<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life beyond Fairy Tail: A Post Tartarus Adventure by Toasty_Warm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454422">Life beyond Fairy Tail: A Post Tartarus Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Warm/pseuds/Toasty_Warm'>Toasty_Warm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack ships are my lifeblood, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I REALLY want to write sassy Lucy - but you get once-broken-now-strong instead?, I adore a crack ship fic, I have no idea what I'm doing, If this uploads properly then that's a blessing, It’s called karma Van and it’s pronounced Lucy., Pack your bags kids we're going to Bosco, When you tryna be Agatha Christie but everyone sees your plot lines coming, celestial magic expansion, celestial spirit mages are fierce, not a NaLu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Warm/pseuds/Toasty_Warm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after Tartarus left Lucy behind in Magnolia. Healed, town now rebuilt, and with plans to get stronger Lucy sets off on an adventure with her Spirit family.<br/>Now that Fairy Tail has returned what will our favourite spirit mage do? Follow Lucy as she deals with the cards that the fates dealt her...</p><p>* this summary sucks but I don't want to give any of the plot away *</p><p>* will be following Lucy’s journey dealing with betrayal, heartbreak, celestial magic mysteries and finding Aquarius *</p><p>* features Desna's wonderful Pradesh family (should people like the story enough for it to go that far) *</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>I'll let you know the second I do, Lucy x Pradesh [of some variety]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So welcome (to anyone reading this) to my first FanFic - yes that standard disclaimer. I've been too chicken to post this till now despite the story haunting me for over a year. I ask that you go easy on me but also be honest with your opinions. However if you want this to be a NaLu - it's not. There are many great authors out there writing those - please go find them now before I disappoint you. </p><p>I obviously don't own Fairy Tail and I also don't own the Pradesh fam - they belong to Hiro Mashima and Desna respectively.</p><p>This chapter is littered with the use of Gender Neutral Pronouns so I apologise if those bother you.</p><p>Lastly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the lovely star that is E_Regin - I figured if I could motivate her to update one of her amazing stories I could be less chicken/lazy and get this out to all you lovelies. However, if this sucks and you all hate it then it's not their fault - what you're about to read is my brain child/year long tormentor and has had no beta check it over.</p><p>Anyhoo, enjoy my lovelies and see you on the flip side,</p><p>Toasty xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bored. They were bored. Completely and utterly, soul crushingly bored! How anyone who was present as a spectator could find the Grand Magic Games interesting of all things – well they had no idea. The other mage <em>spectators</em> were all feeling it too – you just needed that itch yourself to be able to spot it. Tensed muscles, limbs shaking in impatience, hands clutching the stands as if for dear life. Each mage had their own tell and they all said one thing, that they wanted to fight. How the last GMG had been even somewhat passable for entertainment was questionable but then again, with a quick glance to where Fairy Tail stood last time, things were far different this go around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another problem of sorts that made their current position even more frustrating however was the fact that it wasn’t even going to be an interesting battle. All it takes is someone with a strategic and analysing brain to know that one team was holding back all the way through and is about to “surprise” everyone with their sudden burst in power. Letting out a yawn they realised that they were so bored they even forgot the two teams’ names… and that could prove a problem as it was somewhat their job to know. Would they be writing the article on the GMG final? Well no, but as acting support to Jason they probably should at least know the difference between the two guilds fighting it out right now. Mavis if Jason said cool one more time….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool! Cool!! Cool!!!! The final battle is about to begin! Argh it’s gonna be so awesome – I’m leaning towards Crixak as our champions but Scarmiglione have delivered ‘come-from-behind’ wins every time! Who are you leaning towards as our winners Lucy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having been with companions for the past couple days they should have been used to Jason’s (excessive) use of ‘cool’ – key words: should have. Honestly how a four-letter word could become so grating was sure to be a talent Jason possessed. That being said, it really didn’t help their current boredom predicament. Letting out a sigh, they realised Jason’s comment was probably long overdue an answer – thanking the stars that Jason provided the names that had previously escaped their memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, Crixak is really good but according to everything I’ve seen and noted down, the members of Scarmiglione are better. Every single one of them, individually, probably has twice as much power as Crixak, but they’ve been hiding it. Trying to fix the odds among the bookies, I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did Jason need to know that ‘noted down’ was a way of explaining away the (perhaps excessive) amount of time they were glued to their notebook? Probably not. Or that it was full of nothing more than doodles –including some of Jason depicted in different forms of torture? Most definitely not. In their opinion, doodles were far better than crying tears of boredom, jumping into the ring out of sheer frustration or actually torturing “Mr. Cool”. In fact, they were convinced Jason’s welcome letter to the Mister Men family should be arriving any day now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool!!!!!! That was awesome, Lucy!! You had it pegged!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing again – after realising the match was over – they were ready to head out of the arena until the first interesting part of the GMG occurred; a lone character walked into the arena. Acting defensively at first, they relaxed dramatically once they heard the voice of the idiot wannabe lizard. Unsurprisingly this was followed up by flames that melted not only people’s clothes but the entire stadium – oh Mavis does nothing ever change! How was that pink haired buffoon able to stay hidden from their search for so long? Of course, the second Natsu steps into public, a whole damn stadium would be melted down!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Long time no see, Lucy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah best not to tell them (namely Happy) that they temporarily forgot about the flying blue cat. A year of not being teased about their weight or size had done a world of good. Maybe they’d get another notebook to act as stress-relief for when the comments started again. Keep this up and maybe they’d switch from journalism to illustration – unless the presence of Natsu and Happy was the first sign of changes to come. Smirking to themselves and unleashing their mischievous side, they realised life was about to get really interesting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- --- --- --- ---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took them around a month before the guild was up and running again but now, jumping forward a couple of weeks, the band was all back together. Wait, scratch that thought before Mira even catches wind of it – Mavis only knows what kind of supernatural powers that woman had. Oh they could picture the car-crash-cacophony that Fairy Tail (the band – patent pending) was sure to be. Mira would be singing sweetly before Gajeel demanded a solo – who would promptly be shu-bi-du-bopped on the head and knocked out. Gray and Natsu – neither having a musical cell let alone bone in their entire body – would battle it out yet again as part of their never-ending rivalry. Meaning, guitar solos. Yet if you play at the same time is it truly a solo? Should they even call it playing? No, most definitely not. The more the usual suspects were added – anyone who is ever present in one of the famous Fairy Tail brawls – and then the reluctant participants – poor Levy and Wendy were sure to be in the back, holding tambourines – and they had to fight the shudder that wracked through them at even the thought of the “music” they’d be sure to make.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Lucy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cheering internally for the resident drunk who pulled them from those headache inducing thoughts – thank Mavis for Cana! – they turned to see what their new job behind the bar had in store for them now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Cana, what can I get for you? Another barrel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At Cana’s nod, they turned to fetch the requested barrel. After being so hopelessly bored as a journalist, and the strong wish to fight at the GMG, choosing to fill the job as bartender of the guild seems along the same lines. However – mischievous side appearing again – this time there was a purpose to their actions, far more so than before. There was perhaps nothing they loved more than a bit of pranking and harmless deception. All was slotting so nicely into place and having completed their requested task already, they were enjoying hanging around for more fun. That is before a yell came out of the usual brawl and fire, ice, metal and a table of all things, went slamming into them. After being hit by their third table of the day [it’s Fairy Tail, anything is possible] they knew that they’d reached their limit. So sending their apologies to their Princess, the two twins gave the guild a wave and a quick ‘Piri Piri’ before poofing back into the Celestial Spirit World.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- --- --- --- ---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some months before Gemini’s secret was uncovered, a figure dressed in clothes from the heavens themselves paused on the boarders of Fiore for one last look. A sad smile crossed their face before whispering their goodbyes. As they turned to leave and crossed the border, a pink guild mark vanished from a hand extended in a final Fairy salute. The disappearance of a mark which once belonged to the final fairy standing. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm going to be honest here - writing with gender neutral pronouns is hARD! They're likely to slip in here or there but they will not be my permanent form of writing from now on. If I'm honest it was my way of trying to sneakily (or super obviously, you tell me) hint that it was Gemini all along.</p>
<p>If you made it here hopefully you enjoyed chapter one but if not I commend you for your dedication! I know it's a bit unusual to post so many chapters for a new story back to back but as this has been plaguing me for a while I actually have the first 3 chapters written (and a decent chunk of the plot planned out yet who knows if it'll stay that way). I'm going to post 1 &amp; 2 for now as they're kind of a package deal (I just couldn't resist the drama of ending the chapter there) but let me know if you want to see more - the story kinda picks up and gets more interesting after this (in my opinion anyway). OH, its about to get angsty af because I came up with this concept when I was in a bad place and couldn't accept Fairy Tail reforming (having abandoned Lucy) without any repercussions. </p>
<p>Just cause this is now a thing to my weird brain I'd like to dedicate this chapter to StarryFire14 - one of the first authors I had a friendly correspondence with on here (yeah that sounds weird but no idea how to describe it) back in July when this was already written (whoops).</p>
<p>Anyhoo thats enough from me for now and hope you enjoy. </p>
<p>Stay toasty my lovelies xoxo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* insert standard disclaimer here *</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence. The Fairy Tail guild hall was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and it had the town of Magnolia worrying. Well for about 30 seconds before the pink headed loud mouth shouted to the heavens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT?! LUCE? WHERE’D YOU GO?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had it not been for his rival stopping the ear-onslaught Natsu’s yelling tended to cause, the members of Fairy Tail were sure it would have gone on till the new guild hall had been burnt to ashes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi, Flame Brain. Her magic may be of the heavens, but it doesn’t mean if you shout to them that she’ll hear you!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily Erza decided to command order with her iron fist… by punching said rivals into submission. Almost as if sensing the confusion and worry within the guild, Loke, accompanied by Virgo, chose that moment to appear. Deciding to set some boundaries before the inevitable onslaught of questions occurred, Loke spoke quickly before chaos could ensue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Natsu I suggest you stop lighting yourself on fire, sit down and shut up if you want to get any answers to the questions I’m sure you all have. If anyone tries to attack either myself or Virgo we will be disappearing back to the Celestial Spirit World with no further appearances. So, if you wish to know what happened to my Princess, we’ll try by asking nicely and one at a time. However, to make one thing clear and to answer the main questions that are sure to be going through your heads: yes, Lucy is alive, she is also safe. No, she does not have any plans on returning any time soon – or at all for that matter – and lastly no, she is no longer a member of Fairy Tail.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing he’d dropped a piece of information sure to silence and upset the Fairy’s, Loke decided to take his time to survey the guild hall. He wasn’t so interested in the new hall they had built – knowing their luck they’d be attacked again, and it would have to be rebuilt – but more so in the mages themselves. These mages were not only his Princess’ family but once his own as well. However, for him this would not be a happy reunion. It wasn’t due to being sad about his Princess no longer belonging to their guild – well both of their <em>former</em> guild, as Loke lost his mark the second Fairy Tail turned its back on his Princess, and his Princess lost hers some months ago. In fact, he was so proud of all the growing she had done in the past year and how her life was changing for the better, that initially he was concerned that she would want to come back. They didn’t say this to their Princess, but none of her contracted spirits – or any that knew of her in their realm – wished for her to stay with Fairy Tail anymore, their want was for her to keep moving. The broken promises caused by Tartarus and the disbandment of Fairy Tail took a long while for the Celestial Maiden to overcome, and the trust that was once so easily given would be hard fought for now. No, none of them wished her to return for they were all sure that Fairy Tail would overlook all the growing she could have (and did do) in the past year, instead coddling and stifling her once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was too much pain attached to the members of this guild – her supposed family – that they did not wish to lose the shining beacon she had grown into. So instead, the reunion was tainted for him for all these reasons. Family – a true one at least – does not abandon you. They don’t have to be related by blood to be the one that counts; no matter the form ‘family’ may take, they will always be there for you in your hard times. Loke had seen many things in his long lifetime but the treatment of this guild to his Princess was not something he could easily forgive or forget and will most likely be one of his least favourite memories for centuries to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disappointed, that was how he felt. His former family had walked away without looking back to the one person who gave them the possibility of doing so. During Tartarus, Lucy had to decide between Aquarius – the member of one family, her first friend and second mother – and the entirety of her other. Aquarius told her to choose Fairy Tail and they all walked away. In Loke’s eyes there were only two things left to be done now. One, for Lucy to move on with her life, and surround herself with people who truly love, care for, and cherish her, leaving Fairy Tail behind – this in itself was on the way to being completed. Two, for his Princess to have Aquarius back where she belongs; as part of Lucy’s most important family – the one that never left her side. Only then would the wrongs of Tartarus be correct and perhaps then Loke could begin to forgive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it was, he was here to deliver a message and to make sure they didn’t burn down the whole of Fiore looking for someone who was not there but also did not wish to be found. This was the role that Gemini played perfectly. Once his Princess grew strong enough – now reaching extremely impressive heights with her magic – did the switch occur, and the plan was in place. No one would go looking for a mage who was seemingly there. The added bonus of Gemini choosing a high-profile job, sure to be seen in the public eye, meant that any former Fairy Tail members that were worried about her – though why they’d suddenly show an interest he wasn’t so sure - and chose to look, well she’d be easily found. Stars did his Princess almost have a heart attack when she came across herself in the centrefold of Sorcerers Weekly (in lingerie no less). Himself and Virgo had to convince her for almost an hour that it just made the fake trail of breadcrumbs they planted that much more misleading. That they wouldn’t look for her, simply because she didn’t <em>need</em> to be found.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Realising he had been caught in his own musings for a while, he turned his attention back to the guild in front of him. He was sure he hadn’t missed anything of importance as Virgo would’ve notified him, but he was also shocked he hadn’t been bombarded with questions yet. Before him were a bunch of broken looking mages – good, Loke thought, they should at least feel partially sorry for these events, even if they don’t realise their wrongdoings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natsu on the other hand just couldn’t quite believe what he had heard. His bad habit of breaking into Lucy’s home (read: bed) had resumed immediately once the guild reunited. For all he knew, Lucy — well Gemini as he has since been informed — never once disappeared back to the celestial spirit realm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naturally Natsu was the first to speak and, being the idiot he was, Loke had to rein himself back from physically, and perhaps permanently, harming the man — no matter if his voice only sounded all the more heartbroken and confused as he went on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?! That can’t be right?! Luce wouldn’t just leave! She made a promise to always be my partner. She always said breaking a promise affects her magic, yet one’s been broken and you’re still here? Why would she turn her back on her family?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprisingly, before Loke could even form a response – well, other than the aggressive growl he sent Natsu’s way – the usually stoic maid had spatial shifted on over and slapped the idiot hard enough to leave a hand print. Virgo was seething and for once she didn’t hide her emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Many promises have been broken of late; one side effect of this was the termination of your so-called <em>partnership</em>. You of all people have no right to question Princess’ loyalty to this joke of a family. Don’t tell me you think this building magically built itself over the past year? What exactly do you think my Princess did in your absence? Anyway, that will be all we shall hear from you today Salamander, lest you wish to forego hatchlings.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hell, Loke would happily admit that even he was left shivering at the snap in anger of the Maiden Spirit. Stars, he’d probably have nightmares about that voice – hissing, in pure rage and dripping with venom. If a look – even a tone of voice – could kill, well let’s just say there’d be no Salamander anymore. Shocked to silence once again, Loke was easily able to pick up the quiet voice of Levy calling from a corner of the guild.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t understand. <em>Why</em> did Lu-chan leave? <em>When</em> did she leave? How long has Gemini been acting as Lu-chan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling slightly uncomfortable when faced with the teary-eyed gaze of Levy, but again without any sympathy, Loke imparted news that he knew would not be taken well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t tell you any of that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting her question in over the shouts of her guildmates, Levy once again questioned Loke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you here then? Is there anything else you’re actually going to tell us? I still don’t understand why you’re keeping Lu-chan from us. We’re her family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scoffing at the family comment had more than a few glares sent his way. It took all Loke’s strength to look impassive at the combined force of both Titania and She-Demon’s stares alone. Virgo, obviously, was a natural and when combined with how little she cared for this guild anymore, Fairy Tail was left facing with one unimpressed Maiden Spirit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am mostly here to make sure Fiore isn’t brought to ruin by overzealous mages that don’t stop to think before the first punch is thrown. Also, to make it clear she doesn’t wish to be found. There is nothing else I have to say from my starting comments, and you can all berate me, freak out, whatever, once I’m gone. I believe short of asking Lucy herself you will not get satisfactory answers to your questions – and no I will not help you get in contact with her… I see you there Titania, you can’t pull master rank on me for I no longer belong to this guild either. Additionally, whilst you were all off gallivanting around, Lucy’s departure was overseen by someone of greater authority, though I’m not sure she realised it. First Master Mavis was there to give my Princess her proper send off and also her blessing, completely supporting the new path her life has taken. However, that being said we do have two more tasks to do before we leave. The first is a message for Wendy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing her name being called pulled the youngest slayer out of her reverie. She was heartbroken that her sister, her kin, had left the guild and wasn’t sure what to do without her there. Sure, their bond was intact, so she could tell that Loke’s words were true. That Lucy was indeed alive and happy – well as best as possible considering the strain that seemed to have been an almost constant for the past year and a bit now that she thought about it. In fact, Wendy was trying to work out what exactly this strain was – she knew it wasn’t something she could heal, which at times only served to worry her more. Pulled from her musings she looked at Loke with questioning eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A message for me? Is it from Lucy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope sparkled in her eyes only to be dashed slightly by the forlorn look on Loke’s face. Yet, upon making eye contact with the Lion Spirit, she could tell that what she was about to hear would at least be a hint to the answer for her worries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More from us, her spirits. A warning of sorts I guess. In what is sure to only be a couple of days now, two people will be before you in pain. You won’t be able to heal them, so we wish to warn you now such that you might not be pulled into the ancient magic occurring. Additionally, once you know the truth you will not wish to heal them. Some magics should never be messed with and this pain will only be a repercussion to previous actions. I will come once again to confirm your suspicions or inform you of what exactly occurred should you have not figured it out. However, I will not be able to be present at the exact moment this should occur. The stars have told us this will happen during an important moment within our realm, but rest assured I shall return to relieve your worries. Trust in your bond, let it guide you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring the clamour of the guild caused by Loke telling Wendy <em>not</em> to heal someone – or two people to be correct – the Dragon Slayer and Lion Spirit kept eye-contact till an almost imperceptible nod was exchanged, with the non-verbal agreement that Wendy would keep Loke’s advice in mind. However, the last bit confused her most – trust in her bond? What bond was he referring to? Surely, he knew that for a slayer this could mean many things. Yet if Loke was saying it then it could only mean her kin bond with Lucy as she was no longer attached to Fairy Tail. But the kin bond hadn’t changed for months if not a whole year – perhaps not since a month after the guild disbanded? Wendy knew to trust her kin ties yet didn’t ever remember Grandeeny commenting on how it would guide her. Puzzled she once again returned to her reverie but kept an ear open for any important changes within the guild.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the power of the lion he was named for, Loke’s voice commanded the guild once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ALRIGHT, MOVING ON. No. There will be no questions. This was merely a message and having been delivered and nothing to do with any of you we can continue to part two.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mumbling under his breath, Loke also commented that the sooner they moved onto part two the sooner both himself and Virgo could leave to go back home – and perhaps see their Princess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Virgo if you will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Big Brother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling a parcel out of seemingly nowhere Virgo made her way over to Levy. Having been spooked by her earlier behaviour towards Natsu, Gajeel moved into her path letting out a warning growl. He would normally trust Bunny Girl – and by extension her Sprits – with his life, but the way the Maiden had treated Natsu earlier had Gajeel’s dragon screaming to protect his mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, Gajeel knew Levy was his mate, in fact it was only a recent development. He was sure people others would say the signs were always there but until the guild was back together, with his kin (or so he thought) in his sight did his inner dragon truly acknowledge Levy as their desired mate. Their whole year together and his dragon said nothing till Fairy Tail once again opened its doors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgo, enraged by this, turned her furious gaze upon the iron dragon slayer. There she was, trying to help her Princess uphold her last outstanding promise to this guild, and the bolts-for-brains slayer was trying to prevent her. Before she got the chance to chain him up and punish him, Loke called out across the guildhall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iron ass, move it. My Princess made a promise to Levy and though I’m not sure she’s worthy of it, she still insists it must be upheld.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gajeel, frozen out of sheer confusion, was easily sidestepped by Virgo who promptly handed her parcel over to Levy before once again spatial hopping back to Loke at the bar. Levy by all accounts was a never ending pit of curiosity, a trait which tended to serve her well in her trade, and didn’t spare another thought before ripping open the parcel. There, before her very eyes was a book. Curious, Levy turned it over such that she could discover the author and title of the text gifted to her. However, was she saw next had a gasp of shock escaping her, and cutting through the silence of the guild. There entitled “A Different Kind of Rich: From Heiress to Guild Mage” was a text by none other then her best friend. Levy, tearing up at the thought of her best friends accomplishment, grabbed her gale force glasses and promptly devoured the text there and then; oblivious as usual to the guild around her — even with all their eyes focussed solely on her wishing to know what was going on exactly. Gajeel, having spent enough time with ‘his shrimp’ when reading, caught the early pause in her progress. What caused this pause, as he’d later discover, was the dedication that the book held.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For the best gal pals a girl could have, the Magnolia Book Club. Thank you for being my foundation during my last few months in Magnolia, I miss our suppers and book dissection greatly. This book wouldn’t have happened without you and I look forward to hearing your critique when we meet again. Love, Lucy”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucy had of course acknowledged her spirits but it was this dedication to an unknown group of people that shocked the script mage. Making a mental note to investigate this group later — how she could not know of the existence of a book club in Magnolia was beyond her — and continued to read. Lucy always had a way with words and if you could go to her for the rundown of Team Natsu’s missions it was sure to be far more informative — and enjoyable — experience than Natsu’s renditions. The whole book was a masterpiece telling the tale of her life from the transition of high society heiress to hard working guild mage. It was as she read that Levy understood the choice in title; Lucy left the financially rich life of an heiress, to find an emotionally rich and supportive family within the guild; one that was full of happiness of which no one could put a price. It was as she reached the final closing paragraphs of the text that her tears started again. Levy was caught in the trance of finding the words so beautifully written and emotive that she couldn’t help but read them multiple times, nor could she stop the goosebumps that crawled up her arms. It was on the fifth pass however that her voice, cracked with emotion, read the final words of her friend out loud to the guild.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some readers are sure to be disappointed that I won’t give you the details of the battle with Tartarus. All that really can be said is that this battle left many scars on us all, and for once it didn’t seem to be something we could all pick ourselves up from easily. Truthfully, we all parted ways so quickly I can’t even be sure myself of the burdens of my friends, or the horrors they faced. However, for anyone who knows my guild these horrors must have been great for them all to part so quickly, and for Fairy Tail to truly be disbanded. If their pain was anything like my own I can understand why they left and didn’t look back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In fact, as I write this final statement I am about to leave Magnolia myself. Having stayed for a few months now since Tartarus tore it apart, I must face what I initially hoped wouldn’t be true – that Fairy Tail is truly gone. The old adage, <em>build it and they will come</em> sadly doesn’t work in this case. Despite the hard work of my spirits and I to rebuild our home, I have yet to see any of my nakama and I am sad to say that my hope has long run out. I have kept an eye on my friends to make sure they are all doing well and have tried to reach out, but it seems everyone has started finding their own paths and venturing out on their own. It is with this knowledge that I find a semblance of peace in knowing that they are okay and, as silly as this may seem, I feel less guilty in moving on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a saying passed down from Fairy Tail’s first Master Mavis of life being a never-ending adventure. It is my hope that this book allows Fairy Tail to continue this legacy by inspiring others to find their own adventures; that Fairy Tail and all that it stands for may live in our hearts no matter if the guild stands or not. So, as I say my final goodbyes to you dear reader I hope that you take that one adage to heart. Live a rich life full of adventures and happiness. Though this may be my goodbye to ‘Lucy of Fairy Tail’, it will not be an end to my adventures, and that my dear reader is a promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lost in the trance of Lucy’s final goodbye to them — because honestly what else could those words be — they missed the disappearance of Loke and Virgo. Additionally, while most were focussed on her closing remarks, the youngest dragon slayer was left wondering what pain her kin left to face alone, and did this perhaps have anything to do with the strain she felt in their bond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I’ve decided to just dive right into the deep end with this thing and post chapter number 3 (duh you knew that).</p>
<p>Considering how I’m yet to be met with pitchforks and an angry mob I guess it’s not going too badly, but as this is as far as I’ve got with the typing of chapters (I’ve got a loose framework for the whole story) feel free to let me know what you think. This story’s been in my head for far too long that I’m open to any and all ideas!</p>
<p>Honestly, I don’t really know anyone here so I’m running out of people to dedicate chapters to (much to every authors relief I’m sure) BUT as we’re now off to Bosco it seems only fitting to dedicate this to the queen of all things Pradesh, Desna1.</p>
<p>This chapter is a monster in length so strap yourselves in and hopefully enjoy the ride.</p>
<p>Toasty xoxo</p>
<p>P.S. shockingly I haven’t found a beta in the past few hours so any mistakes are all mine, and somehow I still don’t own Fairy Tail</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So this here is the Library... as is perhaps obvious from its current occupancy, not the most popular place on campus; which as an academic is a slightly painful fact to face. However, we have many books on all things celestial here, with the inclusion of a couple of rare one of a kind manuscripts. You’re more than welcome to search for any and everything on archangels Mr. Pradesh but I must admit it’s not something I’ve readily come across in my own research so I don’t know how successful you’ll be. Your best bet, befriend a celestial mage with a contract to the Southern Cross constellation and hope the heavens are forthcoming.”</p>
<p>The sound of Dean Kalperdean's voice carried its way across the mostly empty library to a table hosting four individuals. The note of humour at the end of his speech was clearly intermixed with despair - despair that could only come from a lifelong career full of celestial secret stonewalling. One occupant at the table of accidental eavesdroppers let out a rather unladylike but albeit feminine snort, bringing the attention of one of the library’s new visitors to her - the lunar slayer no less. However, her muttered “same old stubborn Stache Face” was heard by the whole party as the Dean of the Academe Celestine had brought them over to the only occupied table.</p>
<p>A chuckle from a ginger haired man at the table brought all the eyes of the new group to him.<br/>“Only you could get away with calling the Celestial Sprit King “Stache Face” and not be punished”.</p>
<p>The Dean wished he had a camera for the historical moment before his eyes. It wasn’t every day that one Pradesh was found speechless and here he was faced with six, no wait five? Five Pradesh men gawking at the Academe’s newest star student - or as close to gawking as the seasoned ambassador could get. Despite the fact the dean was highly amused by his own mental pun, “star student hehe”, he could’ve sworn there were six Pradesh earlier? Doing a mental roll call the dean went down the list of visitors he had approved prior to their visit. Arman Pradesh, the celebrated ambassador, was a treat all himself but paired alongside his ambassador son, Farron, and guild master son, Kaleb, found the dean set to burst with excitement. However, these three impressive characters somehow paled in comparison to the main reason behind their visit.</p>
<p>Zen Pradesh had been found just over a year ago and with him came the long believed lost archangel magic. In fact those at the Academe were most perplexed still: one night the skies seemed to defy all science and exploded in a totally unexpected hubbub of activity. As soon as it began, it ended with a rain that felt like the heavens were crying and what could only be described as a massive homing beacon in the night sky. The academics had best described it as an evening star that would flare from dusk to dawn, similar to an sos pattern in morse code. Having eventually investigated the “star sign”, and “followed” it to Pergrande of all places, they were faced with three undeniable truths. One: Zen Pradesh was very much alive. Two: the stars had literally been guiding them to him. Three: despite believed to be the best school on Earthland for all things celestial, there was so much that The Academe didn’t know nor could explain. Which again brought the dean back to his woe-is-me-and-my-celestial-stonewall funk.</p>
<p>It had taken some time for the enslaved gladiator to be confirmed as Zen Pradesh as well as another period in getting him extricated in the least war-creating way but finally Zen had come home. Having spent the past few months acclimatising to being home, having a (rather large) family, as well as becoming accustomed to casual (non life threatening) touch it was now time for him to learn more about his magic - which inevitably brought the current visiting group of Pradesh to the Academe Celestine. The Dean would’ve been more than happy to have loaned the family some texts on the magic, and in fact had done so from his personal collection, but there were some tomes that were so rare and some secrets that were for selected-eyes only that his hands were tied. If Zen wished to learn more, he’d have to study at The Academe.</p>
<p>Tangent over, that meant the dean was at a total of four Pradesh and Cristoff brought it to five. The lunar slayer was a frequent and most welcomed guest to the Academe, his magic being one of the more unusual to walk its halls. Thoughts of one of his early visits during a full moon came to mind - the ‘moon drunk’ slayer, paired with the magic high he got from the starlight imbued halls, had turned the whole Academe into a magic high orgy. They had since requested he spent his full moons elsewhere despite the complaints from students and staff alike.</p>
<p>All these thoughts passed through the Dean’s mind in quick succession leaving him with only one answer. Kaleb had obviously heard his thoughts as they both made eye contact and came to the same conclusion - Vander was missing. The Dean didn’t necessarily have issues with Vander per say, it’s more that the sneaky shadowquip was infamous for causing trouble and creating mischief wherever he went. Alongside being the Dean, as Vander was technically his guest it would fall upon him to clean up any ‘mess’ the shadowquip chose to make. The thought alone was concerning.</p>
<p>It turns out the Dean, and Kaleb, would not need to worry for too long. Just as Dean Kalperdean was going to introduce the Pradesh’s to his favourite celestial summoner, Kaleb was going to voice his concerns over Vander’s whereabouts, and Arman was going question just how the fair haired girl in front of him knew the celestial king (let alone referred to him in such a way); Vander made his entrance. However, it was once again one for the scrapbook and a memory that Kaleb would share for years to come. In the blink of an eye the usually suave and smooth Vander found himself ripped from the shadows, punted in the face with a golden fist that broke his nose, and ‘Lucy-kicked’ for good measure.</p>
<p>This found the grouping of Pradesh men once again shocked speechless and gawking, yet with the addition of the dean himself.</p>
<p>Loke once again broke the silence in the room with a chuckle which soon turned into full blown laughter. Having been on the unwanted side to Vander’s numerous pranks over the years his siblings soon joined in.</p>
<p>“Well if that isn’t a way to make a first impression Starfire then I’m not sure what is”</p>
<p>Cristoff was the first to give his greeting, slightly urged by the restless feeling he was getting from his dragon. In fact neither Cristoff nor his dragon seemed to know what exactly the woman in front of him was to him: was she kin due to their celestial magics or was she his mate? For whatever reason there seemed to be a block on her, or at least between them, that he couldn’t get round. It had never happened before, not even with his most nervous of siblings. As Cristoff stepped closer to the woman - just what type of celestial based mage was she? - he hoped the contact from his traditional Boscan greeting would help clear the air. Having leant down to the short girl and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, he pulled back slightly to lock eyes with hers.</p>
<p>“Cristoff Pradesh at your service Starfire, and you are?”</p>
<p>Lucy found herself mesmerised by the stars that seemed to shine in Cristoff’s eyes and after a moment too long of staring (and Loke clearing his throat) she pulled herself back, and smiling her million dollar smile introduced herself to the most mouthwatering group of men standing before her. Stars, even the guy she ‘Lucy-kicked’ out the (luckily open) window of the library was drop dead gorgeous. In fact, she was starting to feel a little bad about that incident but get kidnapped one too many times and who could blame her. All she knew was that there was a shadow snaking it’s way up her leg - which would have undoubtably continued on its journey if left unchecked - and before she knew it she had donned Loke’s stardress, ripped the guy out the shadows, used a regulus punch to break his nose, and sent him flying with what should really be called a ‘Lucy-kick 2.0’. Thats right her kick had reached new and terrifying heights and heavens help any of her good for nothing kin if they showed their faces anytime soon.</p>
<p>“Lucy Heartfilia, celestial spirit mage. And may I just say Ambassador Pradesh, I have been a great fan and follower of your work for many years. I’d be fascinated to ask you some questions about it in the future if your find yourself with time.”</p>
<p>It was safe to say in the few minutes he had met the girl, Arman was impressed. Beyond impressed in fact, for not everyone could lay out Vander so easily, and it had his matchmaker clogs turning. Whilst Arman was internally plotting which child to pair her with and how to do so, Kaleb and Farron shared a look of exasperation; his want for grand babies knew no bounds.</p>
<p>It would seem the whole group was very good at multitasking for as all these internal thoughts occurred all introductions, and subsequent kisses, had been made bar two. The first was obviously Vander for he was either knocked out, licking his wounds or plotting payback most likely wherever he landed and as such missed the round of introductions. The second was in fact one Zen Pradesh for Lucy herself had been having her own internal conversation with Grandpa Crux. Having overheard the term archangel when Dean Kalperdean and the Pradesh group entered the library, and it being one Lucy didn’t know, she had immediately asked Crux to give her a quick lowdown of the the key points. One glaring fact about the magic, which she would be having chats with Stache Face about later, was an archangels compulsion to bond themselves to a celestial user - most commonly a celestial spirit mage. As it stood, she wasn’t entirely sure how Zen was managing to tour a campus full of his own personal kryptonite but the tense set to his shoulders suggested that perhaps the archangel was not completely immune, and that likely at least one of his family members was helping dull the compulsion a little. Even with the two massive and constant magical drains she was currently suffering (a problem which she hoped to fix soon), Lucy knew her magic was far beyond expected for a mage of her type. Therefore, it was safe to assume Zen was struggling already being in her presence, and a kiss would likely break any restraint he had left.</p>
<p>So having spoken to Crux mentally, the Pradesh men and Dean Kalperdean watched on slightly confused as Lucy expertly evaded Zen’s grasp and pulled a long golden chain out from her top. Before they could spare a glance at the object however, it was hidden within glowing hands which died down only after a minute or so. Stepping up to the archangel on her own volition, Lucy quickly changed into her Virgo stardress and using the pen in her hand, scrawled runes in an unrecognisable script onto the chain. Once again, before any questions could be voiced, Lucy dropped her stardress and began to speak.</p>
<p>“I realise you hardly know me and with our magic it’s dangerous to make promises to strangers but I need you to take good care of this key for me. I went through a lot to get it, and though I have applied runes to the chain so only your or I can take it off, I still need you to promise me its safekeeping. Your mind bender brother won’t be able to read my mind so I shall instead rely on the facts that I take my promises seriously and that I cannot lie in the presence of an archangel. I promise you this key nor my actions right now will cause you harm. I spoke with Grandpa Crux mentally when I heard Dean Kalperdean mention archangel and asked for the basics. I know of your afflictions towards mages of my kind especially and before I greeted you properly I wanted to offer you some comfort should you choose to study here. This key will grant you protection from unwanted afflictions and I promise to never take the key off of you for my personal desire to bond with you, nor hold it as a bartering chip over your head.”</p>
<p>Zen could feel the truth of every word Lucy spoke, and the care she had taken with her words. Having spent the majority of his life as a slave he hadn’t been surrounded with kindness let alone witnessed the sheer kindness she was bestowing on him. The key she was offering him was obviously important to her and he could see the pain in her eyes when she mentioned her troubles in gaining the key, so to gift it away (loan or otherwise) was a kindness that was beyond his comprehension. Glancing a look at the rest of his family, he saw that they were just as shocked as himself. Stars above, how many times had this mage frozen them speechless today? Dumbfounded, Zen could only nod his head in acceptance. It wasn’t the thanks she deserved but he’d be sure to give it once he got his breath back, or found the words. Lucy then stepped up to him, placed the chain around his neck and instead of drawing back as he assumed she would, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips much like she had done with the rest of his family.</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Zen.”</p>
<p>Still having not got over the shock of the events, or the fact that he was somehow not a mindless slave after her kiss, Zen looked around in search of words. It was once his eyes rested upon her also dumbfounded companions that he remembered a very important fact. He could recognise any spirit in key or appearance in front of him, as confirmed by him recognising her companions as Leo, Virgo and Capricorn. A gasp was heard from someone around him but he was too lost in his thoughts to register who from. What had his mind all tangled was the fact that he was unable to determine whose key he now wore around his neck. Still too shocked to voice his thanks, having not yet found the right words, he uttered the main question on his mind.</p>
<p>“Whose.. whose key is this? I.. I don’t... and it’s not..”<br/>“It’s actually a rather long and painful story for me, so I’d appreciate it if I didn’t have to go into it right now. But they’ll keep you safe.”</p>
<p>Arman was almost brought to tears from the kindness of the girl in front of him but one of his sons spoke before he could get a word in edgewise. Kaleb had been floored by his brothers thoughts, not those on the mystery key but the fact that the girls companions were three zodiac keys no less. Zen would be shocked later to find out that his supposedly unflappable brother was the one who gasped.</p>
<p>“Lucy, how, erm how do I word this politely. What are you?”</p>
<p>Laughing at the shock written on the guild masters face, Lucy simply stated “A celestial spirit mage, I thought we already covered this?”, ending her speech with a cheeky wink and smile sent his way.</p>
<p>“Yes yes I know but I’ve got a couple in White Sea and I've never seen anything like this. Never heard about anything like this?! I have so many questions...”</p>
<p>Dean Kalperdean chose this moment to chime in with his own laughter before flooring the Pradesh men once again. “This is exactly why I’m trying to recruit her as an academic and instructor, rather than a student. She already knows more than at least half the staff here combined and I’m waiting for her to cave and tell me all about her journey to our doors, I sense that there’s things she’d overlook that will floor me. Actually I brought you over here initially as she arrived after the beginning of the school year and is conducting her own research on campus whilst she waits for the new year to begin in September. It’s a similar arrangement I was going to offer Zen.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t even had my questions answered yet Dean and I’d happily fight you for her. Lucy would you ever consider joining a guild? White Sea would be more than happy if you were to join our ranks.”</p>
<p>“What’s to say I haven’t joined one before?” Lucy quipped back with a smirk. “and we’ve been over this before Dean Kalperdean, my papers clearly state that I am here on a student visa not a work one.”</p>
<p>“Yeah and if you really want to know about her past just visit a bookshop in Fiore. I’m sure it’s a bestseller by now...” Loke chose that moment to enter into the conversation. Honestly, he alongside Virgo and Capricorn had been shocked by what she had done. Sure they all knew she could turn Aquarius’ key into one for the Spirit King, however she never seemed to want to do so. Even when she had finally gained enough magic in her containers to not only convert the key but to summon the King for very brief periods of time, it seemed her attachment to her last vestige of Aquarius was more important than the potential power she could wield. It was just one of the amazing things that made Lucy, Lucy. Loke and the rest of the zodiacs were actually not sure that she would convert Aquarius’ old key until she had the remade - and working - one in her hands. Just goes to show how moved she was by Zen’s predicament but had stunned them speechless nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Not important Loke. Anyway, Zen if you choose to research your own interests before the school year you’d be more than welcome to join my friends and I in our studying. It’s not always productive but is always fun. Honestly, this wasn’t my plan when I first arrived here. I planned to travel around Bosco a little but once I discovered that the library had more than ten books and they weren’t all burnt to ashes....”</p>
<p>“Yeah.. sorry about that Princess” Loke sheepishly cut in, being reminded once again what he had done to Fairy Tail’s copies in his exile.</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Lucy continued... “I just couldn’t leave and had to read as much as I was allowed to. However, as one of those illustrious celestial spirit mages with a contract to the southern cross constellation” shooting a smirk at Dean Kalperdean “I do alright with knowledge gathering and am allowed in the celestial archives from time to time.”</p>
<p>Seeing that Zen was still absorbing all this information and remarkable situation, Kaleb once again spoke up first. Honestly he was not used to being left in the dark so he was angling for answers. Pair that with the fact that his draconian brother and subsequent dragon counterpart were restless and confused, and Kaleb could feel a headache coming on. Cristoff was normally a very soothing presence to be around but the enigma that was Lucy was driving Cristoff, his dragon, and by extension Kaleb himself, insane.</p>
<p>“Ignoring the fact that that only generated more questions, I believe I’ll ask my initial ones first if I may?” At Lucy’s nod Kaleb continued. “How exactly do you have so many gates open? And where are your keys? Also what were those outfits? And the rune, I’ve never seen one like that before? Also in my experience celestial spirit mages have struggled with caster magic so are the runes an extension of your celestial magic or something else? Why can’t I read your mind - and not in the way that there’s a wall erected but that it is completely blank?”</p>
<p>Blinking back her shock, Lucy waited a breath to see if the guild master of White Sea was truly done with all his questions. In fact, she wasn’t sure he’d ever be done with them - much like the dean, and perhaps all the other men present - but he definitely knew how to make a running start.</p>
<p>“Erm, wow okay. I’ve actually spent a lot of the past year training so I was able to expand my magic containers leaps and bounds. My spirits are my most treasured friends and family, they’ve been by my side always, so allowing them to spend time with me should they wish to is my way of thanking them. We’ve had a couple of adventures wandering Earthland together but this is only the start of a new chapter of my life as it were so who’s to say where we will travel to next.<br/>Erm, right keys. So having had them taken from me far too many times, a common predicament celestial spirit mages find themselves in, I consulted with Grandpa Crux and we found a way in the archives to bond my keys to me in the form of tattoos should the spirits be willing. Each zodiac I’m bonded to is represented within an 8-pointed star in gold down my spine, where the zodiacs are represented as both a constellation and image. So using the first zodiac as an example, Aries’ star holds both a ram and her image as found in the stars. My silver keys either outline these stars or are represented in their own smaller silver stars down my forearms. The outfits and rune magic are connected. Put simply, the dresses allow me to tap into the powers my spirits possess and use them to better fight alongside them, whilst the rune magic was a further extension of this new skill, and also why there is a band of silver outlining my gold zodiac star tattoos. I can go into this in more depth later on.<br/>Right, and finally - I think? - having been allowed within the celestial archives, amongst other such special allowances, and my strong connection to the spirit world it is safe to say there are a few celestial secrets I am not at liberty to share rolling around in my head — at least not without expressed permission from the king. I can’t quite protect these secrets if my mind or soul are an open book now can I?”</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Lucy felt herself mentally relax as if dropping into a comfy seat after a long and tiring day. Stars above, this man was gorgeous with his platinum hair and soul penetrating lavender eyes, but she hadn’t felt so bombarded with questions in a long time — not since Fairy Tail was still in order at least. She had almost forgot how tiring it could be; having not dealt with her teams constant minding, Levy’s endless questions about her novel or Freed’s fascination in her magic in what felt like a lifetime ago.</p>
<p>Cristoff chose the silence that followed Lucy’s information overload to get his own situation cleared up. His dragon was still restless and it was an unnerving feeling. Having been taught by his dragon mother Nurem about the connection between slayer and dragon soul, he’d been sure to pay the dragon proper attention — lest he wanted his instincts to go crazy like the blonde lightning slayer in Fairy Tail. Laxus was a mess when Cris met him and his saving grace was his friendship with Cristoff’s brother Bix.</p>
<p>“Before my brother asks yet another question,” Cristoff shot the unapologetic guild master a sharp sideways glance. “What’s happening with my dragon? It feels some sort of claim to you but can’t determine which.... erm wow yeah maybe not the best way of telling you that you could be my mate, I mean you could also be kin... but why can’t I work out which? Is there something blocking the bond?”</p>
<p>Cristoff was knocked out of any further ramblings by two simultaneous slaps to the back of his head, from Kaleb and Zen respectively. Arman had in fact been on an emotional rollercoaster - joy from the girl being claimed so quickly as part of his family, soon followed by confusion with the dragon claim — or lack there of — and disappointment when he realised grand babies would not be quite as forthcoming... Much like Kaleb’s earlier comment, Farron was awed by how unusual a spirit mage Lucy appeared to be. Also he couldn’t quite knock the feeling that he had heard the name Loke before. Could it have been relating to the spirit in front of him, he wasn’t sure, just that for Bosco at least it was an unusual name and he’d be satisfied when he finally worked out where he had heard it from.</p>
<p>If you had inspected their ‘ramble intervention’ more closely it was clear that Zen hit slightly harder than necessary yet he was confused as to why himself. Like Lucy had promised, the lingering compulsion that existed beyond Kaleb’s protection was no more, and Zen’s shoulders and stance could now relax as much as the seasoned gladiator would allow. However, he still felt some connection towards Lucy. She had already shown him so much kindness and figured if he was destined to be bound to a celestial mage he is likely to do no better than her. The fact that one of his brothers is trying to claim her for a different lifelong bond had him slightly on edge and protective of the precious star in front of him.</p>
<p>It was as Lucy spoke that the Pradesh men felt their hearts break a little, and they were once again wrapped just that little bit further around the star girls finger — not that she was aware of the fact. It wasn’t her words that broke the men in front of her, but the haunted look in her eyes. It spoke of pain and heartbreak, broken trust and promises.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Cristoff, but I’m the one refusing the dragon bond. I... erm I’ve had similar bonds in the past and when they broke, when those members of my family turned their backs on me, well it almost destroyed me. If I was a lesser mage at the time, it really could have killed me. It’s.. it’s not really a pain or memory that I’ve quite forgotten yet, so I hope it’s okay with you if I protect my heart for a little while.”</p>
<p>“Not to mention that it nigh on broke the hearts of all the spirits witnessing our Princess in pain. Especially, when we discovered there was nothing we could do about it.”</p>
<p>“Should Princess allow it, I’d like to punish the fools one day.”</p>
<p>“Miss Lucy has had a difficult path to this point, but I’m sure the fates have a way of everything working out.”</p>
<p>Loke, Virgo and Capricorn’s words were all the support that Lucy needed to pull herself back together. Shooting her friends a teary smile, and mental thanks through their bond, she caught sight of something on the table which reminded her of her evening plans, alongside the question which she needed to ask the Dean.</p>
<p>“Oh sorry for the jump in conversation but I was actually needing to ask something of you Dean Kalperdean.”</p>
<p>Brought back to attention and intrigued as to where this new conversation was going, Dean Kalperdean kindly responded.</p>
<p>"How is it I can help you Lucy?"</p>
<p>"Well we've looked it all over, and with it looking to be a perfect night for stargazing later on, and paired with it being the start of a new zodiac cycle... erm I was hoping I could use the Courtyard of Constellations for my meditation this evening? I believe my magic is at the level I require it to be now and ever since I saw the way the courtyard has a map of the night sky inlayed onto the floor, I couldn’t help but feel that I was destined to complete my task there. I realise this request would prevent other students and academics in using the courtyard this evening, and I'm more than willing to search for somewhere else if required, but thought I may as well ask since you're here."</p>
<p>Shooting the Dean a rather sheepish smile at the end of a slight ramble, it was clear that whatever her task was it was one of great importance. Dean Kalperdean couldn't help but shake the feeling that this was about to set some great event in motion, and being the curious man that he his immediately agreed — on the one condition that he, and whoever else on campus, could be witness to her meditation should they so wish.</p>
<p>--- --- --- --- —</p>
<p>Later that evening Lucy found herself sitting in the centre of the courtyard, preparing herself for what she was about to accomplish, or attempt to anyway. After receiving permission earlier that day, Dean Kalperdean and the visiting Pradesh quickly bade her farewell such that they could get on with the tour of the Academe in order to provide the Dean with enough time to inform both staff and students. As they left however, the Pradesh patriarch insisted on Lucy’s presence at Zen’s belated welcome home dinner later in the week. His reasoning being that once his daughters (or final son for that matter) heard about Vander’s humiliating defeat they would want nothing more than to meet the one responsible. All Pradesh present thought it was a wonderful idea and, with promises that someone would come by to pick her up, Lucy could only nod her acceptance - and worry about the Mira like glint she swears she saw in Arman’s eyes.</p>
<p>She was thankful that none of them had questioned if there was anything special about tonight’s new zodiac cycle in relation to what she was hoping to achieve. To be truthful, there wasn’t; not officially anyway. The date was more of emotional importance to her and honestly she had been ready for this for some time; it was her own sentimentally that kept her both in pain and waiting. Taking a deep breath Lucy looked up to the stars once more, sending a mental message to her beloved friend above. <em>Can you see me Aquarius? I’m so sorry you can’t be here for this in person but I hope that by doing this on the start of your cycle means you know you’re close to my heart. I’ll find your key soon, but till then wait for me okay? We both know you’re stubborn enough to be able to do that.</em></p>
<p>Though she received no response from the mermaid she longed for, Lucy knew that somehow her first friend was here with her. Closing her eyes, Lucy lost herself to the world, falling into a meditative state almost immediately.</p>
<p>To those watching, Lucy began to glow just as the first stars could be seen in the sky; her magic releasing as a tall column of pure power. In the same moment, runes appeared around the courtyard written in the strange script from earlier; effectively trapping in the sheer magical pressure Lucy was producing and saving many spectators from collapsing under its weight.</p>
<p>Then, to the wonder of most watching, small explosions of light appeared all the way up the column. To many, it appeared as if they were watching small supernovas yet this thought was quickly replaced by shock. In place of these many explosions now stood — well floated to be more precise — a spirit. Those well acquainted enough would notice the ones easily visible were connected to a silver key and the Dean could only assume that near the top of the column, far away from the visible eye, were the zodiacs to which Lucy is connected.</p>
<p>Everyone watching the scene in the Courtyard of Constellations had already been stunned beyond belief that they didn’t think there could be any surprises left. Yet, just as they thought it was all over, a massive magic circle appeared at the top of the column and from it flew a dragon. The dragon coiled itself around the column of light, slowly making its way down to Lucy and for every spirit that the dragon passed, there was another explosion of light signalling the spirit’s departure from Earthland. Soon enough the dragon was curled within the courtyard around Lucy, those witnessing oblivious to the mental conversation they were having.</p>
<p>In what was to be the closing moments of this once-in-a-lifetime show, the dragon brought its claw to Lucy’s head, where upon contact, an eruption of power burst from Lucy. This power swiftly travelled up the column of light, dispersing into the heavens.</p>
<p>--- --- --- --- —</p>
<p>In the Spirit Realm, Aquarius could be found in the waters of the celestial river seeking comfort for her broken heart. Sure she gave Lucy a hard time whenever she called upon her but stars above did she miss that brat. The rest of Lucy’s contracted Zodiac had been keeping her informed of Lucy’s progress and whilst she was proud of all the advances the girl had made with her magic, Aquarius only wished she could witness it for herself. Too deep in her memories of Lucy, Aquarius was unaware of the massive amount of magical energy barreling towards her. Scorpio, who like the rest of the Zodiac had just returned to the Spirit Realm, could only call out in warning just as his girlfriend was hit by the strange beam of light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, it's me again!</p>
<p>Firstly, can I just say a massive thank you to all those lovely souls out there who thought this was good enough to either kudo or bookmark. I thank you all for your support!</p>
<p>I spent a bunch of time in the car yesterday so between then and now I've been able to whip up another [un-beta'd and probably littered with nonsense] chapter. I'm honestly trying to force myself through these chapters to get to my more fun plot roller-coaster. This chapter is a little bit more filler/backstory so apologies if you were wanting something you could get your teeth stuck into. Also, there is no rhyme or reason behind the length of my chapters - they ebb and flow as they wish.</p>
<p>Anyhoo, just before I disappear [if you've been bothering to read this] I'd like to dedicate this chapter to 5Kissofdeath for giving me my first ever comment [sorry it couldn't be more exciting]. I honestly can't tell you how scared I was to put my story out there but your kind words inspired me to write some more.</p>
<p>Maybe see you all soon, who knows - there sure as hell ain't an update schedule happening here. Still then, stay toasty lovelies xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a id="%5B4200,%5B423,%5B%5D,%224DBFA932-E805-4706-B23A-454A565C1338%22,%22pages%22,%22AwBuCAESEDEgXl9is620qPx5H8jJ8L4aPPmn52JN0fRecEeGDYjv93cx0PxCPpcl87v1zxjZC0PLVd-12oGsclM5BgEHrwgUCY8D0ogo_E-8Ci40_wMCUCAQEEIKA9h54isY9bZFyOZz31_UETno7xFvNmPu7h9JXKIapg%22,%5B276,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_1%22,4,%22242BF083-3B7B-4523-9BF3-B9CD7062E4F5%22%5D,%5B101,%5B%5B2,%5B169,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1,0%5D,0.5,0,0,4,%5B171,%5B%5D,1,%5B9%5D,0%5D%5D,%5B156,%5B%5B0,%5B195,%5B%5D,3,-0.800000011920929%5D,false,%22line%22%5D%5D,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22,0%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0006389988702721894,0.6336030960083008,0.9999999403953552%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.364705890417099,0.5882353186607361,0.2823529541492462%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,5,10,10,3,6,5,3,1,7,8,8,6,7,6,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-24%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,null,null,null%5D,%5B43,null,null,null,null,null,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.37844690680503845,0.8482561707496643,0.21206393837928772%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,%5B0,2,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,1,1%5D%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,true,false,true%5D,%5B68,false,false,false,false,false%5D,%5B74,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,10,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0006389989284798503,0.6336031556129456%5D%5D%5D,1,9,1,9,8,4%5D,%5B94,5,4,8,4,4,8,8,4%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%227FF11245-6707-42EF-801C-6388EE720A85%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-55%5D%5D,false,2,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,null,false,false,0,%5B391,%5B%5D,0,1,0.800000011920929%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B740,%5B%5D,0,0%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B386,%5B%5B0,%22None%22,%22text-0-liststyle-None%22%5D,4,%2238D3776F-58A6-432B-9D4F-93E0BFBEBDD0%22%5D,%5B383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,1,0,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,3.2727272510528564,6.545454502105713,9.818181991577148,13.090909004211425,16.363636016845703,19.636363983154297,22.909090042114258,26.18181800842285%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%2285B41AA9-0CEC-44B3-B9A3-BD2C828638A5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-22%5D,false%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-4%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-16%22,4,%220808CC42-67F1-465B-3BF1-455719424F5A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,16%5D,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_2%22,4,%22C755A0EB-5DF0-4820-80A1-00AB3B26FA0A%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9741330742835998,0.7305998206138611,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9058823585510254,0.6313725709915161,0.239215686917305%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-73%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-73%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-96%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.75,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22A1B694DA-192F-4556-9885-B74B2E07DAB1%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0007067132391966879,0.3015930950641632,0.5009297728538513%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%204%22,%22text-4-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%22100DD0C2-8114-4E0D-8B00-80BBCCDD9130%22%5D,%5B809,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22HelveticaNeue%22,9%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-51%5D%5D,false,4,%22.%22,36,null,0%5D,%5B37,true,%5B-82%5D,false,false,0,%5B-106%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B-106%5D,1,0,6,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,2%5D,446.3999938964844%5D%5D%5D,1,false,false,true,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-headerRowStyle%22,4,%223A4B3847-3A36-422B-8021-DBDBBE1E64BF%22%5D,%5B302,%5B0,true,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7435110211372375,0.7536889314651489,0.7505912184715271%5D%5D%5D,0,%5B365,%5B%5D,4,4,4,4%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22D4134035-A504-46AB-A6EF-DFEFBCE3C4E9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-headerRowStyle%22,4,%2273A6F528-086E-47D4-8E83-1BA1E41F8E28%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.00389677076600492,0.4437386691570282,0.0021101231686770916%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22707C4B30-9F4C-4C48-AC11-441A5FB7A697%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-bodyStyle%22,4,%22125CA6C8-B323-46F4-96D6-6484AE9B6C12%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Bullet%22,%22text-1-liststyle-Bullet%22%5D,4,%22846721E2-F7E1-4544-9280-FA4D2DCD1890%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-378,%5B%5D,1,-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,9,18,27,36,45,54,63,72%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22854F3A06-119D-4866-90C3-B8C6CC9D445F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-44%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2295DC492C-88A3-4C84-8894-D56F0E529502%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7999271154403686,0.800000011920929,0.7999023795127869%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_4%22,4,%225EBA4A8C-C2CA-4F76-87F7-DC37DCD7BF35%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-31%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7082242369651794,0.09132572263479233,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.43529412150382995,0.239215686917305,0.4745098054409027%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7614761590957642,0.28106969594955444,0.5235114693641663%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-97%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-99%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-120%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9082242250442505,0.11711578071117401,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-12%22,4,%22616D0F89-ABC2-4C53-B1D7-83EB62F7CEFB%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22EB266034-8512-4EC4-A3C3-C2C95EC66C7D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.3717264835122478e-7,0.44260185956954956,0.7017772793769836%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22C41759DD-6FD3-4EB7-AC46-0593A9E35453%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-31%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22BA4291F3-F203-4AA7-AB99-B6EFB36CAC2A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9999960064888,1,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B779,%5B1,%22movie-2-movieStyle%22,4,%22D298A1FD-7E47-4950-9A1B-2A52C5FB2144%22%5D,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-16%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-28%5D%5D,2,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,53,4,6,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_0%22,4,%22062F869F-FA3E-452F-A825-F6D32F8DF583%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-30%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-185%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.18039216101169586,0.34117648005485534,0.5490196347236633%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-295%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-57%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-232%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%222993AE58-0757-4B11-A3E9-C8105D16DACE%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4579877257347107,0.45806893706321716,0.45798254013061523%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%2276DB65E3-6575-4F59-88FD-55F0EE49395D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-86%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B441,%5B1,%22chart-3-valueaxis_0%22,4,%22F573B246-E71F-4D3B-88EB-47ED0698860B%22%5D,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7233663201332092,0.7233663201332092,0.7233663201332092%5D%5D,1%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,3,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-1-imageStyle%22,4,%22CE08D1D3-BA31-48A4-B641-5A1670AAAA3A%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B153,%5B%5D,%22Headlines%22,1%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%229B5172C0-DC91-4498-82C0-1113B069ADAC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.526685893535614,0.526779294013977,0.5266799330711365%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%2204C76FB7-DE6A-430C-B6DC-EFF466C46F55%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.516495943069458,0.5515879392623901,0.5918987989425659%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Header%20&amp;%20Footer%22,%22text-17-paragraphstyle-Header%20&amp;%20Footer%22%5D,4,%225B4ED059-9668-4791-AE63-A52A8C2BE4FE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-22%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-210%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D,0,451%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%2288619FEC-2B80-4D1C-B54F-6B3A128D86F6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null,53,%5B-363%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22ABC34B80-16C9-4A9C-8AD1-78F0B6B3D7EE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B542,%5B%5B0,%22Normal%2022%22,%22column-style-default%22%5D,4,%22F6FDF708-5BD1-4E4C-AE99-3713ECA2868F%22%5D,%5B543,%5B%5B0,%5B538,%5B%5D,1,true,%5B9,1%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,true,%5B365,%5B%5D,0,0,0,0%5D,0,%5B-1%5D,false,0,false,-1%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%226E2567C8-3BE6-4152-BFDC-CDDB3B20E88A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-277%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-19%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Dash%22,%22text-7-liststyle-Dash%22%5D,4,%229F21B8CB-8D60-4C32-B9E5-EEEF60727236%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,1.2000000476837158,2,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%2240E91A00-8A6E-4EAE-B252-F784DE343058%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.2574159313771815e-7,0.4057183563709259,0.6432958245277405%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%2279B3505C-EBCA-4B68-AF86-19D139BEAD0C%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.746931791305542,0.7523021101951599,0.7497771382331848%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_1%22,4,%228EAE7CD3-C871-4BD0-A066-F5F97B35AAAB%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.5777060389518738,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-485%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-449%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-115%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-116%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-141%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B1,0.6621648073196411,0.20000000298023224%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_4%22,4,%22D3AEBAB2-ED54-498A-8323-01ECF6F2178B%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5995331406593323,0.097915880382061,0.3701362609863281%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-326%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-289%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7995331287384033,0.13057991862297058,0.49361109733581543%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_2%22,4,%22F2FCC33E-F64F-4B03-AB2B-5E082C0E135E%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-76%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.60185152253689e-7,0.4624593257904053,0.7291366457939148%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-529%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-264%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.0412346657394664e-7,0.5893105268478393,0.9291366338729858%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-headerRowStyle%22,4,%223E1B5089-7B00-44F7-AA66-22E23B9D0D6A%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.97458416223526,0.7300633788108826,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%2289D0772F-E2F2-476A-9C5E-B18B5B3FB08D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5399730801582336,0.5766600966453552,0.6188032627105713%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%2232FAEAA8-04CE-4110-976B-8568B39F4BD5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-84%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2265B89495-A898-4787-9BE0-C2A2573B524E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9999088644981384,1,0.9998779892921448%5D%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-271%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22EE1C79BC-33DC-48FD-970F-058FA9BB7F60%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7113636136054993,0.7164782285690308,0.7140734791755676%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-valueaxis_1%22,4,%223CBA13CF-32CA-48CF-9DAD-2853D0D7BAAD%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-317%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,36,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%227885AC1F-54B8-4A34-B1AF-EE7A9ECC104A%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-510%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22355B3A3F-9380-41C9-A778-4836BE0D30AB%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5037865042686462,0.5038758516311645,0.5037807822227478%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-4-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-4-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%2265D4F926-1C9E-418F-BB83-8D416B27B7B6%22%5D,%5B119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-28%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,8,%5B-559%5D,10,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-2-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-2-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%224028E70A-4308-451D-9E3F-972CDE296636%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_3%22,4,%224996584F-414D-4087-A3EB-AC346B674187%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-53%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.08815591782331466,0.9048587083816528,0.8119124174118042%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7372549176216125,0.1764705926179886,0.1882352977991104%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-32%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9997664093971252,0.14722031354904175,0%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-38%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-112%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.09742506593465805,1,0.8972808718681335%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-3-movieStyle%22,4,%221A248944-72B5-4064-8867-6D211FCAB10D%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-12%5D%5D,3,%5B160,%5B%5D,0.4000000059604645%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%2238B44FA2-E752-4781-A0E0-30E2D3DA3546%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.314571136390441e-7,0.4241601228713989,0.6725365519523621%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%227113A6F0-0F53-4E61-906A-C163C645A7C5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-10%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22E0BBC70D-0909-4B50-95C8-89E1E55D1F59%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8180681467056274,0.823949933052063,0.821184515953064%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22481A0070-55A1-40BA-9F10-5D4DBC52E81E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%2262FAC841-CCCF-40CE-81AB-76CAC5398EC9%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-123%5D,5,%5B-32%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%223F5D1F84-EC43-4C7E-AEF2-F8AAA6424551%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.1431053792421153e-7,0.36883488297462463,0.5848144292831421%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_5%22,4,%22FB91E640-EB22-4E8E-BDFD-CA3FBFDC60F6%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.37419354915618896,0.37419354915618896,0.3741934895515442%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4901960790157318,0.501960813999176,0.49803921580314636%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-62%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-42%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-97%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.57419353723526,0.57419353723526,0.5741934776306152%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%22949B17D6-9D92-48C1-810C-A98FCFE5572A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-69%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22502D0880-6439-4B06-94C8-B71766AF9DF6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9599999785423279,0.9599999785423279,0.9599999785423279%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-0-movieStyle%22,4,%227671A1D5-92BC-472F-8A62-A7682F6B3659%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-19%5D%5D,-4%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-18%22,4,%220808CC42-67F1-465B-3CF1-455719424F5A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,18,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-225%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Body%22,%22text-9-paragraphstyle-Body%201%22%5D,4,%22B16DB4BF-5B7D-4DCA-A086-8ECB59CF9EFF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,11,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,44,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%202%22,%22text-4-paragraphstyle-Heading%202%22%5D,4,%22229D78C1-264C-46B1-A7F0-2655AFFACE21%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,16%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,36,%5B-2%5D,40,true,%5B43,0,2%5D,47,%5B740,%5B%5D,-3,-3%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%227ED5C695-446F-42EE-9B50-753F25334968%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-640%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,%5B43,-1,0%5D,47,%5B-780%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%227AA061C7-BC7C-4135-A17A-50FA157F0189%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-18%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%22453FA13A-E3D8-4512-B51F-F0798DB6A3C7%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4695417881011963,0.5014435648918152,0.5380898118019104%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%201%22,%22text-25-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%201%22%5D,4,%22AE3E4BD9-C476-4C71-A1FA-8266C1CE052A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-27%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_5%22,4,%224D4C079E-4B1F-4A00-A486-CBD103E3424F%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-53%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.13204188526106e-7,0.6595850586891174,0.6152740120887756%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-114%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-28%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-95%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-66%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-108%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.778521661639388e-7,0.8595850467681885,0.8018379807472229%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%206%22,%22text-30-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%206%22%5D,4,%221594F555-DBAF-434D-A90F-4A3158FE7EDB%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-605%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%22F8F8282E-BF2A-472A-9E9D-9E0AC7A56423%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9200000166893005,0.9200000166893005,0.9200000166893005%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-0-valueaxis_0%22,4,%2283E2EB57-EFE3-42EA-B6F3-4D414A471669%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-210%5D,1%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,3,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%2231C018C5-6796-467E-858E-09E36419C27A%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-646%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_5%22,4,%226CAF41CC-06E8-44AA-9C06-EB9187DB0534%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-72%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0014227052452042698,0.09296277910470962,0.2144666314125061%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-95%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-58%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-58%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-59%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-84%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0027494432870298624,0.17965485155582428,0.41446661949157715%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%22FBA7EE88-A00A-4F2B-957A-04DC9B33BE67%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5869272351264954,0.6268044710159302,0.6726122498512268%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22line-3-shapestyle%22,4,%22BD261BB8-E8D5-4445-9857-0CC18EBF4687%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B1092,%5B%5D,%5B-80%5D,6,1,0,4,%5B-13%5D,%22Chalk2%22,0%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,null%5D,8,%5B365,%5B%5D,8,8,8,8%5D,12,%5B398,%5B3,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Label%22,%22text-20-paragraphstyle-Shape%20Caption%20White%22%5D,4,%22676E2039-D4F3-4DDA-B507-F3CCAED9EC8C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-32%5D%5D,31,2,38,%5B-185%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B395,%5B38,%5B386,%5B3,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B-383,%5B-4,-6,-10,10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,3,6,9,12,15,18,21,24%5D%5D,-12%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%22AB1BA159-64D5-4402-8A03-FFAEB6F7E5C3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-445%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B102,%5B1,%22chart-1-chart%22,4,%22962C4E98-55EF-48C1-B6AA-49EF4C23836A%22%5D,%5B103,%5B%5B0,1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B1140,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.75,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B1141,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D,3.20000005,0%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,1,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-173%5D,1%5D%5D,false,9,null,1,10,40%5D,20,false,22,8%5D%5D%5D,%5B398,%5B%5B0,%22Default%22,%22paragraph-style-default%22%5D,4,%226F4A5C13-D577-41A4-8B4F-2DCACB7542CE%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22HelveticaNeue%22,11%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,false,4,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,%5B-169%5D,false,false,0,%5B-1153%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B-373%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B-896%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%20Red%22,%22text-33-paragraphstyle-Heading%204%22%5D,4,%228D885974-1F39-4087-AAB2-855735090535%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,16%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9321255087852478,0.13482949137687683,0.046555064618587494%5D%5D%5D,36,%5B-385%5D,40,true,43,0,47,%5B-385%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-4-valueaxis_0%22,4,%22674612A3-B3E4-404F-962F-6DA8D0070DD8%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-281%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22DD1E0F93-D708-45A5-9AEF-42D951B3DDA3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-20%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,43,-1,47,%5B-18%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_1%22,4,%22C281025E-69CD-42E1-B2B3-984868472611%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-819%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-876%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-247%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-234%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-238%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.44614696502685547,1,0.24999988079071045%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-13%22,4,%220808CC42-67F1-465B-38F1-455719424F5A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,13,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-47%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-95%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%2214160D54-0AEF-43E6-B8BD-337562606D20%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-25%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-4-chart%22,4,%22675A1DE7-FD8E-4764-B627-0720E881B2AB%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-161%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-14%22,4,%220808CC42-67F1-465B-39F1-455719424F5A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,14%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-165%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%22D43D6D6A-E24C-45BB-AECF-6FC73BF3BF05%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-636%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-24%22,4,%220808CC42-67F1-465B-3EF1-455719424F5A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,24,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2259193E64-C347-41A9-A74E-8E1E589D8320%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-636%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%226638AAD1-3280-4F69-A44E-73A83FEF3EC7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-9%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-889%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_0%22,4,%22623433A2-87A8-47A4-BBC9-073171A688AA%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1228%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1284%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-28%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-228%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-229%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-223%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-1612%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B2966,%5B1,%22chart-2-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22DC81D594-0F3D-4EB4-8863-1A19CCA4C8F8%22%5D,%5B7396,%5B%5B0,9,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-47%5D,3%5D%5D,9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%227D27EECB-941C-43C6-A9A7-FB55ADFEA749%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.48088711500167846,0.48097237944602966,0.4808816611766815%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22D38AEF85-AD8D-4012-A5D6-D9B5C7F2ECEA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9599125385284424,0.9599999785423279,0.9598828554153442%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22D9846176-E7E6-4420-BE5B-0D2AA12E9F30%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-31%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22drawingline-0-drawinglineStyle%22,4,%224027F80A-AF95-4663-A4AE-F3A4A2EB91DB%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,3,null,%5B5,null,null%5D,-9,-11,-13%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%204%22,%22text-28-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%204%22%5D,4,%220C299377-BE2F-4B29-B108-AA311A21478E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.4288816885255073e-7,0.4610435962677002,0.7310180068016052%5D%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-104%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B386,%5B%5B0,%22Note%20Taking%22,%22text-8-liststyle-Note%20Taking%22%5D,4,%226450F3E6-40E4-45A6-90AF-46C0A20DD6D4%22%5D,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-1245%5D,%5B-378,%5B%5D,1,0%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%222F803C95-A3F2-458F-8F23-6DEFDB9904C0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-129%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22DA3507DA-4F64-4D75-9638-2784A6F114D3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22EAFFCB19-F841-43CA-87C1-24E889AB36CD%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.49301886558532715,0.526515781879425,0.5649942755699158%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-5-shapestyle%22,4,%223B7752EF-68E2-4800-908B-A3824C3AEA82%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B1,3,1%5D,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,%5B0,0,%5B9,0.0010000000474974513,2%5D%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,-6,-7,8,%5B-582%5D,10,1,12,%5B-572%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%224649B38A-5526-4FE7-9684-03F54A55AA50%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-60%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-50%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%22FC5D2DE7-9B67-4820-994F-45955C2942F3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%2232CDA7E6-E4A1-4EC7-9B60-638D97DC8FD6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-1-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22CA8F3A34-F99A-4080-8D76-C5D3D3DE87D7%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,2,0,5,%5B-82%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-bodyStyle%22,4,%2218B50CBE-6A26-4051-BA7F-32FECA8D4FF8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B294,%5B1,%22table-5-tableStyle%22,4,%22624FB8FD-3E9C-4419-BF3D-7278A900C7F8%22%5D,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9359428882598877,0.9360800385475159,0.9359120726585388%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,2,2%5D%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-99%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,false,true,false,true,false,false,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-79%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-83%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%22740B22A1-C2C2-4964-A4CA-8A4D54290BC4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-146%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%229AE4381F-6786-4CC0-BC9B-B3E78E9820C4%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-264%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%223BC6AA04-6C59-415B-93EB-9AE9644CD61C%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1166%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%224816402A-A9E2-45C5-8520-43FA8A96A23D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-133%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%201%22,%22text-1-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%226691F543-B80E-4765-A053-F80A8CFABD7E%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,14,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D,0,446.3999938964844%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-5-chart%22,4,%22B5D379C7-561E-4195-9388-91209408A798%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.15160661935806274,0.15161120891571045,0.15160873532295227%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2224E2AD96-2FCF-402A-A2D2-C2E126153A58%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1186%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_0%22,4,%22BC3A8ADC-815D-49BC-8EA5-7F73D8403E3F%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-168%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7973268628120422,0.1623145341873169,0.4827795624732971%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-437%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-416%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-228%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-226%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-340%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9973268508911133,0.20302921533584595,0.6038790941238403%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-5-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22AADFD120-E35C-473E-A689-240CC891C8EA%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-76%5D,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%2217F16DC7-EAA4-45D1-85E2-13EC927A05B2%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-257%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-428%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_3%22,4,%222A7CE51B-40F5-455B-8B62-BF40337A4C2C%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11294329911470413,0.1129470244050026,0.11294504255056381%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1382%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-32%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1346%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-50%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-51%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-76%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3129366934299469,0.31294703483581543,0.3129415214061737%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_2%22,4,%223A11659B-5C87-45A5-8AD9-9609043E3BFD%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11306291073560715,0.6937540769577026,0.0017174729146063327%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1580%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1544%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.14565743505954742,0.8937540650367737,0.0022125972900539636%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-2-shapestyle%22,4,%222AB10217-6164-44B4-938A-CFDF669648E9%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-1092,%5B%5D,0,%5B-950%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22C4F84C6F-9C80-4930-B4B7-FDA73266D0B0%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5495852828025818,0.5496827363967895,0.5495790243148804%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%2278A2F4AD-23E5-481A-82CF-E5EFE2AA964B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8799198269844055,0.8799999952316284,0.8798926472663879%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%226A3CC49B-685C-4D6F-8BE3-7077925B05E8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-569%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2244A8E6B2-C965-4539-AA11-71B44835AE69%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-175%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%2231B222DB-19C5-4272-8A50-A9E0F5AE5009%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-98%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-47%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%224FF13194-411F-404B-86A1-8EB8CBADE322%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-6%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-187%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%221BAFD851-06B5-4C2D-8EE7-DA6E663FBBF7%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5634501576423645,0.6017323136329651,0.6457077860832214%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%224CC78864-AC25-4BA6-9789-E71D7B76B4AE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_5%22,4,%226135FCCF-EDA6-473B-BC54-8171B9618F89%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7492373585700989,0.5890758633613586,0.9115050435066223%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1258%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1223%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-84%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-85%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-63%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8219782710075378,0.6462672352790832,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-28%22,4,%220808CC42-67F1-465B-3FF1-455719424F5A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,28,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-90%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22D3E0999F-7A4B-4CF7-B0D2-D7D3611E7610%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1354%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_4%22,4,%223DE9542C-2977-412F-A60C-35C392F60639%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,3.459397746041759e-8,0.20570886135101318,0.3851734399795532%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1861%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1825%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-49%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-50%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-75%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,5.255678203752723e-8,0.3125225007534027,0.5851734280586243%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B625,%5B1,%22chart-0-legend%22,4,%2287651519-0A3E-4A2B-A14C-AE7B4DB6E56F%22%5D,%5B626,%5B%5B0,null,9,1%5D,4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-76%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-12%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%225927B239-FD6A-4F74-A422-98826DBC4998%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22textbox-0-shapestyle%22,4,%22635161A3-980D-4DC1-93FA-8A22B82E7619%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,%5B7,%5B-2059%5D,%5B-1758%5D%5D,10,0,12,%5B-1166%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%2292F07017-725F-4159-B087-F0B496534EE3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2082%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-2-shapestyle%22,4,%22076910B1-F23D-4613-8D9C-2020A34D10F8%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-225%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,8,%5B-778%5D,10,1,12,%5B-778%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22681AB693-53B9-4EF5-BC87-C4B877014138%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-53%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-headerRowStyle%22,4,%22301115A6-9B47-44F4-AF2E-4005E5187B3A%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1472%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-0-shapestyle%22,4,%229F5CE934-A9BA-4EB4-8C69-34D70B627360%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-417%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-13%5D,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%226BCB6864-2300-439D-84B5-F0764647E402%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-245%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22589B0292-523D-47F1-8C86-36BD2A83D93E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_3%22,4,%22CABFFCDB-2837-4A78-9DAA-44000CA27BE2%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-61%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6165589094161987,0.4381375014781952,0.7973268628120422%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-411%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-27%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-375%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-82%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-67%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7712154388427734,0.5480390787124634,0.9973268508911133%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%2211A67234-0EBC-441A-A393-4E8164335EC0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%203%22,%22text-27-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%203%22%5D,4,%22B9161539-3C30-4ED0-9817-1F6546C4B7A4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-322%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-220%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-3-imageStyle%22,4,%22F196B3E0-EDAE-4656-A1DE-2EC8EA7A80E3%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4923780560493469,0.47020667791366577,0.4237736761569977%5D%5D,0.75%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,68,1,2,0.5,%5B-12%5D,true%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22470A961D-DC54-47FF-B160-D1EB80E6488A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-22%22,4,%220808CC42-67F1-465B-3DF1-455719424F5A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,22,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%2234441D60-9A4C-4675-9283-E274809D251F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-8%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-21%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-2-legend%22,4,%22F9E3E1D3-77F2-4CB2-9796-64E1C0C7B963%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-42%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-4-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22B22A35D3-D73C-48B6-BEAC-86150011FCE4%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-1314%5D,5,%5B-44%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-shapeStyle%22,4,%2228E66337-E725-4E6C-93C6-E208A765F9BA%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-65%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B136,%5B%5D,0,0,0,0.15000000596046448,0%5D,1%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B789,%5B%5D,90,2,5,0.25,%5B-16%5D,true%5D,%5B5,null,null%5D,%5B8,%5B-2224%5D,false,0,false,%5B-2362%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22054F4662-6821-472F-B107-248B8A16E049%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-6%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-28%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%2264F0F579-808F-4ADB-8A20-0CD106305DF9%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0.8399234414100647,0.8399999737739563,0.8398975133895874,1,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%2269727905-0FB2-4030-8241-C808E12E3378%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2214%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-valueaxis_1%22,4,%222EC17877-D41E-449A-9B5D-B333141EAA50%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-31%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,1,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_0%22,4,%2276EB0653-5B02-464E-8BFC-1EB76E30416B%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-20%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1299%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-645%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-193%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-71%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-70%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-74%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-1347%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22D9DC6BEB-FB12-4D27-A336-E63D225C85B0%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1081%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%226653C9DF-7C6E-4A9F-B966-30C3B8194377%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1839%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-3-shapestyle%22,4,%2205F15FE3-8EE5-4210-9223-42B0212F6037%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-504%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-64%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-22%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,-6,-7,8,%5B-269%5D,-10,10,1,-12,12,%5B-269%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22828BD979-9EB4-4B22-9A0D-97077206B878%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-113%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%2283D615BF-52E1-479F-8BDA-EAEA9C97167E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-12%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%229931EA3D-1BD2-4F26-816C-1B3F655EC795%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-valueaxis_1%22,4,%22EFC65E62-638B-4D21-9528-35F0811FBE7B%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-112%5D,5,%5B-38%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_2%22,4,%225442F41A-AE1A-401B-98AC-967232835B9A%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9377977252006531,0.3721911907196045,0.6561880707740784%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-596%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-57%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-55%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-103%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.39687788486480713,0.6997117400169373%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-2-chart%22,4,%2215FB09DB-3501-4FBB-9C89-0E00A5B96289%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-205%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-3-valueaxis_1%22,4,%220366D0CA-214B-400B-A460-085967E93378%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-239%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%227B41F721-1B14-40EB-933C-2E35EBB79331%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2210%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%22,%22toc-entry-style-default%22%5D,4,%22F199182A-840D-45AA-BBD9-DB2376AAB5EA%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22589ED656-04BA-44E2-8A1F-9DB3EF6449B4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1186%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%22C53B0230-5E3D-4E8D-8843-15739608850C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22DBF10A54-3190-4EEB-83FA-928D0B2181EA%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-274%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-422%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B375,%5B%5B0,%22Link%22,%22character-style-hyperlink%22%5D,4,%222144F422-F37D-4EFA-96AA-0B87147CAF03%22%5D,%5B369,%5B21,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%22564C24FE-3729-4823-ADB1-652F00B98CE1%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1343%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%225176C520-A29C-420D-9852-8D86196E8354%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9199161529541016,0.9200000166893005,0.9198877215385437%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%221840AEB5-0116-4F71-A854-15CC4CD6E306%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2339%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22B1E19780-D5DA-4018-AA22-F98CF818FEAA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2375%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Title%22,%22text-1-paragraphstyle-Title%22%5D,4,%222D312AD0-287E-4D8E-A205-3A00A3EDE3E4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,30%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-37%5D%5D,36,%5B-583%5D,40,true%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-4-valueaxis_1%22,4,%22A547FDEF-A2A8-41B5-9A66-9B05E673565E%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-0-tableStyle%22,4,%220A665D12-02AD-443B-A02C-3FE8A784DB9E%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1334%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-12%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3178148567676544,0.3178454637527466,0.31778430938720703%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-79%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-310%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-313%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22C2A8F601-DCBE-4B71-9D01-C271DF03D82C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-25%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-2-imageStyle%22,4,%22D0019B2B-3FC1-4999-B4C0-08A1BB2BEDCD%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-25%5D%5D,2,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,45,3,3,0.25%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-4-movieStyle%22,4,%22BB58DFFA-D0E5-44C6-8303-B7D37BC094D6%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-153,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%2206CE50DB-2A66-4559-8E1A-F77D69A09973%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-161%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-footerRowStyle%22,4,%2264839BCB-4F00-4A6A-9773-8BECBF96FB4D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11566738039255142,0.6930304169654846,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%224EF4818B-B675-4E2B-B2F1-B81581DD017E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-20%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Harvard%22,%22text-6-liststyle-Harvard%22%5D,4,%22F8D679C5-1356-4DBB-B544-99A36310AF6F%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-3142%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,9,0,14,1,13,8,1,13%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,-10,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363627910614013,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22equation-0-imageStyle%22,4,%229D635D96-791C-4479-AF22-A5A3E409DE2A%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,1,null,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Subtitle%22,%22text-2-paragraphstyle-Subtitle%22%5D,4,%2262D19A25-3B58-46F7-90B7-2E404B922828%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,20,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-161%5D,38,%5B-185%5D,40,true%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-4-tableStyle%22,4,%22A625CE15-3CE6-48FD-9F65-F96BB908B433%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9098039269447327,0.9098039269447327,0.9098039269447327%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-66%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-1492%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-132%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-85%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_4%22,4,%221C33A6F0-ADEB-4B28-909A-5D7608A55ED3%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-886%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-942%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-47%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-44%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-537%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9614761471748352,0.3548920154571533,0.6610105633735657%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-0-imageStyle%22,4,%22FCE11A19-D43A-4DB9-B15E-B91ADD78BBC0%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-203%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-11%5D%5D,2,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%203%22,%22text-3-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%2200A39468-835F-4B6F-B686-69EF1C4FE332%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,11,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-2-tableStyle%22,4,%22DAFA337D-6777-4F60-BEDE-BC194A0CC0BB%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-343%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-22%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.21780747175216675,0.34225994348526,0.09999250620603561%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,false,true,true,true,false,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-87%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-98%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-91%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_0%22,4,%2208E3B011-CACE-4504-81C5-CB10E3EA7784%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3274606466293335,0.34433358907699585,0.373420774936676%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-850%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-47%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-814%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-46%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-180%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5028449296951294,0.5287548303604126,0.5734207630157471%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_2%22,4,%22A2E92A1A-B4EF-4D6D-B65C-8E8330BBA8A3%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.58798748254776,0.626181960105896,0.6720042824745178%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-814%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-777%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7629826664924622,0.8125444650650024,0.8720042705535889%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22BEA53A87-D3FF-4415-9AB7-608ED7B36AEB%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7824999690055847,0.7881260514259338,0.785480797290802%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22C6506047-94F2-448F-AC00-ECCE15BE0C01%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%223A0B34E4-B9CE-4DDE-A297-8F22FF4BAB2C%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1023%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22B5362292-01A2-4FE9-80CE-E077D5C15051%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-33%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Numbered%22,%22text-5-liststyle-Numbered%22%5D,4,%22A5BA08DB-84C0-44B4-AF28-8496E67C4C1D%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-475%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%226F0141FF-88CE-441E-AF13-2B292D10E241%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2042%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22EDA2E528-E882-400A-A06F-F4D526509A8F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1206%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-484%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-3-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%2243CD7EB0-3704-4B53-993A-8D967164F85B%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-698%5D,1%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%223B26468E-0A4C-48BC-B361-481B44EBB10E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8399999737739563,0.8399999737739563,0.8399999737739563%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-headerRowStyle%22,4,%227B506D6E-F523-4506-B839-2C0A93F295EB%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-3-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-3-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%2235C90CC8-38BF-46D4-B9CF-3AB4CCFBCF59%22%5D,0,%5B119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-128%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-64%5D%5D,8,%5B-1248%5D,10,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22AAE2342D-170F-4219-BBBC-8B83865FDDAA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0.3391494154930115,0.756831169128418,0.9983033537864685,0.3204500377178192,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-4-imageStyle%22,4,%2211149EC1-7E21-45BA-AFF0-25FE1228FE05%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B2,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,%5B160,%5B%5D,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%22CD41C39A-27F4-4BBC-A14D-14C61CE73B86%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2921%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-4-referenceLine_0%22,4,%224EC9D9E8-E540-4880-B908-E6B5844496C8%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3,5,%5B-79%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-bodyStyle%22,4,%2230BB5FD9-7E5D-401A-AC02-054683DC81B7%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0.9999087452888489,1,0.9998779892921448,1,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22shape-4-shapestyle%22,4,%223181018D-2EA2-4A4C-AFE1-A8EDD566B144%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-901%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-28%5D%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,null%5D,%5B7,%5B-1278%5D,%5B-997%5D%5D,12,%5B-997%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%2258F24BEB-AB17-40DC-A1C4-E9526E7A429C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-37%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%22E8262C79-B605-43D7-8110-D4CDCF7C39EC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.2002605842553748e-7,0.38727661967277527,0.6140550971031189%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%202%22,%22text-26-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%202%22%5D,4,%2229242293-6C40-4D13-8169-7B6803CB92D4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-63%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22C5B547A9-D559-45D8-9F67-F17F5F7DC76F%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8799999952316284,0.8799999952316284,0.8799999952316284%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22B1C9F8A5-FC1F-4B82-A49E-72E177A6C96E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3494%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Lettered%22,%22text-4-liststyle-Lettered%22%5D,4,%227D6E8462-2A85-4DD5-B11B-30F7F0E8A52D%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-89%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363627910614013,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%205%22,%22text-29-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%205%22%5D,4,%22EC4F96EE-0121-42D7-9D71-F1A34B89DB04%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-763%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%228E9CC85D-12C6-457C-8FEB-C46C0896B6EA%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-35%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22F67E82E8-C77F-4C4D-AB03-546D29EFFF40%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-40%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22B4DAEC86-9CAB-4405-BA15-1867079251D7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Title%201%22,%22text-24-paragraphstyle-Table%20Title%201%22%5D,4,%22CAF38A2C-CCEF-4CBE-A16E-7E1742E54815%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-bodyStyle%22,4,%221D0B035D-5231-42D2-A7B5-92B7E6458A2B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%222610BFFE-1D5C-412D-AF21-B69E7AFC0A5F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-118%5D%5D,31,4%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22EE3B26C3-38A3-4DD2-AE49-27ACD765A3E3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-638%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%224DC902E5-A4E9-4728-8A3F-DE02BA0788D3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8892045021057129,0.8955977559089661,0.8925918340682983%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-0-chart%22,4,%221CF312C6-B63D-41BC-84AB-C94D92B20304%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-245%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%2218649330-8708-4A95-A575-67637EAEE7EA%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-176%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%2273351A57-5496-40C3-9CB6-94BBE9F88779%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-317%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Bullet%20Big%22,%22text-2-liststyle-Bullet%20Big%22%5D,4,%22013703A8-1E5D-4CBD-8FA3-55EABA9E5205%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-2314%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,-7,-8,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%22077DE064-243A-4D98-A9E2-9A3911149A99%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5724846720695496,0.572586178779602,0.572478175163269%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_1%22,4,%22D515B50F-DB74-42FC-8986-4E5F4B11C090%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.267192430987052e-7,0.48426753282546997,0.4641311764717102%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2693%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1313%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-298%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-67%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.790536430235079e-7,0.684267520904541,0.6558149456977844%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%22697635AD-5029-4CE8-ABBA-0E81F4C92B41%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-269%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22406FF34A-C4C6-4167-9389-56CF4EEAA5F1%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-110%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%203%22,%22text-5-paragraphstyle-Heading%203%22%5D,4,%226945BDB2-8BF2-4B45-AEEA-8533146F992E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,14%5D,13,null,19,0.019999999552965164,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-885%5D,38,%5B-298%5D,40,true,%5B42,%5B-391,%5B%5D,1,1.2000000476837158%5D,0,2%5D,%5B46,1,%5B-2797%5D%5D,%5B50,2,18,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1023%5D,0.5%5D%5D%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-3-referenceLine_0%22,4,%2276041E5E-262C-4366-AC2D-D5A03B252942%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-13%5D,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%2213477C7D-684D-45D3-A7E4-7F68A93C5F6C%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-449%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_1%22,4,%22550497CB-8E2B-4173-BC4D-92177D1E0BFD%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5143634676933289,0.2531074285507202,0.5666145086288452%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-102%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-66%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-67%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-92%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6959202289581299,0.3424476981163025,0.7666144967079163%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22364A095C-518A-455F-8537-5060858BCAF2%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,19,0,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,%5B42,%5B-2894%5D,-1,0%5D,%5B46,0,%5B-2876%5D%5D,%5B50,0,0,null%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-valueaxis_0%22,4,%224CB048FA-A5EE-45BB-BB0A-79C82C64924F%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-493%5D,1%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,3,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22AE5EDDE5-1E11-411A-9151-7B173CE04D5D%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-bodyStyle%22,4,%22738728C6-6CFA-4971-A6B0-921502D7C2EC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-469%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22FCFC276E-8082-445A-A5BD-9F8FB31131AD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-103%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-5-shapestyle%22,4,%22025C3EB3-8F2E-4327-8474-544375EA1B36%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-5%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-37%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22533E0FF5-89FF-459F-BFF6-449FB1214B9F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-422%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-124%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-1-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-1-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%222E87F9F3-849E-44E8-9CC0-9CB48F35E3B0%22%5D,0,%5B119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8,%5B-511%5D,10,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%2287D96F4A-A7C7-407F-AA99-E7297C6B66BE%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1944%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%2233538651-6FD1-49A1-B1BC-3A9CB0117041%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3796%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-1-legend%22,4,%2231237CEC-C0C1-4A32-B9BE-691A4DD47061%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22C4418A68-B02B-4598-B41F-920EBC641D65%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-27%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22B3B2600D-FFE3-432A-829B-447E8676B5D1%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-25%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-25%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-1-movieStyle%22,4,%22FF502674-565D-4B29-A9D5-CE7978924D25%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-70%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-0-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-0-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%2235255513-F205-4765-9130-1CF95122AE0F%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%22CB522A1D-18C6-48B9-BDFB-7CEC76A37027%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-18%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%22D6600825-C504-4C74-A563-772AA04E7743%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-5-movieStyle%22,4,%22DA5AE32B-FCFB-45F9-9C30-F16D13F5124B%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B153,%5B%5D,%22Formal%20Shadow%22,0.6100000143051147%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-4-legend%22,4,%22C6891CE7-271A-42B3-A0DE-8C0A5516570C%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22line-1-shapestyle%22,4,%22B402C69F-6340-40C9-90A3-5B5567878427%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-94%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-21%5D%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,null%5D,8,%5B-529%5D,12,%5B-529%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_4%22,4,%225D998526-284B-41C7-B965-A94AB5B5A52E%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-20%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.709662914276123,0.7107478976249695,0.7566038966178894%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-957%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-938%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-54%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-157%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8972545862197876,0.8986263871192932,0.9566038846969604%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-5-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-5-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22F30EE2E7-ABDD-4835-B9DB-6A42870ED314%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B-1,1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-12%5D%5D,-3,-4,-5,8,%5B-132%5D,-13%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%2235F714E0-07D8-4662-B41B-B8CF5484616B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%222DEC2154-AA16-4E11-9171-99364C67A157%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-10%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-122%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-122%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-valueaxis_0%22,4,%228A55F341-D939-4B27-BB48-14C86EEADDA6%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-179%5D,5,%5B-26%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,3,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5B0,%22None%22,%22character-style-null%22%5D,4,%2271B45DD6-8856-4EEE-9481-F0876B77F821%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-22%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22AD86C2D7-8034-4D27-B5BC-0C46FFC9E68A%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8536363244056702,0.8597738742828369,0.8568881750106811%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%228D35508B-2F36-401B-8D44-FBED2DE089DC%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-20%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%2297804012-23C0-4D55-9AA8-F792FCCB907B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%22,%22text-3-paragraphstyle-Heading%201%22%5D,4,%22A6AEF49B-02BB-4051-B9CC-FB3AD63DB0A4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,18%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-296%5D,38,%5B-25%5D,40,true,%5B43,0,2%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22D471EF43-3158-4E11-9E1E-5253D43FC2CD%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_5%22,4,%22F83C1711-608D-43A7-9437-44F79006097B%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.19629687070846558,0.1962968409061432,0.19629687070846558%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2106%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-2070%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-73%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-60%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-111%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3962968587875366,0.39629679918289184,0.3962968587875366%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%2286D2785C-E182-4547-BF64-BC17952E9E4D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,8,10,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-110%5D%5D,36,null,40,false,%5B43,-1,0%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_2%22,4,%22C810A25B-C02B-4CE7-9857-47088A482B3E%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-59%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.3280235528945923,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-897%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-862%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-46%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-47%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-72%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B1,0.4624188542366028,0.20000000298023224%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-15%22,4,%220808CC42-67F1-465B-3AF1-455719424F5A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,15%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22418655C2-1EC8-433D-A104-B768332FD134%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4195%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Caption%22,%22text-16-paragraphstyle-Caption%203%22%5D,4,%22B757A219-10A5-4D1E-9D3D-CBA2672FD0AD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B1,1,4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,0%5D,57.499996185302734%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_0%22,4,%2272A8F284-A4C4-4E90-92A2-6AE71B5BE1B1%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3375922441482544,0.7577283382415771,0.9999999403953552%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1065%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1028%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-54%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-55%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-80%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3375922739505768,0.7577283978462219,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22C9760492-4DEF-430C-9651-3064373DC0B7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B1,0,4,false,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D,31,2,38,null,53,%5B-3353%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-0-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22D0D9C948-0C5A-41F7-8975-43EBF7CA355E%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-281%5D,1%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%2253382A0D-0744-4AFB-880D-F8380941F0F5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-267%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%22EEADF9D1-92D4-4F27-B26E-0FC1055FE419%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2999%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22line-0-shapestyle%22,4,%22A68263D1-8E74-4FA6-862F-8765B7F895F5%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-20%5D,2%5D%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,null%5D,8,%5B-397%5D,12,%5B-397%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-1-shapestyle%22,4,%22783433D2-7704-419C-93DC-8633B9D2C7F4%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-405%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-40%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,7,%5B-936%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%227F3D7D0D-B0EA-4AE0-BA3E-423D86289BFC%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-597%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-3-legend%22,4,%2208BE0F5A-20AF-482F-89F0-21B440193940%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%22B492F515-0FE5-4867-8969-38CDC0C03123%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-22%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22F4D63408-0343-4688-83A6-220148A0EA63%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-4%5D,true%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%22B631EBBB-D125-4E13-80BF-06D1B20D0BA6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%2252A926D5-8419-4166-9BCD-2BDD30C76A06%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-19%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2218036515-1166-4897-8DDA-DDF55549D262%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-12%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-231%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-49%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2297631742-52BF-4178-8D85-92B9D6514707%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-900%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_4%22,4,%228E18D5E5-8975-47D4-8081-35245C07A8EF%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-77%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.00506509467959404,0.4427661597728729,0.0017366838874295353%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-439%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-34%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-403%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-70%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.007353026885539293,0.6427661776542664,0.0025211540050804615%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Image%22,%22text-3-liststyle-Image%22%5D,4,%22356C8897-B410-441B-A5BD-B76EEE774013%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,0.6000000238418579,1,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B437,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B436,%5B0,%22ginger/01_theme/hardcover_bullet_black%22,%5B2,%2216357198c7f99135de48a39b6961df7fda72c8f5%22,%22hardcover_bullet_black.png%22,0,false%5D%5D,84,90,false,%5B9%5D,true%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,9,18,27,36,45,54,63,72%5D%5D%5D,-10,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_3%22,4,%22138A5D0A-E8BD-4D18-BCE0-4C2DDFA57CC6%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-79%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0011307180393487215,0.3012468218803406,0.5%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2311%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-2274%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-65%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-66%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-91%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0015830053016543388,0.42174553871154785,0.699999988079071%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%2204EE0384-CA20-41D4-B225-9B7789C8FDB5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22983FD137-1022-4827-8065-DD0B16EEE6A2%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22B3BFAF3E-2332-4586-8BEA-6CD7D8ED24AD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22608B624B-03D6-4226-B2B4-00DF527F397C%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-252%5D,1%5D%5D,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-5-legend%22,4,%2245C870D3-D5F4-49DE-A552-C4B1A8C3E169%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-16%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-28%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-valueaxis_0%22,4,%221DC5CF09-092E-4574-9AE6-B544CF610A95%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-11%5D,5,%5B-30%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,3,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-4-shapestyle%22,4,%2218504937-A2C2-4E7A-8931-E8E1408804AF%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8360306024551392,0.8360306024551392,0.8360306024551392%5D%5D,2%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,-8%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22B50344D7-6A78-45E1-AA21-7C00BD55978D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1175%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-bodyStyle%22,4,%22B714D8F1-FC63-46C4-8569-FF2A70A17A6B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%2227E77140-34F7-47EC-9A8D-0B0B88B0A830%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1228%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-3-tableStyle%22,4,%22A57CA0AB-8273-4A33-9E11-3BC092608F74%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9058824181556702,0.9058824181556702,0.9058824181556702%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-29%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.21104750037193298,0.4894333481788635,0.6363624334335327%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-79%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-113%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-114%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%221906F5F0-7849-44CA-848B-AC07B32D14D3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2007%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-0-valueaxis_1%22,4,%22A42F654D-A218-430A-813F-E72E085C0795%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-132%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,36,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_3%22,4,%22FEABE85E-74CD-42D2-A458-A972BB6BA768%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-35%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-179%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-235%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-59%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-56%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-223%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.14725470542907715,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%229E23FB0E-7A33-4DF3-9553-729ED05B8ADD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-417%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-417%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-3-chart%22,4,%222E5B2646-EDE3-4F1E-9BB3-01EC0545F5C5%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-204%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%228CEDA887-861B-4E0E-BF48-DE38F003E191%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%2284592A1C-1DCB-4A96-8815-C5C6B41E57C4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-164%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-0-referenceLine_0%22,4,%226A88228B-4863-45CD-83D6-C10E3916BAA8%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22523F6C81-3226-48B4-BA0C-497F827B4B5B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-916%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-headerRowStyle%22,4,%2202D8F1B7-539A-4A8A-8370-6B9FA07F0AD4%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1097%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22E455D15A-45CB-44D1-A877-FB1AE9C56EE1%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-20%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%207%22,%22text-31-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%207%22%5D,4,%227CE143AF-D131-4F14-AA49-73C582868A32%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-596%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-20%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%228B995748-D0E6-4120-A30D-023F81C7C7AA%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-10%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%2217B0155A-D3B5-422A-9D04-F6E9C1D36AB8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3060%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Label%20Dark%22,%22text-19-paragraphstyle-Shape%20Caption%22%5D,4,%22D653BAE4-3D85-434C-A346-4A036CD050C0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D,31,2%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_3%22,4,%223FCE10A4-BD03-4ACA-B816-2F8749BC1524%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2859%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-272%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-26%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-252%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-242%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-244%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-265%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B1,0.14464735984802246,0.04994506016373634%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%2280E3CB09-3028-4D8E-A6FB-8201488AD188%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%220850B882-B13B-42AE-957D-0ACDB3F043C0%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1644%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%228510D871-06ED-4371-97B1-639C33315E19%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-287%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-103%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Footnote%22,%22text-32-paragraphstyle-Footnote%20Text%22%5D,4,%225AA9D484-B786-433F-B30E-ADA82BAF7D63%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,11%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_5%22,4,%22E170A856-048A-4824-B889-F292C5AC53AD%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5375882983207703,0.05861132591962814,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1022%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-986%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-59%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-60%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-85%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7375882863998413,0.08041661232709884%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_1%22,4,%222D857AE9-00D5-4C82-93F1-9D77EB13BEAC%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4750521183013916,0.5009443163871765,0.5383895635604858%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1386%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-851%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6515236496925354,0.6870342493057251,0.7383895516395569%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-1-tableStyle%22,4,%22FC3E52A7-FE98-4D5D-B9C0-C59143327903%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2172%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-78%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-19%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-18%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.2509804368019104,0.3764706254005432,0.5686274766921997%5D%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-18%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.14934006333351135,0.6333713531494141,0.8747996091842651%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,false,false,true,false,false,false,true,false,false,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-68%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-82%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-86%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%202%22,%22text-2-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%22799C0CB0-865D-476C-965B-D1982CF3D738%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,12,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-25%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,2%5D,446.3999938964844%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-5-imageStyle%22,4,%22037B76DD-D736-4BC1-8F94-46EDBF4EC215%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B-153,%5B%5D,1,0.699999988079071%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%226576F69F-06B5-4ED4-AE20-3E86B12052A4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%2223721C14-65E6-4241-B047-9A00DC633561%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22A2E4572A-9EEE-44E5-9B26-294F26A5C6AB%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%220199380A-03E2-4464-8874-7D045559C7B7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-158%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Underline%22,-2,4,%22A6DAD13E-CDA5-4910-B3B5-F65D314F2B2B%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B21,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Strikethrough%22,4,%22EB7098F6-1421-4FD7-829F-33B09A2B62B0%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B15,1,-22%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Italic%22,4,%224A0BD43A-699D-4020-8BBC-256F423296F5%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B5,true,-16%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Red%22,4,%22BFBE34AB-358D-4A33-9103-924CF037AA27%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-6,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7859717607498169,0.1470136046409607,0.022383563220500946%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Emphasis%22,4,%22DC610B28-14E3-401C-8EE1-1E3347E510D8%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B4,true,-30%5D%5D%5D,%5B-4597%5D,%5B-1054%5D,%5B398,%5B3,%5B-4428%5D%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,25,0,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.2705899775028229,0.2705898880958557,0.2705899775028229%5D%5D%5D,31,0,33,28%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B-30,31,2,-34,49,13.894195556640625%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B3,%5B-1341%5D%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B-8,-26,-32,-50%5D%5D%5D,%5B375,%5B3,%5B-1357%5D%5D,%5B-369,%5B-5,5,true%5D%5D%5D,%5B398,%5B1,%22formula-editor-parStyle%22,4,%223C2EE892-91FB-48F5-AB70-BC3D83C1D453%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D,false,0,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,null,false,false,0,%5B391,%5B%5D,2,18,0.7222222222222222%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B740,%5B%5D,0,0%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B354,%5B%5D,%22C95D6668-F9DB-404F-93C0-C3FF305D0641%22,%22Back%20in%20Fiore,%20Fairy%20Tail%20were%20trying%20to%20handle%20the%20upset%20that%20occurred%20a%20few%20days%20ago.%20Most%20were%20still%20trying%20to%20handle%20the%20fact%20that%20Lucy%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20among%20them%20anymore,%20and%20by%20choice,%20whilst%20the%20odd%20few%20had%20begun%20trying%20to%20work%20out%20what%20exactly%20drove%20her%20away.%20It%20turns%20out%20that%20while%20Lucy%20had%20been%20fabulously%20keeping%20track%20of%20all%20their%20movements,%20not%20one%20of%20them%20had%20any%20idea%20of%20hers.%20It%20was%20as%20her%20spirits%20said,%20no%20one%20looked%20for%20her%20as%20she%20was%20easily%20found.%20A%20few%20round%20the%20table%20were%20left%20feeling%20another%20weight%20of%20guilt%20from%20having%20received%20letters%20from%20her,%20promptly%20read%20them%20and%20then%20placed%20them%20in%20a%20pile%20to%20be%20forgotten%20about.%20It%20was%20these%20guilty%20few%20that%20realised%20she%20probably%20felt%20as%20discarded%20as%20those%20letters.%20After%20all,%20what%20brought%20Lucy%20to%20Fairy%20Tail%20was%20to%20find%20a%20new%20family%20once%20she%20realised%20her%20blood%20one%20was%20broken.%20No%20wonder%20that%20upon%20losing%20her%20guild%20family%20she%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20there%20for%20the%20big%20reunion.%20Natsu%20had%20told%20them%20that%20though%20Lucy%20and%20her%20dad%20had%20reconciled,%20they%20had%20a%20long%20way%20to%20go%20before%20restoring%20that%20relationship.%20Unfortunately%20the%20Tenrou%20time-skip%20didn%E2%80%99t%20give%20them%20a%20chance.%20Those%20present%20at%20the%20table%20swore%20to%20Mavis%20that%20they%E2%80%99d%20one%20day%20find%20Lucy%20and%20do%20their%20best%20to%20show%20just%20how%20sorry%20they%20were%20for%20leaving%20her%20behind.%20%5Cn%5CnAll%20being%20said,%20this%20left%20a%20rather%20gloomy%20atmosphere%20in%20the%20guild%20so%20tonight%20Mira%20decided%20(demanded)%20on%20a%20party%20to%20help%20breathe%20life%20back%20into%20the%20building%20Lucy%20painstakingly%20built%20for%20them.%20It%20took%20some%20convincing%20but%20it%20soon%20became%20the%20standard%20affair.%20The%20hall%20was%20overflowing%20with%20laughter%20and%20brawls%20kept%20breaking%20out%20left%20and%20right.%20Wendy%20found%20herself%20wistfully%20longing%20for%20her%20kin,%20easily%20picturing%20how%20Lucy%20could%20flit%20about%20and%20fit%20into%20any%20and%20every%20conversation,%20while%20skillfully%20dodging%20the%20brawls.%20%5Cn%5CnIt%20was%20during%20these%20thoughts%20that%20the%20peace%20was%20broken.%20Shocked,%20the%20guild%20could%20only%20look%20on%20as%20Natsu%20and%20Gajeel%20collapsed%20to%20the%20floor%20screaming%20in%20pain,%20one%20hand%20clutching%20their%20chests,%20the%20other%20trying%20to%20claw%20into%20the%20floor%20to%20help%20ground%20themselves.%20There%20were%20only%20a%20handful%20of%20mages%20present%20that%20could%20sense%20magical%20signatures%20and%20they%20were%20left%20speechless.%20One%20minute%20there%20the%20slayers%20were%20with%20practically%20full,%20large%20magical%20containers%20and%20the%20next%20there%20was%20less%20than%20a%20quarter%20left.%20The%20pain%20would%20suggest%20that%20the%20magic%20was%20ripped%20from%20their%20bodies%20and%20till%20it%20regenerated%20they%20would%20have%20to%20be%20careful%20not%20to%20take%20their%20containers%20to%20those%20dangerous%20lower%20limits.%20Wendy%20witnessing%20this%20and%20hearing%20the%20calls%20of%20her%20concerned%20nakama%20was%20about%20to%20run%20into%20the%20fray%20and%20see%20how%20she%20could%20help.%20%20What%20caused%20her%20to%20pause%20however%20was%20a%20%20flood%20of%20relief,%20calm%20and%20happiness%20from%20her%20kin%20bond%20with%20Lucy.%5Cn%5CnSuddenly%20Loke%E2%80%99s%20warning%20from%20few%20days%20ago%20passed%20through%20her%20mind.%20Deciding%20to%20heed%20his%20advice%20and%20get%20all%20the%20facts%20before%20jumping%20in%20-%20honestly%20if%20a%20celestial%20sprit%20tells%20you%20to%20be%20wary%20of%20ancient%20magic%20only%20an%20idiot%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20listen%20-%20Wendy%20looked%20around%20for%20the%20one%20mage%20she%20needed%20now%20more%20than%20anything.%20Not%20finding%20them%20she%20started%20calling%20out.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CBickslow?%20Bickslow?!%20Has%20anyone%20seen%20Bickslow%20or%20the%20Thunder%20Legion%20for%20that%20matter?%E2%80%9D%20%5Cn%5CnIt%20was%20only%20from%20the%20confusion%20of%20her%20words%20that%20the%20guild%20became%20quiet%20enough%20for%20her%20to%20hear%20Nab%E2%80%99s%20response.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CI%20think%20the%20Thunder%20Legion%20went%20off%20on%20a%20job%20or%20a%20holiday%20or%20something%20a%20day%20or%20so%20ago?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnCursing%20mentally%20for%20she%20really%20could%20have%20used%20Bickslow%E2%80%99s%20specific%20skills%20right%20about%20now,%20Wendy%20went%20to%20Plan%20B%20-%20questioning%20her%20dragon%20brothers.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CTell%20me,%20brothers%20dearest,%20do%20you%20have%20anything%20to%20confess?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnSensing%20an%20aura%20around%20the%20youngest%20slayer%20similar%20to%20Scary%20Lucy,%20She-Demon%20and%20the%20Cake%20Avenger,%20all%20onlookers%20found%20themselves%20taking%20one%20step%20back.%20Wendy%20soon%20realised%20however%20that%20she%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20getting%20through%20to%20them%20due%20to%20the%20pain.%20Trying%20a%20different%20tactic,%20Wendy%20spoke%20again.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CBefore%20I%20can%20determine%20if%20I%20can%20help%20you%20-%20or%20want%20to%20depending%20on%20what%E2%80%99s%20wrong%20-%20I%20first%20need%20to%20see%20your%20kin%20marks.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnSeeing%20no%20need%20in%20clarifying%20which%20ones,%20as%20she%20knew%20both%20Natsu%20and%20Gajeel%20held%20only%20one,%20Wendy%20merely%20waited.%20She%20knew%20they%20had%20heard%20her,%20it%20was%20just%20a%20matter%20of%20them%20releasing%20the%20hand%20currently%20clutched%20over%20their%20chests%20and%20showing%20her%20their%20forearms.%20What%20Wendy%20should%20find,%20and%20really%20hoped%20for,%20was%20a%20mark%20much%20like%20her%20own.%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20kin%20mark%20was%20very%20much%20an%20embodiment%20of%20the%20girl%20herself;%20done%20mostly%20in%20a%20metallic%20black%20that%20shone%20from%20within.%20Unusually%20each%20slayers%20mark%20was%20different%20(Lucy%20once%20joked%20that%20they%20were%20unique%20much%20like%20her%20dragons%20were).%20Wendy%20can%20still%20remember%20how%20Lucy%20grabbed%20her%20arm%20once%20the%20bond%20was%20complete%20to%20study%20it.%20She%20explained%20to%20Wendy%20how%20in%20her%20studies%20of%20the%20stars%20back%20at%20the%20Heartfilia%20Konzern%20there%20was%20manuscript%20which%20contained%20an%20old%20fashioned%20star%20chart.%20This%20star%20chart%20was%20a%20horoscope%20of%20one%20of%20the%20rulers%20of%20old;%20showcasing%20the%20night%20sky%20as%20it%20was%20on%20the%20rulers%20birth.%20In%20between%20her%20explanations%20of%20how%20people%20in%20the%20past%20used%20the%20stars%20to%20tell%20the%20future,%20and%20how%20further%20academics%20have%20changed%20star%20mapping,%20Lucy%20confessed%20her%20love%20for%20such%20an%20image%20-%20in%20fact%20it%20was%20one%20of%20her%20favorites%20in%20the%20Konzern%20that%20she%20hoped%20to%20be%20reunited%20with%20the%20manuscript%20one%20day.%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20love%20for%20this%20image%20and%20her%20dragon%20kin%20was%20somehow%20translated%20into%20her%20kin%20mark%20-%20each%20dragon%20had%20their%20own%20star%20map%20showing%20the%20day%20Lucy%20viewed%20them%20as%20siblings.%20Wendy%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20sure%20Natsu%20had%20ever%20absorbed%20all%20this%20information%20but%20she%20could%20still%20remember%20Gajeel%E2%80%99s%20shock%20in%20discovering%20how%20quickly%20Lucy%20had%20forgiven%20him%20and%20then%20viewed%20him%20as%20family.%20%5Cn%5CnPulled%20from%20her%20musings%20by%20catching%20movement%20from%20the%20boys,%20what%20Wendy%20saw%20next%20broke%20her%20heart.%20There,%20on%20both%20Natsu%20and%20Gajeel%E2%80%99s%20forearms,%20were%20their%20own%20personal%20star%20charts%20except%20unlike%20her%20intact%20one,%20theirs%20were%20shattered.%20Putting%20two%20and%20two%20together,%20Wendy%20was%20able%20to%20realise%20that%20the%20strain%20she%20felt%20from%20Lucy%20was%20due%20to%20Natsu%20and%20Gajeel%20breaking%20ties%20with%20her.%20Her%20kin%20had%20been%20suffering%20for%20over%20a%20year%20and%20the%20dragon%20slayers%20in%20front%20of%20her%20were%20finally%20paying%20the%20price.%20She%20had%20no%20doubt%20Lucy%20had%20suffered%20through%20a%20pain%20like%20the%20boys%20before%20her,%20just%20she%20had%20two%20bonds%20break%20and%20no%20Fairy%20Tail%20around%20her%20when%20it%20did.%20Wendy%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20sure%20whether%20she%20wanted%20to%20break%20down%20into%20tears%20or%20rip%20into%20them%20for%20their%20heartless%20and%20selfish%20behaviour.%20Deciding%20a%20speedy%20exit%20before%20she%20did%20anything%20rash%20was%20her%20best%20option;%20Wendy%20addressed%20the%20guild%20one%20last%20time%20before%20turning%20and%20walking%20away.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CThey%20can%E2%80%99t%20be%20helped.%20Believe%20it%20or%20not%20but%20the%20pain%20is%20self%20inflicted.%20Every%20action%20has%20a%20consequence%20and%20it%E2%80%99s%20about%20time%20they%20learned%20that%20lesson.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn---%20---%20---%20---%20%E2%80%94%5Cn%5CnWhat%20no%20one%20in%20Fairy%20Tail%20realised%20was%20that%20the%20collapse%20of%20Natsu%20and%20Gajeel%20happened%20at%20the%20exact%20moment%20Lucy%20was%20touched%20by%20the%20dragon.%20Having%20been%20Jackal%E2%80%99s%20personal%20torture%20subject,%20lost%20her%20soul%20bond%20with%20Aquarius,%20and%20then%20Fairy%20Tail%20on%20top%20of%20that,%20it%20was%20safe%20to%20say%20that%20after%20Tartarus%20Lucy%20was%20broken%20mind,%20body%20and%20soul.%20When%20Natsu%20and%20then%20Gajeel%20turned%20their%20backs%20on%20Lucy,%20despite%20the%20fact%20she%20was%20unknowingly%20calling%20out%20to%20them%20through%20their%20kin%20bonds,%20it%20caused%20these%20bonds%20to%20snap.%20Much%20like%20the%20slayers%E2%80%99%20current%20predicament,%20Lucy%20collapsed%20in%20pain%20once%20from%20Natsu%20and%20then%20only%20a%20few%20days%20later%20from%20Gajeel.%20Her%20spirits%20could%20only%20be%20thankful%20that%20summoning%20magic%20required%20large%20magical%20reserves.%20If%20Lucy%20didn%E2%80%99t%20have%20her%20second%20origin%20open%20-%20or%20the%20magic%20to%20call%20upon%20the%20king%20-%20the%20two%20sudden%20drops%20she%20faced%20could%20have%20killed%20her.%20In%20fact,%20Gajeel%E2%80%99s%20bond%20breaking%20almost%20came%20close.%20%5Cn%5CnBeing%20called%20Princess%20by%20her%20sprits%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20just%20for%20show;%20Lucy%20really%20was%20loved%20and%20respected%20in%20the%20Spirit%20Realm.%20So%20much%20so,%20once%20word%20of%20her%20current%20trails%20and%20tribulations%20made%20its%20way%20around%20the%20Realm%20(as%20all%20things%20Lucy%20did),%20Loke,%20the%20King%20and%20the%20rest%20of%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20contracted%20spirits%20could%20only%20balk%20at%20who%20was%20coerced%20out%20of%20hiding.%20All%20without%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20knowledge%20of%20course.%20%5Cn%5CnOne%20day%20after%20Tartarus,%20Draco%20-%20the%20celestial%20spirit%20dragon%20and%20dragon%20king%20-%20approached%20Stache%20Face%20stating%20he%20wished%20to%20meet%20this%20world%E2%80%99s%20Princess,%20wielder%20of%20the%20zodiac.%20Draco%20had%20heard%20all%20about%20Lucy%20over%20the%20years%20(or%20days%20in%20the%20Spirit%20Realm)%20and%20it%20was%20the%20comment%20of%20broken%20dragon%20bonds%20that%20forced%20him%20to%20act.%20Meeting%20with%20the%20Celestial%20King%20and%20zodiacs,%20Draco%20stated%20his%20intention%20to%20create%20a%20contract%20with%20Lucy%20-%20his%20first%20contact%20-%20and%20asked%20that%20Loke%20present%20her%20with%20his%20key.%20Draco%20was%20honest%20however%20stating%20that%20he%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20sure%20how%20exactly%20he%20could%20help,%20only%20that%20he%20would%20try.%20Never%20had%20a%20kin%20bond%20been%20broken%20before%20and%20he%20was%20not%20only%20horrified%20that%20two%20Earthland%20slayers%20had%20accomplished%20this%20but%20that%20(for%20whatever%20reason)%20the%20one%20in%20pain%20was%20the%20one%20left%20behind.%20Why%20Lucy,%20who%20cherished%20every%20bond%20she%20held,%20was%20suffering%20from%20the%20dragons%20abandonment%20was%20not%20something%20he%20held%20an%20answer%20to.%5Cn%5CnIt%20is%20fair%20to%20say%20that%20most%20spirits%20were%20shocked%20when%20Lucy%20initially%20refused%20to%20summon%20the%20dragon.%20It%20was%20a%20couple%20of%20months%20after%20Tartarus%20by%20this%20point%20and%20Lucy%20had%20begun%20training%20the%20second%20she%20could%20stand%20on%20her%20own%20two%20feet.%20Her%20magic%20had%20expanded%20beyond%20what%20it%20once%20was,%20even%20with%20the%20constant%20drain,%20and%20Lucy%20could%20now%20proudly%20say%20she%20possessed%20combat%20skills.%20In%20fact,%20it%20was%20just%20as%20they%20were%20going%20to%20make%20the%20Gemini%20switch%20that%20Loke%20offered%20her%20Draco%E2%80%99s%20key.%5Cn%5CnHer%20refusal%20was%20based%20on%20one%20thing%20alone.%20This%20spirit%20had%20been%20trapped%20in%20the%20Realm%20since%20their%20conversion%20from%20dragon%20to%20spirit.%20As%20such,%20Lucy%20was%20adamant%20that%20she%20would%20only%20create%20such%20a%20contract%20when%20her%20magic%20reserves%20were%20large%20enough%20for%20Draco%20to%20fly%20the%20skies%20of%20Earthland%20freely%20-%20till%20then%20she%20would%20wait.%20Yes,%20she%20knew%20he%20might%20be%20able%20to%20end%20the%20drain%20on%20her%20magic%20-%20allowing%20her%20to%20have%20more%20than%20enough%20for%20Draco%E2%80%99s%20freedom%20-%20but%20it%20was%20the%20might%20that%20gave%20her%20pause.%20As%20Lucy%20saw%20it,%20she%20was%20already%20dedicated%20to%20her%20training%20and,%20now%20that%20the%20Gemini%20switch%20was%20finally%20in%20place,%20she%20could%20do%20with%20a%20new%20goal.%5Cn%5CnTurns%20out%20they%20had%20no%20need%20to%20worry%20for%20the%20second%20Draco%E2%80%99s%20tail%20touched%20Lucy%20the%20broken%20kin%20bonds%20were%20removed,%20her%20magic%20returned%20and%20her%20soul%20felt%20lighter.%5Cn%5CnLucy%E2%80%99s%20latest%20training%20goal%20was%20accomplished%20in%20Bosco,%20under%20an%20Aquarius%20sky,%20in%20the%20Courtyard%20of%20Constellations%20just%20as%20the%20fates%20foretold.%5Cn%5Cn---%20---%20---%20---%20%E2%80%94%5Cn%5CnBack%20in%20Palermo,%20four%20figures%20stepped%20off%20an%20airship%20having%20been%20travelling%20for%20the%20past%2024%20hours.%20Laxus%20was%20about%20ready%20to%20zap%20Bickslow%20into%20unconsciousness%20if%20he%20(A)%20didn%E2%80%99t%20calm%20down%20and%20stop%20annoying%20him,%20and%20(B)%20didn%E2%80%99t%20stop%20pranking%20Ever%20for%20his%20own%20amusement.%20Truthfully,%20it%20was%20only%20Laxus%E2%80%99%20understanding%20of%20the%20situation%20that%20kept%20him%20from%20doing%20so.%20It%E2%80%99s%20not%20everyday%20that%20your%20long%20lost%20brother%20returns%20from%20the%20dead%20so%20of%20course%20Bickslow%20was%20excited%20to%20meet%20Zen%20for%20the%20first%20time.%20Despite%20being%20home%20for%20a%20few%20months%20it%20was%20only%20recently%20that%20the%20ban%20on%20Seith%20magic%20was%20lifted%20in%20Bosco%20so%20perhaps%20he%20should%20call%20that%20double%20excitement?%20Getting%20the%20green%20light%20only%20a%20day%20after%20the%20Blondie-Bomb%20(as%20his%20mind%20had%20dubbed%20it),%20the%20Thunder%20Legion%20wasted%20no%20time%20in%20packing%20up%20and%20making%20their%20way%20to%20Crocus.%20Once%20there%20they%20got%20on%20the%20first%20available%20airship%20to%20Bosco%20and%20here%20they%20were.%20%5Cn%5CnThe%20Thunder%20Legion%20made%20it%20to%20Bosco%20quicker%20than%20they%20thought%20giving%20them%20all%20a%20few%20days%20till%20Zen%E2%80%99s%20welcome%20home%20dinner.%20Perfect,%20a%20chance%20to%20explore%20and%20ask%20Kaleb%20for%20his%20help.%20Secretly,%20Laxus%E2%80%99%20dragon%20had%20been%20wanting%20to%20claim%20Blondie%20as%20kin%20for%20a%20while%20now%20but%20he%20kept%20putting%20it%20off%20due%20to%20his%20own%20doubts.%20Sure%20he%20knew%20she%20had%20accepted%20Gajeel%E2%80%99s%20claim%20after%20he%20beat%20her%20to%20a%20pulp%20but%20Laxus%20just%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20get%20over%20his%20own%20shortcomings.%20Everything%20changed%20for%20him%20when%20she%20disappeared%20right%20in%20front%20of%20his%20eyes%20and%20he%20was%20now%20on%20a%20mission%20to%20find%20his%20slippery%20and%20troublesome%20%E2%80%98guild-mate%E2%80%99%20and%20life%20bond%20the%20kinship%20out%20of%20her.%20With%20Kaleb%E2%80%99s%20help%20in%20tracking%20her%20down%20he%20hoped%20to%20find%20Blondie%20before%20the%20year%20ran%20out.%20%22,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-17%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1253,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1254,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1766,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1767,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2680,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2681,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3032,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3033,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3121,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3122,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3233,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3234,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3324,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3325,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3474,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3475,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3537,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3538,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3821,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3822,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3942,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3943,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5520,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5521,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6423,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6424,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6575,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6576,%5B14,%5B-44%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6594,%5B14,%5B-31%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6595,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7498,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7499,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7879,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7880,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8793,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8794,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,9263,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,9264,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,9887,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,9888,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10046,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10047,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10188,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10189,%5B14,%5B-18%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10207,%5B14,%5B-18%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10208,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,11101,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,11102,2,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B352,%5B0,%5B726,%5B%5D,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-391%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,167,%5B14,%5B-69%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,180,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,4211,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,4217,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,9597,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,9602,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,9718,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,9723,null,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B553,%5B0,%5B4757,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%22708AA4EE-6210-43E2-ACA7-4376C0B4867B%22,%5B9,%5B552,%5B%5D,%22A4008681-2C89-4615-ACB7-5EEB543EAF8A%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-552,%5B%5D,%5B0,%22460799F7-949D-4AC8-926E-0DB88DF796E3%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-552,%5B%5D,%5B0,%229CCDA8A7-FAFB-455A-9420-3B1C2CBF1784%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%22Section%22,true,false,false,false,0,0,1%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-5415%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-352,%5B-1,1,%5B727,%5B%5D,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,13,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,15,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,1734,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,1744,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,5077,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,5086,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6576,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6593,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10188,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10206,null,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-352,%5B-2,2,%5B836,%5B%5D,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,0%5D,%5B9%5D,null,true%5D%5D" name="%5B4200,%5B423,%5B%5D,%224DBFA932-E805-4706-B23A-454A565C1338%22,%22pages%22,%22AwBuCAESEDEgXl9is620qPx5H8jJ8L4aPPmn52JN0fRecEeGDYjv93cx0PxCPpcl87v1zxjZC0PLVd-12oGsclM5BgEHrwgUCY8D0ogo_E-8Ci40_wMCUCAQEEIKA9h54isY9bZFyOZz31_UETno7xFvNmPu7h9JXKIapg%22,%5B276,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_1%22,4,%22242BF083-3B7B-4523-9BF3-B9CD7062E4F5%22%5D,%5B101,%5B%5B2,%5B169,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1,0%5D,0.5,0,0,4,%5B171,%5B%5D,1,%5B9%5D,0%5D%5D,%5B156,%5B%5B0,%5B195,%5B%5D,3,-0.800000011920929%5D,false,%22line%22%5D%5D,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22,0%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0006389988702721894,0.6336030960083008,0.9999999403953552%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.364705890417099,0.5882353186607361,0.2823529541492462%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,5,10,10,3,6,5,3,1,7,8,8,6,7,6,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-24%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,null,null,null%5D,%5B43,null,null,null,null,null,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.37844690680503845,0.8482561707496643,0.21206393837928772%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,%5B0,2,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,1,1%5D%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,true,false,true%5D,%5B68,false,false,false,false,false%5D,%5B74,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,10,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0006389989284798503,0.6336031556129456%5D%5D%5D,1,9,1,9,8,4%5D,%5B94,5,4,8,4,4,8,8,4%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%227FF11245-6707-42EF-801C-6388EE720A85%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-55%5D%5D,false,2,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,null,false,false,0,%5B391,%5B%5D,0,1,0.800000011920929%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B740,%5B%5D,0,0%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B386,%5B%5B0,%22None%22,%22text-0-liststyle-None%22%5D,4,%2238D3776F-58A6-432B-9D4F-93E0BFBEBDD0%22%5D,%5B383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,1,0,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,3.2727272510528564,6.545454502105713,9.818181991577148,13.090909004211425,16.363636016845703,19.636363983154297,22.909090042114258,26.18181800842285%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%2285B41AA9-0CEC-44B3-B9A3-BD2C828638A5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-22%5D,false%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-4%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-16%22,4,%220808CC42-67F1-465B-3BF1-455719424F5A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,16%5D,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_2%22,4,%22C755A0EB-5DF0-4820-80A1-00AB3B26FA0A%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9741330742835998,0.7305998206138611,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9058823585510254,0.6313725709915161,0.239215686917305%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-73%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-73%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-96%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.75,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22A1B694DA-192F-4556-9885-B74B2E07DAB1%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0007067132391966879,0.3015930950641632,0.5009297728538513%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%204%22,%22text-4-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%22100DD0C2-8114-4E0D-8B00-80BBCCDD9130%22%5D,%5B809,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22HelveticaNeue%22,9%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-51%5D%5D,false,4,%22.%22,36,null,0%5D,%5B37,true,%5B-82%5D,false,false,0,%5B-106%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B-106%5D,1,0,6,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,2%5D,446.3999938964844%5D%5D%5D,1,false,false,true,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-headerRowStyle%22,4,%223A4B3847-3A36-422B-8021-DBDBBE1E64BF%22%5D,%5B302,%5B0,true,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7435110211372375,0.7536889314651489,0.7505912184715271%5D%5D%5D,0,%5B365,%5B%5D,4,4,4,4%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22D4134035-A504-46AB-A6EF-DFEFBCE3C4E9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-headerRowStyle%22,4,%2273A6F528-086E-47D4-8E83-1BA1E41F8E28%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.00389677076600492,0.4437386691570282,0.0021101231686770916%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22707C4B30-9F4C-4C48-AC11-441A5FB7A697%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-bodyStyle%22,4,%22125CA6C8-B323-46F4-96D6-6484AE9B6C12%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Bullet%22,%22text-1-liststyle-Bullet%22%5D,4,%22846721E2-F7E1-4544-9280-FA4D2DCD1890%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-378,%5B%5D,1,-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,9,18,27,36,45,54,63,72%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22854F3A06-119D-4866-90C3-B8C6CC9D445F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-44%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2295DC492C-88A3-4C84-8894-D56F0E529502%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7999271154403686,0.800000011920929,0.7999023795127869%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_4%22,4,%225EBA4A8C-C2CA-4F76-87F7-DC37DCD7BF35%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-31%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7082242369651794,0.09132572263479233,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.43529412150382995,0.239215686917305,0.4745098054409027%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7614761590957642,0.28106969594955444,0.5235114693641663%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-97%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-99%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-120%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9082242250442505,0.11711578071117401,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-12%22,4,%22616D0F89-ABC2-4C53-B1D7-83EB62F7CEFB%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22EB266034-8512-4EC4-A3C3-C2C95EC66C7D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.3717264835122478e-7,0.44260185956954956,0.7017772793769836%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22C41759DD-6FD3-4EB7-AC46-0593A9E35453%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-31%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22BA4291F3-F203-4AA7-AB99-B6EFB36CAC2A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9999960064888,1,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B779,%5B1,%22movie-2-movieStyle%22,4,%22D298A1FD-7E47-4950-9A1B-2A52C5FB2144%22%5D,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-16%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-28%5D%5D,2,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,53,4,6,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_0%22,4,%22062F869F-FA3E-452F-A825-F6D32F8DF583%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-30%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-185%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.18039216101169586,0.34117648005485534,0.5490196347236633%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-295%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-57%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-232%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%222993AE58-0757-4B11-A3E9-C8105D16DACE%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4579877257347107,0.45806893706321716,0.45798254013061523%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%2276DB65E3-6575-4F59-88FD-55F0EE49395D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-86%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B441,%5B1,%22chart-3-valueaxis_0%22,4,%22F573B246-E71F-4D3B-88EB-47ED0698860B%22%5D,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7233663201332092,0.7233663201332092,0.7233663201332092%5D%5D,1%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,3,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-1-imageStyle%22,4,%22CE08D1D3-BA31-48A4-B641-5A1670AAAA3A%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B153,%5B%5D,%22Headlines%22,1%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%229B5172C0-DC91-4498-82C0-1113B069ADAC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.526685893535614,0.526779294013977,0.5266799330711365%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%2204C76FB7-DE6A-430C-B6DC-EFF466C46F55%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.516495943069458,0.5515879392623901,0.5918987989425659%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Header%20&amp;%20Footer%22,%22text-17-paragraphstyle-Header%20&amp;%20Footer%22%5D,4,%225B4ED059-9668-4791-AE63-A52A8C2BE4FE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-22%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-210%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D,0,451%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%2288619FEC-2B80-4D1C-B54F-6B3A128D86F6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null,53,%5B-363%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22ABC34B80-16C9-4A9C-8AD1-78F0B6B3D7EE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B542,%5B%5B0,%22Normal%2022%22,%22column-style-default%22%5D,4,%22F6FDF708-5BD1-4E4C-AE99-3713ECA2868F%22%5D,%5B543,%5B%5B0,%5B538,%5B%5D,1,true,%5B9,1%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,true,%5B365,%5B%5D,0,0,0,0%5D,0,%5B-1%5D,false,0,false,-1%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%226E2567C8-3BE6-4152-BFDC-CDDB3B20E88A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-277%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-19%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Dash%22,%22text-7-liststyle-Dash%22%5D,4,%229F21B8CB-8D60-4C32-B9E5-EEEF60727236%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,1.2000000476837158,2,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%2240E91A00-8A6E-4EAE-B252-F784DE343058%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.2574159313771815e-7,0.4057183563709259,0.6432958245277405%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%2279B3505C-EBCA-4B68-AF86-19D139BEAD0C%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.746931791305542,0.7523021101951599,0.7497771382331848%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_1%22,4,%228EAE7CD3-C871-4BD0-A066-F5F97B35AAAB%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.5777060389518738,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-485%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-449%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-115%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-116%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-141%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B1,0.6621648073196411,0.20000000298023224%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_4%22,4,%22D3AEBAB2-ED54-498A-8323-01ECF6F2178B%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5995331406593323,0.097915880382061,0.3701362609863281%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-326%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-289%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7995331287384033,0.13057991862297058,0.49361109733581543%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_2%22,4,%22F2FCC33E-F64F-4B03-AB2B-5E082C0E135E%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-76%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.60185152253689e-7,0.4624593257904053,0.7291366457939148%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-529%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-264%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.0412346657394664e-7,0.5893105268478393,0.9291366338729858%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-headerRowStyle%22,4,%223E1B5089-7B00-44F7-AA66-22E23B9D0D6A%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.97458416223526,0.7300633788108826,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%2289D0772F-E2F2-476A-9C5E-B18B5B3FB08D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5399730801582336,0.5766600966453552,0.6188032627105713%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%2232FAEAA8-04CE-4110-976B-8568B39F4BD5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-84%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2265B89495-A898-4787-9BE0-C2A2573B524E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9999088644981384,1,0.9998779892921448%5D%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-271%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22EE1C79BC-33DC-48FD-970F-058FA9BB7F60%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7113636136054993,0.7164782285690308,0.7140734791755676%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-valueaxis_1%22,4,%223CBA13CF-32CA-48CF-9DAD-2853D0D7BAAD%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-317%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,36,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%227885AC1F-54B8-4A34-B1AF-EE7A9ECC104A%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-510%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22355B3A3F-9380-41C9-A778-4836BE0D30AB%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5037865042686462,0.5038758516311645,0.5037807822227478%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-4-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-4-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%2265D4F926-1C9E-418F-BB83-8D416B27B7B6%22%5D,%5B119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-28%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,8,%5B-559%5D,10,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-2-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-2-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%224028E70A-4308-451D-9E3F-972CDE296636%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_3%22,4,%224996584F-414D-4087-A3EB-AC346B674187%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-53%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.08815591782331466,0.9048587083816528,0.8119124174118042%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7372549176216125,0.1764705926179886,0.1882352977991104%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-32%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9997664093971252,0.14722031354904175,0%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-38%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-112%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.09742506593465805,1,0.8972808718681335%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-3-movieStyle%22,4,%221A248944-72B5-4064-8867-6D211FCAB10D%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-12%5D%5D,3,%5B160,%5B%5D,0.4000000059604645%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%2238B44FA2-E752-4781-A0E0-30E2D3DA3546%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.314571136390441e-7,0.4241601228713989,0.6725365519523621%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%227113A6F0-0F53-4E61-906A-C163C645A7C5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-10%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22E0BBC70D-0909-4B50-95C8-89E1E55D1F59%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8180681467056274,0.823949933052063,0.821184515953064%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22481A0070-55A1-40BA-9F10-5D4DBC52E81E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%2262FAC841-CCCF-40CE-81AB-76CAC5398EC9%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-123%5D,5,%5B-32%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%223F5D1F84-EC43-4C7E-AEF2-F8AAA6424551%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.1431053792421153e-7,0.36883488297462463,0.5848144292831421%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_5%22,4,%22FB91E640-EB22-4E8E-BDFD-CA3FBFDC60F6%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.37419354915618896,0.37419354915618896,0.3741934895515442%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4901960790157318,0.501960813999176,0.49803921580314636%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-62%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-42%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-97%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.57419353723526,0.57419353723526,0.5741934776306152%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%22949B17D6-9D92-48C1-810C-A98FCFE5572A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-69%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22502D0880-6439-4B06-94C8-B71766AF9DF6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9599999785423279,0.9599999785423279,0.9599999785423279%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-0-movieStyle%22,4,%227671A1D5-92BC-472F-8A62-A7682F6B3659%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-19%5D%5D,-4%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-18%22,4,%220808CC42-67F1-465B-3CF1-455719424F5A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,18,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-225%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Body%22,%22text-9-paragraphstyle-Body%201%22%5D,4,%22B16DB4BF-5B7D-4DCA-A086-8ECB59CF9EFF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,11,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,44,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%202%22,%22text-4-paragraphstyle-Heading%202%22%5D,4,%22229D78C1-264C-46B1-A7F0-2655AFFACE21%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,16%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,36,%5B-2%5D,40,true,%5B43,0,2%5D,47,%5B740,%5B%5D,-3,-3%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%227ED5C695-446F-42EE-9B50-753F25334968%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-640%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,%5B43,-1,0%5D,47,%5B-780%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%227AA061C7-BC7C-4135-A17A-50FA157F0189%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-18%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%22453FA13A-E3D8-4512-B51F-F0798DB6A3C7%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4695417881011963,0.5014435648918152,0.5380898118019104%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%201%22,%22text-25-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%201%22%5D,4,%22AE3E4BD9-C476-4C71-A1FA-8266C1CE052A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-27%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_5%22,4,%224D4C079E-4B1F-4A00-A486-CBD103E3424F%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-53%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.13204188526106e-7,0.6595850586891174,0.6152740120887756%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-114%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-28%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-95%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-66%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-108%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.778521661639388e-7,0.8595850467681885,0.8018379807472229%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%206%22,%22text-30-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%206%22%5D,4,%221594F555-DBAF-434D-A90F-4A3158FE7EDB%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-605%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%22F8F8282E-BF2A-472A-9E9D-9E0AC7A56423%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9200000166893005,0.9200000166893005,0.9200000166893005%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-0-valueaxis_0%22,4,%2283E2EB57-EFE3-42EA-B6F3-4D414A471669%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-210%5D,1%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,3,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%2231C018C5-6796-467E-858E-09E36419C27A%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-646%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_5%22,4,%226CAF41CC-06E8-44AA-9C06-EB9187DB0534%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-72%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0014227052452042698,0.09296277910470962,0.2144666314125061%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-95%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-58%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-58%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-59%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-84%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0027494432870298624,0.17965485155582428,0.41446661949157715%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%22FBA7EE88-A00A-4F2B-957A-04DC9B33BE67%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5869272351264954,0.6268044710159302,0.6726122498512268%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22line-3-shapestyle%22,4,%22BD261BB8-E8D5-4445-9857-0CC18EBF4687%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B1092,%5B%5D,%5B-80%5D,6,1,0,4,%5B-13%5D,%22Chalk2%22,0%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,null%5D,8,%5B365,%5B%5D,8,8,8,8%5D,12,%5B398,%5B3,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Label%22,%22text-20-paragraphstyle-Shape%20Caption%20White%22%5D,4,%22676E2039-D4F3-4DDA-B507-F3CCAED9EC8C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-32%5D%5D,31,2,38,%5B-185%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B395,%5B38,%5B386,%5B3,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B-383,%5B-4,-6,-10,10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,3,6,9,12,15,18,21,24%5D%5D,-12%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%22AB1BA159-64D5-4402-8A03-FFAEB6F7E5C3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-445%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B102,%5B1,%22chart-1-chart%22,4,%22962C4E98-55EF-48C1-B6AA-49EF4C23836A%22%5D,%5B103,%5B%5B0,1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B1140,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.75,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B1141,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D,3.20000005,0%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,1,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-173%5D,1%5D%5D,false,9,null,1,10,40%5D,20,false,22,8%5D%5D%5D,%5B398,%5B%5B0,%22Default%22,%22paragraph-style-default%22%5D,4,%226F4A5C13-D577-41A4-8B4F-2DCACB7542CE%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22HelveticaNeue%22,11%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,false,4,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,%5B-169%5D,false,false,0,%5B-1153%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B-373%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B-896%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%20Red%22,%22text-33-paragraphstyle-Heading%204%22%5D,4,%228D885974-1F39-4087-AAB2-855735090535%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,16%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9321255087852478,0.13482949137687683,0.046555064618587494%5D%5D%5D,36,%5B-385%5D,40,true,43,0,47,%5B-385%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-4-valueaxis_0%22,4,%22674612A3-B3E4-404F-962F-6DA8D0070DD8%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-281%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22DD1E0F93-D708-45A5-9AEF-42D951B3DDA3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-20%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,43,-1,47,%5B-18%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_1%22,4,%22C281025E-69CD-42E1-B2B3-984868472611%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-819%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-876%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-247%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-234%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-238%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.44614696502685547,1,0.24999988079071045%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-13%22,4,%220808CC42-67F1-465B-38F1-455719424F5A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,13,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-47%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-95%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%2214160D54-0AEF-43E6-B8BD-337562606D20%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-25%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-4-chart%22,4,%22675A1DE7-FD8E-4764-B627-0720E881B2AB%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-161%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-14%22,4,%220808CC42-67F1-465B-39F1-455719424F5A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,14%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-165%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%22D43D6D6A-E24C-45BB-AECF-6FC73BF3BF05%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-636%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-24%22,4,%220808CC42-67F1-465B-3EF1-455719424F5A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,24,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2259193E64-C347-41A9-A74E-8E1E589D8320%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-636%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%226638AAD1-3280-4F69-A44E-73A83FEF3EC7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-9%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-889%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_0%22,4,%22623433A2-87A8-47A4-BBC9-073171A688AA%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1228%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1284%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-28%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-228%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-229%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-223%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-1612%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B2966,%5B1,%22chart-2-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22DC81D594-0F3D-4EB4-8863-1A19CCA4C8F8%22%5D,%5B7396,%5B%5B0,9,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-47%5D,3%5D%5D,9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%227D27EECB-941C-43C6-A9A7-FB55ADFEA749%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.48088711500167846,0.48097237944602966,0.4808816611766815%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22D38AEF85-AD8D-4012-A5D6-D9B5C7F2ECEA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9599125385284424,0.9599999785423279,0.9598828554153442%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22D9846176-E7E6-4420-BE5B-0D2AA12E9F30%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-31%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22drawingline-0-drawinglineStyle%22,4,%224027F80A-AF95-4663-A4AE-F3A4A2EB91DB%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,3,null,%5B5,null,null%5D,-9,-11,-13%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%204%22,%22text-28-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%204%22%5D,4,%220C299377-BE2F-4B29-B108-AA311A21478E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.4288816885255073e-7,0.4610435962677002,0.7310180068016052%5D%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-104%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B386,%5B%5B0,%22Note%20Taking%22,%22text-8-liststyle-Note%20Taking%22%5D,4,%226450F3E6-40E4-45A6-90AF-46C0A20DD6D4%22%5D,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-1245%5D,%5B-378,%5B%5D,1,0%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%222F803C95-A3F2-458F-8F23-6DEFDB9904C0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-129%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22DA3507DA-4F64-4D75-9638-2784A6F114D3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22EAFFCB19-F841-43CA-87C1-24E889AB36CD%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.49301886558532715,0.526515781879425,0.5649942755699158%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-5-shapestyle%22,4,%223B7752EF-68E2-4800-908B-A3824C3AEA82%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B1,3,1%5D,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,%5B0,0,%5B9,0.0010000000474974513,2%5D%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,-6,-7,8,%5B-582%5D,10,1,12,%5B-572%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%224649B38A-5526-4FE7-9684-03F54A55AA50%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-60%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-50%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%22FC5D2DE7-9B67-4820-994F-45955C2942F3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%2232CDA7E6-E4A1-4EC7-9B60-638D97DC8FD6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-1-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22CA8F3A34-F99A-4080-8D76-C5D3D3DE87D7%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,2,0,5,%5B-82%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-bodyStyle%22,4,%2218B50CBE-6A26-4051-BA7F-32FECA8D4FF8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B294,%5B1,%22table-5-tableStyle%22,4,%22624FB8FD-3E9C-4419-BF3D-7278A900C7F8%22%5D,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9359428882598877,0.9360800385475159,0.9359120726585388%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,2,2%5D%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-99%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,false,true,false,true,false,false,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-79%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-83%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%22740B22A1-C2C2-4964-A4CA-8A4D54290BC4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-146%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%229AE4381F-6786-4CC0-BC9B-B3E78E9820C4%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-264%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%223BC6AA04-6C59-415B-93EB-9AE9644CD61C%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1166%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%224816402A-A9E2-45C5-8520-43FA8A96A23D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-133%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%201%22,%22text-1-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%226691F543-B80E-4765-A053-F80A8CFABD7E%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,14,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D,0,446.3999938964844%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-5-chart%22,4,%22B5D379C7-561E-4195-9388-91209408A798%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.15160661935806274,0.15161120891571045,0.15160873532295227%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2224E2AD96-2FCF-402A-A2D2-C2E126153A58%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1186%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_0%22,4,%22BC3A8ADC-815D-49BC-8EA5-7F73D8403E3F%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-168%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7973268628120422,0.1623145341873169,0.4827795624732971%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-437%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-416%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-228%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-226%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-340%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9973268508911133,0.20302921533584595,0.6038790941238403%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-5-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22AADFD120-E35C-473E-A689-240CC891C8EA%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-76%5D,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%2217F16DC7-EAA4-45D1-85E2-13EC927A05B2%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-257%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-428%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_3%22,4,%222A7CE51B-40F5-455B-8B62-BF40337A4C2C%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11294329911470413,0.1129470244050026,0.11294504255056381%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1382%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-32%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1346%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-50%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-51%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-76%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3129366934299469,0.31294703483581543,0.3129415214061737%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_2%22,4,%223A11659B-5C87-45A5-8AD9-9609043E3BFD%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11306291073560715,0.6937540769577026,0.0017174729146063327%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1580%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1544%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.14565743505954742,0.8937540650367737,0.0022125972900539636%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-2-shapestyle%22,4,%222AB10217-6164-44B4-938A-CFDF669648E9%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-1092,%5B%5D,0,%5B-950%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22C4F84C6F-9C80-4930-B4B7-FDA73266D0B0%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5495852828025818,0.5496827363967895,0.5495790243148804%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%2278A2F4AD-23E5-481A-82CF-E5EFE2AA964B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8799198269844055,0.8799999952316284,0.8798926472663879%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%226A3CC49B-685C-4D6F-8BE3-7077925B05E8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-569%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2244A8E6B2-C965-4539-AA11-71B44835AE69%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-175%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%2231B222DB-19C5-4272-8A50-A9E0F5AE5009%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-98%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-47%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%224FF13194-411F-404B-86A1-8EB8CBADE322%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-6%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-187%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%221BAFD851-06B5-4C2D-8EE7-DA6E663FBBF7%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5634501576423645,0.6017323136329651,0.6457077860832214%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%224CC78864-AC25-4BA6-9789-E71D7B76B4AE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_5%22,4,%226135FCCF-EDA6-473B-BC54-8171B9618F89%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7492373585700989,0.5890758633613586,0.9115050435066223%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1258%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1223%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-84%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-85%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-63%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8219782710075378,0.6462672352790832,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-28%22,4,%220808CC42-67F1-465B-3FF1-455719424F5A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,28,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-90%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22D3E0999F-7A4B-4CF7-B0D2-D7D3611E7610%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1354%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_4%22,4,%223DE9542C-2977-412F-A60C-35C392F60639%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,3.459397746041759e-8,0.20570886135101318,0.3851734399795532%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1861%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1825%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-49%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-50%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-75%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,5.255678203752723e-8,0.3125225007534027,0.5851734280586243%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B625,%5B1,%22chart-0-legend%22,4,%2287651519-0A3E-4A2B-A14C-AE7B4DB6E56F%22%5D,%5B626,%5B%5B0,null,9,1%5D,4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-76%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-12%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%225927B239-FD6A-4F74-A422-98826DBC4998%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22textbox-0-shapestyle%22,4,%22635161A3-980D-4DC1-93FA-8A22B82E7619%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,%5B7,%5B-2059%5D,%5B-1758%5D%5D,10,0,12,%5B-1166%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%2292F07017-725F-4159-B087-F0B496534EE3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2082%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-2-shapestyle%22,4,%22076910B1-F23D-4613-8D9C-2020A34D10F8%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-225%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,8,%5B-778%5D,10,1,12,%5B-778%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22681AB693-53B9-4EF5-BC87-C4B877014138%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-53%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-headerRowStyle%22,4,%22301115A6-9B47-44F4-AF2E-4005E5187B3A%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1472%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-0-shapestyle%22,4,%229F5CE934-A9BA-4EB4-8C69-34D70B627360%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-417%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-13%5D,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%226BCB6864-2300-439D-84B5-F0764647E402%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-245%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22589B0292-523D-47F1-8C86-36BD2A83D93E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_3%22,4,%22CABFFCDB-2837-4A78-9DAA-44000CA27BE2%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-61%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6165589094161987,0.4381375014781952,0.7973268628120422%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-411%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-27%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-375%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-82%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-67%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7712154388427734,0.5480390787124634,0.9973268508911133%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%2211A67234-0EBC-441A-A393-4E8164335EC0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%203%22,%22text-27-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%203%22%5D,4,%22B9161539-3C30-4ED0-9817-1F6546C4B7A4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-322%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-220%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-3-imageStyle%22,4,%22F196B3E0-EDAE-4656-A1DE-2EC8EA7A80E3%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4923780560493469,0.47020667791366577,0.4237736761569977%5D%5D,0.75%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,68,1,2,0.5,%5B-12%5D,true%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22470A961D-DC54-47FF-B160-D1EB80E6488A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-22%22,4,%220808CC42-67F1-465B-3DF1-455719424F5A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,22,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%2234441D60-9A4C-4675-9283-E274809D251F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-8%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-21%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-2-legend%22,4,%22F9E3E1D3-77F2-4CB2-9796-64E1C0C7B963%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-42%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-4-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22B22A35D3-D73C-48B6-BEAC-86150011FCE4%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-1314%5D,5,%5B-44%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-shapeStyle%22,4,%2228E66337-E725-4E6C-93C6-E208A765F9BA%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-65%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B136,%5B%5D,0,0,0,0.15000000596046448,0%5D,1%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B789,%5B%5D,90,2,5,0.25,%5B-16%5D,true%5D,%5B5,null,null%5D,%5B8,%5B-2224%5D,false,0,false,%5B-2362%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22054F4662-6821-472F-B107-248B8A16E049%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-6%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-28%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%2264F0F579-808F-4ADB-8A20-0CD106305DF9%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0.8399234414100647,0.8399999737739563,0.8398975133895874,1,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%2269727905-0FB2-4030-8241-C808E12E3378%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2214%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-valueaxis_1%22,4,%222EC17877-D41E-449A-9B5D-B333141EAA50%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-31%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,1,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_0%22,4,%2276EB0653-5B02-464E-8BFC-1EB76E30416B%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-20%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1299%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-645%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-193%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-71%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-70%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-74%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-1347%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22D9DC6BEB-FB12-4D27-A336-E63D225C85B0%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1081%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%226653C9DF-7C6E-4A9F-B966-30C3B8194377%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1839%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-3-shapestyle%22,4,%2205F15FE3-8EE5-4210-9223-42B0212F6037%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-504%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-64%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-22%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,-6,-7,8,%5B-269%5D,-10,10,1,-12,12,%5B-269%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22828BD979-9EB4-4B22-9A0D-97077206B878%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-113%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%2283D615BF-52E1-479F-8BDA-EAEA9C97167E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-12%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%229931EA3D-1BD2-4F26-816C-1B3F655EC795%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-valueaxis_1%22,4,%22EFC65E62-638B-4D21-9528-35F0811FBE7B%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-112%5D,5,%5B-38%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_2%22,4,%225442F41A-AE1A-401B-98AC-967232835B9A%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9377977252006531,0.3721911907196045,0.6561880707740784%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-596%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-57%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-55%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-103%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.39687788486480713,0.6997117400169373%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-2-chart%22,4,%2215FB09DB-3501-4FBB-9C89-0E00A5B96289%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-205%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-3-valueaxis_1%22,4,%220366D0CA-214B-400B-A460-085967E93378%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-239%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%227B41F721-1B14-40EB-933C-2E35EBB79331%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2210%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%22,%22toc-entry-style-default%22%5D,4,%22F199182A-840D-45AA-BBD9-DB2376AAB5EA%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22589ED656-04BA-44E2-8A1F-9DB3EF6449B4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1186%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%22C53B0230-5E3D-4E8D-8843-15739608850C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22DBF10A54-3190-4EEB-83FA-928D0B2181EA%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-274%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-422%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B375,%5B%5B0,%22Link%22,%22character-style-hyperlink%22%5D,4,%222144F422-F37D-4EFA-96AA-0B87147CAF03%22%5D,%5B369,%5B21,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%22564C24FE-3729-4823-ADB1-652F00B98CE1%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1343%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%225176C520-A29C-420D-9852-8D86196E8354%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9199161529541016,0.9200000166893005,0.9198877215385437%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%221840AEB5-0116-4F71-A854-15CC4CD6E306%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2339%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22B1E19780-D5DA-4018-AA22-F98CF818FEAA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2375%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Title%22,%22text-1-paragraphstyle-Title%22%5D,4,%222D312AD0-287E-4D8E-A205-3A00A3EDE3E4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,30%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-37%5D%5D,36,%5B-583%5D,40,true%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-4-valueaxis_1%22,4,%22A547FDEF-A2A8-41B5-9A66-9B05E673565E%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-0-tableStyle%22,4,%220A665D12-02AD-443B-A02C-3FE8A784DB9E%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1334%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-12%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3178148567676544,0.3178454637527466,0.31778430938720703%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-79%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-310%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-313%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22C2A8F601-DCBE-4B71-9D01-C271DF03D82C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-25%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-2-imageStyle%22,4,%22D0019B2B-3FC1-4999-B4C0-08A1BB2BEDCD%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-25%5D%5D,2,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,45,3,3,0.25%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-4-movieStyle%22,4,%22BB58DFFA-D0E5-44C6-8303-B7D37BC094D6%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-153,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%2206CE50DB-2A66-4559-8E1A-F77D69A09973%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-161%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-footerRowStyle%22,4,%2264839BCB-4F00-4A6A-9773-8BECBF96FB4D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11566738039255142,0.6930304169654846,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%224EF4818B-B675-4E2B-B2F1-B81581DD017E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-20%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Harvard%22,%22text-6-liststyle-Harvard%22%5D,4,%22F8D679C5-1356-4DBB-B544-99A36310AF6F%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-3142%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,9,0,14,1,13,8,1,13%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,-10,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363627910614013,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22equation-0-imageStyle%22,4,%229D635D96-791C-4479-AF22-A5A3E409DE2A%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,1,null,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Subtitle%22,%22text-2-paragraphstyle-Subtitle%22%5D,4,%2262D19A25-3B58-46F7-90B7-2E404B922828%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,20,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-161%5D,38,%5B-185%5D,40,true%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-4-tableStyle%22,4,%22A625CE15-3CE6-48FD-9F65-F96BB908B433%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9098039269447327,0.9098039269447327,0.9098039269447327%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-66%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-1492%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-132%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-85%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_4%22,4,%221C33A6F0-ADEB-4B28-909A-5D7608A55ED3%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-886%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-942%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-47%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-44%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-537%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9614761471748352,0.3548920154571533,0.6610105633735657%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-0-imageStyle%22,4,%22FCE11A19-D43A-4DB9-B15E-B91ADD78BBC0%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-203%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-11%5D%5D,2,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%203%22,%22text-3-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%2200A39468-835F-4B6F-B686-69EF1C4FE332%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,11,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-2-tableStyle%22,4,%22DAFA337D-6777-4F60-BEDE-BC194A0CC0BB%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-343%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-22%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.21780747175216675,0.34225994348526,0.09999250620603561%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,false,true,true,true,false,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-87%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-98%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-91%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_0%22,4,%2208E3B011-CACE-4504-81C5-CB10E3EA7784%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3274606466293335,0.34433358907699585,0.373420774936676%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-850%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-47%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-814%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-46%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-180%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5028449296951294,0.5287548303604126,0.5734207630157471%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_2%22,4,%22A2E92A1A-B4EF-4D6D-B65C-8E8330BBA8A3%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.58798748254776,0.626181960105896,0.6720042824745178%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-814%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-777%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7629826664924622,0.8125444650650024,0.8720042705535889%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22BEA53A87-D3FF-4415-9AB7-608ED7B36AEB%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7824999690055847,0.7881260514259338,0.785480797290802%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22C6506047-94F2-448F-AC00-ECCE15BE0C01%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%223A0B34E4-B9CE-4DDE-A297-8F22FF4BAB2C%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1023%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22B5362292-01A2-4FE9-80CE-E077D5C15051%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-33%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Numbered%22,%22text-5-liststyle-Numbered%22%5D,4,%22A5BA08DB-84C0-44B4-AF28-8496E67C4C1D%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-475%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%226F0141FF-88CE-441E-AF13-2B292D10E241%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2042%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22EDA2E528-E882-400A-A06F-F4D526509A8F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1206%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-484%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-3-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%2243CD7EB0-3704-4B53-993A-8D967164F85B%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-698%5D,1%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%223B26468E-0A4C-48BC-B361-481B44EBB10E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8399999737739563,0.8399999737739563,0.8399999737739563%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-headerRowStyle%22,4,%227B506D6E-F523-4506-B839-2C0A93F295EB%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-3-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-3-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%2235C90CC8-38BF-46D4-B9CF-3AB4CCFBCF59%22%5D,0,%5B119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-128%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-64%5D%5D,8,%5B-1248%5D,10,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22AAE2342D-170F-4219-BBBC-8B83865FDDAA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0.3391494154930115,0.756831169128418,0.9983033537864685,0.3204500377178192,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-4-imageStyle%22,4,%2211149EC1-7E21-45BA-AFF0-25FE1228FE05%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B2,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,%5B160,%5B%5D,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%22CD41C39A-27F4-4BBC-A14D-14C61CE73B86%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2921%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-4-referenceLine_0%22,4,%224EC9D9E8-E540-4880-B908-E6B5844496C8%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3,5,%5B-79%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-bodyStyle%22,4,%2230BB5FD9-7E5D-401A-AC02-054683DC81B7%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0.9999087452888489,1,0.9998779892921448,1,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22shape-4-shapestyle%22,4,%223181018D-2EA2-4A4C-AFE1-A8EDD566B144%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-901%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-28%5D%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,null%5D,%5B7,%5B-1278%5D,%5B-997%5D%5D,12,%5B-997%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%2258F24BEB-AB17-40DC-A1C4-E9526E7A429C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-37%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%22E8262C79-B605-43D7-8110-D4CDCF7C39EC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.2002605842553748e-7,0.38727661967277527,0.6140550971031189%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%202%22,%22text-26-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%202%22%5D,4,%2229242293-6C40-4D13-8169-7B6803CB92D4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-63%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22C5B547A9-D559-45D8-9F67-F17F5F7DC76F%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8799999952316284,0.8799999952316284,0.8799999952316284%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22B1C9F8A5-FC1F-4B82-A49E-72E177A6C96E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3494%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Lettered%22,%22text-4-liststyle-Lettered%22%5D,4,%227D6E8462-2A85-4DD5-B11B-30F7F0E8A52D%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-89%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363627910614013,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%205%22,%22text-29-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%205%22%5D,4,%22EC4F96EE-0121-42D7-9D71-F1A34B89DB04%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-763%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%228E9CC85D-12C6-457C-8FEB-C46C0896B6EA%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-35%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22F67E82E8-C77F-4C4D-AB03-546D29EFFF40%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-40%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22B4DAEC86-9CAB-4405-BA15-1867079251D7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Title%201%22,%22text-24-paragraphstyle-Table%20Title%201%22%5D,4,%22CAF38A2C-CCEF-4CBE-A16E-7E1742E54815%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-bodyStyle%22,4,%221D0B035D-5231-42D2-A7B5-92B7E6458A2B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%222610BFFE-1D5C-412D-AF21-B69E7AFC0A5F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-118%5D%5D,31,4%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22EE3B26C3-38A3-4DD2-AE49-27ACD765A3E3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-638%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%224DC902E5-A4E9-4728-8A3F-DE02BA0788D3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8892045021057129,0.8955977559089661,0.8925918340682983%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-0-chart%22,4,%221CF312C6-B63D-41BC-84AB-C94D92B20304%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-245%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%2218649330-8708-4A95-A575-67637EAEE7EA%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-176%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%2273351A57-5496-40C3-9CB6-94BBE9F88779%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-317%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Bullet%20Big%22,%22text-2-liststyle-Bullet%20Big%22%5D,4,%22013703A8-1E5D-4CBD-8FA3-55EABA9E5205%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-2314%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,-7,-8,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%22077DE064-243A-4D98-A9E2-9A3911149A99%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5724846720695496,0.572586178779602,0.572478175163269%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_1%22,4,%22D515B50F-DB74-42FC-8986-4E5F4B11C090%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.267192430987052e-7,0.48426753282546997,0.4641311764717102%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2693%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1313%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-298%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-67%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.790536430235079e-7,0.684267520904541,0.6558149456977844%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%22697635AD-5029-4CE8-ABBA-0E81F4C92B41%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-269%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22406FF34A-C4C6-4167-9389-56CF4EEAA5F1%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-110%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%203%22,%22text-5-paragraphstyle-Heading%203%22%5D,4,%226945BDB2-8BF2-4B45-AEEA-8533146F992E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,14%5D,13,null,19,0.019999999552965164,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-885%5D,38,%5B-298%5D,40,true,%5B42,%5B-391,%5B%5D,1,1.2000000476837158%5D,0,2%5D,%5B46,1,%5B-2797%5D%5D,%5B50,2,18,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1023%5D,0.5%5D%5D%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-3-referenceLine_0%22,4,%2276041E5E-262C-4366-AC2D-D5A03B252942%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-13%5D,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%2213477C7D-684D-45D3-A7E4-7F68A93C5F6C%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-449%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_1%22,4,%22550497CB-8E2B-4173-BC4D-92177D1E0BFD%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5143634676933289,0.2531074285507202,0.5666145086288452%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-102%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-66%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-67%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-92%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6959202289581299,0.3424476981163025,0.7666144967079163%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22364A095C-518A-455F-8537-5060858BCAF2%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,19,0,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,%5B42,%5B-2894%5D,-1,0%5D,%5B46,0,%5B-2876%5D%5D,%5B50,0,0,null%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-valueaxis_0%22,4,%224CB048FA-A5EE-45BB-BB0A-79C82C64924F%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-493%5D,1%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,3,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22AE5EDDE5-1E11-411A-9151-7B173CE04D5D%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-bodyStyle%22,4,%22738728C6-6CFA-4971-A6B0-921502D7C2EC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-469%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22FCFC276E-8082-445A-A5BD-9F8FB31131AD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-103%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-5-shapestyle%22,4,%22025C3EB3-8F2E-4327-8474-544375EA1B36%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-5%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-37%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22533E0FF5-89FF-459F-BFF6-449FB1214B9F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-422%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-124%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-1-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-1-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%222E87F9F3-849E-44E8-9CC0-9CB48F35E3B0%22%5D,0,%5B119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8,%5B-511%5D,10,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%2287D96F4A-A7C7-407F-AA99-E7297C6B66BE%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1944%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%2233538651-6FD1-49A1-B1BC-3A9CB0117041%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3796%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-1-legend%22,4,%2231237CEC-C0C1-4A32-B9BE-691A4DD47061%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22C4418A68-B02B-4598-B41F-920EBC641D65%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-27%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22B3B2600D-FFE3-432A-829B-447E8676B5D1%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-25%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-25%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-1-movieStyle%22,4,%22FF502674-565D-4B29-A9D5-CE7978924D25%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-70%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-0-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-0-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%2235255513-F205-4765-9130-1CF95122AE0F%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%22CB522A1D-18C6-48B9-BDFB-7CEC76A37027%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-18%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%22D6600825-C504-4C74-A563-772AA04E7743%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-5-movieStyle%22,4,%22DA5AE32B-FCFB-45F9-9C30-F16D13F5124B%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B153,%5B%5D,%22Formal%20Shadow%22,0.6100000143051147%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-4-legend%22,4,%22C6891CE7-271A-42B3-A0DE-8C0A5516570C%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22line-1-shapestyle%22,4,%22B402C69F-6340-40C9-90A3-5B5567878427%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-94%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-21%5D%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,null%5D,8,%5B-529%5D,12,%5B-529%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_4%22,4,%225D998526-284B-41C7-B965-A94AB5B5A52E%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-20%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.709662914276123,0.7107478976249695,0.7566038966178894%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-957%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-938%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-54%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-157%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8972545862197876,0.8986263871192932,0.9566038846969604%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-5-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-5-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22F30EE2E7-ABDD-4835-B9DB-6A42870ED314%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B-1,1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-12%5D%5D,-3,-4,-5,8,%5B-132%5D,-13%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%2235F714E0-07D8-4662-B41B-B8CF5484616B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%222DEC2154-AA16-4E11-9171-99364C67A157%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-10%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-122%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-122%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-valueaxis_0%22,4,%228A55F341-D939-4B27-BB48-14C86EEADDA6%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-179%5D,5,%5B-26%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,3,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5B0,%22None%22,%22character-style-null%22%5D,4,%2271B45DD6-8856-4EEE-9481-F0876B77F821%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-22%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22AD86C2D7-8034-4D27-B5BC-0C46FFC9E68A%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8536363244056702,0.8597738742828369,0.8568881750106811%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%228D35508B-2F36-401B-8D44-FBED2DE089DC%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-20%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%2297804012-23C0-4D55-9AA8-F792FCCB907B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%22,%22text-3-paragraphstyle-Heading%201%22%5D,4,%22A6AEF49B-02BB-4051-B9CC-FB3AD63DB0A4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,18%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-296%5D,38,%5B-25%5D,40,true,%5B43,0,2%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22D471EF43-3158-4E11-9E1E-5253D43FC2CD%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_5%22,4,%22F83C1711-608D-43A7-9437-44F79006097B%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.19629687070846558,0.1962968409061432,0.19629687070846558%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2106%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-2070%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-73%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-60%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-111%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3962968587875366,0.39629679918289184,0.3962968587875366%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%2286D2785C-E182-4547-BF64-BC17952E9E4D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,8,10,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-110%5D%5D,36,null,40,false,%5B43,-1,0%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_2%22,4,%22C810A25B-C02B-4CE7-9857-47088A482B3E%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-59%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.3280235528945923,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-897%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-862%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-46%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-47%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-72%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B1,0.4624188542366028,0.20000000298023224%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-15%22,4,%220808CC42-67F1-465B-3AF1-455719424F5A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,15%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22418655C2-1EC8-433D-A104-B768332FD134%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4195%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Caption%22,%22text-16-paragraphstyle-Caption%203%22%5D,4,%22B757A219-10A5-4D1E-9D3D-CBA2672FD0AD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B1,1,4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,0%5D,57.499996185302734%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_0%22,4,%2272A8F284-A4C4-4E90-92A2-6AE71B5BE1B1%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3375922441482544,0.7577283382415771,0.9999999403953552%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1065%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1028%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-54%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-55%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-80%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3375922739505768,0.7577283978462219,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22C9760492-4DEF-430C-9651-3064373DC0B7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B1,0,4,false,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D,31,2,38,null,53,%5B-3353%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-0-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22D0D9C948-0C5A-41F7-8975-43EBF7CA355E%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-281%5D,1%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%2253382A0D-0744-4AFB-880D-F8380941F0F5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-267%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%22EEADF9D1-92D4-4F27-B26E-0FC1055FE419%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2999%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22line-0-shapestyle%22,4,%22A68263D1-8E74-4FA6-862F-8765B7F895F5%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-20%5D,2%5D%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,null%5D,8,%5B-397%5D,12,%5B-397%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-1-shapestyle%22,4,%22783433D2-7704-419C-93DC-8633B9D2C7F4%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-405%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-40%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,7,%5B-936%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%227F3D7D0D-B0EA-4AE0-BA3E-423D86289BFC%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-597%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-3-legend%22,4,%2208BE0F5A-20AF-482F-89F0-21B440193940%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%22B492F515-0FE5-4867-8969-38CDC0C03123%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-22%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22F4D63408-0343-4688-83A6-220148A0EA63%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-4%5D,true%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%22B631EBBB-D125-4E13-80BF-06D1B20D0BA6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%2252A926D5-8419-4166-9BCD-2BDD30C76A06%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-19%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2218036515-1166-4897-8DDA-DDF55549D262%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-12%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-231%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-49%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2297631742-52BF-4178-8D85-92B9D6514707%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-900%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_4%22,4,%228E18D5E5-8975-47D4-8081-35245C07A8EF%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-77%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.00506509467959404,0.4427661597728729,0.0017366838874295353%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-439%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-34%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-403%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-70%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.007353026885539293,0.6427661776542664,0.0025211540050804615%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Image%22,%22text-3-liststyle-Image%22%5D,4,%22356C8897-B410-441B-A5BD-B76EEE774013%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,0.6000000238418579,1,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B437,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B436,%5B0,%22ginger/01_theme/hardcover_bullet_black%22,%5B2,%2216357198c7f99135de48a39b6961df7fda72c8f5%22,%22hardcover_bullet_black.png%22,0,false%5D%5D,84,90,false,%5B9%5D,true%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,9,18,27,36,45,54,63,72%5D%5D%5D,-10,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_3%22,4,%22138A5D0A-E8BD-4D18-BCE0-4C2DDFA57CC6%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-79%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0011307180393487215,0.3012468218803406,0.5%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2311%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-2274%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-65%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-66%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-91%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0015830053016543388,0.42174553871154785,0.699999988079071%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%2204EE0384-CA20-41D4-B225-9B7789C8FDB5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22983FD137-1022-4827-8065-DD0B16EEE6A2%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22B3BFAF3E-2332-4586-8BEA-6CD7D8ED24AD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22608B624B-03D6-4226-B2B4-00DF527F397C%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-252%5D,1%5D%5D,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-5-legend%22,4,%2245C870D3-D5F4-49DE-A552-C4B1A8C3E169%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-16%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-28%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-valueaxis_0%22,4,%221DC5CF09-092E-4574-9AE6-B544CF610A95%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-11%5D,5,%5B-30%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,3,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-4-shapestyle%22,4,%2218504937-A2C2-4E7A-8931-E8E1408804AF%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8360306024551392,0.8360306024551392,0.8360306024551392%5D%5D,2%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,-8%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22B50344D7-6A78-45E1-AA21-7C00BD55978D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1175%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-bodyStyle%22,4,%22B714D8F1-FC63-46C4-8569-FF2A70A17A6B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%2227E77140-34F7-47EC-9A8D-0B0B88B0A830%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1228%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-3-tableStyle%22,4,%22A57CA0AB-8273-4A33-9E11-3BC092608F74%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9058824181556702,0.9058824181556702,0.9058824181556702%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-29%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.21104750037193298,0.4894333481788635,0.6363624334335327%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-79%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-113%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-114%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%221906F5F0-7849-44CA-848B-AC07B32D14D3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2007%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-0-valueaxis_1%22,4,%22A42F654D-A218-430A-813F-E72E085C0795%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-132%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,36,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_3%22,4,%22FEABE85E-74CD-42D2-A458-A972BB6BA768%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-35%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-179%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-235%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-59%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-56%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-223%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.14725470542907715,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%229E23FB0E-7A33-4DF3-9553-729ED05B8ADD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-417%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-417%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-3-chart%22,4,%222E5B2646-EDE3-4F1E-9BB3-01EC0545F5C5%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-204%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%228CEDA887-861B-4E0E-BF48-DE38F003E191%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%2284592A1C-1DCB-4A96-8815-C5C6B41E57C4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-164%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-0-referenceLine_0%22,4,%226A88228B-4863-45CD-83D6-C10E3916BAA8%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22523F6C81-3226-48B4-BA0C-497F827B4B5B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-916%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-headerRowStyle%22,4,%2202D8F1B7-539A-4A8A-8370-6B9FA07F0AD4%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1097%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22E455D15A-45CB-44D1-A877-FB1AE9C56EE1%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-20%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%207%22,%22text-31-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%207%22%5D,4,%227CE143AF-D131-4F14-AA49-73C582868A32%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-596%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-20%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%228B995748-D0E6-4120-A30D-023F81C7C7AA%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-10%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%2217B0155A-D3B5-422A-9D04-F6E9C1D36AB8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3060%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Label%20Dark%22,%22text-19-paragraphstyle-Shape%20Caption%22%5D,4,%22D653BAE4-3D85-434C-A346-4A036CD050C0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D,31,2%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_3%22,4,%223FCE10A4-BD03-4ACA-B816-2F8749BC1524%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2859%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-272%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-26%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-252%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-242%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-244%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-265%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B1,0.14464735984802246,0.04994506016373634%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%2280E3CB09-3028-4D8E-A6FB-8201488AD188%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%220850B882-B13B-42AE-957D-0ACDB3F043C0%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1644%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%228510D871-06ED-4371-97B1-639C33315E19%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-287%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-103%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Footnote%22,%22text-32-paragraphstyle-Footnote%20Text%22%5D,4,%225AA9D484-B786-433F-B30E-ADA82BAF7D63%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,11%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_5%22,4,%22E170A856-048A-4824-B889-F292C5AC53AD%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5375882983207703,0.05861132591962814,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1022%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-986%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-59%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-60%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-85%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7375882863998413,0.08041661232709884%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_1%22,4,%222D857AE9-00D5-4C82-93F1-9D77EB13BEAC%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4750521183013916,0.5009443163871765,0.5383895635604858%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1386%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-851%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6515236496925354,0.6870342493057251,0.7383895516395569%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-1-tableStyle%22,4,%22FC3E52A7-FE98-4D5D-B9C0-C59143327903%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2172%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-78%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-19%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-18%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.2509804368019104,0.3764706254005432,0.5686274766921997%5D%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-18%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.14934006333351135,0.6333713531494141,0.8747996091842651%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,false,false,true,false,false,false,true,false,false,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-68%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-82%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-86%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%202%22,%22text-2-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%22799C0CB0-865D-476C-965B-D1982CF3D738%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,12,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-25%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,2%5D,446.3999938964844%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-5-imageStyle%22,4,%22037B76DD-D736-4BC1-8F94-46EDBF4EC215%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B-153,%5B%5D,1,0.699999988079071%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%226576F69F-06B5-4ED4-AE20-3E86B12052A4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%2223721C14-65E6-4241-B047-9A00DC633561%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22A2E4572A-9EEE-44E5-9B26-294F26A5C6AB%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%220199380A-03E2-4464-8874-7D045559C7B7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-158%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Underline%22,-2,4,%22A6DAD13E-CDA5-4910-B3B5-F65D314F2B2B%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B21,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Strikethrough%22,4,%22EB7098F6-1421-4FD7-829F-33B09A2B62B0%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B15,1,-22%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Italic%22,4,%224A0BD43A-699D-4020-8BBC-256F423296F5%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B5,true,-16%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Red%22,4,%22BFBE34AB-358D-4A33-9103-924CF037AA27%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-6,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7859717607498169,0.1470136046409607,0.022383563220500946%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Emphasis%22,4,%22DC610B28-14E3-401C-8EE1-1E3347E510D8%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B4,true,-30%5D%5D%5D,%5B-4597%5D,%5B-1054%5D,%5B398,%5B3,%5B-4428%5D%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,25,0,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.2705899775028229,0.2705898880958557,0.2705899775028229%5D%5D%5D,31,0,33,28%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B-30,31,2,-34,49,13.894195556640625%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B3,%5B-1341%5D%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B-8,-26,-32,-50%5D%5D%5D,%5B375,%5B3,%5B-1357%5D%5D,%5B-369,%5B-5,5,true%5D%5D%5D,%5B398,%5B1,%22formula-editor-parStyle%22,4,%223C2EE892-91FB-48F5-AB70-BC3D83C1D453%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D,false,0,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,null,false,false,0,%5B391,%5B%5D,2,18,0.7222222222222222%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B740,%5B%5D,0,0%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B354,%5B%5D,%22C95D6668-F9DB-404F-93C0-C3FF305D0641%22,%22Back%20in%20Fiore,%20Fairy%20Tail%20were%20trying%20to%20handle%20the%20upset%20that%20occurred%20a%20few%20days%20ago.%20Most%20were%20still%20trying%20to%20handle%20the%20fact%20that%20Lucy%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20among%20them%20anymore,%20and%20by%20choice,%20whilst%20the%20odd%20few%20had%20begun%20trying%20to%20work%20out%20what%20exactly%20drove%20her%20away.%20It%20turns%20out%20that%20while%20Lucy%20had%20been%20fabulously%20keeping%20track%20of%20all%20their%20movements,%20not%20one%20of%20them%20had%20any%20idea%20of%20hers.%20It%20was%20as%20her%20spirits%20said,%20no%20one%20looked%20for%20her%20as%20she%20was%20easily%20found.%20A%20few%20round%20the%20table%20were%20left%20feeling%20another%20weight%20of%20guilt%20from%20having%20received%20letters%20from%20her,%20promptly%20read%20them%20and%20then%20placed%20them%20in%20a%20pile%20to%20be%20forgotten%20about.%20It%20was%20these%20guilty%20few%20that%20realised%20she%20probably%20felt%20as%20discarded%20as%20those%20letters.%20After%20all,%20what%20brought%20Lucy%20to%20Fairy%20Tail%20was%20to%20find%20a%20new%20family%20once%20she%20realised%20her%20blood%20one%20was%20broken.%20No%20wonder%20that%20upon%20losing%20her%20guild%20family%20she%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20there%20for%20the%20big%20reunion.%20Natsu%20had%20told%20them%20that%20though%20Lucy%20and%20her%20dad%20had%20reconciled,%20they%20had%20a%20long%20way%20to%20go%20before%20restoring%20that%20relationship.%20Unfortunately%20the%20Tenrou%20time-skip%20didn%E2%80%99t%20give%20them%20a%20chance.%20Those%20present%20at%20the%20table%20swore%20to%20Mavis%20that%20they%E2%80%99d%20one%20day%20find%20Lucy%20and%20do%20their%20best%20to%20show%20just%20how%20sorry%20they%20were%20for%20leaving%20her%20behind.%20%5Cn%5CnAll%20being%20said,%20this%20left%20a%20rather%20gloomy%20atmosphere%20in%20the%20guild%20so%20tonight%20Mira%20decided%20(demanded)%20on%20a%20party%20to%20help%20breathe%20life%20back%20into%20the%20building%20Lucy%20painstakingly%20built%20for%20them.%20It%20took%20some%20convincing%20but%20it%20soon%20became%20the%20standard%20affair.%20The%20hall%20was%20overflowing%20with%20laughter%20and%20brawls%20kept%20breaking%20out%20left%20and%20right.%20Wendy%20found%20herself%20wistfully%20longing%20for%20her%20kin,%20easily%20picturing%20how%20Lucy%20could%20flit%20about%20and%20fit%20into%20any%20and%20every%20conversation,%20while%20skillfully%20dodging%20the%20brawls.%20%5Cn%5CnIt%20was%20during%20these%20thoughts%20that%20the%20peace%20was%20broken.%20Shocked,%20the%20guild%20could%20only%20look%20on%20as%20Natsu%20and%20Gajeel%20collapsed%20to%20the%20floor%20screaming%20in%20pain,%20one%20hand%20clutching%20their%20chests,%20the%20other%20trying%20to%20claw%20into%20the%20floor%20to%20help%20ground%20themselves.%20There%20were%20only%20a%20handful%20of%20mages%20present%20that%20could%20sense%20magical%20signatures%20and%20they%20were%20left%20speechless.%20One%20minute%20there%20the%20slayers%20were%20with%20practically%20full,%20large%20magical%20containers%20and%20the%20next%20there%20was%20less%20than%20a%20quarter%20left.%20The%20pain%20would%20suggest%20that%20the%20magic%20was%20ripped%20from%20their%20bodies%20and%20till%20it%20regenerated%20they%20would%20have%20to%20be%20careful%20not%20to%20take%20their%20containers%20to%20those%20dangerous%20lower%20limits.%20Wendy%20witnessing%20this%20and%20hearing%20the%20calls%20of%20her%20concerned%20nakama%20was%20about%20to%20run%20into%20the%20fray%20and%20see%20how%20she%20could%20help.%20%20What%20caused%20her%20to%20pause%20however%20was%20a%20%20flood%20of%20relief,%20calm%20and%20happiness%20from%20her%20kin%20bond%20with%20Lucy.%5Cn%5CnSuddenly%20Loke%E2%80%99s%20warning%20from%20few%20days%20ago%20passed%20through%20her%20mind.%20Deciding%20to%20heed%20his%20advice%20and%20get%20all%20the%20facts%20before%20jumping%20in%20-%20honestly%20if%20a%20celestial%20sprit%20tells%20you%20to%20be%20wary%20of%20ancient%20magic%20only%20an%20idiot%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20listen%20-%20Wendy%20looked%20around%20for%20the%20one%20mage%20she%20needed%20now%20more%20than%20anything.%20Not%20finding%20them%20she%20started%20calling%20out.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CBickslow?%20Bickslow?!%20Has%20anyone%20seen%20Bickslow%20or%20the%20Thunder%20Legion%20for%20that%20matter?%E2%80%9D%20%5Cn%5CnIt%20was%20only%20from%20the%20confusion%20of%20her%20words%20that%20the%20guild%20became%20quiet%20enough%20for%20her%20to%20hear%20Nab%E2%80%99s%20response.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CI%20think%20the%20Thunder%20Legion%20went%20off%20on%20a%20job%20or%20a%20holiday%20or%20something%20a%20day%20or%20so%20ago?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnCursing%20mentally%20for%20she%20really%20could%20have%20used%20Bickslow%E2%80%99s%20specific%20skills%20right%20about%20now,%20Wendy%20went%20to%20Plan%20B%20-%20questioning%20her%20dragon%20brothers.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CTell%20me,%20brothers%20dearest,%20do%20you%20have%20anything%20to%20confess?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnSensing%20an%20aura%20around%20the%20youngest%20slayer%20similar%20to%20Scary%20Lucy,%20She-Demon%20and%20the%20Cake%20Avenger,%20all%20onlookers%20found%20themselves%20taking%20one%20step%20back.%20Wendy%20soon%20realised%20however%20that%20she%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20getting%20through%20to%20them%20due%20to%20the%20pain.%20Trying%20a%20different%20tactic,%20Wendy%20spoke%20again.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CBefore%20I%20can%20determine%20if%20I%20can%20help%20you%20-%20or%20want%20to%20depending%20on%20what%E2%80%99s%20wrong%20-%20I%20first%20need%20to%20see%20your%20kin%20marks.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnSeeing%20no%20need%20in%20clarifying%20which%20ones,%20as%20she%20knew%20both%20Natsu%20and%20Gajeel%20held%20only%20one,%20Wendy%20merely%20waited.%20She%20knew%20they%20had%20heard%20her,%20it%20was%20just%20a%20matter%20of%20them%20releasing%20the%20hand%20currently%20clutched%20over%20their%20chests%20and%20showing%20her%20their%20forearms.%20What%20Wendy%20should%20find,%20and%20really%20hoped%20for,%20was%20a%20mark%20much%20like%20her%20own.%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20kin%20mark%20was%20very%20much%20an%20embodiment%20of%20the%20girl%20herself;%20done%20mostly%20in%20a%20metallic%20black%20that%20shone%20from%20within.%20Unusually%20each%20slayers%20mark%20was%20different%20(Lucy%20once%20joked%20that%20they%20were%20unique%20much%20like%20her%20dragons%20were).%20Wendy%20can%20still%20remember%20how%20Lucy%20grabbed%20her%20arm%20once%20the%20bond%20was%20complete%20to%20study%20it.%20She%20explained%20to%20Wendy%20how%20in%20her%20studies%20of%20the%20stars%20back%20at%20the%20Heartfilia%20Konzern%20there%20was%20manuscript%20which%20contained%20an%20old%20fashioned%20star%20chart.%20This%20star%20chart%20was%20a%20horoscope%20of%20one%20of%20the%20rulers%20of%20old;%20showcasing%20the%20night%20sky%20as%20it%20was%20on%20the%20rulers%20birth.%20In%20between%20her%20explanations%20of%20how%20people%20in%20the%20past%20used%20the%20stars%20to%20tell%20the%20future,%20and%20how%20further%20academics%20have%20changed%20star%20mapping,%20Lucy%20confessed%20her%20love%20for%20such%20an%20image%20-%20in%20fact%20it%20was%20one%20of%20her%20favorites%20in%20the%20Konzern%20that%20she%20hoped%20to%20be%20reunited%20with%20the%20manuscript%20one%20day.%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20love%20for%20this%20image%20and%20her%20dragon%20kin%20was%20somehow%20translated%20into%20her%20kin%20mark%20-%20each%20dragon%20had%20their%20own%20star%20map%20showing%20the%20day%20Lucy%20viewed%20them%20as%20siblings.%20Wendy%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20sure%20Natsu%20had%20ever%20absorbed%20all%20this%20information%20but%20she%20could%20still%20remember%20Gajeel%E2%80%99s%20shock%20in%20discovering%20how%20quickly%20Lucy%20had%20forgiven%20him%20and%20then%20viewed%20him%20as%20family.%20%5Cn%5CnPulled%20from%20her%20musings%20by%20catching%20movement%20from%20the%20boys,%20what%20Wendy%20saw%20next%20broke%20her%20heart.%20There,%20on%20both%20Natsu%20and%20Gajeel%E2%80%99s%20forearms,%20were%20their%20own%20personal%20star%20charts%20except%20unlike%20her%20intact%20one,%20theirs%20were%20shattered.%20Putting%20two%20and%20two%20together,%20Wendy%20was%20able%20to%20realise%20that%20the%20strain%20she%20felt%20from%20Lucy%20was%20due%20to%20Natsu%20and%20Gajeel%20breaking%20ties%20with%20her.%20Her%20kin%20had%20been%20suffering%20for%20over%20a%20year%20and%20the%20dragon%20slayers%20in%20front%20of%20her%20were%20finally%20paying%20the%20price.%20She%20had%20no%20doubt%20Lucy%20had%20suffered%20through%20a%20pain%20like%20the%20boys%20before%20her,%20just%20she%20had%20two%20bonds%20break%20and%20no%20Fairy%20Tail%20around%20her%20when%20it%20did.%20Wendy%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20sure%20whether%20she%20wanted%20to%20break%20down%20into%20tears%20or%20rip%20into%20them%20for%20their%20heartless%20and%20selfish%20behaviour.%20Deciding%20a%20speedy%20exit%20before%20she%20did%20anything%20rash%20was%20her%20best%20option;%20Wendy%20addressed%20the%20guild%20one%20last%20time%20before%20turning%20and%20walking%20away.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CThey%20can%E2%80%99t%20be%20helped.%20Believe%20it%20or%20not%20but%20the%20pain%20is%20self%20inflicted.%20Every%20action%20has%20a%20consequence%20and%20it%E2%80%99s%20about%20time%20they%20learned%20that%20lesson.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn---%20---%20---%20---%20%E2%80%94%5Cn%5CnWhat%20no%20one%20in%20Fairy%20Tail%20realised%20was%20that%20the%20collapse%20of%20Natsu%20and%20Gajeel%20happened%20at%20the%20exact%20moment%20Lucy%20was%20touched%20by%20the%20dragon.%20Having%20been%20Jackal%E2%80%99s%20personal%20torture%20subject,%20lost%20her%20soul%20bond%20with%20Aquarius,%20and%20then%20Fairy%20Tail%20on%20top%20of%20that,%20it%20was%20safe%20to%20say%20that%20after%20Tartarus%20Lucy%20was%20broken%20mind,%20body%20and%20soul.%20When%20Natsu%20and%20then%20Gajeel%20turned%20their%20backs%20on%20Lucy,%20despite%20the%20fact%20she%20was%20unknowingly%20calling%20out%20to%20them%20through%20their%20kin%20bonds,%20it%20caused%20these%20bonds%20to%20snap.%20Much%20like%20the%20slayers%E2%80%99%20current%20predicament,%20Lucy%20collapsed%20in%20pain%20once%20from%20Natsu%20and%20then%20only%20a%20few%20days%20later%20from%20Gajeel.%20Her%20spirits%20could%20only%20be%20thankful%20that%20summoning%20magic%20required%20large%20magical%20reserves.%20If%20Lucy%20didn%E2%80%99t%20have%20her%20second%20origin%20open%20-%20or%20the%20magic%20to%20call%20upon%20the%20king%20-%20the%20two%20sudden%20drops%20she%20faced%20could%20have%20killed%20her.%20In%20fact,%20Gajeel%E2%80%99s%20bond%20breaking%20almost%20came%20close.%20%5Cn%5CnBeing%20called%20Princess%20by%20her%20sprits%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20just%20for%20show;%20Lucy%20really%20was%20loved%20and%20respected%20in%20the%20Spirit%20Realm.%20So%20much%20so,%20once%20word%20of%20her%20current%20trails%20and%20tribulations%20made%20its%20way%20around%20the%20Realm%20(as%20all%20things%20Lucy%20did),%20Loke,%20the%20King%20and%20the%20rest%20of%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20contracted%20spirits%20could%20only%20balk%20at%20who%20was%20coerced%20out%20of%20hiding.%20All%20without%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20knowledge%20of%20course.%20%5Cn%5CnOne%20day%20after%20Tartarus,%20Draco%20-%20the%20celestial%20spirit%20dragon%20and%20dragon%20king%20-%20approached%20Stache%20Face%20stating%20he%20wished%20to%20meet%20this%20world%E2%80%99s%20Princess,%20wielder%20of%20the%20zodiac.%20Draco%20had%20heard%20all%20about%20Lucy%20over%20the%20years%20(or%20days%20in%20the%20Spirit%20Realm)%20and%20it%20was%20the%20comment%20of%20broken%20dragon%20bonds%20that%20forced%20him%20to%20act.%20Meeting%20with%20the%20Celestial%20King%20and%20zodiacs,%20Draco%20stated%20his%20intention%20to%20create%20a%20contract%20with%20Lucy%20-%20his%20first%20contact%20-%20and%20asked%20that%20Loke%20present%20her%20with%20his%20key.%20Draco%20was%20honest%20however%20stating%20that%20he%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20sure%20how%20exactly%20he%20could%20help,%20only%20that%20he%20would%20try.%20Never%20had%20a%20kin%20bond%20been%20broken%20before%20and%20he%20was%20not%20only%20horrified%20that%20two%20Earthland%20slayers%20had%20accomplished%20this%20but%20that%20(for%20whatever%20reason)%20the%20one%20in%20pain%20was%20the%20one%20left%20behind.%20Why%20Lucy,%20who%20cherished%20every%20bond%20she%20held,%20was%20suffering%20from%20the%20dragons%20abandonment%20was%20not%20something%20he%20held%20an%20answer%20to.%5Cn%5CnIt%20is%20fair%20to%20say%20that%20most%20spirits%20were%20shocked%20when%20Lucy%20initially%20refused%20to%20summon%20the%20dragon.%20It%20was%20a%20couple%20of%20months%20after%20Tartarus%20by%20this%20point%20and%20Lucy%20had%20begun%20training%20the%20second%20she%20could%20stand%20on%20her%20own%20two%20feet.%20Her%20magic%20had%20expanded%20beyond%20what%20it%20once%20was,%20even%20with%20the%20constant%20drain,%20and%20Lucy%20could%20now%20proudly%20say%20she%20possessed%20combat%20skills.%20In%20fact,%20it%20was%20just%20as%20they%20were%20going%20to%20make%20the%20Gemini%20switch%20that%20Loke%20offered%20her%20Draco%E2%80%99s%20key.%5Cn%5CnHer%20refusal%20was%20based%20on%20one%20thing%20alone.%20This%20spirit%20had%20been%20trapped%20in%20the%20Realm%20since%20their%20conversion%20from%20dragon%20to%20spirit.%20As%20such,%20Lucy%20was%20adamant%20that%20she%20would%20only%20create%20such%20a%20contract%20when%20her%20magic%20reserves%20were%20large%20enough%20for%20Draco%20to%20fly%20the%20skies%20of%20Earthland%20freely%20-%20till%20then%20she%20would%20wait.%20Yes,%20she%20knew%20he%20might%20be%20able%20to%20end%20the%20drain%20on%20her%20magic%20-%20allowing%20her%20to%20have%20more%20than%20enough%20for%20Draco%E2%80%99s%20freedom%20-%20but%20it%20was%20the%20might%20that%20gave%20her%20pause.%20As%20Lucy%20saw%20it,%20she%20was%20already%20dedicated%20to%20her%20training%20and,%20now%20that%20the%20Gemini%20switch%20was%20finally%20in%20place,%20she%20could%20do%20with%20a%20new%20goal.%5Cn%5CnTurns%20out%20they%20had%20no%20need%20to%20worry%20for%20the%20second%20Draco%E2%80%99s%20tail%20touched%20Lucy%20the%20broken%20kin%20bonds%20were%20removed,%20her%20magic%20returned%20and%20her%20soul%20felt%20lighter.%5Cn%5CnLucy%E2%80%99s%20latest%20training%20goal%20was%20accomplished%20in%20Bosco,%20under%20an%20Aquarius%20sky,%20in%20the%20Courtyard%20of%20Constellations%20just%20as%20the%20fates%20foretold.%5Cn%5Cn---%20---%20---%20---%20%E2%80%94%5Cn%5CnBack%20in%20Palermo,%20four%20figures%20stepped%20off%20an%20airship%20having%20been%20travelling%20for%20the%20past%2024%20hours.%20Laxus%20was%20about%20ready%20to%20zap%20Bickslow%20into%20unconsciousness%20if%20he%20(A)%20didn%E2%80%99t%20calm%20down%20and%20stop%20annoying%20him,%20and%20(B)%20didn%E2%80%99t%20stop%20pranking%20Ever%20for%20his%20own%20amusement.%20Truthfully,%20it%20was%20only%20Laxus%E2%80%99%20understanding%20of%20the%20situation%20that%20kept%20him%20from%20doing%20so.%20It%E2%80%99s%20not%20everyday%20that%20your%20long%20lost%20brother%20returns%20from%20the%20dead%20so%20of%20course%20Bickslow%20was%20excited%20to%20meet%20Zen%20for%20the%20first%20time.%20Despite%20being%20home%20for%20a%20few%20months%20it%20was%20only%20recently%20that%20the%20ban%20on%20Seith%20magic%20was%20lifted%20in%20Bosco%20so%20perhaps%20he%20should%20call%20that%20double%20excitement?%20Getting%20the%20green%20light%20only%20a%20day%20after%20the%20Blondie-Bomb%20(as%20his%20mind%20had%20dubbed%20it),%20the%20Thunder%20Legion%20wasted%20no%20time%20in%20packing%20up%20and%20making%20their%20way%20to%20Crocus.%20Once%20there%20they%20got%20on%20the%20first%20available%20airship%20to%20Bosco%20and%20here%20they%20were.%20%5Cn%5CnThe%20Thunder%20Legion%20made%20it%20to%20Bosco%20quicker%20than%20they%20thought%20giving%20them%20all%20a%20few%20days%20till%20Zen%E2%80%99s%20welcome%20home%20dinner.%20Perfect,%20a%20chance%20to%20explore%20and%20ask%20Kaleb%20for%20his%20help.%20Secretly,%20Laxus%E2%80%99%20dragon%20had%20been%20wanting%20to%20claim%20Blondie%20as%20kin%20for%20a%20while%20now%20but%20he%20kept%20putting%20it%20off%20due%20to%20his%20own%20doubts.%20Sure%20he%20knew%20she%20had%20accepted%20Gajeel%E2%80%99s%20claim%20after%20he%20beat%20her%20to%20a%20pulp%20but%20Laxus%20just%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20get%20over%20his%20own%20shortcomings.%20Everything%20changed%20for%20him%20when%20she%20disappeared%20right%20in%20front%20of%20his%20eyes%20and%20he%20was%20now%20on%20a%20mission%20to%20find%20his%20slippery%20and%20troublesome%20%E2%80%98guild-mate%E2%80%99%20and%20life%20bond%20the%20kinship%20out%20of%20her.%20With%20Kaleb%E2%80%99s%20help%20in%20tracking%20her%20down%20he%20hoped%20to%20find%20Blondie%20before%20the%20year%20ran%20out.%20%22,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-17%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1253,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1254,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1766,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1767,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2680,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2681,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3032,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3033,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3121,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3122,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3233,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3234,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3324,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3325,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3474,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3475,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3537,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3538,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3821,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3822,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3942,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3943,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5520,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5521,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6423,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6424,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6575,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6576,%5B14,%5B-44%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6594,%5B14,%5B-31%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6595,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7498,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7499,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7879,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7880,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8793,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8794,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,9263,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,9264,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,9887,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,9888,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10046,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10047,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10188,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10189,%5B14,%5B-18%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10207,%5B14,%5B-18%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10208,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,11101,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,11102,2,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B352,%5B0,%5B726,%5B%5D,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-391%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,167,%5B14,%5B-69%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,180,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,4211,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,4217,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,9597,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,9602,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,9718,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,9723,null,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B553,%5B0,%5B4757,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%22708AA4EE-6210-43E2-ACA7-4376C0B4867B%22,%5B9,%5B552,%5B%5D,%22A4008681-2C89-4615-ACB7-5EEB543EAF8A%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-552,%5B%5D,%5B0,%22460799F7-949D-4AC8-926E-0DB88DF796E3%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-552,%5B%5D,%5B0,%229CCDA8A7-FAFB-455A-9420-3B1C2CBF1784%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%22Section%22,true,false,false,false,0,0,1%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-5415%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-352,%5B-1,1,%5B727,%5B%5D,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,13,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,15,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,1734,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,1744,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,5077,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,5086,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6576,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6593,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10188,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10206,null,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-352,%5B-2,2,%5B836,%5B%5D,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,0%5D,%5B9%5D,null,true%5D%5D"></a>Back in Fiore, Fairy Tail were trying to handle the upset that occurred a few days ago. Most were still trying to handle the fact that Lucy wasn’t among them anymore, and by choice, whilst the odd few had begun trying to work out what exactly drove her away. It turns out that while Lucy had been fabulously keeping track of all their movements, not one of them had any idea of hers. It was as her spirits said, no one looked for her as she was easily found. A few round the table were left feeling another weight of guilt from having received letters from her, promptly read them and then placed them in a pile to be forgotten about. It was these guilty few that realised she probably felt as discarded as those letters. After all, what brought Lucy to Fairy Tail was to find a new family once she realised her blood one was broken. No wonder that upon losing her guild family she wasn’t there for the big reunion. Natsu had told them that though Lucy and her dad had reconciled, they had a long way to go before restoring that relationship. Unfortunately the Tenrou time-skip didn’t give them a chance. Those present at the table swore to Mavis that they’d one day find Lucy and do their best to show just how sorry they were for leaving her behind. <br/><br/>All being said, this left a rather gloomy atmosphere in the guild so tonight Mira decided (demanded) on a party to help breathe life back into the building Lucy painstakingly built for them. It took some convincing but it soon became the standard affair. The hall was overflowing with laughter and brawls kept breaking out left and right. Wendy found herself wistfully longing for her kin, easily picturing how Lucy could flit about and fit into any and every conversation, while skillfully dodging the brawls. <br/><br/>It was during these thoughts that the peace was broken. Shocked, the guild could only look on as Natsu and Gajeel collapsed to the floor screaming in pain, one hand clutching their chests, the other trying to claw into the floor to help ground themselves. There were only a handful of mages present that could sense magical signatures and they were left speechless. One minute there the slayers were with practically full, large magical containers and the next there was less than a quarter left. The pain would suggest that the magic was ripped from their bodies and till it regenerated they would have to be careful not to take their containers to those dangerous lower limits. Wendy witnessing this and hearing the calls of her concerned nakama was about to run into the fray and see how she could help.  What caused her to pause however was a  flood of relief, calm and happiness from her kin bond with Lucy.<br/><br/>Suddenly Loke’s warning from few days ago passed through her mind. Deciding to heed his advice and get all the facts before jumping in - honestly if a celestial sprit tells you to be wary of ancient magic only an idiot wouldn’t listen - Wendy looked around for the one mage she needed now more than anything. Not finding them she started calling out.<br/><br/>“Bickslow? Bickslow?! Has anyone seen Bickslow or the Thunder Legion for that matter?” <br/><br/>It was only from the confusion of her words that the guild became quiet enough for her to hear Nab’s response.<br/><br/>“I think the Thunder Legion went off on a job or a holiday or something a day or so ago?”<br/><br/>Cursing mentally for she really could have used Bickslow’s specific skills right about now, Wendy went to Plan B - questioning her dragon brothers. <br/><br/>“Tell me, brothers dearest, do you have anything to confess?”<br/><br/>Sensing an aura around the youngest slayer similar to Scary Lucy, She-Demon and the Cake Avenger, all onlookers found themselves taking one step back. Wendy soon realised however that she wasn’t getting through to them due to the pain. Trying a different tactic, Wendy spoke again. <br/><br/>“Before I can determine if I can help you - or want to depending on what’s wrong - I first need to see your kin marks.”<br/><br/>Seeing no need in clarifying which ones, as she knew both Natsu and Gajeel held only one, Wendy merely waited. She knew they had heard her, it was just a matter of them releasing the hand currently clutched over their chests and showing her their forearms. What Wendy should find, and really hoped for, was a mark much like her own. Lucy’s kin mark was very much an embodiment of the girl herself; done mostly in a metallic black that shone from within. Unusually each slayers mark was different (Lucy once joked that they were unique much like her dragons were). Wendy can still remember how Lucy grabbed her arm once the bond was complete to study it. She explained to Wendy how in her studies of the stars back at the Heartfilia Konzern there was manuscript which contained an old fashioned star chart. This star chart was a horoscope of one of the rulers of old; showcasing the night sky as it was on the rulers birth. In between her explanations of how people in the past used the stars to tell the future, and how further academics have changed star mapping, Lucy confessed her love for such an image - in fact it was one of her favorites in the Konzern that she hoped to be reunited with the manuscript one day. Lucy’s love for this image and her dragon kin was somehow translated into her kin mark - each dragon had their own star map showing the day Lucy viewed them as siblings. Wendy wasn’t sure Natsu had ever absorbed all this information but she could still remember Gajeel’s shock in discovering how quickly Lucy had forgiven him and then viewed him as family. <br/><br/>Pulled from her musings by catching movement from the boys, what Wendy saw next broke her heart. There, on both Natsu and Gajeel’s forearms, were their own personal star charts except unlike her intact one, theirs were shattered. Putting two and two together, Wendy was able to realise that the strain she felt from Lucy was due to Natsu and Gajeel breaking ties with her. Her kin had been suffering for over a year and the dragon slayers in front of her were finally paying the price. She had no doubt Lucy had suffered through a pain like the boys before her, just she had two bonds break and no Fairy Tail around her when it did. Wendy wasn’t sure whether she wanted to break down into tears or rip into them for their heartless and selfish behaviour. Deciding a speedy exit before she did anything rash was her best option; Wendy addressed the guild one last time before turning and walking away. <br/><br/>“They can’t be helped. Believe it or not but the pain is self inflicted. Every action has a consequence and it’s about time they learned that lesson.”<br/><br/>--- --- --- --- —<br/><br/>What no one in Fairy Tail realised was that the collapse of Natsu and Gajeel happened at the exact moment Lucy was touched by the dragon. Having been Jackal’s personal torture subject, lost her soul bond with Aquarius, and then Fairy Tail on top of that, it was safe to say that after Tartarus Lucy was broken mind, body and soul. When Natsu and then Gajeel turned their backs on Lucy, despite the fact she was unknowingly calling out to them through their kin bonds, it caused these bonds to snap. Much like the slayers’ current predicament, Lucy collapsed in pain once from Natsu and then only a few days later from Gajeel. Her spirits could only be thankful that summoning magic required large magical reserves. If Lucy didn’t have her second origin open - or the magic to call upon the king - the two sudden drops she faced could have killed her. In fact, Gajeel’s bond breaking almost came close. <br/><br/>Being called Princess by her sprits wasn’t just for show; Lucy really was loved and respected in the Spirit Realm. So much so, once word of her current trails and tribulations made its way around the Realm (as all things Lucy did), Loke, the King and the rest of Lucy’s contracted spirits could only balk at who was coerced out of hiding. All without Lucy’s knowledge of course. <br/><br/>One day after Tartarus, Draco - the celestial spirit dragon and dragon king - approached Stache Face stating he wished to meet this world’s Princess, wielder of the zodiac. Draco had heard all about Lucy over the years (or days in the Spirit Realm) and it was the comment of broken dragon bonds that forced him to act. Meeting with the Celestial King and zodiacs, Draco stated his intention to create a contract with Lucy - his first contact - and asked that Loke present her with his key. Draco was honest however stating that he wasn’t sure how exactly he could help, only that he would try. Never had a kin bond been broken before and he was not only horrified that two Earthland slayers had accomplished this but that (for whatever reason) the one in pain was the one left behind. Why Lucy, who cherished every bond she held, was suffering from the dragons abandonment was not something he held an answer to.<br/><br/>It is fair to say that most spirits were shocked when Lucy initially refused to summon the dragon. It was a couple of months after Tartarus by this point and Lucy had begun training the second she could stand on her own two feet. Her magic had expanded beyond what it once was, even with the constant drain, and Lucy could now proudly say she possessed combat skills. In fact, it was just as they were going to make the Gemini switch that Loke offered her Draco’s key.<br/><br/>Her refusal was based on one thing alone. This spirit had been trapped in the Realm since their conversion from dragon to spirit. As such, Lucy was adamant that she would only create such a contract when her magic reserves were large enough for Draco to fly the skies of Earthland freely - till then she would wait. Yes, she knew he might be able to end the drain on her magic - allowing her to have more than enough for Draco’s freedom - but it was the might that gave her pause. As Lucy saw it, she was already dedicated to her training and, now that the Gemini switch was finally in place, she could do with a new goal.<br/><br/>Turns out they had no need to worry for the second Draco’s tail touched Lucy the broken kin bonds were removed, her magic returned and her soul felt lighter.<br/><br/>Lucy’s latest training goal was accomplished in Bosco, under an Aquarius sky, in the Courtyard of Constellations just as the fates foretold.<br/><br/>--- --- --- --- —<br/><br/>Back in Palermo, four figures stepped off an airship having been travelling for the past 24 hours. Laxus was about ready to zap Bickslow into unconsciousness if he (A) didn’t calm down and stop annoying him, and (B) didn’t stop pranking Ever for his own amusement. Truthfully, it was only Laxus’ understanding of the situation that kept him from doing so. It’s not everyday that your long lost brother returns from the dead so of course Bickslow was excited to meet Zen for the first time. Despite being home for a few months it was only recently that the ban on Seith magic was lifted in Bosco so perhaps he should call that double excitement? Getting the green light only a day after the Blondie-Bomb (as his mind had dubbed it), the Thunder Legion wasted no time in packing up and making their way to Crocus. Once there they got on the first available airship to Bosco and here they were. <br/><br/>The Thunder Legion made it to Bosco quicker than they thought giving them all a few days till Zen’s welcome home dinner. Perfect, a chance to explore and ask Kaleb for his help. Secretly, Laxus’ dragon had been wanting to claim Blondie as kin for a while now but he kept putting it off due to his own doubts. Sure he knew she had accepted Gajeel’s claim after he beat her to a pulp but Laxus just couldn’t get over his own shortcomings. Everything changed for him when she disappeared right in front of his eyes and he was now on a mission to find his slippery and troublesome ‘guild-mate’ and life bond the kinship out of her. With Kaleb’s help in tracking her down he hoped to find Blondie before the year ran out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>** IMPORTANT (ya know if you're a nerd like me) **<br/>I tried my best to describe what inspired Lucy's kin marks but if you wanna see what I based this off just google "the horoscope of Iskandar Sultan".<br/>It's super pretty and (spoilers?) some of the future plot is based off old knowledge of the night sky/depictions of planets.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YooHoo! Big Chapter Blowout!!</p>
<p>Yes, that's right my lovelies I'm back with not one but two new chapters. I had two lovely souls comment on my last chapter so to thank them I've been typing away and got a double bill for you all. These chapters are dedicated to them.<br/>Wasserschlange and 5Kissofdeath you guys are my baes-of-the-day ♡</p>
<p>As much as I'd love to hear from you all (please do comment good or bad) I wouldn't get your hopes up that my number of chapters released corresponds to the number of comments - just as an FYI.</p>
<p>Also I have a slight confession to make.. these were ready a bit sooner than posted. I realised that there really hasn't been much dialogue as of yet so if this bothers you let me know and I'll do my best to fix it! I did some minor editing but really I'm kinda clueless here so just decided to post them and move on...</p>
<p>So without further ado, go on and read [if you haven't already]</p>
<p>Toasty xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a id="%5B4200,%5B423,%5B%5D,%2213049A45-C434-44F4-A1DE-447C23D9F521%22,%22pages%22,%22AwBuCAESEA2eY55UZM0uNGAlS-3pCoAaPHCh9evqQpe1R5UMpkrtMfCU279w8pKbIY9nbCdnRCEZeudqdZooijeqqNhLzlVWb9d2DxjNuvEcdKjKygMCUCAQEEINYwW3_bAGnEYk1juaDPKeXmNYW1teyNj0eU-BNrjtYv%22,%5B276,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%22197329C6-18A2-4951-8D39-170DE5E894C8%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1,0%5D%5D,false,2,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,null,false,false,0,%5B391,%5B%5D,0,1,0.800000011920929%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B740,%5B%5D,0,0%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B386,%5B%5B0,%22None%22,%22text-0-liststyle-None%22%5D,4,%2211DC6376-DCE5-44B0-84E1-E19ACA9D5B5F%22%5D,%5B383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,1,0,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,3.2727272510528564,6.545454502105713,9.818181991577148,13.090909004211425,16.363636016845703,19.636363983154297,22.909090042114258,26.18181800842285%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22CDB391B5-738D-442A-9A23-5B729755C9B7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-22%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9999088644981384,1,0.9998779892921448%5D%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22F3EF766C-94DD-40D3-9663-6754D277B6E8%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-7%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,0,1,2,1%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B118,%5B1,%22shape-5-shapestyle%22,4,%2294ED2E2E-79FF-430C-B41A-CD0AE09C3E30%22%5D,%5B119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B169,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D,1,0,0,4,%5B171,%5B%5D,2,%5B9%5D,0%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-3%5D,false%5D,null%5D,%5B7,%5B538,%5B%5D,1,true,%5B9,1%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B365,%5B%5D,8,8,8,8%5D%5D,10,1,12,%5B398,%5B3,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Label%22,%22text-20-paragraphstyle-Shape%20Caption%20White%22%5D,4,%22A8EA826B-047D-4B98-AD17-D3146A9E5377%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-13%5D%5D,38,%5B-20%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B395,%5B38,%5B386,%5B3,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B-383,%5B-4,-6,10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,3,6,9,12,15,18,21,24%5D%5D,-12%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B542,%5B%5B0,%22None%22,%22column-style-default%22%5D,4,%223F151BE0-F81D-49CB-83F9-A785315BAA4E%22%5D,%5B543,%5B%5B0,%5B-15%5D,true,%5B365,%5B%5D,0,0,0,0%5D,0,%5B-1%5D,false,0,false,-1%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-1-shapestyle%22,4,%2211C13C94-FB3A-4CED-A32F-DE69DF647674%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.37844690680503845,0.8482561707496643,0.21206393837928772%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,-8%5D%5D%5D,%5B398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22C4CD1DA0-3733-4E57-87C1-B3283C50C510%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,false,2,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,null,false,false,0,%5B-67%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B-67%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B-67%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B779,%5B1,%22movie-3-movieStyle%22,4,%22421EABBF-2621-47CF-91F7-011C67C8570D%22%5D,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-34%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-37%5D%5D,3,%5B160,%5B%5D,0.4000000059604645%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-1-shapestyle%22,4,%223EC6B683-2657-48DA-8999-069047653102%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-18%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,7,%5B-27%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_5%22,4,%22E2CAE5CE-4DF3-4D60-9579-67FC92B98437%22%5D,%5B101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-24%5D%5D,%5B156,%5B%5B0,%5B195,%5B%5D,3,-0.800000011920929%5D,false,%22line%22%5D%5D,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22,0%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5375882983207703,0.05861132591962814,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4901960790157318,0.501960813999176,0.49803921580314636%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,5,10,10,3,6,5,3,1,7,8,8,6,7,6,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-36%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,null,null,null%5D,%5B43,null,null,null,null,null,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.37419354915618896,0.37419354915618896,0.3741934895515442%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-42%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-87%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,true,false,true%5D,%5B68,false,false,false,false,false%5D,%5B74,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,10,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7375882863998413,0.08041661232709884,0%5D%5D%5D,1,9,1,9,8,4%5D,%5B94,5,4,8,4,4,8,8,4%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22E00B56EC-159D-4F7D-9AF5-8359AE50A0A2%22%5D,%5B302,%5B0,false,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.746931791305542,0.7523021101951599,0.7497771382331848%5D%5D%5D,0,%5B365,%5B%5D,4,4,4,4%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-headerRowStyle%22,4,%22AE18D6E9-0588-4E87-940D-CC10E70B7A21%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22450F2432-B1BF-41CF-BE8C-57F487C2AE66%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-61%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-5-imageStyle%22,4,%22325AA936-5FA3-42EC-A2FF-C959A1A15FEE%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B153,%5B%5D,%22Formal%20Shadow%22,0.699999988079071%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%228AC7848F-B30A-42AE-B8E5-D16302D6ADC8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4695417881011963,0.5014435648918152,0.5380898118019104%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22C69FD304-8E90-4A6E-964D-1B9FADDC04C8%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-12%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%22C611E388-5190-4072-B20D-821AD5E0E786%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.2574159313771815e-7,0.4057183563709259,0.6432958245277405%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B625,%5B1,%22chart-3-legend%22,4,%22510C0727-C3AF-46A1-B7F8-3C1856525410%22%5D,%5B626,%5B%5B0,null,9,1%5D,4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-39%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B102,%5B1,%22chart-5-chart%22,4,%227A795FFD-A227-4B0F-8E2B-B45F50F0E08E%22%5D,%5B103,%5B%5B0,1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B1140,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.75,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B1141,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D,3.20000005,0%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,1,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.15160661935806274,0.15161120891571045,0.15160873532295227%5D%5D,5,%5B-192%5D%5D,false,9,null,1,10,40%5D,20,false,22,8%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_5%22,4,%22B222E5F8-34BE-472C-AE9D-3EE689843EE1%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-161%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.19629687070846558,0.1962968409061432,0.19629687070846558%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-265%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-229%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-190%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-38%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-255%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3962968587875366,0.39629679918289184,0.3962968587875366%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Body%22,%22text-9-paragraphstyle-Body%201%22%5D,4,%22474B6A9E-6F90-4381-879C-59987DEA26EC%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,11%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-382%5D,44,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Title%22,%22text-1-paragraphstyle-Title%22%5D,4,%2201B349E1-8F96-4A49-9D75-EDD956B122CF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,30%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,36,%5B-2%5D,38,%5B-5%5D,40,true,44,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22B17E284F-B709-4DDE-840A-CB3E1A70D3CF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%22FA5526E2-5E85-4060-B5FA-CDD83501387A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_3%22,4,%22EE3D484C-14D5-41BC-96A7-DC10EB06F60F%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-16%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.08815591782331466,0.9048587083816528,0.8119124174118042%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7372549176216125,0.1764705926179886,0.1882352977991104%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9997664093971252,0.14722031354904175,0%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-56%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-57%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-82%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.09742506593465805,1,0.8972808718681335%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-headerRowStyle%22,4,%221545F7C4-A198-47D1-8583-07BF3DCC8D20%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7435110211372375,0.7536889314651489,0.7505912184715271%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%22D995E31B-EC33-4618-92E9-F5947FBE01D8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.1431053792421153e-7,0.36883488297462463,0.5848144292831421%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B2966,%5B1,%22chart-0-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22532E3426-DD1C-4CEC-96E7-E6D6E1819E0B%22%5D,%5B7396,%5B%5B0,9,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-84%5D,3%5D%5D,9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B441,%5B1,%22chart-4-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22AD7E361A-1EF0-42EA-A838-DB8ECDF99C99%22%5D,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7233663201332092,0.7233663201332092,0.7233663201332092%5D%5D,1%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_3%22,4,%22EB66292E-B1BE-43CF-ACF2-A5134042D84A%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-10%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11294329911470413,0.1129470244050026,0.11294504255056381%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-94%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-58%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-58%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-59%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-84%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3129366934299469,0.31294703483581543,0.3129415214061737%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%2260030825-2A78-43D0-8E6D-D682C290CDC3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-428%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%22,%22toc-entry-style-default%22%5D,4,%22AE81BB36-DB85-4277-9EC4-8317C990C428%22%5D,%5B809,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22HelveticaNeue%22,14%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-80%5D%5D,false,4,%22.%22,36,null,0%5D,%5B37,true,%5B-185%5D,false,false,0,%5B-553%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B-553%5D,1,0,6,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,2%5D,446.3999938964844%5D%5D%5D,1,false,false,true,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%203%22,%22text-3-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%2244D9C306-BCD5-4E16-8810-F3F0B018D401%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,11,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%204%22,%22text-4-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%22D63C7399-B0DB-4E79-979A-6290AE05B109%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,9,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22CBB49934-81EF-4065-A2D2-A0EDA03DBAC6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9599999785423279,0.9599999785423279,0.9599999785423279%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Title%201%22,%22text-24-paragraphstyle-Table%20Title%201%22%5D,4,%22F0AE18E5-1C51-43DF-9A4E-7CB01FCB404E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-23%5D%5D,38,%5B-23%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B294,%5B1,%22table-4-tableStyle%22,4,%229476C643-B7F2-4531-AF19-198616773A5C%22%5D,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9098039269447327,0.9098039269447327,0.9098039269447327%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-7%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,%5B0,0,%5B9,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-130%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-85%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-valueaxis_1%22,4,%22BD292CD9-DA59-48FC-81F0-E814BE537766%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-220%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,1,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%22D8CDD104-47C3-4123-966E-832376786624%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9999960064888,1,1%5D%5D%5D,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%226B6D5723-DE07-4EA2-BE0C-6720F0B3E6BC%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-114%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22D9796FED-C238-4A4F-8C2A-3ABFA7C6FFE9%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22278C5930-3FE6-4899-9674-044808E486E1%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22B2D188BD-2074-4419-9ED1-DFBCBB7FE2AE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-184%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-16%22,4,%226151310C-5950-4B2F-2345-995025593F7B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,16%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-138%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-2-shapestyle%22,4,%225AE91C02-9F34-42B9-BAAA-C67BA70D658F%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9321255087852478,0.13482949137687683,0.046555064618587494%5D%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-7%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-54%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-3%5D,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%225D472872-F7DA-4A37-BC36-E3471ACDF3FA%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-771%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Label%20Dark%22,%22text-19-paragraphstyle-Shape%20Caption%22%5D,4,%22B9D16780-1F2D-42ED-B100-E8E38D8A737D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D,31,2%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%206%22,%22text-30-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%206%22%5D,4,%22DE537DEE-42C5-488B-AA02-49C8BE7DA18E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0007067132391966879,0.3015930950641632,0.5009297728538513%5D%5D%5D,31,4%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-bodyStyle%22,4,%2291A19E5E-CA6A-4F1B-BE22-A5F1F99F2D7C%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%205%22,%22text-29-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%205%22%5D,4,%22C8EFDC47-C0A4-4F59-ABB2-7062524D8109%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-15%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-766%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%227480781E-375A-4AD9-A8AF-88F59F02EBB3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-16%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22DFD23E3A-73D2-49CA-BBFF-A1F8974A958B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%22EA2A65C4-24D9-42B1-9A82-AE8EA99E0F22%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8180681467056274,0.823949933052063,0.821184515953064%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%2222745CD7-E061-4D2C-99E4-1C2E9909CE22%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-11%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%2265FEE7A5-0267-4058-81C6-0913AA696A63%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.526685893535614,0.526779294013977,0.5266799330711365%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%2288C686E4-AF0B-4F50-A74F-FA9104F40FDB%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-8%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-28%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-58%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22042AFBA0-23A7-4F68-98B9-AEBFBC9AEA7F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-7%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-2-tableStyle%22,4,%22A1E7A450-14B2-41A0-9C48-1A1DC62F2C6E%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9359428882598877,0.9360800385475159,0.9359120726585388%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-109%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.21780747175216675,0.34225994348526,0.09999250620603561%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,false,true,true,true,false,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-85%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-146%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-91%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-footerRowStyle%22,4,%2265579FCB-60C0-43FB-8D32-38E76557FDF6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11566738039255142,0.6930304169654846,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22E9639737-3336-4E66-BB3A-54F28706C3C3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-29%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-5-shapestyle%22,4,%227F4D5B2C-02E5-40F7-A131-EC8EB3818F87%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B1,3,1%5D,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,0.0010000000474974513,2%5D%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,-8%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-3-shapestyle%22,4,%222498D553-4C38-460E-96D9-BF6865E33D38%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B1092,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D,6,1,0,4,%5B-27%5D,%22Chalk2%22,0%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-bodyStyle%22,4,%22071EB7DD-C17F-4F27-9330-71CC5635F095%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9999087452888489,1,0.9998779892921448%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-2-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22A6688962-4A31-4806-A809-E299743FC50A%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,2,0,5,%5B-9%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22C688026F-842C-47BC-9748-85F8C434EF55%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-15%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-143%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22D57F44BC-6D0E-4446-8E6A-34410650E20A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-183%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-4-legend%22,4,%22EC42634A-042A-44D5-BA6E-0096AC48F82C%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-56%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%222CEB07B7-020C-4285-989E-535ACF4810C9%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7113636136054993,0.7164782285690308,0.7140734791755676%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22EBECEB3F-F814-465B-8100-6C967277F3D3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5495852828025818,0.5496827363967895,0.5495790243148804%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_1%22,4,%22F7517BCC-384A-49D9-9371-F3E742C6451D%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-26%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.267192430987052e-7,0.48426753282546997,0.4641311764717102%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.364705890417099,0.5882353186607361,0.2823529541492462%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-44%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-951%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-42%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-270%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.790536430235079e-7,0.684267520904541,0.6558149456977844%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22830E3F81-13BA-4337-B3BB-B8F05D9712B0%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-241%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22D8A1C6A3-1CDC-4B9C-9EB0-36688E2D3763%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5634501576423645,0.6017323136329651,0.6457077860832214%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_5%22,4,%22D387288E-A3C9-42E0-A517-0862E144B133%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-62%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-678%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-735%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-71%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.57419353723526,0.57419353723526,0.5741934776306152%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%2204E2913F-FFFB-4AFE-9FC0-BF7BE6C6A2B6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.516495943069458,0.5515879392623901,0.5918987989425659%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%207%22,%22text-31-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%207%22%5D,4,%22226E9939-40D0-414B-B3C5-94BC76139079%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-174%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22CD88ECFE-0883-48CD-A12D-62A2A6B92D17%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-77%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-3-shapestyle%22,4,%22760AA728-A361-4C59-8E0B-12140B450F07%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9741330742835998,0.7305998206138611,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-25%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,7,%5B-1090%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%223092020C-1040-4D69-8446-D7E2FD20F918%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.49301886558532715,0.526515781879425,0.5649942755699158%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%22A84C6137-37D0-4B7C-A457-DA5AD1C27B17%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9199161529541016,0.9200000166893005,0.9198877215385437%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22FBD6B43A-D836-42E7-B9D9-AFEA8BB92403%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-48%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%2217BC64F8-32C1-4F00-89E7-67A75B382DC5%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22C19A7CDE-26F6-4B43-90A6-52D17E69F1C4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-21%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%2249DA7B0D-D3A7-4093-900A-86C49A6DFCEA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8892045021057129,0.8955977559089661,0.8925918340682983%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-4-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22DC5E89FA-5330-4367-B441-EE30E94B7820%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3,5,%5B-51%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%2207A28C2A-F598-4E42-8756-E70BAD76491B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8399999737739563,0.8399999737739563,0.8399999737739563%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%220A544875-8441-4FE8-9167-F89B4CFFE4E3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-17%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-227%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%20Red%22,%22text-33-paragraphstyle-Heading%204%22%5D,4,%2239F06B36-1832-4008-9638-009A7B543AC5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,8,16,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-428%5D%5D,36,%5B-780%5D,40,true,43,0,47,%5B740,%5B%5D,-3,-3%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%227BC78832-A684-473E-B8F4-A6F7F0A233B5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-460%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,43,-1,47,%5B-598%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-1-chart%22,4,%2202212398-6D5E-4772-996D-6541EDF54319%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-0-movieStyle%22,4,%22BE45AC94-BAE1-43BE-9A5A-7C2C55D5DB65%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-207%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-0-tableStyle%22,4,%2240E3B58E-0676-446F-8FE3-3B2F0228545E%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-535%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-185%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3178148567676544,0.3178454637527466,0.31778430938720703%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-255%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-91%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-91%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B386,%5B%5B0,%22Note%20Taking%22,%22text-8-liststyle-Note%20Taking%22%5D,4,%22FFD93E27-51ED-41A4-9BCD-34E43D566050%22%5D,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,1.2000000476837158,2,true%5D,%5B-378,%5B%5D,1,0%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-3-imageStyle%22,4,%2242C15F1C-A231-40B1-BAEF-ECE71BCE115F%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4923780560493469,0.47020667791366577,0.4237736761569977%5D%5D,0.75%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,68,1,2,0.5,%5B-43%5D,true%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%2235D99371-8893-4935-B8B8-14D3AB95A1D0%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-427%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Numbered%22,%22text-5-liststyle-Numbered%22%5D,4,%22AFE22563-9505-4C3E-AE47-A55A0F5863D3%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-1499%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,-10,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%225DF144BC-1DDA-40FB-AEE0-3EE66F26A9D5%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-537%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%222399FB40-BFB5-4866-9136-1682D3D962E8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.2002605842553748e-7,0.38727661967277527,0.6140550971031189%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%202%22,%22text-4-paragraphstyle-Heading%202%22%5D,4,%22D2904F25-FF25-43C7-8C82-9A30E978FEC6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,16%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-33%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-326%5D,38,%5B-332%5D,40,true,%5B43,0,2%5D,47,%5B-327%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-valueaxis_0%22,4,%222D312101-1689-4B69-994B-A369ACA075DA%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-793%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,36,3%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_4%22,4,%22EED0452E-88BF-4042-B257-4E0E7425A1C4%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7614761590957642,0.28106969594955444,0.5235114693641663%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.43529412150382995,0.239215686917305,0.4745098054409027%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,0,141,2,10%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-112%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-109%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-407%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9614761471748352,0.3548920154571533,0.6610105633735657%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%229876556E-96E6-4666-8363-7459D3BF327A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-402%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,%5B43,-1,0%5D,47,%5B-402%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%229BC98CE4-59AE-49E0-BBD7-C31B75CBF8EE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-74%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22767C4B7E-F5FF-4258-8B64-7190DC77AB90%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7824999690055847,0.7881260514259338,0.785480797290802%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%229278BB6E-E0D8-4DB6-B7AF-31B903C02074%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-636%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%220A2C91FC-EA2B-4097-B524-BD288170450E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-13%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-99%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22FACF64C7-7C8C-404D-BE94-0155BC059968%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-5%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-44%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_4%22,4,%22A4146AFA-AA9C-4297-A1CF-90F79F9B1163%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5995331406593323,0.097915880382061,0.3701362609863281%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-98%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-78%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-68%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-70%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-47%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7995331287384033,0.13057991862297058,0.49361109733581543%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%22A37E58BC-1343-4E79-9EE6-946DA1F61941%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-523%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_2%22,4,%2260C0FB70-BF62-4F6A-8101-934151188A82%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-80%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.58798748254776,0.626181960105896,0.6720042824745178%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9058823585510254,0.6313725709915161,0.239215686917305%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-590%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-44%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-45%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-70%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7629826664924622,0.8125444650650024,0.8720042705535889%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%22188ED730-7E71-46A1-905E-B4D7A5E8D123%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%22FA4E4933-80EA-48B6-A041-BF3E0FDBC31B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5037865042686462,0.5038758516311645,0.5037807822227478%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-12%22,4,%22FE9A81BB-E168-481E-A689-A6046D225769%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-175%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-shapeStyle%22,4,%22C9FB6ED5-1795-460E-9852-16D9E14EC01D%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-36%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B136,%5B%5D,0,0,0,0.15000000596046448,0%5D,1%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,0,90,2,5%5D,%5B5,null,null%5D,%5B8,%5B-1765%5D,false,0,false,%5B-7%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-bodyStyle%22,4,%22B9A202C4-8CCD-432D-A552-9CF318C262E8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22500309A4-809E-4BF0-B3D8-FA356340F379%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-headerRowStyle%22,4,%22336585FB-06E2-434A-87C1-03964949DBCC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-673%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-3-valueaxis_1%22,4,%222C6B1D26-140D-4DF8-B324-1EA849CFBFBF%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-291%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,36,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%22A830B86B-5B79-44E3-AE16-0D02859C5C86%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-764%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Lettered%22,%22text-4-liststyle-Lettered%22%5D,4,%220C37ABE5-3FDC-4C58-99BF-3BEBDBD973FE%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-325%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363627910614013,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22809DFC3A-FD52-411C-8CD8-1C951CEEADA4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-31%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-50%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22182CE584-E4A9-496C-8A59-A23C2D87EE2E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-56%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-4-imageStyle%22,4,%2268978D78-00BD-46C2-A676-550E4AC06BE8%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-80%5D%5D,%5B2,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-3%5D,false%5D,%5B160,%5B%5D,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_0%22,4,%22E3A787DE-2450-43B2-AFD8-42DDC30FD4D4%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-84%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0.0006389988702721894,0.6336030960083008,0.9999999403953552,1,0%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.18039216101169586,0.34117648005485534,0.5490196347236633%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-28%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-37%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-104%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0006389989284798503,0.6336031556129456,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Caption%22,%22text-16-paragraphstyle-Caption%203%22%5D,4,%225F996BCE-72E5-4CCF-8494-FDFF103B26B9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B1,1,4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-47%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-88%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,0%5D,57.499996185302734%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%203%22,%22text-5-paragraphstyle-Heading%203%22%5D,4,%229D81BB4C-338A-4618-9AB6-4748C9FB6F0A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B1,0,4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,14%5D,19,0.019999999552965164,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,36,%5B-419%5D,40,true,%5B42,%5B-391,%5B%5D,1,1.2000000476837158%5D,0,2%5D,%5B46,1,%5B-419%5D%5D,%5B50,2,18,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-562%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-1894%5D%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_3%22,4,%2226353A36-2DE5-447B-9BFC-8042F158DC4B%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-16%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6165589094161987,0.4381375014781952,0.7973268628120422%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1429%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1393%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-55%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-57%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-78%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7712154388427734,0.5480390787124634,0.9973268508911133%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%201%22,%22text-25-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%201%22%5D,4,%22BD941232-8720-49E8-A061-02B0D4F0E6D7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,19,0,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-77%5D%5D,36,null,40,false,%5B42,%5B-1425%5D,-1,0%5D,%5B46,0,%5B-425%5D%5D,%5B50,0,0,null%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-2-chart%22,4,%22A5DA90FD-2A47-4B12-8C9F-2F8E733FBA94%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-157%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22D0C81FEF-DB6A-4752-A117-C56B25F4023D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.97458416223526,0.7300633788108826,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Dash%22,%22text-7-liststyle-Dash%22%5D,4,%2233DF25A5-727D-40D2-8A52-80F63ED1156D%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-714%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,-7,-8,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-1-imageStyle%22,4,%221CD1A8FB-8A12-4F61-9000-6544EEAD036D%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B153,%5B%5D,%22Headlines%22,1%5D,%5B2,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%225A6FA0FD-5624-4AEB-A380-6D4F8CF779DC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1592%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%2279567911-C69B-4888-8676-718DF8464D08%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.314571136390441e-7,0.4241601228713989,0.6725365519523621%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%2230A68CF7-CE9B-4D8E-A6C9-30DF54FCB7F8%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-36%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22539802C7-3990-41A8-8885-1B6B19255448%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-400%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-291%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%225594A725-1DB3-4824-AC88-5B9789DE260B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5399730801582336,0.5766600966453552,0.6188032627105713%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-valueaxis_0%22,4,%2229125402-4210-454B-9D1D-F496D007F62C%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-415%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,36,3%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-bodyStyle%22,4,%22E7DDC34C-0AE2-4151-8B65-50371186BCD7%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1286%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%227D3BEB27-9766-443A-989E-595E8E140441%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-641%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22A7E29E13-7E44-4C15-8C0D-3E157FC4D52F%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%2288B2B474-42A2-4A04-9916-66F9B43D33D9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22311D1D79-10A2-4B85-BD19-71C5F9088BB9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-32%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-32%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-footerRowStyle%22,4,%225FBA14E3-1D08-4FD0-A85D-8879253291F4%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22924120B0-F93B-4085-B08A-FF87BF99B15D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8536363244056702,0.8597738742828369,0.8568881750106811%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%204%22,%22text-28-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%204%22%5D,4,%227D375F51-A5C6-44F0-8995-A12BF79D8B2C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.4288816885255073e-7,0.4610435962677002,0.7310180068016052%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22A7EE1714-01FD-4A24-A934-99617CB29302%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-53%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%220F6C9C99-151C-4DE5-8B0B-8AD136BFDBD9%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8799999952316284,0.8799999952316284,0.8799999952316284%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-headerRowStyle%22,4,%228F505E06-099E-4B6C-A54A-85FFF101BC26%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-95%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22BFCAD142-BA8A-4FCC-BEF8-92859F53E5AA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7999271154403686,0.800000011920929,0.7999023795127869%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%225A23D708-9D03-4AD6-B27F-0FA551C52C85%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-445%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-34%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Default%22,%22paragraph-style-default%22%5D,4,%22D2783276-5841-434F-8E13-E74B69FC2B5C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,11%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-21%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Harvard%22,%22text-6-liststyle-Harvard%22%5D,4,%22C435C3E9-D6AE-4219-BB27-2C908FA889D7%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-463%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,9,0,14,1,13,8,1,13%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,-10,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363627910614013,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22CFD696A5-06A1-4D1C-B3E8-0A23FECC90B5%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%221F9A3EBB-6350-46ED-8D54-DCA45D0E782E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.3717264835122478e-7,0.44260185956954956,0.7017772793769836%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22536B2EC0-0551-4A58-806C-4BEB6E5DB751%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-30%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22equation-0-imageStyle%22,4,%229D635D96-791C-4479-AF22-A5A3E409DE2A%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-316%5D%5D,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-24%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4530-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,24,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-43%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-3-chart%22,4,%22AE2B47B9-94D3-42E3-A966-891B58DF3744%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-472%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Bullet%20Big%22,%22text-2-liststyle-Bullet%20Big%22%5D,4,%224565B750-077B-466B-8652-527379AFEB32%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-1017%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,-7,-8,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_0%22,4,%22CE54E5E7-9818-4703-81D6-ABB46B1BE163%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-741%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-645%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-624%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-207%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-52%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-549%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.75,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22F56DF59E-5471-43D1-A824-8EBD313CA2F2%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-351%5D,1%5D%5D,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_2%22,4,%22F4D360ED-0B9B-415F-9E2F-53C4BF72A618%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-261%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.60185152253689e-7,0.4624593257904053,0.7291366457939148%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-879%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-43%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-46%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-47%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-72%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.0412346657394664e-7,0.5893105268478393,0.9291366338729858%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22618E9B3E-BC05-4CD5-9FF1-85AEAD4935CD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%229807972B-CA69-4C13-A9C3-122DD50CB13E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-384%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-1-movieStyle%22,4,%227CB03076-5F8B-461C-8E0A-D2C17EDE1D2A%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22622A329F-C0A5-4D20-97CA-9179E29C6A2A%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-415%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%2252830BBA-404B-4274-B97E-25DBFA789235%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-2-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-2-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22F9260439-D42E-49C3-B8AA-4E3ECAC3E82D%22%5D,0,%5B119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-32%5D%5D,8,%5B-2542%5D,10,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22C9E6F88F-5CD0-40F9-9CD6-B83322DCD6DA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8799198269844055,0.8799999952316284,0.8798926472663879%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22F236D80D-276E-43F4-AAED-962A01CCAFD5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-13%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-365%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-valueaxis_0%22,4,%2232903C8A-28FE-4C43-95B4-D3B65BA6E401%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-119%5D,5,%5B-46%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,3,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22673ADBC8-BB8E-4983-BCA5-C5F14119CE88%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22B2C6A984-3BDE-4FAF-8B7F-0EA4A6D3B20F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-457%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-1-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-1-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22083DF201-41C4-4DA5-BE0C-8C65914C11A4%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-19%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-31%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_4%22,4,%22C88CE7D1-D377-4C39-A499-21547EDA5BD8%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-18%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7082242369651794,0.09132572263479233,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1091%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-28%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1056%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-123%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9082242250442505,0.11711578071117401%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_1%22,4,%225D63C418-67BA-411E-9133-6552715D032A%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1759%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1816%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-63%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.44614696502685547,1,0.24999988079071045%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_3%22,4,%2204E22AF2-0B1E-4448-8006-590C76834807%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-69%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1682%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-919%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-883%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-39%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-62%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.14464735984802246,0.04994506016373634%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%224C28CCFB-6E1B-4C41-AE00-756045BEEFC3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-77%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22AC60B396-25CC-4C6D-98A0-CE3259F27FBF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-0-valueaxis_1%22,4,%2223EFB368-FF55-4B94-833A-9FDE830F1D6E%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-250%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,36,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%2212041B91-F130-4F30-A7E9-41FE7369A4FF%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9599125385284424,0.9599999785423279,0.9598828554153442%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22839CE97D-3496-46FF-94BC-64D49BD28549%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-42%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-5-legend%22,4,%22C5A7ADAE-BED5-4D07-9875-FE52D5B0BFD5%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-35%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%2257E200CF-C419-408F-BD26-B1FCEECA2482%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-5%5D,true%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-bodyStyle%22,4,%22BC585DC7-5740-45ED-AD3C-91C9779AF72D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22E1848B34-AD1F-4082-B6BC-14513DB7DDAD%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2176%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Bullet%22,%22text-1-liststyle-Bullet%22%5D,4,%228D57E40F-4D4C-4518-BE79-63C7FACCCDFC%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,1,-1,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,9,18,27,36,45,54,63,72%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%224523A6C8-B703-4DF6-B1BA-7190A97A42C3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-721%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%224F127F2A-9EFD-4CF7-9EC8-836B63CBBE11%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9200000166893005,0.9200000166893005,0.9200000166893005%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%225CC9D6D0-0985-45FB-A0C6-C1BEB690D08B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-764%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_1%22,4,%224A97CD63-378A-494F-B986-EBCD4C1FDDC0%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-75%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5143634676933289,0.2531074285507202,0.5666145086288452%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-212%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-192%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-72%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-91%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6959202289581299,0.3424476981163025,0.7666144967079163%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%227D010318-5C41-4705-8068-095D39312F58%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-80%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%229A6BB36C-8480-4E95-94D3-B54E51AE0823%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-119%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Header%20&amp;%20Footer%22,%22text-17-paragraphstyle-Header%20&amp;%20Footer%22%5D,4,%228951C9F8-F153-49B7-B60B-94E97D8FEEC0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-396%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,2%5D,451%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B375,%5B%5B0,%22Link%22,%22character-style-hyperlink%22%5D,4,%227AFB8368-1950-45FA-BD14-F2AE1FEF677F%22%5D,%5B369,%5B21,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_4%22,4,%22674A7D98-AE00-412F-B8AB-8A495BC85B86%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-12%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.709662914276123,0.7107478976249695,0.7566038966178894%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-381%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-344%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-56%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-57%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-82%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8972545862197876,0.8986263871192932,0.9566038846969604%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2225A5C962-3EFD-4E9C-AFCF-529D047B6999%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2673%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_0%22,4,%226770806A-A6C8-4115-AD29-533103867C89%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-80%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7973268628120422,0.1623145341873169,0.4827795624732971%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-675%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-639%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-44%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-45%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-70%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9973268508911133,0.20302921533584595,0.6038790941238403%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%227A44E19B-1301-47C0-B8A8-2AA9D505B112%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-547%5D%5D,53,%5B-1316%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%203%22,%22text-27-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%203%22%5D,4,%22E4B95F82-9939-4D1A-A928-41AE23EC5C68%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%229FDF0120-18E2-4211-8F46-5C0221809428%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5869272351264954,0.6268044710159302,0.6726122498512268%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-4-valueaxis_1%22,4,%2275DB5923-9970-465A-88C8-19553D2340F2%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-320%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_2%22,4,%22A69F1147-70AC-4286-8419-ED78088BA56E%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-96%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-633%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-689%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-61%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-61%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-84%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-765%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%225CF0E4D2-6B6C-4638-9904-FA888D76F5F2%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-90%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22743659DD-5EB0-45C8-9F62-9B0E9ADCDE73%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-395%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%228D45AC7B-5942-485C-A8AB-64C44AB4244D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1567%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-5-movieStyle%22,4,%2257FBC702-4505-4836-8DB7-B6823407BB07%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B153,%5B%5D,%22Formal%20Shadow%22,0.6100000143051147%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-3-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-3-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22C450ACD5-42AC-47AF-9C21-CD28049CC055%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-63%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-27%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-3-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%221C7997C5-03F5-4EB4-8E03-636F282DF3C0%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-97%5D,5,%5B-30%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_2%22,4,%2282514956-D0A8-4287-894B-3FB5D6A3A656%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-12%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.3280235528945923,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-98%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-78%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-91%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B1,0.4624188542366028,0.20000000298023224%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-1-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22E073F5DF-90AE-46A4-A87F-D73839C6EDD2%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22BFF39EDB-06D4-4D4A-9E39-BFC24A0876B8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2300%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-4-chart%22,4,%221E94BE26-DA15-46E2-9EDF-8343AF5104AF%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_0%22,4,%229ED508C3-BFA1-4334-B59D-56677DE869D8%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-548%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-432%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-396%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-201%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-202%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-227%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-823%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22line-4-shapestyle%22,4,%2268EC7331-0836-475B-B503-ED2493063BC5%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8360306024551392,0.8360306024551392,0.8360306024551392%5D%5D%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,null%5D,8,%5B-3670%5D,12,%5B-3660%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-0-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-0-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%220EA6E67F-24A1-4432-979F-AFC4EC91DEF4%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B-1,1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-244%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-19%5D%5D,-3,-4,-5,8,%5B-1012%5D,-13%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22E0C075DC-66A1-4F4A-876B-B911C3D39533%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-7%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-bodyStyle%22,4,%22B64DCED9-7BBC-483B-A8D0-A276915547B5%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%228C88C63E-3EC3-4EDE-A4D8-60C5905CE80D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-362%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%2267AADFF9-95F8-4B01-B91E-E314D709B181%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8399234414100647,0.8399999737739563,0.8398975133895874%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Image%22,%22text-3-liststyle-Image%22%5D,4,%227D0F9977-18AC-4F63-9EB4-865FC9B656F8%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,0.6000000238418579,1,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B437,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B436,%5B0,%22ginger/01_theme/hardcover_bullet_black%22,%5B2,%2216357198c7f99135de48a39b6961df7fda72c8f5%22,%22hardcover_bullet_black.png%22,0,false%5D%5D,84,90,false,%5B9%5D,true%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,9,18,27,36,45,54,63,72%5D%5D%5D,-10,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%22784759D9-6C33-4520-BFE2-7F4688629A55%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-40%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-1-tableStyle%22,4,%2282299F6B-C788-4D71-9E96-80D41B8B97B4%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2386%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-68%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-58%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.2509804368019104,0.3764706254005432,0.5686274766921997%5D%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-24%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.14934006333351135,0.6333713531494141,0.8747996091842651%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,false,false,true,false,false,false,true,false,false,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-68%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-82%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-86%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-5-tableStyle%22,4,%22B2C29018-E017-4D0F-9136-A94E95C3E196%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-3232%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-19%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-27%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,false,true,false,true,false,false,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-79%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-83%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%221987DC9B-B3ED-4B03-A109-DF1D7BF27643%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1678%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-874%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%202%22,%22text-26-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%202%22%5D,4,%22906FE944-FEE6-4B6A-8C74-5A65CA30CEB4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-137%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-3-referenceLine_0%22,4,%229A9F8BE0-34C2-4775-AC64-C3A0A4E38E04%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%2215383D24-9F40-4E7A-BFC7-B5F7A4DB1EB4%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-978%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-3-valueaxis_0%22,4,%2215819DC0-5018-494D-A491-68C10B7D768E%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-615%5D,1%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,3,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22drawingline-0-drawinglineStyle%22,4,%22652EAA26-26A1-4AA8-897B-A98E4D6B7A04%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-17%5D,2%5D%5D,1,null,null,null,null%5D,-9,-11%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%2286618BD3-AE34-496D-827E-423401E6F0DF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-valueaxis_1%22,4,%22C1D26A7C-7363-44C1-A6DD-FA94E5EFB5E2%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-14%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,36,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%225670F55B-9CCB-4DF8-8E7F-92C40A20209E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1737%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%2221F79386-43EA-492C-81CA-E0EE53EA1A24%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1780%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-15%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4230-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,15%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-18%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-45%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%223049F389-3D69-4A7B-B24A-58C167810F63%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-307%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%2236C2ABC7-9FEF-4356-87E4-C3BF4D7C610B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-10%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-5-referenceLine_0%22,4,%225E4AE4CA-C0D5-4742-95E9-5950E0586A65%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%2201292823-179A-497A-97F2-4DA1DAB02438%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.48088711500167846,0.48097237944602966,0.4808816611766815%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-0-legend%22,4,%22B4D3A141-EBCF-47D6-A94E-1B10015739B9%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-88%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-headerRowStyle%22,4,%2245AD063B-9026-4264-A4E7-90846A583CCF%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1802%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_1%22,4,%225EFBA2CA-F8E8-4129-A519-5D2971147356%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-90%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.5777060389518738,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1034%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-391%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-37%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-420%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B1,0.6621648073196411,0.20000000298023224%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%221C0C8EF6-DB36-4AE5-9A8A-22583537CBEA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3373%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_4%22,4,%2228668C56-78F8-4A0B-B21B-B80634B43148%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-96%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.00506509467959404,0.4427661597728729,0.0017366838874295353%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1022%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-986%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-44%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-45%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-70%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.007353026885539293,0.6427661776542664,0.0025211540050804615%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%228C3E3A97-4A2B-474A-A11C-88F7BB024DE0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22F72F2B78-70B4-4C89-9CC4-439A58F7C73D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-13%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4030-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-194%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_3%22,4,%22DC49ACA7-899C-4A1E-8186-F845AB03B616%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-11%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0011307180393487215,0.3012468218803406,0.5%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1344%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1308%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-51%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-52%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-77%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0015830053016543388,0.42174553871154785,0.699999988079071%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22CDA0B303-E2C4-4041-BE2C-43404E148504%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%222E9D445C-62BA-46B0-845F-CC35030EB23F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-274%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-86%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%22B1366C1A-07A0-42C4-8CD1-FE1FA5DA6433%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5724846720695496,0.572586178779602,0.572478175163269%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-4-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-4-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22375A2618-AF8F-4D66-9336-54F3D59A1CC5%22%5D,0,%5B119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-14%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-26%5D%5D,8,%5B-604%5D,10,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22C9A83352-11BF-4B27-AD99-D831F3E8E9DA%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1221%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_1%22,4,%2225517408-5C9A-4461-B727-67A60D013FCB%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-32%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-641%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-267%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-33%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-232%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-39%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-91%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-2456%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22C6B32C59-6626-48BC-A940-2A84A29249FD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-421%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-96%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22A64BDC51-5AFB-4378-B08F-C4BE52BDFD43%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-60%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%201%22,%22text-1-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%22BDE9D791-E254-457A-B127-B9A8689E68CA%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,14,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D,0,446.3999938964844%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-headerRowStyle%22,4,%220D0C35E9-6E3B-4032-84CB-7A460EDE9AC5%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.00389677076600492,0.4437386691570282,0.0021101231686770916%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-2-imageStyle%22,4,%22FE5C6CC6-D667-4376-808F-C0A665A06DFA%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-31%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,45,3,3,0.25,%5B-3%5D,true%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-footerRowStyle%22,4,%222F6E85DA-00AF-4FC4-8F52-DC7225294DC3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0.3391494154930115,0.756831169128418,0.9983033537864685,0.3204500377178192,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-4-valueaxis_0%22,4,%22C9205210-6BF2-4C95-87A4-95562FF16C59%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-420%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-39%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,36,3%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-28%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4630-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,28%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-15%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-0-imageStyle%22,4,%223EB296FF-F2C8-4FA5-8721-4CB26459585F%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-22%5D%5D,2,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-3%5D,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%223578F107-AB0C-4713-AD14-B62B7E6E63E6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22B1631F41-73BE-4C7F-9282-06872D0B8FAF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-51%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22shape-0-shapestyle%22,4,%226AF14A13-9AB1-4B8F-9A19-0AA0AC459B89%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-65%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,null%5D,%5B7,%5B-3294%5D,%5B-756%5D%5D,12,%5B-756%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22A3961E45-4CD2-4564-ACE4-251FAC2589D5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-21%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_3%22,4,%22FF4E94E6-F0CB-4330-B675-DF640164FC28%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-38%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-190%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-246%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-27%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-57%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-133%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B136,%5B%5D,1,0.14725470542907715,0,1,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%227C0E05B9-3441-4668-B16F-35F55DC19F9A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-220%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-22%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4430-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-51%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-92%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%225EB2D8F1-2349-485E-A2D7-D849B7D26035%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-245%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-1-legend%22,4,%228374296D-9788-46AD-A526-69E5281B2E5C%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-25%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%223F122D52-5C0E-4A54-99E7-DFD4B61F195A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22D1082C5B-3D81-41E6-A4EA-D20C67684BD6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3035%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Subtitle%22,%22text-2-paragraphstyle-Subtitle%22%5D,4,%22748DB60A-4593-4C84-809A-4A462E528620%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,20,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-2616%5D,38,%5B-24%5D,40,true%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-3-tableStyle%22,4,%222A47BD89-7C6C-4DAF-B0FE-642726639E1E%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9058824181556702,0.9058824181556702,0.9058824181556702%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-43%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.21104750037193298,0.4894333481788635,0.6363624334335327%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-87%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-105%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-91%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22DA6B972A-7253-4DC3-AB3A-5311892B4F53%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4579877257347107,0.45806893706321716,0.45798254013061523%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22textbox-0-shapestyle%22,4,%22861CB830-13C6-4E57-8B4E-443C2B0096DC%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-23%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,8,%5B-369%5D,10,0,12,%5B-118%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%222B9C2AEB-576B-4DCB-9F6A-C1773E76D734%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3541%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%223FD5B46F-70EA-4E87-B06D-5E5111764475%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1990%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_2%22,4,%227CA04C1D-6964-43BF-A7E3-6B7834A8BA6C%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-32%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9377977252006531,0.3721911907196045,0.6561880707740784%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1309%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-67%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1273%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-45%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-221%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.39687788486480713,0.6997117400169373%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%22C1CEEE52-4757-4810-BAFA-53E71898E0B8%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-235%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_5%22,4,%22AC397E17-D138-4697-9F46-08A69297C62B%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-58%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0014227052452042698,0.09296277910470962,0.2144666314125061%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3699%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-3679%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-44%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-45%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-70%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0027494432870298624,0.17965485155582428,0.41446661949157715%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22512DFCEF-6C1F-497A-BA8D-9D775B59CF36%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-80%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-4-movieStyle%22,4,%2256C4D560-7DE4-4C61-9DB0-B60C46ED95FE%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B153,%5B%5D,%22Headlines%22,1%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_4%22,4,%22504556B6-A103-4F42-BA0A-A260770E0CD1%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-83%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,3.459397746041759e-8,0.20570886135101318,0.3851734399795532%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-725%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-689%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-47%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-73%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,5.255678203752723e-8,0.3125225007534027,0.5851734280586243%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%227012EC55-1A26-41A5-B245-547A640CDA4C%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2711%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-18%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4330-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,18,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-80%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-374%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_1%22,4,%2299252ECF-4B3C-4B68-9228-FCC38CA26631%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-5%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4750521183013916,0.5009443163871765,0.5383895635604858%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-623%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-586%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-49%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-50%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-75%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6515236496925354,0.6870342493057251,0.7383895516395569%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Footnote%22,%22text-32-paragraphstyle-Footnote%20Text%22%5D,4,%226038D572-A93E-4ABC-A147-84B1175372E6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,11,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-0-chart%22,4,%229BC3126A-6890-47D3-B90B-EDB1AC634688%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-155%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22D18E80FA-AE99-4816-8C47-330BE9B4B9BD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-633%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-5-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-5-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%228CF5FC1C-0F7B-4B91-875C-3B39C32CC966%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B-1,1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-175%5D%5D,-3,-4,-5,-8,10,1,-13%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_5%22,4,%2246804B4F-2AD6-4097-B4ED-6E2F78310A7A%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-176%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.13204188526106e-7,0.6595850586891174,0.6152740120887756%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-412%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-36%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-377%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-235%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.778521661639388e-7,0.8595850467681885,0.8018379807472229%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22D8714006-EE5A-402A-82F1-01EC56C985CD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-413%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-2-movieStyle%22,4,%228C250331-B9C1-4DD0-9F3A-8AB37C129157%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-58%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-16%5D%5D,2,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,53,4,6,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-valueaxis_1%22,4,%2207105235-B58A-40E7-9C61-80B2AF7B47D9%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-847%5D,5,%5B-19%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,36,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22774BF1CF-D06F-4F8B-A8A3-E08D93F3B0C0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-13%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-104%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-345%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22F78D6A77-BF86-4F36-90CC-CB8501DA5F92%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-7%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22684C61C6-AECE-4B16-8D90-41550F4BE968%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-51%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%22BDB62EC2-A633-4EA0-85FE-47DC1246C825%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5128%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5B0,%22None%22,%22character-style-null%22%5D,4,%22DB6E71C1-5B08-4230-AB77-605A731643C8%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-22%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22C4E35877-093B-4654-8CB4-9A94922A9B66%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%225B0E512C-CA81-458D-B983-A4CACCF4E853%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_0%22,4,%2229611128-5A0A-48A2-9DE2-18FD04BB8786%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3274606466293335,0.34433358907699585,0.373420774936676%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1686%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-885%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-70%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-68%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-61%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5028449296951294,0.5287548303604126,0.5734207630157471%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_5%22,4,%22CA87DC24-5A7C-489B-983C-AB75631C9A98%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7492373585700989,0.5890758633613586,0.9115050435066223%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-199%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-162%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8219782710075378,0.6462672352790832,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%229A8078BD-6FAB-425C-9AA2-5F8549034E4D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22FB4115C4-4E37-46C4-B705-FCACEE354C11%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-183%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22345C37E8-AA1D-4121-873A-9B7EB70C754B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-9%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-34%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%229FEA34FA-CC58-4E6C-8ED3-4494AB6279FB%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4307%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%2254C8784A-3565-40E4-AC8F-A7A953B57525%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-10%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-0-valueaxis_0%22,4,%225F2BF45B-9166-483C-808A-4DF3B0466F8E%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-211%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,36,3%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22line-0-shapestyle%22,4,%221E40D382-45A8-4EBC-B926-07335E5D7D29%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-2%5D,false%5D,null%5D,8,%5B-1037%5D,12,%5B-1037%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-4-shapestyle%22,4,%222992BDFE-6F45-4054-88EE-9EFDB213BC76%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-737%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-50%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,7,%5B-1047%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22E6531AB6-19B8-4A4A-AF4E-FDB2878CCFC9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22EE8CABFB-0595-4F6D-8BEA-9BB17E446AD7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-229%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-46%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%22,%22text-3-paragraphstyle-Heading%201%22%5D,4,%224E52F324-30CC-4D21-B38C-0D3A7CE52A22%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,8,18,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-10%5D%5D,36,%5B-836%5D,40,true,%5B43,0,2%5D,56,true%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%22465453D1-393D-42FB-ABB7-DC57183C2BA2%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3903%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22A8DD7FDA-1B56-4E2B-81E7-6A15E24C7C7E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3197%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-0-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22EB4DB8F1-0728-41FC-B33E-959E0F2C212A%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-45%5D,5,%5B-77%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_2%22,4,%229DA320C4-04FE-431A-8176-268A957F961F%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-20%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11306291073560715,0.6937540769577026,0.0017174729146063327%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-843%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-807%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-66%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-108%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.14565743505954742,0.8937540650367737,0.0022125972900539636%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%202%22,%22text-2-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%22605634D5-6CBC-4DE7-B487-D636AD0467D9%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,12,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22FBF68352-4580-484F-B4A1-1BA2FEEF73C5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-29%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,%5B43,-1,0%5D,56,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%2221B14080-4FBC-4BA4-8E8E-5B915B59215C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-10%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%22D4548FEA-1F21-4599-8C13-95B7D8D84E48%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5475%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%22E7233CF3-E01C-49B8-91F1-1E770352773F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%221C5C5ACC-9F34-4DB6-9AD2-30BCEDFDCB89%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1595%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%227AE4035A-E374-435B-8A04-AD127286F15C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22EFDE0C6A-630C-4C34-895B-F3626303FFDC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4823%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-2-shapestyle%22,4,%225DFA10A4-DDC6-4B3F-8912-BDF3D1EA3DA9%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-1092,%5B%5D,0,%5B-2705%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,-8%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-2-legend%22,4,%2246F92D2D-9ABC-42E9-8BBA-6546CBAA49D0%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-13%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-51%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%221337A437-7141-43E0-A627-6D6C8D168BFE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-5%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-40%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%2203970915-FB57-4477-86F2-0BAC4AFFCB16%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1940%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_0%22,4,%22016E7532-AA02-41C2-A35C-7ADB94ED0B9D%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-62%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3375922441482544,0.7577283382415771,0.9999999403953552%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-359%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-322%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-43%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-51%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3375922739505768,0.7577283978462219,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-14%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4130-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,14%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-86%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-232%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%2258CA69AA-281F-433A-BCB3-31DDA6F4B2FF%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1074%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22DE81BD1B-9749-4B8E-AA6B-AAF150286100%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-10%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Red%22,-2,4,%224809EA58-BAD8-467D-BD02-EBEC3EB7F5AC%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7859717607498169,0.1470136046409607,0.022383563220500946%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Underline%22,4,%22CEFC9AF0-946E-48D4-8058-F560FDBCCD3E%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B21,1,-30%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Italic%22,4,%22ED2504F2-47B5-440C-ADF5-CB6662AB39C5%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B5,true,-22%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Emphasis%22,4,%22C8D46325-2BB2-405B-86DA-51D1E09A838A%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B4,true,-6%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Strikethrough%22,4,%229CDC4F2A-0DEA-4732-B0BA-F98A54A95EFC%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-5,15,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-5729%5D,%5B-275%5D,%5B398,%5B3,%5B-3466%5D%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,25,0,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.2705899775028229,0.2705898880958557,0.2705899775028229%5D%5D%5D,31,3,33,28%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B-30,31,2,-34,49,13.894195556640625%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B3,%5B-260%5D%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B-8,-26,31,3,-50%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B3,%5B-10%5D%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,17.408000946044922%5D,25,0,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,33,28%5D%5D%5D,%5B375,%5B3,%5B-485%5D%5D,%5B-369,%5B5,true,-16%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B21,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-6,8,12,-22%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B5,true,21,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B542,%5B3,%5B-5745%5D%5D,%5B543,%5B8,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B398,%5B1,%22formula-editor-parStyle%22,4,%22DDB22D17-1B97-40C6-B7ED-E102AE3ED769%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D,false,0,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,null,false,false,0,%5B391,%5B%5D,2,18,0.7222222222222222%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B740,%5B%5D,0,0%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B354,%5B%5D,%220B32235A-2132-4258-A115-E6E799E33F7C%22,%22It%20was%20finally%20the%20day%20of%20Zen%E2%80%99s%20welcome%20home%20dinner%20and%20safe%20to%20say%20everyone%20in%20the%20Pradesh%20Estate%20was%20super%20hyped%20for%20Lucy%20to%20join%20them%20-%20or%20you%20know%20%E2%80%9Cprofessionally%20excited%E2%80%9D%20in%20the%20case%20of%20the%20more%20mature.%20Having%20spotted%20Freed%E2%80%99s%20copy%20of%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20novel-come-autobiography%20the%20other%20night,%20Cristoff%20was%20bribed%20into%20moon-hopping%20to%20Fiore%20and%20returning%20with%20enough%20copies%20for%20the%20whole%20family.%20Now%20all%20caught%20up%20with%20the%20happenings%20of%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20life,%20all%20present%20agreed%20that%20Loke%E2%80%99s%20comment%20of%20%E2%80%98soon%20to%20be%20a%20bestseller%E2%80%99%20was%20spot%20on.%20Furthermore,%20those%20who%20knew%20the%20inner%20workings%20of%20celestial%20magic%20-%20namely%20Arman%20and%20to%20a%20lesser%20extent%20Kaleb%20-%20found%20themselves%20in%20awe%20of%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20multiple%20meetings%20with%20the%20Celestial%20Spirit%20King%20and%20her%20ability%20to%20change%20a%20celestial%20law.%20Arman%20realised%20that%20a%20mage%20such%20as%20Lucy%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20publish%20the%20contents%20of%20her%20work%20without%20first%20getting%20the%20King%E2%80%99s%20blessing.%20Therefore,%20the%20inclusion%20of%20how%20she%20came%20to%20save%20Loke%20meant%20that%20the%20Spirit%20Realm%20wished%20for%20her%20book%20to%20be%20as%20true%20to%20life%20as%20possible;%20allowing%20the%20whole%20of%20Earthland%20to%20see%20their%20Princess%20for%20who%20she%20really%20was,%20alongside%20a%20glimpse%20into%20the%20politics%20of%20the%20rare%20magic.%20%5Cn%5CnTo%20a%20select%20few%20round%20the%20table%20it%20was%20known%20that%20the%20Crowned%20Princess%20of%20Bosco%20-%20Kurino%20-%20would%20often%20overstep%20her%20boundaries%20as%20Princess%20by%20blackmailing%20some%20of%20the%20Pradesh%20men%20into%20her%20bed.%20This%20was%20all%20done%20in%20hope%20that%20someday%20they%20would%20snap%20and%20give%20her%20what%20she%20really%20wanted%20-%20Farron.%20Kurino%20had%20always%20had%20an%20unhealthy%20obsession%20with%20Farron%20to%20the%20point%20that%20the%20rest%20of%20the%20Pradesh%20brothers%20had%20agreed%20they%20would%20protect%20him%20for%20as%20long%20as%20possible;%20preferably%20till%20the%20day%20he%20was%20promised%20and%20safe%20from%20her%20reach.%20Farron%20knew%20none%20of%20this%20of%20course%20for%20they%20knew%20him%20and%20saw%20it%20as%20the%20only%20way%20they%20could%20save%20his%20chance%20at%20lifelong%20happiness.%20Being%20the%20only%20Pradesh%20sibling%20to%20experience%20and%20remember%20the%20love%20Arman%20and%20Ganier%20held%20for%20each%20other,%20Farron%20has%20made%20it%20his%20mission%20to%20settle%20for%20nothing%20less%20when%20it%20comes%20to%20love.%20Really%20what%20brought%20these%20thoughts%20on%20was%20the%20shock%20found%20in%20many%20from%20the%20poor%20decisions%20made%20by%20the%20future%20ruler%20of%20Fiore.%20Having%20Kurino%20as%20a%20future%20monarch%20was%20bad%20enough%20and%20whilst%20Hisui%E2%80%99s%20faults%20were%20of%20a%20different%20nature,%20many%20round%20the%20table%20were%20left%20wondering%20how%20trustworthy%20these%20Queen%E2%80%99s%20would%20be.%20Both%20had%20showcased%20occurrences%20where%20they%20abused%20their%20power%20-%20either%20through%20manipulation%20and%20abuse,%20or%20falsely%20arresting%20someone%20and%20attempted%20murder?%20-%20that%20all%20feared%20what%20would%20happen%20when%20they%20took%20the%20throne%20with%20no-one%20to%20rein%20them%20in.%20%5Cn%5CnFor%20those%20present%20from%20Fairy%20Tail,%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20book%20really%20didn%E2%80%99t%20contain%20much%20new%20information%20but%20was%20written%20in%20such%20a%20way%20they%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20help%20reading%20and%20reminiscing%20on%20times%20gone%20by.%20One%20touch%20they%20were%20all%20planning%20to%20thank%20her%20for%20was%20the%20way%20she%20handled%20Fantasia%20and%20how%20she%20took%20the%20time%20to%20explain%20to%20her%20readers%20what%20drove%20that%20event%20to%20occur%20in%20the%20first%20place.%20Of%20course%20she%20didn%E2%80%99t%20overstep%20her%20bounds%20in%20sharing%20Laxus%E2%80%99%20past,%20or%20the%20Thunder%20Legions%20for%20that%20matter,%20but%20merely%20highlighted%20how%20abuse%20of%20any%20kind%20can%20create%20explosive%20reactions%20later%20on%20-%20using%20her%20own%20emotional%20abuse%20and%20how%20it%20drove%20her%20into%20running%20away%20from%20the%20Konzern%20as%20an%20example.%5Cn%5CnWith%20all%20said%20and%20done,%20everyone%20was%20looking%20forward%20to%20the%20evening%20ahead.%20Still%20remembering%20the%20haunted%20look%20in%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20eyes,%20Arman%20had%20made%20the%20visiting%20Fairies%20promise%20that%20they%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20take%20their%20questions%20too%20far.%20Arman%20was%20adamant%20that%20Lucy%20would%20open%20up%20to%20them%20when%20she%20was%20ready,%20and%20much%20like%20Cristoff%20they%20would%20simply%20have%20to%20wait.%20Upon%20arriving%20at%20the%20Pradesh%20estate%20a%20few%20days%20ago,%20Kaleb%20had%20immediately%20caught%20wind%20of%20Laxus%E2%80%99%20thoughts,%20and%20quickly%20informed%20him%20that%20the%20girl%20he%20was%20looking%20for%20would%20be%20joining%20them%20at%20Zen%E2%80%99s%20welcome%20home%20dinner.%20Knowing%20that%20he%20had%20a%20timeline%20before%20seeing%20his%20(hopefully)%20future%20kin%20again%20allowed%20Laxus%E2%80%99%20dragon%20to%20relax%20to%20the%20point%20his%20days%20in%20Bosco%20were%20far%20more%20enjoyable.%20%5Cn%5CnIt%20was%20just%20about%20time%20for%20their%20guest%20to%20arrive%20so%20Cristoff%20-%20having%20won%20the%20earlier%20argument%20-%20moon-hopped%20over%20to%20the%20Academe%20Celestine%20looking%20like%20the%20cat%20that%20ate%20the%20canary...%20or%20was%20that%20%E2%80%98dragon%20that%20ate%20a%20cow%E2%80%99?%20Minutes%20later%20he%20returned%20with%20everyone%E2%80%99s%20favourite%20celestial%20summoner%20nicely%20cocooned%20in%20his%20arms.%20Was%20that%20necessary%20in%20moon-hopping%20her%20safely?%20No,%20but%20if%20he%20was%20being%20honest%20with%20himself%20he%20was%20trying%20to%20use%20physical%20touch%20to%20help%20her%20open%20up%20to%20him%20-%20and%20solve%20the%20dragon%20mystery.%20The%20sibling%20rivalry%20continued%20however%20as%20Zen%20promptly%20whisked%20Lucy%20from%20Cristoff%E2%80%99s%20arms%20into%20a%20spinning%20hug%20and%20kiss%20hello.%20Wrapped%20up%20in%20the%20antics%20of%20each%20Pradesh%20member%20trying%20to%20one-up%20each%20other%20with%20their%20greetings,%20Lucy%20remained%20oblivious%20to%20the%20four%20Fairies%20standing%20off%20to%20the%20side.%20Reaching%20Arman%20and%20letting%20her%20laughter%20subside,%20Lucy%20was%20finally%20able%20to%20get%20out%20words%20other%20than%20hello.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CHonestly%20Arman,%20you%E2%80%99re%20a%20man%20of%20many%20talents%20I%E2%80%99ll%20give%20you%20that.%20How%20you%20were%20not%20only%20able%20to%20find%20out%20about%20my%20book%20in%20the%20first%20place%20but%20get%20a%20copy%20delivered%20to%20Dean%20Kalperdean%20so%20quickly%20is%20frightening.%20The%20Dean%20only%20let%20me%20leave%20with%20the%20promise%20I%20have%20tea%20with%20him%20the%20moment%20I%E2%80%99m%20back!%20Really,%20is%20there%20a%20Virgo%202.0%20I%20should%20know%20about?!%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnOverjoyed%20by%20the%20light%20that%20shone%20in%20her%20eyes%20-%20so%20this%20is%20why%20she%E2%80%99s%20called%20the%20%E2%80%98Light%20of%20Fairy%20Tail%E2%80%99%20-%20Arman%20let%20out%20a%20chuckle%20of%20his%20own%20before%20replying.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20not%20sure%20about%20a%20Virgo%202.0,%20whatever%20that%20means,%20but%20there%E2%80%99s%20always%20mutual%20friends%20and%20a%20moon-hopping%20dragon%20slayer.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnFace%20a%20picture%20of%20confusion,%20Lucy%20-%20not%20realising%20she%20was%20thinking%20out%20loud%20-%20started%20to%20question%20what%20exactly%20Arman%20meant.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CMutual%20friends?%20What%20mutual%20friends...%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CThat%20was%20some%20disappearing%20act%20you%20pulled%20Cosplayer.%20Since%20when%20did%20you%20add%20magician%20to%20your%20list%20of%20cosplays?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CBixy?!%20Bixy!!%20How%20are%20you?%20How%20are%20you%20here?%20Why%20are%20you%20here?%20How%20do%20you%20know%20these%20people?%20How%20did%20you%20know%20I%E2%80%99d%20be%20here?%20How%20...%20no,%20wait%20a%20minute%20...%20most%20important%20question%20first,%20erm%20is%20there%20anyone%20else%20from%20Fairy%20Tail%20with%20you?%20As%20in%20do%20I%20need%20to%20fear%20for%20the%20beautiful%20waters%20of%20the%20White%20Sea?%20Is%20it%20in%20danger%20of%20being%20evaporated,%20frozen,%20cut%20to%20smithereens%20or%20all%20of%20the%20above?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnLucy%20had%20made%20a%20running%20leap%20into%20the%20Seith%20mage%E2%80%99s%20arms%20the%20second%20she%20registered%20who%20was%20talking%20to%20her%20and%20had%20nervously%20looked%20around%20his%20person%20when%20she%20began%20questioning%20after%20her%20team.%20Vander,%20still%20pouting%20over%20his%20K.O.%20at%20the%20blondes%20hands,%20chose%20to%20cut%20in%20with%20a%20bit%20more%20snark%20than%20was%20perhaps%20necessary.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CCome%20now%20starshine,%20cut%20to%20smithereens?!!%20You%20do%20realise%20you%E2%80%99re%20talking%20about%20a%20body%20of%20water%20right?%20I%20thought%20you%20were%20smarter%20than%20that...%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnNot%20even%20missing%20a%20beat,%20Lucy%20replied%20with%20such%20an%20honestly%20to%20her%20words%20that%20no%20one%20dared%20question%20her%20further.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CTrust%20me,%20you%20take%20one%20mission%20with%20Team%20Natsu%20and%20you%20soon%20learn%20that%20any%20form%20of%20destruction%20is%20possible.%20I%20mean%20if%20the%20Grass%20Sea%20were%20to%20disappear%20(and%20here%E2%80%99s%20hoping%20it%20won%E2%80%99t)%20the%20name%20Bosco%20would%20be%20slightly%20more%20fitting%20don%E2%80%99t%20you%20think?%20Someone%20needs%20to%20explain%20to%20me%20how%20a%20country%20famous%20for%20its%20waters%20is%20called%20%E2%80%98Forest%E2%80%99.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnAny%20further%20words%20were%20cut%20off%20by%20Laxus%E2%80%99%20(ridiculously%20large)%20hand%20covering%20her%20face.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CYou%20and%20the%20other%20nerds%20can%20debate%20that%20later%20Blondie.%20It%E2%80%99s%20good%20to%20see%20you.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnOnce%20she%20was%20over%20the%20shock%20that%20the%20Thunder%20Legion%20were%20in%20Bosco,%20and%20that%20Bix%20was%20related%20to%20Arman%20Pradesh,%20Lucy%20was%20able%20to%20settle%20herself%20in%20for%20the%20evening.%20Many%20were%20shocked%20how%20easily%20she%20accepted%20members%20from%20her%20old%20guild;%20having%20heard%20about%20or%20witnessed%20the%20Gemini-Double-Act%20run%20its%20course.%20It%20was%20after%20many%20hugs%20from%20the%20Thunder%20Legion,%20a%20promise%20to%20sign%20and%20discuss%20her%20book%20with%20Freed%20(with%20an%20open%20invitation%20to%20anyone%20else%20interested),%20and%20a%20plan%20for%20a%20girls%20day%20with%20Ever,%20Emzadi%20and%20Xally%20(Bix&amp;Co%E2%80%99s%20two%20sisters)%20that%20they%20all%20sat%20down%20for%20dinner.%20Later%20on%20in%20the%20evening,%20as%20they%20were%20all%20relaxing%20on%20the%20couches%20in%20the%20family%20room,%20Bix%20tried%20to%20ease%20the%20way%20into%20question%20time.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CYou%20know%20I%20carve%20all%20my%20babies%20by%20hand%20right%20Cosplayer?%E2%80%9D%20After%20a%20pause%20to%20see%20Lucy%20nod,%20Bickslow%20then%20continued.%20%E2%80%9CIt%E2%80%99s%20taken%20me%20a%20long%20time%20to%20hone%20those%20skills%20and%20I%20can%20now%20tell%20a%20good%20carver%20from%20a%20mediocre%20one.%20So%20much%20so,%20I%20know%20the%20carvings%20in%20the%20guild%20weren%E2%80%99t%20put%20there%20randomly%20-%20especially%20if%20you%20consider%20the%20repetition%20-%20but%20intentionally;%20and%20by%20a%20trained%20hand.%20To%20a%20trained%20eye%20they%20can%E2%80%99t%20help%20but%20scream%20%E2%80%98look%20at%20me%E2%80%99.%20So,%20considering%20how%20you%20and%20your%20spirits%20singlehandedly%20rebuilt%20the%20guild,%20answer%20me%20this%20one%20thing%20Cosplayer...%20what%20do%20the%20carvings%20mean?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnLucy%20wanted%20to%20face%20palm%20so%20hard%20right%20now%20that%20she%20was%20sure%20even%20Kaleb%20knew.%20They%20had%20discovered%20over%20the%20course%20of%20the%20evening%20that%20if%20she%20projected%20something%20hard%20enough%20-%20and%20would%20by%20no%20mean%20release%20any%20sensitive%20information%20in%20doing%20so%20-%20he%20could%20pick%20up%20on%20it.%20Crap!%20Of%20course,%20Bickslow%20would%20notice%20the%20carvings;%20she%20always%20knew%20he%20was%20smarter%20than%20he%20looked.%20I%20mean%20fighting%20her%20on%20top%20of%20a%20toy%20store%20during%20Fantasia?%20Genius!%20Evil%20yes,%20but%20also%20genius.%20Stars%20above%20help%20her!%20In%20what%20she%20was%20sure%20Bix%20meant%20as%20a%20innocent%20question,%20maybe%20one%20to%20pave%20the%20way%20to%20the%20heavier%20topics,%20he%20had%20inadvertently%20asked%20a%20question%20that%20threw%20Pandora%E2%80%99s%20box%20wide%20open.%20After%20feeling%20so%20abandoned%20after%20Tartarus,%20Lucy%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20sure%20she%20would%20or%20could%20ever%20easily%20trust%20others%20again.%20Yet,%20after%20having%20had%20such%20a%20wonderful%20evening,%20Lucy%20found%20herself%20not%20wanting%20to%20hold%20onto%20her%20secrets%20any%20longer.%20Checking%20mentally%20with%20her%20spirits%20that%20this%20was%20what%20she%20truly%20wanted,%20and%20not%20some%20compulsion%20of%20archangel%20magic%20affecting%20her,%20Lucy%20took%20a%20deep%20breath%20before%20starting%20her%20tale;%20secretly%20hoping%20she%20could%20make%20it%20all%20the%20way%20to%20the%20end%20without%20interruption.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CBefore%20I%20begin%20I%20guess%20I%20never%20got%20to%20thank%20you%20all%20for%20what%20you%20did%20during%20Tartarus.%20Had%20you%20not%20defeated%20Tempester,%20and%20absorbed%20all%20the%20Ethernano%20he%20released,%20there%E2%80%99s%20no%20way%20I%20could%20have%20done%20what%20I%20did.%20Sure,%20there%20was%20a%20time%20that%20I%20wished%20I%20had%20been%20poisoned%20by%20the%20Ethernano;%20that%20it%20would%20have%20taken%20the%20choice%20of%20what%20I%20did%20away%20from%20me.%20I%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20in%20a%20good%20place%20during%20that%20time%20but%20at%20least%20now%20I%20realise%20that%20everything%20that%20happened%20-%20in%20regard%20to%20the%20battle%20-%20was%20really%20the%20only%20way%20it%20could%20have%20played%20out.%20Well%20the%20only%20way%20with%20minimal%20losses.%5CnDuring%20the%20battle,%20the%20rest%20of%20Fairy%20Tail%20found%20themselves%20inside%20the%20guild%20of%20Tartarus%20with%20the%20standard%20play%20of%20seek%20and%20destroy.%20I%E2%80%99ve%20always%20hated%20to%20go%20into%20battles%20without%20any%20tactics%20-%20with%20magic%20like%20mine%20it%20always%20works%20out%20better%20if%20I%20have%20a%20plan.%20Stars%20above,%20I%20really%20could%E2%80%99ve%20done%20with%20a%20plan%20that%20day.%20Whilst%20we%20were%20in%20the%20cube,%20the%20stone%20walls%20suddenly%20disappeared%20and%20before%20I%20knew%20it%20the%20guild%20had%20become%20a%20demon%20in%20its%20own%20right,%20Plutogrim.%20A%20demon%20which%20was%20slowly%20devouring%20my%20trapped%20guildmates.%20%5CnI%20found%20myself%20all%20alone%20in%20the%20belly%20of%20the%20beast%20unsure%20why%20I%20alone%20was%20free%20from%20the%20curse.%20My%20plan%20was%20to%20be%20smart,%20lay%20low%20and%20stay%20alive%20till%20I%20had%20an%20effective%20plan%20of%20action.%20However,%20my%20peace%20-%20if%20you%20could%20call%20it%20that%20-%20was%20short%20lived.%20Next%20thing%20I%20knew%20I%20had%20a%20target%20on%20my%20back%20with%203%20demons%20all%20vying%20to%20take%20my%20life.%20I%20had%20both%20Loke%20and%20Virgo%20called%20out%20but%20it%20just%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20enough,%20I%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20enough.%20So%20I%20did%20the%20only%20thing%20I%20could%20do,%20call%20out%20one%20more%20spirit.%20%5CnThere%20are%20days%20when%20I%20wish%20it%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20her,%20that%20I%20hadn't%20turned%20to%20the%20person%20who%20effectively%20raised%20me%20for%20aid.%20There%20she%20was,%20pretending%20like%20she%20hated%20me%20but%20trying%20to%20save%20me%20nonetheless.%20Aquarius.%20I..%20I%20actually%20could%E2%80%99ve%20died%20then%20and%20there.%20It%20is%20almost%20taboo%20for%20someone%20to%20try%20and%20call%20out%203%20zodiacs%20at%20once.%20However,%20whether%20it%20was%20a%20blessing%20or%20a%20curse%20I%20survived%20the%20summoning%20but%20my%20magic%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20going%20to%20last%20forever.%20%5CnDoubled%20over%20in%20pain%20I%20could%20feel%20my%20magic%20containers%20being%20drained%20at%20an%20alarming%20rate%20and%20having%20my%20kneecap%20blown%20out%20by%20explosive%20curse%20magic%20didn%E2%80%99t%20help%20matters.%20I%20remember%20wanting%20nothing%20more%20than%20to%20pass%20out%20from%20the%20pain%20but%20I%20couldn%E2%80%99t.%20For%20the%20first%20time%20I%20was%20in%20a%20battle%20truly%20alone%20and%20had%20to%20see%20it%20through%20to%20the%20end,%20whatever%20it%20may%20be.%20Of%20course,%20during%20all%20this%20Virgo%20and%20Loke%20were%20sent%20back%20to%20the%20Celestial%20Realm,%20leaving%20just%20the%20two%20of%20us.%20%5CnI%20know%20my%20book%20states%20that%20I%E2%80%99ve%20met%20the%20Spirit%20King%20on%20two%20occasions.%20What%20most%20don%E2%80%99t%20know%20is%20that%20there%20was%20in%20fact%20a%20third.%20In%20order%20to%20save%20my%20guild,%20to%20save%20everyone,%20Aquarius%20demanded%20that%20I%20summon%20the%20King.%20However,%20there%20is%20only%20one%20way%20to%20do%20so%20officially%20-%20being%20a%20stubborn%20brat%20doesn%E2%80%99t%20count.%20It%E2%80%99s..%20it%E2%80%99s%20called%20a%20substitution%20summoning.%20You%20use%20the%20key%20of%20a%20zodiac,%20one%20which%20you%20hold%20the%20strongest%20of%20bonds%20to,%20to%20summon%20the%20King.%20Without%20these%20strong%20bonds%20the%20summoning%20won%E2%80%99t%20work.%20She%20teased%20me,%20insulted%20me,%20attempted%20to%20drown%20me%20on%20some%20occasions%20but%20I%20loved%20her%20always.%20As%20much%20as%20she%20pretended%20to%20hate%20me%20calling%20her%20in%20my%20bath%20growing%20up,%20every%20now%20and%20then%20I%20was%20able%20to%20catch%20the%20look%20of%20love%20in%20her%20eyes.%20She%20was%20my%20first%20friend,%20my%20only%20one%20for%20a%20long%20time.%20She%20raised%20me%20after%20my%20mother%E2%80%99s%20death%20and%20my%20father%20neglected%20me%20in%20his%20grief.%20It%20broke%20my%20heart%20to%20use%20her%20key%20for%20the%20summoning,%20even%20more%20so%20when%20it%20worked%20and%20her%20key%20shattered%20in%20my%20hands.%20%5CnMy%20memory%20is%20slightly%20foggy%20due%20to%20my%20heartache%20but%20the%20next%20thing%20I%20knew%20I%20was%20on%20solid%20ground,%20the%20cube%20has%20been%20destroyed%20and%20Stache%20Face%20stood%20before%20me%20once%20more.%20He%20gave%20me%20the%20power%20to%20fight%20Jackal%20whilst%20he%20handled%20Tartarus%E2%80%99%20master,%20Mard%20Geer.%20Before%20he%20left%20Earthland%20however%20he%20said%20there%20was%20something%20he%20needed%20to%20investigate%20and%20asked%20that%20my%20magic%20hold%20on%20that%20one%20moment%20longer.%20The%20second%20he%20left,%20I%20collapsed%20from%20a%20broken%20heart%20and%20broken%20body.%20%5CnMost%20of%20Magnolia%20had%20been%20destroyed%20in%20the%20battle%20yet%20somehow%20my%20apartment%20was%20still%20standing%20and%20I%20could%20have%20cried%20at%20the%20sight%20of%20it.%20It%20was%20only%20the%20day%20after%20the%20battle%20that%20I%20entered%20my%20apartment%20-%20having%20been%20healed%20by%20Wendy%20-%20to%20find%20a%20note%20from%20Natsu.%20He%20was%20supposed%20to%20be%20my%20best%20friend;%20we%20were%20supposed%20to%20be%20there%20for%20each%20other%20always.%20And%20what%20do%20I%20get,%20a%20note%20that%20merely%20says%20I%E2%80%99m%20off%20training%20for%20a%20year%20without%20you%20-%20look%20after%20the%20guild%20for%20me.%20I%20had%20spent%20the%20day%20searching%20for%20him%20-%20well%20him%20and%20Happy%20-%20and%20they%20turned%20their%20backs%20and%20walked%20away%20without%20a%20second%20glance.%20I%20honestly%20thought%20that%20my%20heart%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20take%20much%20more%20pain.%20However%20I%20shouldn%E2%80%99t%20have%20thought%20such%20a%20thing%20for%20the%20second%20I%20did%20%E2%80%9CLucky%20Lucy%E2%80%9D%20struck%20again.%20%5CnI%E2%80%99m%20sure%20everyone%20here%20is%20well%20aware%20of%20the%20kin%20bonds%20that%20dragon%20slayers%20can%20have.%20At%20the%20end%20of%20Tartarus%20I%20had%20three%20but%20what%20I%20didn%E2%80%99t%20know%20was%20that%20I%20was%20soon%20to%20lose%20not%20one%20but%20two%20of%20these%20bonds.%20%5CnI%E2%80%99ve%20since%20been%20informed%20that%20in%20my%20pain%20I%20would%20have%20unconsciously%20been%20reaching%20out%20for%20help,%20needing%20my%20brothers%20and%20sister%20to%20save%20me%20from%20the%20pit%20of%20despair%20that%20I%20was%20in.%20When%20Natsu%20chose%20to%20walk%20away,%20he%20chose%20to%20sever%20our%20kin%20bond.%20In%20doing%20so%20-%20for%20reasons%20even%20Draco%20is%20unaware%20of%20-%20I%20was%20hit%20with%20a%20magical%20backlash%20that%20caused%20a%20massive%20amount%20of%20my%20magic%20to%20be%20ripped%20from%20my%20body%20which%20later%20settled%20into%20a%20constant%20drain%20on%20my%20reserves.%20%5CnIt%20was%20only%20two%20days%20later%20was%20the%20guild%20disbanded.%20Wendy%20was%20a%20mess%20and%20came%20to%20me%20for%20comfort.%20I%20told%20her%20that%20she%20should%20go%20visit%20her%20friend%20Sherria%20for%20a%20while%20and%20if%20she%20needed%20me%20I%E2%80%99d%20only%20be%20a%20com%20call%20away.%20My%20other%20kin%20however%20seemed%20to%20be%20the%20most%20in%20tune%20with%20his%20dragon.%20It%E2%80%99s%20not%20hard%20to%20imagine%20how%20weak%20I%20was%20and%20it%20took%20all%20the%20energy%20I%20had%20to%20get%20to%20the%20guild%20and%20back.%20I%20was%20almost%20catatonic%20by%20the%20time%20I%20reached%20my%20apartment%20and%20simply%20lay%20on%20my%20bed%20in%20a%20trance%20like%20state.%20I%20don%E2%80%99t%20think%20they%20realise%20but%20my%20window%20above%20my%20bed%20was%20open%20when%20Gajeel%20came%20by%20to%20visit%20and%20so%20I%20heard%20every%20word%20of%20the%20conversation%20he%20had%20with%20Levy.%20Gajeel%20has%20actually%20felt%20my%20call%20for%20help%20through%20the%20bond%20and%20was%20coming%20to%20check%20on%20me,%20maybe%20take%20me%20with%20him,%20when%20Levy%20talked%20him%20out%20of%20it.%20She%20was%20able%20to%20get%20him%20to%20turn%20his%20back%20on%20me,%20ignore%20the%20instinct%20that%20had%20brought%20him%20to%20my%20door,%20by%20simply%20staying%20that%20I%E2%80%99d%20have%20my%20team%20and%20right%20now%20she%20needed%20him%20more%20than%20I%20did.%20I%20wanted%20to%20call%20out%20that%20she%20was%20wrong%20but%20a%20voice%20inside%20told%20me%20that%20perhaps%20this%20was%20all%20I%20was%20worthy%20of%20in%20life.%20To%20find%20a%20family%20and%20once%20I%20was%20happy%20again%20simply%20have%20it%20taken%20away%20from%20me.%20It%E2%80%99ll%20come%20as%20no%20surprise%20I%20suppose%20that%20once%20again%20I%20had%20my%20magic%20forcibly%20ripped%20from%20me%20just%20as%20my%20kin%20got%20on%20his%20train,%20leaving%20me%20all%20alone%20once%20more.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnIt%20was%20the%20first%20time%20Lucy%20had%20paused%20in%20the%20conversation,%20but%20no%20one%20dared%20to%20speak.%20They%20were%20horrified%20by%20all%20they%20had%20learned%20so%20far%20and%20realised%20why%20she%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20go%20back%20to%20her%20former%20guild%20anymore.%20She%20had%20given%20them%20all%20everything%20she%20had%20and%20they%20just%20walked%20away.%20During%20everyone%E2%80%99s%20silent%20contemplation%20Lucy%20had%20been%20unwinding%20a%20bandage%20on%20her%20upper%20left%20arm.%20There,%20out%20of%20the%20way%20of%20her%20silver%20keys,%20sat%20three%20dragon%20kin%20markings%20except%20two%20of%20them%20looked%20like%20they%20had%20been%20branded%20into%20her%20skin%20with%20a%20red%20hot%20poker.%20As%20the%20sight%20before%20them%20registered,%20a%20collection%20and%20gasps%20and%20growls%20invaded%20the%20once%20silent%20room.%20Before%20Cristoff%20could%20even%20more,%20Lucy%20began%20to%20speak%20again.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CDon%E2%80%99t%20waste%20your%20energy%20Cris.%20I%E2%80%99ve%20already%20tried%20various%20means%20to%20heal%20them%20but%20they%20get%20neither%20better%20nor%20worse.%20It%20seems%20I%E2%80%99m%20destined%20to%20forever%20hold%20the%20markings%20of%20my%20failed%20kinship.%20%5CnAnyway,%20where%20was%20I.%20Oh%20yes..%20Bed%20bound%20in%20my%20apartment%20in%20Magnolia%20word%20soon%20reached%20me%20that%20there%20were%20many%20still%20left%20homeless%20and%20the%20rebuilding%20effort%20was%20making%20little%20progress.%20Not%20wanting%20to%20risk%20calling%20out%20a%20spirit%20just%20yet%20on%20my%20own%20magic%20I%20held%20my%20keys%20over%20my%20heart%20and%20begged%20my%20friends%20that%20if%20they%20had%20the%20strength%20to%20help,%20I%20could%20really%20use%20them%20right%20now.%20To%20my%20surprise%20all%20my%20zodiacs%20were%20now%20able%20to%20open%20their%20own%20gates%20and%20I%20was%20so%20relieved%20I%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20alone%20I%20burst%20into%20tears.%20I%20immediately%20sent%20Scorpio%20back%20however%20knowing%20that%20as%20much%20as%20I%20needed%20my%20friends,%20Aquarius%20needed%20him%20more.%5CnFrom%20there%20I%20asked%20both%20Virgo%20and%20Aries%20to%20help%20me%20turn%20my%20flat%20into%20a%20soup%20kitchen%20and%20for%20Aries%20to%20create%20extra%20beds%20so%20that%20I%20could%20accommodate%20those%20currently%20homeless.%20It%20turns%20out%20that%20my%20landlady%E2%80%99s%20circle%20of%20friends%20had%20been%20some%20of%20the%20worst%20hit%20so%20Virgo%20promptly%20helped%20them%20all%20move%20in,%20settling%20one%20of%20them%20into%20my%20bed%20for%20they%20would%20have%20struggled%20with%20a%20bed%20on%20the%20floor.%5CnThe%20rest%20of%20my%20remaining%20zodiac%20all%20went%20out%20into%20the%20town%20to%20help%20in%20the%20rebuilding%20effort%20and%20to%20spread%20word%20that%20all%20in%20need%20of%20a%20meal%20could%20find%20one%20in%20Strawberry%20Street.%20It%20was%20thanks%20to%20them%20that%20Magnolia%20got%20back%20on%20its%20feet%20as%20quick%20as%20it%20did%20but%20not%20a%20day%20passed%20where%20I%20didn%E2%80%99t%20feel%20guilty%20for%20being%20unable%20to%20help%20-%20expressing%20my%20apologies%20every%20time%20someone%20would%20pop%20in%20for%20some%20food%20or%20a%20chat.%20I%20was%20bed%20bound%20for%20just%20under%20two%20weeks%20whilst%20my%20injuries%20healed%20and%20both%20my%20soul%20and%20magic%20stabilised.%20In%20that%20time%20I%20found%20myself%20becoming%20close%20friends%20with%20my%20roommates.%20My%20landlady%20and%20her%20circle%20of%20friends%20were%20wonderful%20people%20and%20we%20used%20much%20of%20my%20time%20indoors%20to%20bond%20over%20books;%20forming%20a%20book%20club%20during%20the%20ordeal.%20I%20woke%20them%20all%20up%20one%20night%20when%20I%20had%20a%20nightmare%20about%20Tartarus%20and%20ended%20up%20telling%20them%20everything%20I%E2%80%99m%20telling%20you%20now.%20I%20was%20terrified%20that%20they%20too%20would%20abandon%20me%20but%20soon%20discovered%20that%20I%20had%20been%20adopted%20by%20such%20a%20fierce%20group%20of%20friends%20that%20I%20had%20nothing%20to%20fear.%20%5CnI%20was%20eventually%20able%20to%20get%20out%20and%20help%20with%20the%20rebuilding%20effort%20during%20the%20day,%20whilst%20at%20night%20I%20slowly%20began%20meditating%20to%20expand%20my%20magical%20containers%20once%20again.%20It%20had%20finally%20reached%20the%20point%20that%20everything%20in%20the%20town%20was%20rebuilt%20apart%20from%20the%20guild.%20By%20this%20point%20I%20had%20almost%20accepted%20that%20Fairy%20Tail%20was%20truly%20disbanded%20but%20decided%20to%20give%20it%20one%20last%20go%20nonetheless.%20After%20all%20that%20my%20spirits%20had%20done%20for%20the%20town%20I%20was%20inundated%20with%20offers%20of%20help.%20However,%20as%20I%20had%20nothing%20to%20pay%20them%20with%20-%20and%20the%20fact%20that%20they%20all%20had%20lives%20to%20get%20back%20to%20-%20I%20politely%20refused.%20I%20felt%20that%20it%20was%20something%20I%20felt%20I%20needed%20to%20do%20myself%20-%20with%20my%20spirits%20help%20of%20course.%20The%20people%20of%20Magnolia%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20quite%20take%20that%20as%20an%20answer%20so%20instead%20I%20asked%20for%20wood%20carving%20lessons.%20I%20told%20them%20if%20someone%20could%20teach%20me%20how%20to%20carve%20I%20would%20see%20our%20debt%20as%20repaid.%20My%20book%20club%20knew%20exactly%20what%20I%20wished%20these%20skills%20for%20and%20convinced%20everyone%20that%20it%20was%20a%20fair%20trade.%20%5CnSo%20going%20back%20to%20your%20question%20Bix,%20the%20carvings%20do%20have%20a%20meaning.%20It%E2%80%99s%20the%20symbol%20of%20Aquarius%E2%80%99%20constellation.%20I%E2%80%99m%20sure%20you%E2%80%99ve%20spotted%20it%20here%20and%20there%20round%20the%20town%20as%20well?%20It%20was%20something%20I%20discussed%20with%20Loke%20late%20one%20evening,%20how%20I%20wished%20to%20honour%20her%20sacrifice.%20As%20long%20as%20none%20have%20been%20destroyed,%20the%20town%20of%20Magnolia%20is%20filled%20with%20as%20many%20representations%20of%20Aquarius%E2%80%99%20constellation%20as%20lives%20she%20saved%20that%20day.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnNot%20one%20known%20for%20his%20way%20with%20words,%20Laxus%20merely%20stood%20up,%20made%20his%20way%20to%20Lucy%20and%20poked%20her%20in%20the%20forehead.%20Once%20he%20had%20gained%20her%20attention,%20he%20held%20out%20his%20hand%20to%20her%20gesturing%20for%20her%20to%20take%20it.%20Not%20sure%20what%20he%20was%20wanting,%20Lucy%20merely%20looked%20at%20him%20confused.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CCome%20on%20Blondie,%20take%20it.%20You%20and%20I%20both%20know%20it%E2%80%99s%20long%20overdue,%20I%20was%20just%20too%20stubborn%20to%20claim%20you%20before.%20I%20know%20after%20that%20story%20it%20seems%20strange%20to%20offer%20you%20kinship%20so%20how%20about%20a%20promise%20to%20go%20along%20with%20it.%20I%20promise%20I%20won%E2%80%99t%20ever%20leave%20you%20to%20suffer%20how%20those%20numbskulls%20did,%20and%20I%20also%20promise%20to%20electrocute%20their%20ass%20to%20oblivion%20when%20I%20next%20see%20them.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnLucy%20must%E2%80%99ve%20seen%20something%20in%20his%20eye%20that%20told%20her%20she%20could%20trust%20him%20for%20the%20next%20thing%20she%20knew%20she%20was%20holding%20Laxus%E2%80%99%20hand.%20Turning%20a%20smirk%20towards%20their%20onlookers%20Lucy%20had%20just%20one%20thing%20to%20say.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CCome%20on%20everyone,%20time%20to%20place%20your%20bets.%20What%20day%20will%20it%20be?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn%5Cn---%20---%20---%20---%20---%5Cn%5CnAfter%20spilling%20all%20her%20secrets%20the%20other%20night%20at%20the%20Pradesh%20Estate,%20Lucy%20decided%20she%20had%20earned%20a%20couple%20of%20days%20off%20from%20her%20studies.%20Laxus%E2%80%99%20kin%20bond%20had%20gone%20off%20without%20a%20hitch%20and%20her%20soul%20felt%20all%20the%20lighter%20for%20it.%20Laxus%20was%20left%20speechless%20when%20he%20discovered%20that%20she%20had%20viewed%20him%20as%20kin%20since%20his%20arrival%20on%20Tenrou%20and%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20sure%20anymore%20why%20had%20he%20taken%20so%20long%20to%20claim%20Blondie.%20It%20didn%E2%80%99t%20help%20that%20he%20was%20being%20teased%20for%20taking%20over%208%20years%20to%20do%20so.%20Stupid%20time%20skip.%5Cn%5CnThe%20Thunder%20Legion%20had%20almost%20forgotten%20that%20they%20were%20the%20only%20ones%20on%20holiday%20right%20now.%20The%20family%20plus%20guests%20had%20all%20enjoyed%20their%20days%20together%20but%20Blondie%20had%20to%20head%20back%20to%20the%20Academe%20Celestine%20tomorrow.%20Zen%20expressed%20his%20wish%20to%20go%20with%20her,%20so%20after%20a%20quick%20call%20to%20Dean%20Kalperdean%20everything%20was%20in%20order%20for%20his%20arrival%20too.%20Kaleb%20and%20Farron%20were%20needing%20to%20return%20to%20work%20and%20Laxus%20was%20only%20glad%20that%20Cris%20would%20be%20around%20should%20his%20dragon%20demand%20a%20visitation%20with%20his%20kin.%20Laxus%20knew%20his%20kin%20attracted%20trouble%20like%20you%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20believe%20so%20was%20enjoying%20the%20calm%20while%20it%20lasted.%20Little%20did%20he%20know%20he%20thought%20too%20soon.%20%5Cn%5CnThe%20first%20disturbance%20came%20from%20none%20other%20than%20Farron.%20Something%20had%20been%20eating%20away%20at%20his%20mind%20since%20Blondie%E2%80%99s%20story%20the%20other%20night%20and%20it%20seemed%20that%20he%20had%20finally%20figured%20out%20what%20it%20was.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CLucy...%20tell%20me.%20When%20exactly%20was%20the%20battle%20with%20Tartarus?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CHmmm,%20I%E2%80%99d%20have%20to%20check%20with%20my%20spirits%20for%20the%20exact%20date%20as%20it%E2%80%99s%20not%20one%20I%20like%20to%20remember,%20but%20what%20maybe%20around%2014%20months%20ago?%20Why%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnIgnoring%20her%20question%20for%20now,%20Farron%20turned%20his%20attention%20to%20his%20younger%20brothers.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CZen,%20you%20told%20me%20you%20heard%20a%20voice%20when%20you%20were%20in%20the%20pits%20-%20about%20sending%20help%20your%20way.%20When%20roughly%20do%20you%20think%20that%20was?%20Do%20you%20have%20any%20idea?%20Kaleb,%20I%20know%20Dean%20Kalperdean%20reached%20out%20to%20you%20when%20he%20was%20wanted%20your%20help%20with%20the%20homing%20beacon%20in%20the%20night%20sky.%20You%20know%20the%20SOS%20evening%20star?%20Do%20you%20both%20think%20those%20events%20were%20around%2014%20months%20ago,%20give%20or%20take?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnUnderstanding%20lit%20in%20the%20faces%20of%20all%20present%20as%20they%20finally%20got%20what%20Farron%20was%20getting%20at.%20When%20the%20Celestial%20Spirit%20King%20was%20called%20by%20Lucy%20to%20Earthland%20he%20must%20have%20sensed%20Zen%E2%80%99s%20magic%20calling%20out%20to%20him.%20His%20investigation%20brought%20him%20to%20Zen%20who%20he%20promised%20to%20help%20save%20but%20all%20he%20could%20do%20was%20create%20a%20beacon%20in%20the%20sky%20that%20he%20hoped%20others%20would%20notice.%20Thinking%20back%20to%20the%20torrential%20rain%20that%20night%20had%20them%20realising%20that%20the%20heavens%20truly%20could%20have%20been%20crying,%20that%20they%20were%20mourning%20the%20pain%20of%20their%20Princess%20and%20her%20lost%20friend%20Aquarius.%20%5Cn%5CnBefore%20anyone%20could%20dwell%20on%20this%20further,%20Draco%20popped%20in%20with%20a%20grim%20look%20on%20his%20face.%20He%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20happy%20about%20the%20news%20he%20was%20unanimously%20nominated%20in%20telling%20the%20Princess%20but%20understood%20the%20logic.%20It%20related%20to%20his%20magic%20and%20kin%20after%20all%20so%20he%20should%20be%20the%20one%20to%20tell%20her.%20That,%20and%20they%20were%20all%20too%20pissed%20about%20the%20situation%20to%20do%20it%20themselves.%20At%20least%20Loke%20got%20the%20second%20short%20straw%20as%20leader%20of%20the%20zodiacs%20so%20he%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20suffering%20alone.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CPrincess,%20we%20need%20to%20talk%20and%20please%20believe%20me%20when%20I%20apologise%20for%20what%20I%E2%80%99m%20about%20to%20tell%20you.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnFeeling%20a%20sense%20of%20whiplash%20from%20the%20sudden%20conversation%20change,%20Lucy%20did%20her%20best%20to%20focus%20in%20on%20what%20Draco%20was%20about%20to%20tell%20her.%20Smiling%20and%20signalling%20for%20him%20to%20continue,%20the%20dragon%20spirit%20took%20a%20deep%20breathe%20before%20dropping%20a%20live%20grenade%20into%20their%20calm%20and%20relaxing%20day.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CIn%20the%20history%20of%20my%20magic,%20the%20only%20way%20a%20kin%20bond%20has%20been%20%E2%80%98broken%E2%80%99%20before%20now%20was%20through%20the%20death%20of%20one%20of%20the%20bonded.%20Truthfully%20however%20it%E2%80%99s%20a%20soul%20bond%20that%20is%20maintained%20between%20the%20bonded%20into%20the%20afterlife%20and%20beyond.%20It%20pains%20me%20to%20tell%20you%20this%20but%20upon%20further%20investigation%20it%20appears%20that%20it%20was%20always%20meant%20to%20be%20that%20way...%20Kin%20bonds%20simply%20cannot%20break...%20Your%20fallen%20brothers,%20they%20need%20to%20come%20to%20Bosco.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn---%20---%20---%20---%20---%5Cn%5CnShortly%20after%20Draco%E2%80%99s%20conversation%20with%20Lucy%20-%20once%20a%20plan%20of%20action%20was%20agreed%20upon%20-%20Loke%20found%20himself%20sitting%20at%20the%20bar%20in%20Fairy%20Tail.%20Many%20now%20knew%20of%20what%20had%20happened%20between%20Lucy%20and%20her%20dragon%20brothers%20so%20were%20cleverly%20keeping%20a%20wide%20berth.%20The%20only%20soul%20he%20was%20truly%20happy%20to%20see%20was%20Wendy%20and%20would%20make%20sure%20she%20was%20part%20of%20the%20small%20visiting%20party.%20Stars%20above%20help%20him%20if%20the%20whole%20of%20Fairy%20Tail%20tried%20to%20travel%20to%20Bosco.%20%5Cn%5CnGaining%20everyone%E2%80%99s%20attention%20Loke%20explained%20the%20situation%20to%20them%20-%20seeing%20far%20more%20joyous%20faces%20than%20he%20was%20sure%20Draco%20had%20earlier.%20Before%20he%20gave%20them%20the%20location%20of%20his%20Princess%20however,%20Loke%20demanded%20to%20know%20the%20list%20of%20the%20visiting%20party.%20It%20was%20eventually%20decided%20that%20Team%20Natsu,%20Gajeel,%20Levy,%20Juvia,%20Cana%20and%20the%20exceeds%20would%20go%20-%20Juvia%20for%20she%20was%20sure%20to%20follow%20Gray%20anyway,%20and%20Cana%20used%20some%20fortune%20telling%20excuse%20to%20bag%20herself%20a%20place.%20With%20Wendy%20in%20charge%20to%20make%20sure%20there%20would%20be%20no%20further%20tagalongs,%20Loke%20spoke%20his%20parting%20words%20before%20disappearing%20back%20to%20the%20Celestial%20Spirit%20Realm.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CPack%20your%20bags%20kids,%20you%E2%80%99re%20going%20to%20Bosco.%E2%80%9D%22,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-30%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1161,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1162,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2558,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2559,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3219,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3220,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3946,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3947,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,4851,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,4852,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5198,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5199,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5356,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5357,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5480,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5481,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5606,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5607,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5648,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5649,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5762,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5763,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6152,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6153,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6469,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6470,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6613,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6614,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6727,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6728,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7059,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7060,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7147,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7148,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7227,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7228,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7927,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7928,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8503,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8504,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,9653,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,9654,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10217,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10735,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,11212,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,11643,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,12105,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,13082,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,13546,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14299,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14502,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14955,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,16290,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,16291,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,16982,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,16983,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,17173,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,17784,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,18169,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,19186,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,20164,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,20591,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,20592,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,20863,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,20864,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,21229,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,21230,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,21432,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,21433,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,21499,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,21500,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,21501,%5B14,%5B-101%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,21521,%5B14,%5B-75%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,21522,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,22009,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,22010,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,22645,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,22646,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,22842,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,22843,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,22905,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,22906,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,23044,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,23045,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,23130,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,23131,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,23505,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,23506,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,24063,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,24064,%5B14,%5B-118%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,24514,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,24515,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,24614,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,24615,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,24895,%5B14,%5B-24%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,24896,%5B14,%5B-122%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,25325,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,25326,%5B14,%5B-31%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,25346,%5B14,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,25347,%5B14,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,25785,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,25786,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,26395,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,26396,2,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B352,%5B0,%5B726,%5B%5D,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-177%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,1432,%5B14,%5B-138%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,1439,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,5247,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,5250,%5B14,%5B-141%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,5254,%5B14,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,5300,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6491,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6509,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,11878,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,11886,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,14272,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,14282,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,21991,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,22007,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,24896,%5B14,%5B-156%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,25688,%5B14,%5B-156%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,25694,%5B14,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B553,%5B0,%5B4757,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%2283001389-7FC7-4C52-950C-E9E03DB8B694%22,%5B9,%5B552,%5B%5D,%22C4F916DB-4F7F-4CA9-83FD-DFF9C6569DDB%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-552,%5B%5D,%5B0,%22F9824FF4-3832-4C7E-B906-54E62251A69E%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-552,%5B%5D,%5B0,%22FD5CCB66-08D1-40B5-8EAB-EE1F295373DA%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%22Section%22,true,false,false,false,0,0,1%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-163%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-352,%5B-1,1,%5B727,%5B%5D,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,628,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,634,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,3301,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,3344,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,4711,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,4718,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6498,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6509,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,8218,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,8259,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,21854,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,21873,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,22010,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,22160,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-352,%5B-2,2,%5B836,%5B%5D,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,0%5D,%5B9%5D,null,true%5D%5D" name="%5B4200,%5B423,%5B%5D,%2213049A45-C434-44F4-A1DE-447C23D9F521%22,%22pages%22,%22AwBuCAESEA2eY55UZM0uNGAlS-3pCoAaPHCh9evqQpe1R5UMpkrtMfCU279w8pKbIY9nbCdnRCEZeudqdZooijeqqNhLzlVWb9d2DxjNuvEcdKjKygMCUCAQEEINYwW3_bAGnEYk1juaDPKeXmNYW1teyNj0eU-BNrjtYv%22,%5B276,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%22197329C6-18A2-4951-8D39-170DE5E894C8%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1,0%5D%5D,false,2,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,null,false,false,0,%5B391,%5B%5D,0,1,0.800000011920929%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B740,%5B%5D,0,0%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B386,%5B%5B0,%22None%22,%22text-0-liststyle-None%22%5D,4,%2211DC6376-DCE5-44B0-84E1-E19ACA9D5B5F%22%5D,%5B383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,1,0,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,3.2727272510528564,6.545454502105713,9.818181991577148,13.090909004211425,16.363636016845703,19.636363983154297,22.909090042114258,26.18181800842285%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22CDB391B5-738D-442A-9A23-5B729755C9B7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-22%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9999088644981384,1,0.9998779892921448%5D%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22F3EF766C-94DD-40D3-9663-6754D277B6E8%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-7%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,0,1,2,1%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B118,%5B1,%22shape-5-shapestyle%22,4,%2294ED2E2E-79FF-430C-B41A-CD0AE09C3E30%22%5D,%5B119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B169,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D,1,0,0,4,%5B171,%5B%5D,2,%5B9%5D,0%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-3%5D,false%5D,null%5D,%5B7,%5B538,%5B%5D,1,true,%5B9,1%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B365,%5B%5D,8,8,8,8%5D%5D,10,1,12,%5B398,%5B3,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Label%22,%22text-20-paragraphstyle-Shape%20Caption%20White%22%5D,4,%22A8EA826B-047D-4B98-AD17-D3146A9E5377%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-13%5D%5D,38,%5B-20%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B395,%5B38,%5B386,%5B3,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B-383,%5B-4,-6,10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,3,6,9,12,15,18,21,24%5D%5D,-12%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B542,%5B%5B0,%22None%22,%22column-style-default%22%5D,4,%223F151BE0-F81D-49CB-83F9-A785315BAA4E%22%5D,%5B543,%5B%5B0,%5B-15%5D,true,%5B365,%5B%5D,0,0,0,0%5D,0,%5B-1%5D,false,0,false,-1%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-1-shapestyle%22,4,%2211C13C94-FB3A-4CED-A32F-DE69DF647674%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.37844690680503845,0.8482561707496643,0.21206393837928772%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,-8%5D%5D%5D,%5B398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22C4CD1DA0-3733-4E57-87C1-B3283C50C510%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,false,2,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,null,false,false,0,%5B-67%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B-67%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B-67%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B779,%5B1,%22movie-3-movieStyle%22,4,%22421EABBF-2621-47CF-91F7-011C67C8570D%22%5D,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-34%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-37%5D%5D,3,%5B160,%5B%5D,0.4000000059604645%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-1-shapestyle%22,4,%223EC6B683-2657-48DA-8999-069047653102%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-18%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,7,%5B-27%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_5%22,4,%22E2CAE5CE-4DF3-4D60-9579-67FC92B98437%22%5D,%5B101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-24%5D%5D,%5B156,%5B%5B0,%5B195,%5B%5D,3,-0.800000011920929%5D,false,%22line%22%5D%5D,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22,0%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5375882983207703,0.05861132591962814,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4901960790157318,0.501960813999176,0.49803921580314636%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,5,10,10,3,6,5,3,1,7,8,8,6,7,6,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-36%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,null,null,null%5D,%5B43,null,null,null,null,null,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.37419354915618896,0.37419354915618896,0.3741934895515442%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-42%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-87%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,true,false,true%5D,%5B68,false,false,false,false,false%5D,%5B74,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,10,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7375882863998413,0.08041661232709884,0%5D%5D%5D,1,9,1,9,8,4%5D,%5B94,5,4,8,4,4,8,8,4%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22E00B56EC-159D-4F7D-9AF5-8359AE50A0A2%22%5D,%5B302,%5B0,false,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.746931791305542,0.7523021101951599,0.7497771382331848%5D%5D%5D,0,%5B365,%5B%5D,4,4,4,4%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-headerRowStyle%22,4,%22AE18D6E9-0588-4E87-940D-CC10E70B7A21%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22450F2432-B1BF-41CF-BE8C-57F487C2AE66%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-61%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-5-imageStyle%22,4,%22325AA936-5FA3-42EC-A2FF-C959A1A15FEE%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B153,%5B%5D,%22Formal%20Shadow%22,0.699999988079071%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%228AC7848F-B30A-42AE-B8E5-D16302D6ADC8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4695417881011963,0.5014435648918152,0.5380898118019104%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22C69FD304-8E90-4A6E-964D-1B9FADDC04C8%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-12%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%22C611E388-5190-4072-B20D-821AD5E0E786%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.2574159313771815e-7,0.4057183563709259,0.6432958245277405%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B625,%5B1,%22chart-3-legend%22,4,%22510C0727-C3AF-46A1-B7F8-3C1856525410%22%5D,%5B626,%5B%5B0,null,9,1%5D,4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-39%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B102,%5B1,%22chart-5-chart%22,4,%227A795FFD-A227-4B0F-8E2B-B45F50F0E08E%22%5D,%5B103,%5B%5B0,1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B1140,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.75,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B1141,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D,3.20000005,0%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,1,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.15160661935806274,0.15161120891571045,0.15160873532295227%5D%5D,5,%5B-192%5D%5D,false,9,null,1,10,40%5D,20,false,22,8%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_5%22,4,%22B222E5F8-34BE-472C-AE9D-3EE689843EE1%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-161%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.19629687070846558,0.1962968409061432,0.19629687070846558%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-265%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-229%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-190%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-38%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-255%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3962968587875366,0.39629679918289184,0.3962968587875366%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Body%22,%22text-9-paragraphstyle-Body%201%22%5D,4,%22474B6A9E-6F90-4381-879C-59987DEA26EC%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,11%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-382%5D,44,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Title%22,%22text-1-paragraphstyle-Title%22%5D,4,%2201B349E1-8F96-4A49-9D75-EDD956B122CF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,30%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,36,%5B-2%5D,38,%5B-5%5D,40,true,44,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22B17E284F-B709-4DDE-840A-CB3E1A70D3CF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%22FA5526E2-5E85-4060-B5FA-CDD83501387A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_3%22,4,%22EE3D484C-14D5-41BC-96A7-DC10EB06F60F%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-16%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.08815591782331466,0.9048587083816528,0.8119124174118042%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7372549176216125,0.1764705926179886,0.1882352977991104%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9997664093971252,0.14722031354904175,0%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-56%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-57%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-82%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.09742506593465805,1,0.8972808718681335%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-headerRowStyle%22,4,%221545F7C4-A198-47D1-8583-07BF3DCC8D20%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7435110211372375,0.7536889314651489,0.7505912184715271%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%22D995E31B-EC33-4618-92E9-F5947FBE01D8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.1431053792421153e-7,0.36883488297462463,0.5848144292831421%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B2966,%5B1,%22chart-0-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22532E3426-DD1C-4CEC-96E7-E6D6E1819E0B%22%5D,%5B7396,%5B%5B0,9,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-84%5D,3%5D%5D,9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B441,%5B1,%22chart-4-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22AD7E361A-1EF0-42EA-A838-DB8ECDF99C99%22%5D,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7233663201332092,0.7233663201332092,0.7233663201332092%5D%5D,1%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_3%22,4,%22EB66292E-B1BE-43CF-ACF2-A5134042D84A%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-10%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11294329911470413,0.1129470244050026,0.11294504255056381%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-94%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-58%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-58%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-59%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-84%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3129366934299469,0.31294703483581543,0.3129415214061737%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%2260030825-2A78-43D0-8E6D-D682C290CDC3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-428%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%22,%22toc-entry-style-default%22%5D,4,%22AE81BB36-DB85-4277-9EC4-8317C990C428%22%5D,%5B809,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22HelveticaNeue%22,14%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-80%5D%5D,false,4,%22.%22,36,null,0%5D,%5B37,true,%5B-185%5D,false,false,0,%5B-553%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B-553%5D,1,0,6,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,2%5D,446.3999938964844%5D%5D%5D,1,false,false,true,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%203%22,%22text-3-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%2244D9C306-BCD5-4E16-8810-F3F0B018D401%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,11,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%204%22,%22text-4-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%22D63C7399-B0DB-4E79-979A-6290AE05B109%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,9,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22CBB49934-81EF-4065-A2D2-A0EDA03DBAC6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9599999785423279,0.9599999785423279,0.9599999785423279%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Title%201%22,%22text-24-paragraphstyle-Table%20Title%201%22%5D,4,%22F0AE18E5-1C51-43DF-9A4E-7CB01FCB404E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-23%5D%5D,38,%5B-23%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B294,%5B1,%22table-4-tableStyle%22,4,%229476C643-B7F2-4531-AF19-198616773A5C%22%5D,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9098039269447327,0.9098039269447327,0.9098039269447327%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-7%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,%5B0,0,%5B9,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-130%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-85%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-valueaxis_1%22,4,%22BD292CD9-DA59-48FC-81F0-E814BE537766%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-220%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,1,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%22D8CDD104-47C3-4123-966E-832376786624%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9999960064888,1,1%5D%5D%5D,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%226B6D5723-DE07-4EA2-BE0C-6720F0B3E6BC%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-114%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22D9796FED-C238-4A4F-8C2A-3ABFA7C6FFE9%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22278C5930-3FE6-4899-9674-044808E486E1%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22B2D188BD-2074-4419-9ED1-DFBCBB7FE2AE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-184%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-16%22,4,%226151310C-5950-4B2F-2345-995025593F7B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,16%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-138%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-2-shapestyle%22,4,%225AE91C02-9F34-42B9-BAAA-C67BA70D658F%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9321255087852478,0.13482949137687683,0.046555064618587494%5D%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-7%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-54%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-3%5D,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%225D472872-F7DA-4A37-BC36-E3471ACDF3FA%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-771%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Label%20Dark%22,%22text-19-paragraphstyle-Shape%20Caption%22%5D,4,%22B9D16780-1F2D-42ED-B100-E8E38D8A737D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D,31,2%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%206%22,%22text-30-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%206%22%5D,4,%22DE537DEE-42C5-488B-AA02-49C8BE7DA18E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0007067132391966879,0.3015930950641632,0.5009297728538513%5D%5D%5D,31,4%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-bodyStyle%22,4,%2291A19E5E-CA6A-4F1B-BE22-A5F1F99F2D7C%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%205%22,%22text-29-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%205%22%5D,4,%22C8EFDC47-C0A4-4F59-ABB2-7062524D8109%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-15%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-766%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%227480781E-375A-4AD9-A8AF-88F59F02EBB3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-16%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22DFD23E3A-73D2-49CA-BBFF-A1F8974A958B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%22EA2A65C4-24D9-42B1-9A82-AE8EA99E0F22%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8180681467056274,0.823949933052063,0.821184515953064%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%2222745CD7-E061-4D2C-99E4-1C2E9909CE22%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-11%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%2265FEE7A5-0267-4058-81C6-0913AA696A63%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.526685893535614,0.526779294013977,0.5266799330711365%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%2288C686E4-AF0B-4F50-A74F-FA9104F40FDB%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-8%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-28%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-58%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22042AFBA0-23A7-4F68-98B9-AEBFBC9AEA7F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-7%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-2-tableStyle%22,4,%22A1E7A450-14B2-41A0-9C48-1A1DC62F2C6E%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9359428882598877,0.9360800385475159,0.9359120726585388%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-109%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.21780747175216675,0.34225994348526,0.09999250620603561%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,false,true,true,true,false,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-85%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-146%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-91%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-footerRowStyle%22,4,%2265579FCB-60C0-43FB-8D32-38E76557FDF6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11566738039255142,0.6930304169654846,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22E9639737-3336-4E66-BB3A-54F28706C3C3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-29%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-5-shapestyle%22,4,%227F4D5B2C-02E5-40F7-A131-EC8EB3818F87%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B1,3,1%5D,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,0.0010000000474974513,2%5D%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,-8%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-3-shapestyle%22,4,%222498D553-4C38-460E-96D9-BF6865E33D38%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B1092,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D,6,1,0,4,%5B-27%5D,%22Chalk2%22,0%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-bodyStyle%22,4,%22071EB7DD-C17F-4F27-9330-71CC5635F095%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9999087452888489,1,0.9998779892921448%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-2-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22A6688962-4A31-4806-A809-E299743FC50A%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,2,0,5,%5B-9%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22C688026F-842C-47BC-9748-85F8C434EF55%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-15%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-143%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22D57F44BC-6D0E-4446-8E6A-34410650E20A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-183%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-4-legend%22,4,%22EC42634A-042A-44D5-BA6E-0096AC48F82C%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-56%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%222CEB07B7-020C-4285-989E-535ACF4810C9%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7113636136054993,0.7164782285690308,0.7140734791755676%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22EBECEB3F-F814-465B-8100-6C967277F3D3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5495852828025818,0.5496827363967895,0.5495790243148804%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_1%22,4,%22F7517BCC-384A-49D9-9371-F3E742C6451D%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-26%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.267192430987052e-7,0.48426753282546997,0.4641311764717102%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.364705890417099,0.5882353186607361,0.2823529541492462%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-44%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-951%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-42%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-270%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.790536430235079e-7,0.684267520904541,0.6558149456977844%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22830E3F81-13BA-4337-B3BB-B8F05D9712B0%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-241%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22D8A1C6A3-1CDC-4B9C-9EB0-36688E2D3763%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5634501576423645,0.6017323136329651,0.6457077860832214%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_5%22,4,%22D387288E-A3C9-42E0-A517-0862E144B133%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-62%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-678%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-735%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-71%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.57419353723526,0.57419353723526,0.5741934776306152%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%2204E2913F-FFFB-4AFE-9FC0-BF7BE6C6A2B6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.516495943069458,0.5515879392623901,0.5918987989425659%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%207%22,%22text-31-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%207%22%5D,4,%22226E9939-40D0-414B-B3C5-94BC76139079%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-174%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22CD88ECFE-0883-48CD-A12D-62A2A6B92D17%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-77%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-3-shapestyle%22,4,%22760AA728-A361-4C59-8E0B-12140B450F07%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9741330742835998,0.7305998206138611,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-25%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,7,%5B-1090%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%223092020C-1040-4D69-8446-D7E2FD20F918%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.49301886558532715,0.526515781879425,0.5649942755699158%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%22A84C6137-37D0-4B7C-A457-DA5AD1C27B17%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9199161529541016,0.9200000166893005,0.9198877215385437%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22FBD6B43A-D836-42E7-B9D9-AFEA8BB92403%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-48%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%2217BC64F8-32C1-4F00-89E7-67A75B382DC5%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22C19A7CDE-26F6-4B43-90A6-52D17E69F1C4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-21%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%2249DA7B0D-D3A7-4093-900A-86C49A6DFCEA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8892045021057129,0.8955977559089661,0.8925918340682983%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-4-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22DC5E89FA-5330-4367-B441-EE30E94B7820%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3,5,%5B-51%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%2207A28C2A-F598-4E42-8756-E70BAD76491B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8399999737739563,0.8399999737739563,0.8399999737739563%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%220A544875-8441-4FE8-9167-F89B4CFFE4E3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-17%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-227%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%20Red%22,%22text-33-paragraphstyle-Heading%204%22%5D,4,%2239F06B36-1832-4008-9638-009A7B543AC5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,8,16,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-428%5D%5D,36,%5B-780%5D,40,true,43,0,47,%5B740,%5B%5D,-3,-3%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%227BC78832-A684-473E-B8F4-A6F7F0A233B5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-460%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,43,-1,47,%5B-598%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-1-chart%22,4,%2202212398-6D5E-4772-996D-6541EDF54319%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-0-movieStyle%22,4,%22BE45AC94-BAE1-43BE-9A5A-7C2C55D5DB65%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-207%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-0-tableStyle%22,4,%2240E3B58E-0676-446F-8FE3-3B2F0228545E%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-535%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-185%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3178148567676544,0.3178454637527466,0.31778430938720703%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-255%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-91%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-91%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B386,%5B%5B0,%22Note%20Taking%22,%22text-8-liststyle-Note%20Taking%22%5D,4,%22FFD93E27-51ED-41A4-9BCD-34E43D566050%22%5D,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,1.2000000476837158,2,true%5D,%5B-378,%5B%5D,1,0%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-3-imageStyle%22,4,%2242C15F1C-A231-40B1-BAEF-ECE71BCE115F%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4923780560493469,0.47020667791366577,0.4237736761569977%5D%5D,0.75%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,68,1,2,0.5,%5B-43%5D,true%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%2235D99371-8893-4935-B8B8-14D3AB95A1D0%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-427%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Numbered%22,%22text-5-liststyle-Numbered%22%5D,4,%22AFE22563-9505-4C3E-AE47-A55A0F5863D3%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-1499%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,-10,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%225DF144BC-1DDA-40FB-AEE0-3EE66F26A9D5%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-537%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%222399FB40-BFB5-4866-9136-1682D3D962E8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.2002605842553748e-7,0.38727661967277527,0.6140550971031189%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%202%22,%22text-4-paragraphstyle-Heading%202%22%5D,4,%22D2904F25-FF25-43C7-8C82-9A30E978FEC6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,16%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-33%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-326%5D,38,%5B-332%5D,40,true,%5B43,0,2%5D,47,%5B-327%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-valueaxis_0%22,4,%222D312101-1689-4B69-994B-A369ACA075DA%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-793%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,36,3%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_4%22,4,%22EED0452E-88BF-4042-B257-4E0E7425A1C4%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7614761590957642,0.28106969594955444,0.5235114693641663%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.43529412150382995,0.239215686917305,0.4745098054409027%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,0,141,2,10%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-112%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-109%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-407%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9614761471748352,0.3548920154571533,0.6610105633735657%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%229876556E-96E6-4666-8363-7459D3BF327A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-402%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,%5B43,-1,0%5D,47,%5B-402%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%229BC98CE4-59AE-49E0-BBD7-C31B75CBF8EE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-74%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22767C4B7E-F5FF-4258-8B64-7190DC77AB90%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7824999690055847,0.7881260514259338,0.785480797290802%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%229278BB6E-E0D8-4DB6-B7AF-31B903C02074%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-636%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%220A2C91FC-EA2B-4097-B524-BD288170450E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-13%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-99%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22FACF64C7-7C8C-404D-BE94-0155BC059968%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-5%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-44%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_4%22,4,%22A4146AFA-AA9C-4297-A1CF-90F79F9B1163%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5995331406593323,0.097915880382061,0.3701362609863281%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-98%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-78%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-68%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-70%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-47%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7995331287384033,0.13057991862297058,0.49361109733581543%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%22A37E58BC-1343-4E79-9EE6-946DA1F61941%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-523%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_2%22,4,%2260C0FB70-BF62-4F6A-8101-934151188A82%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-80%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.58798748254776,0.626181960105896,0.6720042824745178%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9058823585510254,0.6313725709915161,0.239215686917305%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-590%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-44%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-45%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-70%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7629826664924622,0.8125444650650024,0.8720042705535889%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%22188ED730-7E71-46A1-905E-B4D7A5E8D123%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%22FA4E4933-80EA-48B6-A041-BF3E0FDBC31B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5037865042686462,0.5038758516311645,0.5037807822227478%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-12%22,4,%22FE9A81BB-E168-481E-A689-A6046D225769%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-175%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-shapeStyle%22,4,%22C9FB6ED5-1795-460E-9852-16D9E14EC01D%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-36%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B136,%5B%5D,0,0,0,0.15000000596046448,0%5D,1%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,0,90,2,5%5D,%5B5,null,null%5D,%5B8,%5B-1765%5D,false,0,false,%5B-7%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-bodyStyle%22,4,%22B9A202C4-8CCD-432D-A552-9CF318C262E8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22500309A4-809E-4BF0-B3D8-FA356340F379%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-headerRowStyle%22,4,%22336585FB-06E2-434A-87C1-03964949DBCC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-673%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-3-valueaxis_1%22,4,%222C6B1D26-140D-4DF8-B324-1EA849CFBFBF%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-291%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,36,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%22A830B86B-5B79-44E3-AE16-0D02859C5C86%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-764%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Lettered%22,%22text-4-liststyle-Lettered%22%5D,4,%220C37ABE5-3FDC-4C58-99BF-3BEBDBD973FE%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-325%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363627910614013,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22809DFC3A-FD52-411C-8CD8-1C951CEEADA4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-31%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-50%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22182CE584-E4A9-496C-8A59-A23C2D87EE2E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-56%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-4-imageStyle%22,4,%2268978D78-00BD-46C2-A676-550E4AC06BE8%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-80%5D%5D,%5B2,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-3%5D,false%5D,%5B160,%5B%5D,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_0%22,4,%22E3A787DE-2450-43B2-AFD8-42DDC30FD4D4%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-84%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0.0006389988702721894,0.6336030960083008,0.9999999403953552,1,0%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.18039216101169586,0.34117648005485534,0.5490196347236633%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-28%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-37%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-104%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0006389989284798503,0.6336031556129456,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Caption%22,%22text-16-paragraphstyle-Caption%203%22%5D,4,%225F996BCE-72E5-4CCF-8494-FDFF103B26B9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B1,1,4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-47%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-88%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,0%5D,57.499996185302734%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%203%22,%22text-5-paragraphstyle-Heading%203%22%5D,4,%229D81BB4C-338A-4618-9AB6-4748C9FB6F0A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B1,0,4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,14%5D,19,0.019999999552965164,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,36,%5B-419%5D,40,true,%5B42,%5B-391,%5B%5D,1,1.2000000476837158%5D,0,2%5D,%5B46,1,%5B-419%5D%5D,%5B50,2,18,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-562%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-1894%5D%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_3%22,4,%2226353A36-2DE5-447B-9BFC-8042F158DC4B%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-16%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6165589094161987,0.4381375014781952,0.7973268628120422%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1429%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1393%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-55%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-57%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-78%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7712154388427734,0.5480390787124634,0.9973268508911133%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%201%22,%22text-25-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%201%22%5D,4,%22BD941232-8720-49E8-A061-02B0D4F0E6D7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,19,0,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-77%5D%5D,36,null,40,false,%5B42,%5B-1425%5D,-1,0%5D,%5B46,0,%5B-425%5D%5D,%5B50,0,0,null%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-2-chart%22,4,%22A5DA90FD-2A47-4B12-8C9F-2F8E733FBA94%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-157%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22D0C81FEF-DB6A-4752-A117-C56B25F4023D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.97458416223526,0.7300633788108826,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Dash%22,%22text-7-liststyle-Dash%22%5D,4,%2233DF25A5-727D-40D2-8A52-80F63ED1156D%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-714%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,-7,-8,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-1-imageStyle%22,4,%221CD1A8FB-8A12-4F61-9000-6544EEAD036D%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B153,%5B%5D,%22Headlines%22,1%5D,%5B2,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%225A6FA0FD-5624-4AEB-A380-6D4F8CF779DC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1592%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%2279567911-C69B-4888-8676-718DF8464D08%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.314571136390441e-7,0.4241601228713989,0.6725365519523621%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%2230A68CF7-CE9B-4D8E-A6C9-30DF54FCB7F8%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-36%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22539802C7-3990-41A8-8885-1B6B19255448%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-400%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-291%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%225594A725-1DB3-4824-AC88-5B9789DE260B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5399730801582336,0.5766600966453552,0.6188032627105713%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-valueaxis_0%22,4,%2229125402-4210-454B-9D1D-F496D007F62C%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-415%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,36,3%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-bodyStyle%22,4,%22E7DDC34C-0AE2-4151-8B65-50371186BCD7%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1286%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%227D3BEB27-9766-443A-989E-595E8E140441%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-641%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22A7E29E13-7E44-4C15-8C0D-3E157FC4D52F%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%2288B2B474-42A2-4A04-9916-66F9B43D33D9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22311D1D79-10A2-4B85-BD19-71C5F9088BB9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-32%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-32%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-footerRowStyle%22,4,%225FBA14E3-1D08-4FD0-A85D-8879253291F4%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22924120B0-F93B-4085-B08A-FF87BF99B15D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8536363244056702,0.8597738742828369,0.8568881750106811%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%204%22,%22text-28-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%204%22%5D,4,%227D375F51-A5C6-44F0-8995-A12BF79D8B2C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.4288816885255073e-7,0.4610435962677002,0.7310180068016052%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22A7EE1714-01FD-4A24-A934-99617CB29302%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-53%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%220F6C9C99-151C-4DE5-8B0B-8AD136BFDBD9%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8799999952316284,0.8799999952316284,0.8799999952316284%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-headerRowStyle%22,4,%228F505E06-099E-4B6C-A54A-85FFF101BC26%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-95%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22BFCAD142-BA8A-4FCC-BEF8-92859F53E5AA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7999271154403686,0.800000011920929,0.7999023795127869%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%225A23D708-9D03-4AD6-B27F-0FA551C52C85%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-445%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-34%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Default%22,%22paragraph-style-default%22%5D,4,%22D2783276-5841-434F-8E13-E74B69FC2B5C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,11%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-21%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Harvard%22,%22text-6-liststyle-Harvard%22%5D,4,%22C435C3E9-D6AE-4219-BB27-2C908FA889D7%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-463%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,9,0,14,1,13,8,1,13%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,-10,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363627910614013,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22CFD696A5-06A1-4D1C-B3E8-0A23FECC90B5%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%221F9A3EBB-6350-46ED-8D54-DCA45D0E782E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.3717264835122478e-7,0.44260185956954956,0.7017772793769836%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22536B2EC0-0551-4A58-806C-4BEB6E5DB751%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-30%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22equation-0-imageStyle%22,4,%229D635D96-791C-4479-AF22-A5A3E409DE2A%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-316%5D%5D,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-24%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4530-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,24,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-43%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-3-chart%22,4,%22AE2B47B9-94D3-42E3-A966-891B58DF3744%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-472%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Bullet%20Big%22,%22text-2-liststyle-Bullet%20Big%22%5D,4,%224565B750-077B-466B-8652-527379AFEB32%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-1017%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,-7,-8,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_0%22,4,%22CE54E5E7-9818-4703-81D6-ABB46B1BE163%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-741%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-645%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-624%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-207%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-52%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-549%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.75,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22F56DF59E-5471-43D1-A824-8EBD313CA2F2%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-351%5D,1%5D%5D,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_2%22,4,%22F4D360ED-0B9B-415F-9E2F-53C4BF72A618%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-261%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.60185152253689e-7,0.4624593257904053,0.7291366457939148%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-879%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-43%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-46%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-47%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-72%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.0412346657394664e-7,0.5893105268478393,0.9291366338729858%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22618E9B3E-BC05-4CD5-9FF1-85AEAD4935CD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%229807972B-CA69-4C13-A9C3-122DD50CB13E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-384%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-1-movieStyle%22,4,%227CB03076-5F8B-461C-8E0A-D2C17EDE1D2A%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22622A329F-C0A5-4D20-97CA-9179E29C6A2A%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-415%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%2252830BBA-404B-4274-B97E-25DBFA789235%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-2-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-2-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22F9260439-D42E-49C3-B8AA-4E3ECAC3E82D%22%5D,0,%5B119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-32%5D%5D,8,%5B-2542%5D,10,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22C9E6F88F-5CD0-40F9-9CD6-B83322DCD6DA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8799198269844055,0.8799999952316284,0.8798926472663879%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22F236D80D-276E-43F4-AAED-962A01CCAFD5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-13%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-365%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-valueaxis_0%22,4,%2232903C8A-28FE-4C43-95B4-D3B65BA6E401%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-119%5D,5,%5B-46%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,3,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22673ADBC8-BB8E-4983-BCA5-C5F14119CE88%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22B2C6A984-3BDE-4FAF-8B7F-0EA4A6D3B20F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-457%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-1-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-1-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22083DF201-41C4-4DA5-BE0C-8C65914C11A4%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-19%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-31%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_4%22,4,%22C88CE7D1-D377-4C39-A499-21547EDA5BD8%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-18%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7082242369651794,0.09132572263479233,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1091%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-28%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1056%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-123%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9082242250442505,0.11711578071117401%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_1%22,4,%225D63C418-67BA-411E-9133-6552715D032A%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1759%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1816%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-63%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.44614696502685547,1,0.24999988079071045%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_3%22,4,%2204E22AF2-0B1E-4448-8006-590C76834807%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-69%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1682%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-919%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-883%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-39%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-62%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.14464735984802246,0.04994506016373634%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%224C28CCFB-6E1B-4C41-AE00-756045BEEFC3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-77%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22AC60B396-25CC-4C6D-98A0-CE3259F27FBF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-0-valueaxis_1%22,4,%2223EFB368-FF55-4B94-833A-9FDE830F1D6E%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-250%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,36,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%2212041B91-F130-4F30-A7E9-41FE7369A4FF%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9599125385284424,0.9599999785423279,0.9598828554153442%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22839CE97D-3496-46FF-94BC-64D49BD28549%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-42%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-5-legend%22,4,%22C5A7ADAE-BED5-4D07-9875-FE52D5B0BFD5%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-35%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%2257E200CF-C419-408F-BD26-B1FCEECA2482%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-5%5D,true%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-bodyStyle%22,4,%22BC585DC7-5740-45ED-AD3C-91C9779AF72D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22E1848B34-AD1F-4082-B6BC-14513DB7DDAD%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2176%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Bullet%22,%22text-1-liststyle-Bullet%22%5D,4,%228D57E40F-4D4C-4518-BE79-63C7FACCCDFC%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,1,-1,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,9,18,27,36,45,54,63,72%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%224523A6C8-B703-4DF6-B1BA-7190A97A42C3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-721%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%224F127F2A-9EFD-4CF7-9EC8-836B63CBBE11%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9200000166893005,0.9200000166893005,0.9200000166893005%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%225CC9D6D0-0985-45FB-A0C6-C1BEB690D08B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-764%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_1%22,4,%224A97CD63-378A-494F-B986-EBCD4C1FDDC0%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-75%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5143634676933289,0.2531074285507202,0.5666145086288452%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-212%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-192%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-72%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-91%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6959202289581299,0.3424476981163025,0.7666144967079163%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%227D010318-5C41-4705-8068-095D39312F58%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-80%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%229A6BB36C-8480-4E95-94D3-B54E51AE0823%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-119%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Header%20&amp;%20Footer%22,%22text-17-paragraphstyle-Header%20&amp;%20Footer%22%5D,4,%228951C9F8-F153-49B7-B60B-94E97D8FEEC0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-396%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,2%5D,451%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B375,%5B%5B0,%22Link%22,%22character-style-hyperlink%22%5D,4,%227AFB8368-1950-45FA-BD14-F2AE1FEF677F%22%5D,%5B369,%5B21,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_4%22,4,%22674A7D98-AE00-412F-B8AB-8A495BC85B86%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-12%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.709662914276123,0.7107478976249695,0.7566038966178894%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-381%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-344%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-56%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-57%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-82%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8972545862197876,0.8986263871192932,0.9566038846969604%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2225A5C962-3EFD-4E9C-AFCF-529D047B6999%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2673%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_0%22,4,%226770806A-A6C8-4115-AD29-533103867C89%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-80%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7973268628120422,0.1623145341873169,0.4827795624732971%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-675%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-639%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-44%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-45%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-70%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9973268508911133,0.20302921533584595,0.6038790941238403%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%227A44E19B-1301-47C0-B8A8-2AA9D505B112%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-547%5D%5D,53,%5B-1316%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%203%22,%22text-27-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%203%22%5D,4,%22E4B95F82-9939-4D1A-A928-41AE23EC5C68%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%229FDF0120-18E2-4211-8F46-5C0221809428%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5869272351264954,0.6268044710159302,0.6726122498512268%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-4-valueaxis_1%22,4,%2275DB5923-9970-465A-88C8-19553D2340F2%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-320%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_2%22,4,%22A69F1147-70AC-4286-8419-ED78088BA56E%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-96%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-633%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-689%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-61%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-61%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-84%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-765%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%225CF0E4D2-6B6C-4638-9904-FA888D76F5F2%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-90%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22743659DD-5EB0-45C8-9F62-9B0E9ADCDE73%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-395%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%228D45AC7B-5942-485C-A8AB-64C44AB4244D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1567%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-5-movieStyle%22,4,%2257FBC702-4505-4836-8DB7-B6823407BB07%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B153,%5B%5D,%22Formal%20Shadow%22,0.6100000143051147%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-3-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-3-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22C450ACD5-42AC-47AF-9C21-CD28049CC055%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-63%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-27%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-3-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%221C7997C5-03F5-4EB4-8E03-636F282DF3C0%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-97%5D,5,%5B-30%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_2%22,4,%2282514956-D0A8-4287-894B-3FB5D6A3A656%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-12%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.3280235528945923,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-98%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-78%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-91%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B1,0.4624188542366028,0.20000000298023224%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-1-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22E073F5DF-90AE-46A4-A87F-D73839C6EDD2%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22BFF39EDB-06D4-4D4A-9E39-BFC24A0876B8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2300%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-4-chart%22,4,%221E94BE26-DA15-46E2-9EDF-8343AF5104AF%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_0%22,4,%229ED508C3-BFA1-4334-B59D-56677DE869D8%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-548%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-432%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-396%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-201%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-202%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-227%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-823%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22line-4-shapestyle%22,4,%2268EC7331-0836-475B-B503-ED2493063BC5%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8360306024551392,0.8360306024551392,0.8360306024551392%5D%5D%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,null%5D,8,%5B-3670%5D,12,%5B-3660%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-0-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-0-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%220EA6E67F-24A1-4432-979F-AFC4EC91DEF4%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B-1,1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-244%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-19%5D%5D,-3,-4,-5,8,%5B-1012%5D,-13%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22E0C075DC-66A1-4F4A-876B-B911C3D39533%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-7%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-bodyStyle%22,4,%22B64DCED9-7BBC-483B-A8D0-A276915547B5%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%228C88C63E-3EC3-4EDE-A4D8-60C5905CE80D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-362%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%2267AADFF9-95F8-4B01-B91E-E314D709B181%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8399234414100647,0.8399999737739563,0.8398975133895874%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Image%22,%22text-3-liststyle-Image%22%5D,4,%227D0F9977-18AC-4F63-9EB4-865FC9B656F8%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,0.6000000238418579,1,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B437,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B436,%5B0,%22ginger/01_theme/hardcover_bullet_black%22,%5B2,%2216357198c7f99135de48a39b6961df7fda72c8f5%22,%22hardcover_bullet_black.png%22,0,false%5D%5D,84,90,false,%5B9%5D,true%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,9,18,27,36,45,54,63,72%5D%5D%5D,-10,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%22784759D9-6C33-4520-BFE2-7F4688629A55%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-40%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-1-tableStyle%22,4,%2282299F6B-C788-4D71-9E96-80D41B8B97B4%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2386%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-68%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-58%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.2509804368019104,0.3764706254005432,0.5686274766921997%5D%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-24%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.14934006333351135,0.6333713531494141,0.8747996091842651%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,false,false,true,false,false,false,true,false,false,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-68%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-82%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-86%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-5-tableStyle%22,4,%22B2C29018-E017-4D0F-9136-A94E95C3E196%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-3232%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-19%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-27%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,false,true,false,true,false,false,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-79%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-83%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%221987DC9B-B3ED-4B03-A109-DF1D7BF27643%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1678%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-874%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%202%22,%22text-26-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%202%22%5D,4,%22906FE944-FEE6-4B6A-8C74-5A65CA30CEB4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-137%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-3-referenceLine_0%22,4,%229A9F8BE0-34C2-4775-AC64-C3A0A4E38E04%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%2215383D24-9F40-4E7A-BFC7-B5F7A4DB1EB4%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-978%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-3-valueaxis_0%22,4,%2215819DC0-5018-494D-A491-68C10B7D768E%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-615%5D,1%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,3,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22drawingline-0-drawinglineStyle%22,4,%22652EAA26-26A1-4AA8-897B-A98E4D6B7A04%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-17%5D,2%5D%5D,1,null,null,null,null%5D,-9,-11%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%2286618BD3-AE34-496D-827E-423401E6F0DF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-valueaxis_1%22,4,%22C1D26A7C-7363-44C1-A6DD-FA94E5EFB5E2%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-14%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,36,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%225670F55B-9CCB-4DF8-8E7F-92C40A20209E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1737%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%2221F79386-43EA-492C-81CA-E0EE53EA1A24%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1780%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-15%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4230-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,15%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-18%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-45%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%223049F389-3D69-4A7B-B24A-58C167810F63%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-307%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%2236C2ABC7-9FEF-4356-87E4-C3BF4D7C610B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-10%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-5-referenceLine_0%22,4,%225E4AE4CA-C0D5-4742-95E9-5950E0586A65%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%2201292823-179A-497A-97F2-4DA1DAB02438%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.48088711500167846,0.48097237944602966,0.4808816611766815%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-0-legend%22,4,%22B4D3A141-EBCF-47D6-A94E-1B10015739B9%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-88%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-headerRowStyle%22,4,%2245AD063B-9026-4264-A4E7-90846A583CCF%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1802%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_1%22,4,%225EFBA2CA-F8E8-4129-A519-5D2971147356%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-90%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.5777060389518738,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1034%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-391%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-37%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-420%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B1,0.6621648073196411,0.20000000298023224%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%221C0C8EF6-DB36-4AE5-9A8A-22583537CBEA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3373%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_4%22,4,%2228668C56-78F8-4A0B-B21B-B80634B43148%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-96%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.00506509467959404,0.4427661597728729,0.0017366838874295353%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1022%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-986%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-44%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-45%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-70%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.007353026885539293,0.6427661776542664,0.0025211540050804615%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%228C3E3A97-4A2B-474A-A11C-88F7BB024DE0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22F72F2B78-70B4-4C89-9CC4-439A58F7C73D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-13%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4030-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-194%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_3%22,4,%22DC49ACA7-899C-4A1E-8186-F845AB03B616%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-11%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0011307180393487215,0.3012468218803406,0.5%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1344%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1308%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-51%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-52%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-77%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0015830053016543388,0.42174553871154785,0.699999988079071%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22CDA0B303-E2C4-4041-BE2C-43404E148504%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%222E9D445C-62BA-46B0-845F-CC35030EB23F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-274%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-86%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%22B1366C1A-07A0-42C4-8CD1-FE1FA5DA6433%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5724846720695496,0.572586178779602,0.572478175163269%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-4-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-4-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22375A2618-AF8F-4D66-9336-54F3D59A1CC5%22%5D,0,%5B119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-14%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-26%5D%5D,8,%5B-604%5D,10,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22C9A83352-11BF-4B27-AD99-D831F3E8E9DA%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1221%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_1%22,4,%2225517408-5C9A-4461-B727-67A60D013FCB%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-32%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-641%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-267%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-33%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-232%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-39%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-91%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-2456%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22C6B32C59-6626-48BC-A940-2A84A29249FD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-421%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-96%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22A64BDC51-5AFB-4378-B08F-C4BE52BDFD43%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-60%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%201%22,%22text-1-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%22BDE9D791-E254-457A-B127-B9A8689E68CA%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,14,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D,0,446.3999938964844%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-headerRowStyle%22,4,%220D0C35E9-6E3B-4032-84CB-7A460EDE9AC5%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.00389677076600492,0.4437386691570282,0.0021101231686770916%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-2-imageStyle%22,4,%22FE5C6CC6-D667-4376-808F-C0A665A06DFA%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-31%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,45,3,3,0.25,%5B-3%5D,true%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-footerRowStyle%22,4,%222F6E85DA-00AF-4FC4-8F52-DC7225294DC3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0.3391494154930115,0.756831169128418,0.9983033537864685,0.3204500377178192,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-4-valueaxis_0%22,4,%22C9205210-6BF2-4C95-87A4-95562FF16C59%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-420%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-39%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,36,3%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-28%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4630-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,28%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-15%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-0-imageStyle%22,4,%223EB296FF-F2C8-4FA5-8721-4CB26459585F%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-22%5D%5D,2,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-3%5D,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%223578F107-AB0C-4713-AD14-B62B7E6E63E6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22B1631F41-73BE-4C7F-9282-06872D0B8FAF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-51%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22shape-0-shapestyle%22,4,%226AF14A13-9AB1-4B8F-9A19-0AA0AC459B89%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-65%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,null%5D,%5B7,%5B-3294%5D,%5B-756%5D%5D,12,%5B-756%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22A3961E45-4CD2-4564-ACE4-251FAC2589D5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-21%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_3%22,4,%22FF4E94E6-F0CB-4330-B675-DF640164FC28%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-38%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-190%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-246%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-27%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-57%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-133%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B136,%5B%5D,1,0.14725470542907715,0,1,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%227C0E05B9-3441-4668-B16F-35F55DC19F9A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-220%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-22%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4430-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-51%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-92%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%225EB2D8F1-2349-485E-A2D7-D849B7D26035%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-245%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-1-legend%22,4,%228374296D-9788-46AD-A526-69E5281B2E5C%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-25%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%223F122D52-5C0E-4A54-99E7-DFD4B61F195A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22D1082C5B-3D81-41E6-A4EA-D20C67684BD6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3035%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Subtitle%22,%22text-2-paragraphstyle-Subtitle%22%5D,4,%22748DB60A-4593-4C84-809A-4A462E528620%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,20,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-2616%5D,38,%5B-24%5D,40,true%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-3-tableStyle%22,4,%222A47BD89-7C6C-4DAF-B0FE-642726639E1E%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9058824181556702,0.9058824181556702,0.9058824181556702%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-43%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.21104750037193298,0.4894333481788635,0.6363624334335327%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-87%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-105%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-91%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22DA6B972A-7253-4DC3-AB3A-5311892B4F53%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4579877257347107,0.45806893706321716,0.45798254013061523%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22textbox-0-shapestyle%22,4,%22861CB830-13C6-4E57-8B4E-443C2B0096DC%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-23%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,8,%5B-369%5D,10,0,12,%5B-118%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%222B9C2AEB-576B-4DCB-9F6A-C1773E76D734%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3541%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%223FD5B46F-70EA-4E87-B06D-5E5111764475%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1990%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_2%22,4,%227CA04C1D-6964-43BF-A7E3-6B7834A8BA6C%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-32%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9377977252006531,0.3721911907196045,0.6561880707740784%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1309%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-67%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1273%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-45%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-221%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.39687788486480713,0.6997117400169373%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%22C1CEEE52-4757-4810-BAFA-53E71898E0B8%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-235%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_5%22,4,%22AC397E17-D138-4697-9F46-08A69297C62B%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-58%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0014227052452042698,0.09296277910470962,0.2144666314125061%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3699%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-3679%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-44%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-45%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-70%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0027494432870298624,0.17965485155582428,0.41446661949157715%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22512DFCEF-6C1F-497A-BA8D-9D775B59CF36%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-80%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-4-movieStyle%22,4,%2256C4D560-7DE4-4C61-9DB0-B60C46ED95FE%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B153,%5B%5D,%22Headlines%22,1%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_4%22,4,%22504556B6-A103-4F42-BA0A-A260770E0CD1%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-83%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,3.459397746041759e-8,0.20570886135101318,0.3851734399795532%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-725%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-689%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-47%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-73%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,5.255678203752723e-8,0.3125225007534027,0.5851734280586243%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%227012EC55-1A26-41A5-B245-547A640CDA4C%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2711%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-18%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4330-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,18,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-80%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-374%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_1%22,4,%2299252ECF-4B3C-4B68-9228-FCC38CA26631%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-5%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4750521183013916,0.5009443163871765,0.5383895635604858%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-623%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-586%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-49%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-50%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-75%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6515236496925354,0.6870342493057251,0.7383895516395569%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Footnote%22,%22text-32-paragraphstyle-Footnote%20Text%22%5D,4,%226038D572-A93E-4ABC-A147-84B1175372E6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,11,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-0-chart%22,4,%229BC3126A-6890-47D3-B90B-EDB1AC634688%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-155%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22D18E80FA-AE99-4816-8C47-330BE9B4B9BD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-633%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-5-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-5-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%228CF5FC1C-0F7B-4B91-875C-3B39C32CC966%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B-1,1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-175%5D%5D,-3,-4,-5,-8,10,1,-13%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_5%22,4,%2246804B4F-2AD6-4097-B4ED-6E2F78310A7A%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-176%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.13204188526106e-7,0.6595850586891174,0.6152740120887756%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-412%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-36%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-377%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-235%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.778521661639388e-7,0.8595850467681885,0.8018379807472229%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22D8714006-EE5A-402A-82F1-01EC56C985CD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-413%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-2-movieStyle%22,4,%228C250331-B9C1-4DD0-9F3A-8AB37C129157%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-58%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-16%5D%5D,2,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,53,4,6,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-valueaxis_1%22,4,%2207105235-B58A-40E7-9C61-80B2AF7B47D9%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-847%5D,5,%5B-19%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,36,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22774BF1CF-D06F-4F8B-A8A3-E08D93F3B0C0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-13%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-104%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-345%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22F78D6A77-BF86-4F36-90CC-CB8501DA5F92%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-7%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22684C61C6-AECE-4B16-8D90-41550F4BE968%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-51%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%22BDB62EC2-A633-4EA0-85FE-47DC1246C825%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5128%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5B0,%22None%22,%22character-style-null%22%5D,4,%22DB6E71C1-5B08-4230-AB77-605A731643C8%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-22%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22C4E35877-093B-4654-8CB4-9A94922A9B66%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%225B0E512C-CA81-458D-B983-A4CACCF4E853%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_0%22,4,%2229611128-5A0A-48A2-9DE2-18FD04BB8786%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3274606466293335,0.34433358907699585,0.373420774936676%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1686%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-885%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-70%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-68%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-61%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5028449296951294,0.5287548303604126,0.5734207630157471%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_5%22,4,%22CA87DC24-5A7C-489B-983C-AB75631C9A98%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7492373585700989,0.5890758633613586,0.9115050435066223%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-199%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-162%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8219782710075378,0.6462672352790832,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%229A8078BD-6FAB-425C-9AA2-5F8549034E4D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22FB4115C4-4E37-46C4-B705-FCACEE354C11%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-183%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22345C37E8-AA1D-4121-873A-9B7EB70C754B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-9%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-34%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%229FEA34FA-CC58-4E6C-8ED3-4494AB6279FB%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4307%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%2254C8784A-3565-40E4-AC8F-A7A953B57525%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-10%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-0-valueaxis_0%22,4,%225F2BF45B-9166-483C-808A-4DF3B0466F8E%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-211%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,36,3%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22line-0-shapestyle%22,4,%221E40D382-45A8-4EBC-B926-07335E5D7D29%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-2%5D,false%5D,null%5D,8,%5B-1037%5D,12,%5B-1037%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-4-shapestyle%22,4,%222992BDFE-6F45-4054-88EE-9EFDB213BC76%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-737%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-50%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,7,%5B-1047%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22E6531AB6-19B8-4A4A-AF4E-FDB2878CCFC9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22EE8CABFB-0595-4F6D-8BEA-9BB17E446AD7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-229%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-46%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%22,%22text-3-paragraphstyle-Heading%201%22%5D,4,%224E52F324-30CC-4D21-B38C-0D3A7CE52A22%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,8,18,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-10%5D%5D,36,%5B-836%5D,40,true,%5B43,0,2%5D,56,true%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%22465453D1-393D-42FB-ABB7-DC57183C2BA2%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3903%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22A8DD7FDA-1B56-4E2B-81E7-6A15E24C7C7E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3197%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-0-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22EB4DB8F1-0728-41FC-B33E-959E0F2C212A%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-45%5D,5,%5B-77%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_2%22,4,%229DA320C4-04FE-431A-8176-268A957F961F%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-20%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11306291073560715,0.6937540769577026,0.0017174729146063327%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-843%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-807%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-66%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-108%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.14565743505954742,0.8937540650367737,0.0022125972900539636%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%202%22,%22text-2-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%22605634D5-6CBC-4DE7-B487-D636AD0467D9%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,12,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22FBF68352-4580-484F-B4A1-1BA2FEEF73C5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-29%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,%5B43,-1,0%5D,56,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%2221B14080-4FBC-4BA4-8E8E-5B915B59215C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-10%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%22D4548FEA-1F21-4599-8C13-95B7D8D84E48%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5475%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%22E7233CF3-E01C-49B8-91F1-1E770352773F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%221C5C5ACC-9F34-4DB6-9AD2-30BCEDFDCB89%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1595%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%227AE4035A-E374-435B-8A04-AD127286F15C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22EFDE0C6A-630C-4C34-895B-F3626303FFDC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4823%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-2-shapestyle%22,4,%225DFA10A4-DDC6-4B3F-8912-BDF3D1EA3DA9%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-1092,%5B%5D,0,%5B-2705%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,-8%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-2-legend%22,4,%2246F92D2D-9ABC-42E9-8BBA-6546CBAA49D0%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-13%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-51%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%221337A437-7141-43E0-A627-6D6C8D168BFE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-5%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-40%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%2203970915-FB57-4477-86F2-0BAC4AFFCB16%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1940%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_0%22,4,%22016E7532-AA02-41C2-A35C-7ADB94ED0B9D%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-62%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3375922441482544,0.7577283382415771,0.9999999403953552%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-359%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-322%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-43%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-51%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3375922739505768,0.7577283978462219,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-14%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4130-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,14%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-86%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-232%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%2258CA69AA-281F-433A-BCB3-31DDA6F4B2FF%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1074%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22DE81BD1B-9749-4B8E-AA6B-AAF150286100%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-10%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Red%22,-2,4,%224809EA58-BAD8-467D-BD02-EBEC3EB7F5AC%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7859717607498169,0.1470136046409607,0.022383563220500946%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Underline%22,4,%22CEFC9AF0-946E-48D4-8058-F560FDBCCD3E%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B21,1,-30%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Italic%22,4,%22ED2504F2-47B5-440C-ADF5-CB6662AB39C5%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B5,true,-22%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Emphasis%22,4,%22C8D46325-2BB2-405B-86DA-51D1E09A838A%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B4,true,-6%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Strikethrough%22,4,%229CDC4F2A-0DEA-4732-B0BA-F98A54A95EFC%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-5,15,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-5729%5D,%5B-275%5D,%5B398,%5B3,%5B-3466%5D%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,25,0,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.2705899775028229,0.2705898880958557,0.2705899775028229%5D%5D%5D,31,3,33,28%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B-30,31,2,-34,49,13.894195556640625%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B3,%5B-260%5D%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B-8,-26,31,3,-50%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B3,%5B-10%5D%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,17.408000946044922%5D,25,0,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,33,28%5D%5D%5D,%5B375,%5B3,%5B-485%5D%5D,%5B-369,%5B5,true,-16%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B21,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-6,8,12,-22%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B5,true,21,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B542,%5B3,%5B-5745%5D%5D,%5B543,%5B8,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B398,%5B1,%22formula-editor-parStyle%22,4,%22DDB22D17-1B97-40C6-B7ED-E102AE3ED769%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D,false,0,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,null,false,false,0,%5B391,%5B%5D,2,18,0.7222222222222222%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B740,%5B%5D,0,0%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B354,%5B%5D,%220B32235A-2132-4258-A115-E6E799E33F7C%22,%22It%20was%20finally%20the%20day%20of%20Zen%E2%80%99s%20welcome%20home%20dinner%20and%20safe%20to%20say%20everyone%20in%20the%20Pradesh%20Estate%20was%20super%20hyped%20for%20Lucy%20to%20join%20them%20-%20or%20you%20know%20%E2%80%9Cprofessionally%20excited%E2%80%9D%20in%20the%20case%20of%20the%20more%20mature.%20Having%20spotted%20Freed%E2%80%99s%20copy%20of%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20novel-come-autobiography%20the%20other%20night,%20Cristoff%20was%20bribed%20into%20moon-hopping%20to%20Fiore%20and%20returning%20with%20enough%20copies%20for%20the%20whole%20family.%20Now%20all%20caught%20up%20with%20the%20happenings%20of%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20life,%20all%20present%20agreed%20that%20Loke%E2%80%99s%20comment%20of%20%E2%80%98soon%20to%20be%20a%20bestseller%E2%80%99%20was%20spot%20on.%20Furthermore,%20those%20who%20knew%20the%20inner%20workings%20of%20celestial%20magic%20-%20namely%20Arman%20and%20to%20a%20lesser%20extent%20Kaleb%20-%20found%20themselves%20in%20awe%20of%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20multiple%20meetings%20with%20the%20Celestial%20Spirit%20King%20and%20her%20ability%20to%20change%20a%20celestial%20law.%20Arman%20realised%20that%20a%20mage%20such%20as%20Lucy%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20publish%20the%20contents%20of%20her%20work%20without%20first%20getting%20the%20King%E2%80%99s%20blessing.%20Therefore,%20the%20inclusion%20of%20how%20she%20came%20to%20save%20Loke%20meant%20that%20the%20Spirit%20Realm%20wished%20for%20her%20book%20to%20be%20as%20true%20to%20life%20as%20possible;%20allowing%20the%20whole%20of%20Earthland%20to%20see%20their%20Princess%20for%20who%20she%20really%20was,%20alongside%20a%20glimpse%20into%20the%20politics%20of%20the%20rare%20magic.%20%5Cn%5CnTo%20a%20select%20few%20round%20the%20table%20it%20was%20known%20that%20the%20Crowned%20Princess%20of%20Bosco%20-%20Kurino%20-%20would%20often%20overstep%20her%20boundaries%20as%20Princess%20by%20blackmailing%20some%20of%20the%20Pradesh%20men%20into%20her%20bed.%20This%20was%20all%20done%20in%20hope%20that%20someday%20they%20would%20snap%20and%20give%20her%20what%20she%20really%20wanted%20-%20Farron.%20Kurino%20had%20always%20had%20an%20unhealthy%20obsession%20with%20Farron%20to%20the%20point%20that%20the%20rest%20of%20the%20Pradesh%20brothers%20had%20agreed%20they%20would%20protect%20him%20for%20as%20long%20as%20possible;%20preferably%20till%20the%20day%20he%20was%20promised%20and%20safe%20from%20her%20reach.%20Farron%20knew%20none%20of%20this%20of%20course%20for%20they%20knew%20him%20and%20saw%20it%20as%20the%20only%20way%20they%20could%20save%20his%20chance%20at%20lifelong%20happiness.%20Being%20the%20only%20Pradesh%20sibling%20to%20experience%20and%20remember%20the%20love%20Arman%20and%20Ganier%20held%20for%20each%20other,%20Farron%20has%20made%20it%20his%20mission%20to%20settle%20for%20nothing%20less%20when%20it%20comes%20to%20love.%20Really%20what%20brought%20these%20thoughts%20on%20was%20the%20shock%20found%20in%20many%20from%20the%20poor%20decisions%20made%20by%20the%20future%20ruler%20of%20Fiore.%20Having%20Kurino%20as%20a%20future%20monarch%20was%20bad%20enough%20and%20whilst%20Hisui%E2%80%99s%20faults%20were%20of%20a%20different%20nature,%20many%20round%20the%20table%20were%20left%20wondering%20how%20trustworthy%20these%20Queen%E2%80%99s%20would%20be.%20Both%20had%20showcased%20occurrences%20where%20they%20abused%20their%20power%20-%20either%20through%20manipulation%20and%20abuse,%20or%20falsely%20arresting%20someone%20and%20attempted%20murder?%20-%20that%20all%20feared%20what%20would%20happen%20when%20they%20took%20the%20throne%20with%20no-one%20to%20rein%20them%20in.%20%5Cn%5CnFor%20those%20present%20from%20Fairy%20Tail,%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20book%20really%20didn%E2%80%99t%20contain%20much%20new%20information%20but%20was%20written%20in%20such%20a%20way%20they%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20help%20reading%20and%20reminiscing%20on%20times%20gone%20by.%20One%20touch%20they%20were%20all%20planning%20to%20thank%20her%20for%20was%20the%20way%20she%20handled%20Fantasia%20and%20how%20she%20took%20the%20time%20to%20explain%20to%20her%20readers%20what%20drove%20that%20event%20to%20occur%20in%20the%20first%20place.%20Of%20course%20she%20didn%E2%80%99t%20overstep%20her%20bounds%20in%20sharing%20Laxus%E2%80%99%20past,%20or%20the%20Thunder%20Legions%20for%20that%20matter,%20but%20merely%20highlighted%20how%20abuse%20of%20any%20kind%20can%20create%20explosive%20reactions%20later%20on%20-%20using%20her%20own%20emotional%20abuse%20and%20how%20it%20drove%20her%20into%20running%20away%20from%20the%20Konzern%20as%20an%20example.%5Cn%5CnWith%20all%20said%20and%20done,%20everyone%20was%20looking%20forward%20to%20the%20evening%20ahead.%20Still%20remembering%20the%20haunted%20look%20in%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20eyes,%20Arman%20had%20made%20the%20visiting%20Fairies%20promise%20that%20they%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20take%20their%20questions%20too%20far.%20Arman%20was%20adamant%20that%20Lucy%20would%20open%20up%20to%20them%20when%20she%20was%20ready,%20and%20much%20like%20Cristoff%20they%20would%20simply%20have%20to%20wait.%20Upon%20arriving%20at%20the%20Pradesh%20estate%20a%20few%20days%20ago,%20Kaleb%20had%20immediately%20caught%20wind%20of%20Laxus%E2%80%99%20thoughts,%20and%20quickly%20informed%20him%20that%20the%20girl%20he%20was%20looking%20for%20would%20be%20joining%20them%20at%20Zen%E2%80%99s%20welcome%20home%20dinner.%20Knowing%20that%20he%20had%20a%20timeline%20before%20seeing%20his%20(hopefully)%20future%20kin%20again%20allowed%20Laxus%E2%80%99%20dragon%20to%20relax%20to%20the%20point%20his%20days%20in%20Bosco%20were%20far%20more%20enjoyable.%20%5Cn%5CnIt%20was%20just%20about%20time%20for%20their%20guest%20to%20arrive%20so%20Cristoff%20-%20having%20won%20the%20earlier%20argument%20-%20moon-hopped%20over%20to%20the%20Academe%20Celestine%20looking%20like%20the%20cat%20that%20ate%20the%20canary...%20or%20was%20that%20%E2%80%98dragon%20that%20ate%20a%20cow%E2%80%99?%20Minutes%20later%20he%20returned%20with%20everyone%E2%80%99s%20favourite%20celestial%20summoner%20nicely%20cocooned%20in%20his%20arms.%20Was%20that%20necessary%20in%20moon-hopping%20her%20safely?%20No,%20but%20if%20he%20was%20being%20honest%20with%20himself%20he%20was%20trying%20to%20use%20physical%20touch%20to%20help%20her%20open%20up%20to%20him%20-%20and%20solve%20the%20dragon%20mystery.%20The%20sibling%20rivalry%20continued%20however%20as%20Zen%20promptly%20whisked%20Lucy%20from%20Cristoff%E2%80%99s%20arms%20into%20a%20spinning%20hug%20and%20kiss%20hello.%20Wrapped%20up%20in%20the%20antics%20of%20each%20Pradesh%20member%20trying%20to%20one-up%20each%20other%20with%20their%20greetings,%20Lucy%20remained%20oblivious%20to%20the%20four%20Fairies%20standing%20off%20to%20the%20side.%20Reaching%20Arman%20and%20letting%20her%20laughter%20subside,%20Lucy%20was%20finally%20able%20to%20get%20out%20words%20other%20than%20hello.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CHonestly%20Arman,%20you%E2%80%99re%20a%20man%20of%20many%20talents%20I%E2%80%99ll%20give%20you%20that.%20How%20you%20were%20not%20only%20able%20to%20find%20out%20about%20my%20book%20in%20the%20first%20place%20but%20get%20a%20copy%20delivered%20to%20Dean%20Kalperdean%20so%20quickly%20is%20frightening.%20The%20Dean%20only%20let%20me%20leave%20with%20the%20promise%20I%20have%20tea%20with%20him%20the%20moment%20I%E2%80%99m%20back!%20Really,%20is%20there%20a%20Virgo%202.0%20I%20should%20know%20about?!%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnOverjoyed%20by%20the%20light%20that%20shone%20in%20her%20eyes%20-%20so%20this%20is%20why%20she%E2%80%99s%20called%20the%20%E2%80%98Light%20of%20Fairy%20Tail%E2%80%99%20-%20Arman%20let%20out%20a%20chuckle%20of%20his%20own%20before%20replying.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20not%20sure%20about%20a%20Virgo%202.0,%20whatever%20that%20means,%20but%20there%E2%80%99s%20always%20mutual%20friends%20and%20a%20moon-hopping%20dragon%20slayer.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnFace%20a%20picture%20of%20confusion,%20Lucy%20-%20not%20realising%20she%20was%20thinking%20out%20loud%20-%20started%20to%20question%20what%20exactly%20Arman%20meant.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CMutual%20friends?%20What%20mutual%20friends...%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CThat%20was%20some%20disappearing%20act%20you%20pulled%20Cosplayer.%20Since%20when%20did%20you%20add%20magician%20to%20your%20list%20of%20cosplays?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CBixy?!%20Bixy!!%20How%20are%20you?%20How%20are%20you%20here?%20Why%20are%20you%20here?%20How%20do%20you%20know%20these%20people?%20How%20did%20you%20know%20I%E2%80%99d%20be%20here?%20How%20...%20no,%20wait%20a%20minute%20...%20most%20important%20question%20first,%20erm%20is%20there%20anyone%20else%20from%20Fairy%20Tail%20with%20you?%20As%20in%20do%20I%20need%20to%20fear%20for%20the%20beautiful%20waters%20of%20the%20White%20Sea?%20Is%20it%20in%20danger%20of%20being%20evaporated,%20frozen,%20cut%20to%20smithereens%20or%20all%20of%20the%20above?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnLucy%20had%20made%20a%20running%20leap%20into%20the%20Seith%20mage%E2%80%99s%20arms%20the%20second%20she%20registered%20who%20was%20talking%20to%20her%20and%20had%20nervously%20looked%20around%20his%20person%20when%20she%20began%20questioning%20after%20her%20team.%20Vander,%20still%20pouting%20over%20his%20K.O.%20at%20the%20blondes%20hands,%20chose%20to%20cut%20in%20with%20a%20bit%20more%20snark%20than%20was%20perhaps%20necessary.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CCome%20now%20starshine,%20cut%20to%20smithereens?!!%20You%20do%20realise%20you%E2%80%99re%20talking%20about%20a%20body%20of%20water%20right?%20I%20thought%20you%20were%20smarter%20than%20that...%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnNot%20even%20missing%20a%20beat,%20Lucy%20replied%20with%20such%20an%20honestly%20to%20her%20words%20that%20no%20one%20dared%20question%20her%20further.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CTrust%20me,%20you%20take%20one%20mission%20with%20Team%20Natsu%20and%20you%20soon%20learn%20that%20any%20form%20of%20destruction%20is%20possible.%20I%20mean%20if%20the%20Grass%20Sea%20were%20to%20disappear%20(and%20here%E2%80%99s%20hoping%20it%20won%E2%80%99t)%20the%20name%20Bosco%20would%20be%20slightly%20more%20fitting%20don%E2%80%99t%20you%20think?%20Someone%20needs%20to%20explain%20to%20me%20how%20a%20country%20famous%20for%20its%20waters%20is%20called%20%E2%80%98Forest%E2%80%99.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnAny%20further%20words%20were%20cut%20off%20by%20Laxus%E2%80%99%20(ridiculously%20large)%20hand%20covering%20her%20face.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CYou%20and%20the%20other%20nerds%20can%20debate%20that%20later%20Blondie.%20It%E2%80%99s%20good%20to%20see%20you.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnOnce%20she%20was%20over%20the%20shock%20that%20the%20Thunder%20Legion%20were%20in%20Bosco,%20and%20that%20Bix%20was%20related%20to%20Arman%20Pradesh,%20Lucy%20was%20able%20to%20settle%20herself%20in%20for%20the%20evening.%20Many%20were%20shocked%20how%20easily%20she%20accepted%20members%20from%20her%20old%20guild;%20having%20heard%20about%20or%20witnessed%20the%20Gemini-Double-Act%20run%20its%20course.%20It%20was%20after%20many%20hugs%20from%20the%20Thunder%20Legion,%20a%20promise%20to%20sign%20and%20discuss%20her%20book%20with%20Freed%20(with%20an%20open%20invitation%20to%20anyone%20else%20interested),%20and%20a%20plan%20for%20a%20girls%20day%20with%20Ever,%20Emzadi%20and%20Xally%20(Bix&amp;Co%E2%80%99s%20two%20sisters)%20that%20they%20all%20sat%20down%20for%20dinner.%20Later%20on%20in%20the%20evening,%20as%20they%20were%20all%20relaxing%20on%20the%20couches%20in%20the%20family%20room,%20Bix%20tried%20to%20ease%20the%20way%20into%20question%20time.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CYou%20know%20I%20carve%20all%20my%20babies%20by%20hand%20right%20Cosplayer?%E2%80%9D%20After%20a%20pause%20to%20see%20Lucy%20nod,%20Bickslow%20then%20continued.%20%E2%80%9CIt%E2%80%99s%20taken%20me%20a%20long%20time%20to%20hone%20those%20skills%20and%20I%20can%20now%20tell%20a%20good%20carver%20from%20a%20mediocre%20one.%20So%20much%20so,%20I%20know%20the%20carvings%20in%20the%20guild%20weren%E2%80%99t%20put%20there%20randomly%20-%20especially%20if%20you%20consider%20the%20repetition%20-%20but%20intentionally;%20and%20by%20a%20trained%20hand.%20To%20a%20trained%20eye%20they%20can%E2%80%99t%20help%20but%20scream%20%E2%80%98look%20at%20me%E2%80%99.%20So,%20considering%20how%20you%20and%20your%20spirits%20singlehandedly%20rebuilt%20the%20guild,%20answer%20me%20this%20one%20thing%20Cosplayer...%20what%20do%20the%20carvings%20mean?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnLucy%20wanted%20to%20face%20palm%20so%20hard%20right%20now%20that%20she%20was%20sure%20even%20Kaleb%20knew.%20They%20had%20discovered%20over%20the%20course%20of%20the%20evening%20that%20if%20she%20projected%20something%20hard%20enough%20-%20and%20would%20by%20no%20mean%20release%20any%20sensitive%20information%20in%20doing%20so%20-%20he%20could%20pick%20up%20on%20it.%20Crap!%20Of%20course,%20Bickslow%20would%20notice%20the%20carvings;%20she%20always%20knew%20he%20was%20smarter%20than%20he%20looked.%20I%20mean%20fighting%20her%20on%20top%20of%20a%20toy%20store%20during%20Fantasia?%20Genius!%20Evil%20yes,%20but%20also%20genius.%20Stars%20above%20help%20her!%20In%20what%20she%20was%20sure%20Bix%20meant%20as%20a%20innocent%20question,%20maybe%20one%20to%20pave%20the%20way%20to%20the%20heavier%20topics,%20he%20had%20inadvertently%20asked%20a%20question%20that%20threw%20Pandora%E2%80%99s%20box%20wide%20open.%20After%20feeling%20so%20abandoned%20after%20Tartarus,%20Lucy%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20sure%20she%20would%20or%20could%20ever%20easily%20trust%20others%20again.%20Yet,%20after%20having%20had%20such%20a%20wonderful%20evening,%20Lucy%20found%20herself%20not%20wanting%20to%20hold%20onto%20her%20secrets%20any%20longer.%20Checking%20mentally%20with%20her%20spirits%20that%20this%20was%20what%20she%20truly%20wanted,%20and%20not%20some%20compulsion%20of%20archangel%20magic%20affecting%20her,%20Lucy%20took%20a%20deep%20breath%20before%20starting%20her%20tale;%20secretly%20hoping%20she%20could%20make%20it%20all%20the%20way%20to%20the%20end%20without%20interruption.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CBefore%20I%20begin%20I%20guess%20I%20never%20got%20to%20thank%20you%20all%20for%20what%20you%20did%20during%20Tartarus.%20Had%20you%20not%20defeated%20Tempester,%20and%20absorbed%20all%20the%20Ethernano%20he%20released,%20there%E2%80%99s%20no%20way%20I%20could%20have%20done%20what%20I%20did.%20Sure,%20there%20was%20a%20time%20that%20I%20wished%20I%20had%20been%20poisoned%20by%20the%20Ethernano;%20that%20it%20would%20have%20taken%20the%20choice%20of%20what%20I%20did%20away%20from%20me.%20I%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20in%20a%20good%20place%20during%20that%20time%20but%20at%20least%20now%20I%20realise%20that%20everything%20that%20happened%20-%20in%20regard%20to%20the%20battle%20-%20was%20really%20the%20only%20way%20it%20could%20have%20played%20out.%20Well%20the%20only%20way%20with%20minimal%20losses.%5CnDuring%20the%20battle,%20the%20rest%20of%20Fairy%20Tail%20found%20themselves%20inside%20the%20guild%20of%20Tartarus%20with%20the%20standard%20play%20of%20seek%20and%20destroy.%20I%E2%80%99ve%20always%20hated%20to%20go%20into%20battles%20without%20any%20tactics%20-%20with%20magic%20like%20mine%20it%20always%20works%20out%20better%20if%20I%20have%20a%20plan.%20Stars%20above,%20I%20really%20could%E2%80%99ve%20done%20with%20a%20plan%20that%20day.%20Whilst%20we%20were%20in%20the%20cube,%20the%20stone%20walls%20suddenly%20disappeared%20and%20before%20I%20knew%20it%20the%20guild%20had%20become%20a%20demon%20in%20its%20own%20right,%20Plutogrim.%20A%20demon%20which%20was%20slowly%20devouring%20my%20trapped%20guildmates.%20%5CnI%20found%20myself%20all%20alone%20in%20the%20belly%20of%20the%20beast%20unsure%20why%20I%20alone%20was%20free%20from%20the%20curse.%20My%20plan%20was%20to%20be%20smart,%20lay%20low%20and%20stay%20alive%20till%20I%20had%20an%20effective%20plan%20of%20action.%20However,%20my%20peace%20-%20if%20you%20could%20call%20it%20that%20-%20was%20short%20lived.%20Next%20thing%20I%20knew%20I%20had%20a%20target%20on%20my%20back%20with%203%20demons%20all%20vying%20to%20take%20my%20life.%20I%20had%20both%20Loke%20and%20Virgo%20called%20out%20but%20it%20just%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20enough,%20I%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20enough.%20So%20I%20did%20the%20only%20thing%20I%20could%20do,%20call%20out%20one%20more%20spirit.%20%5CnThere%20are%20days%20when%20I%20wish%20it%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20her,%20that%20I%20hadn't%20turned%20to%20the%20person%20who%20effectively%20raised%20me%20for%20aid.%20There%20she%20was,%20pretending%20like%20she%20hated%20me%20but%20trying%20to%20save%20me%20nonetheless.%20Aquarius.%20I..%20I%20actually%20could%E2%80%99ve%20died%20then%20and%20there.%20It%20is%20almost%20taboo%20for%20someone%20to%20try%20and%20call%20out%203%20zodiacs%20at%20once.%20However,%20whether%20it%20was%20a%20blessing%20or%20a%20curse%20I%20survived%20the%20summoning%20but%20my%20magic%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20going%20to%20last%20forever.%20%5CnDoubled%20over%20in%20pain%20I%20could%20feel%20my%20magic%20containers%20being%20drained%20at%20an%20alarming%20rate%20and%20having%20my%20kneecap%20blown%20out%20by%20explosive%20curse%20magic%20didn%E2%80%99t%20help%20matters.%20I%20remember%20wanting%20nothing%20more%20than%20to%20pass%20out%20from%20the%20pain%20but%20I%20couldn%E2%80%99t.%20For%20the%20first%20time%20I%20was%20in%20a%20battle%20truly%20alone%20and%20had%20to%20see%20it%20through%20to%20the%20end,%20whatever%20it%20may%20be.%20Of%20course,%20during%20all%20this%20Virgo%20and%20Loke%20were%20sent%20back%20to%20the%20Celestial%20Realm,%20leaving%20just%20the%20two%20of%20us.%20%5CnI%20know%20my%20book%20states%20that%20I%E2%80%99ve%20met%20the%20Spirit%20King%20on%20two%20occasions.%20What%20most%20don%E2%80%99t%20know%20is%20that%20there%20was%20in%20fact%20a%20third.%20In%20order%20to%20save%20my%20guild,%20to%20save%20everyone,%20Aquarius%20demanded%20that%20I%20summon%20the%20King.%20However,%20there%20is%20only%20one%20way%20to%20do%20so%20officially%20-%20being%20a%20stubborn%20brat%20doesn%E2%80%99t%20count.%20It%E2%80%99s..%20it%E2%80%99s%20called%20a%20substitution%20summoning.%20You%20use%20the%20key%20of%20a%20zodiac,%20one%20which%20you%20hold%20the%20strongest%20of%20bonds%20to,%20to%20summon%20the%20King.%20Without%20these%20strong%20bonds%20the%20summoning%20won%E2%80%99t%20work.%20She%20teased%20me,%20insulted%20me,%20attempted%20to%20drown%20me%20on%20some%20occasions%20but%20I%20loved%20her%20always.%20As%20much%20as%20she%20pretended%20to%20hate%20me%20calling%20her%20in%20my%20bath%20growing%20up,%20every%20now%20and%20then%20I%20was%20able%20to%20catch%20the%20look%20of%20love%20in%20her%20eyes.%20She%20was%20my%20first%20friend,%20my%20only%20one%20for%20a%20long%20time.%20She%20raised%20me%20after%20my%20mother%E2%80%99s%20death%20and%20my%20father%20neglected%20me%20in%20his%20grief.%20It%20broke%20my%20heart%20to%20use%20her%20key%20for%20the%20summoning,%20even%20more%20so%20when%20it%20worked%20and%20her%20key%20shattered%20in%20my%20hands.%20%5CnMy%20memory%20is%20slightly%20foggy%20due%20to%20my%20heartache%20but%20the%20next%20thing%20I%20knew%20I%20was%20on%20solid%20ground,%20the%20cube%20has%20been%20destroyed%20and%20Stache%20Face%20stood%20before%20me%20once%20more.%20He%20gave%20me%20the%20power%20to%20fight%20Jackal%20whilst%20he%20handled%20Tartarus%E2%80%99%20master,%20Mard%20Geer.%20Before%20he%20left%20Earthland%20however%20he%20said%20there%20was%20something%20he%20needed%20to%20investigate%20and%20asked%20that%20my%20magic%20hold%20on%20that%20one%20moment%20longer.%20The%20second%20he%20left,%20I%20collapsed%20from%20a%20broken%20heart%20and%20broken%20body.%20%5CnMost%20of%20Magnolia%20had%20been%20destroyed%20in%20the%20battle%20yet%20somehow%20my%20apartment%20was%20still%20standing%20and%20I%20could%20have%20cried%20at%20the%20sight%20of%20it.%20It%20was%20only%20the%20day%20after%20the%20battle%20that%20I%20entered%20my%20apartment%20-%20having%20been%20healed%20by%20Wendy%20-%20to%20find%20a%20note%20from%20Natsu.%20He%20was%20supposed%20to%20be%20my%20best%20friend;%20we%20were%20supposed%20to%20be%20there%20for%20each%20other%20always.%20And%20what%20do%20I%20get,%20a%20note%20that%20merely%20says%20I%E2%80%99m%20off%20training%20for%20a%20year%20without%20you%20-%20look%20after%20the%20guild%20for%20me.%20I%20had%20spent%20the%20day%20searching%20for%20him%20-%20well%20him%20and%20Happy%20-%20and%20they%20turned%20their%20backs%20and%20walked%20away%20without%20a%20second%20glance.%20I%20honestly%20thought%20that%20my%20heart%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20take%20much%20more%20pain.%20However%20I%20shouldn%E2%80%99t%20have%20thought%20such%20a%20thing%20for%20the%20second%20I%20did%20%E2%80%9CLucky%20Lucy%E2%80%9D%20struck%20again.%20%5CnI%E2%80%99m%20sure%20everyone%20here%20is%20well%20aware%20of%20the%20kin%20bonds%20that%20dragon%20slayers%20can%20have.%20At%20the%20end%20of%20Tartarus%20I%20had%20three%20but%20what%20I%20didn%E2%80%99t%20know%20was%20that%20I%20was%20soon%20to%20lose%20not%20one%20but%20two%20of%20these%20bonds.%20%5CnI%E2%80%99ve%20since%20been%20informed%20that%20in%20my%20pain%20I%20would%20have%20unconsciously%20been%20reaching%20out%20for%20help,%20needing%20my%20brothers%20and%20sister%20to%20save%20me%20from%20the%20pit%20of%20despair%20that%20I%20was%20in.%20When%20Natsu%20chose%20to%20walk%20away,%20he%20chose%20to%20sever%20our%20kin%20bond.%20In%20doing%20so%20-%20for%20reasons%20even%20Draco%20is%20unaware%20of%20-%20I%20was%20hit%20with%20a%20magical%20backlash%20that%20caused%20a%20massive%20amount%20of%20my%20magic%20to%20be%20ripped%20from%20my%20body%20which%20later%20settled%20into%20a%20constant%20drain%20on%20my%20reserves.%20%5CnIt%20was%20only%20two%20days%20later%20was%20the%20guild%20disbanded.%20Wendy%20was%20a%20mess%20and%20came%20to%20me%20for%20comfort.%20I%20told%20her%20that%20she%20should%20go%20visit%20her%20friend%20Sherria%20for%20a%20while%20and%20if%20she%20needed%20me%20I%E2%80%99d%20only%20be%20a%20com%20call%20away.%20My%20other%20kin%20however%20seemed%20to%20be%20the%20most%20in%20tune%20with%20his%20dragon.%20It%E2%80%99s%20not%20hard%20to%20imagine%20how%20weak%20I%20was%20and%20it%20took%20all%20the%20energy%20I%20had%20to%20get%20to%20the%20guild%20and%20back.%20I%20was%20almost%20catatonic%20by%20the%20time%20I%20reached%20my%20apartment%20and%20simply%20lay%20on%20my%20bed%20in%20a%20trance%20like%20state.%20I%20don%E2%80%99t%20think%20they%20realise%20but%20my%20window%20above%20my%20bed%20was%20open%20when%20Gajeel%20came%20by%20to%20visit%20and%20so%20I%20heard%20every%20word%20of%20the%20conversation%20he%20had%20with%20Levy.%20Gajeel%20has%20actually%20felt%20my%20call%20for%20help%20through%20the%20bond%20and%20was%20coming%20to%20check%20on%20me,%20maybe%20take%20me%20with%20him,%20when%20Levy%20talked%20him%20out%20of%20it.%20She%20was%20able%20to%20get%20him%20to%20turn%20his%20back%20on%20me,%20ignore%20the%20instinct%20that%20had%20brought%20him%20to%20my%20door,%20by%20simply%20staying%20that%20I%E2%80%99d%20have%20my%20team%20and%20right%20now%20she%20needed%20him%20more%20than%20I%20did.%20I%20wanted%20to%20call%20out%20that%20she%20was%20wrong%20but%20a%20voice%20inside%20told%20me%20that%20perhaps%20this%20was%20all%20I%20was%20worthy%20of%20in%20life.%20To%20find%20a%20family%20and%20once%20I%20was%20happy%20again%20simply%20have%20it%20taken%20away%20from%20me.%20It%E2%80%99ll%20come%20as%20no%20surprise%20I%20suppose%20that%20once%20again%20I%20had%20my%20magic%20forcibly%20ripped%20from%20me%20just%20as%20my%20kin%20got%20on%20his%20train,%20leaving%20me%20all%20alone%20once%20more.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnIt%20was%20the%20first%20time%20Lucy%20had%20paused%20in%20the%20conversation,%20but%20no%20one%20dared%20to%20speak.%20They%20were%20horrified%20by%20all%20they%20had%20learned%20so%20far%20and%20realised%20why%20she%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20go%20back%20to%20her%20former%20guild%20anymore.%20She%20had%20given%20them%20all%20everything%20she%20had%20and%20they%20just%20walked%20away.%20During%20everyone%E2%80%99s%20silent%20contemplation%20Lucy%20had%20been%20unwinding%20a%20bandage%20on%20her%20upper%20left%20arm.%20There,%20out%20of%20the%20way%20of%20her%20silver%20keys,%20sat%20three%20dragon%20kin%20markings%20except%20two%20of%20them%20looked%20like%20they%20had%20been%20branded%20into%20her%20skin%20with%20a%20red%20hot%20poker.%20As%20the%20sight%20before%20them%20registered,%20a%20collection%20and%20gasps%20and%20growls%20invaded%20the%20once%20silent%20room.%20Before%20Cristoff%20could%20even%20more,%20Lucy%20began%20to%20speak%20again.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CDon%E2%80%99t%20waste%20your%20energy%20Cris.%20I%E2%80%99ve%20already%20tried%20various%20means%20to%20heal%20them%20but%20they%20get%20neither%20better%20nor%20worse.%20It%20seems%20I%E2%80%99m%20destined%20to%20forever%20hold%20the%20markings%20of%20my%20failed%20kinship.%20%5CnAnyway,%20where%20was%20I.%20Oh%20yes..%20Bed%20bound%20in%20my%20apartment%20in%20Magnolia%20word%20soon%20reached%20me%20that%20there%20were%20many%20still%20left%20homeless%20and%20the%20rebuilding%20effort%20was%20making%20little%20progress.%20Not%20wanting%20to%20risk%20calling%20out%20a%20spirit%20just%20yet%20on%20my%20own%20magic%20I%20held%20my%20keys%20over%20my%20heart%20and%20begged%20my%20friends%20that%20if%20they%20had%20the%20strength%20to%20help,%20I%20could%20really%20use%20them%20right%20now.%20To%20my%20surprise%20all%20my%20zodiacs%20were%20now%20able%20to%20open%20their%20own%20gates%20and%20I%20was%20so%20relieved%20I%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20alone%20I%20burst%20into%20tears.%20I%20immediately%20sent%20Scorpio%20back%20however%20knowing%20that%20as%20much%20as%20I%20needed%20my%20friends,%20Aquarius%20needed%20him%20more.%5CnFrom%20there%20I%20asked%20both%20Virgo%20and%20Aries%20to%20help%20me%20turn%20my%20flat%20into%20a%20soup%20kitchen%20and%20for%20Aries%20to%20create%20extra%20beds%20so%20that%20I%20could%20accommodate%20those%20currently%20homeless.%20It%20turns%20out%20that%20my%20landlady%E2%80%99s%20circle%20of%20friends%20had%20been%20some%20of%20the%20worst%20hit%20so%20Virgo%20promptly%20helped%20them%20all%20move%20in,%20settling%20one%20of%20them%20into%20my%20bed%20for%20they%20would%20have%20struggled%20with%20a%20bed%20on%20the%20floor.%5CnThe%20rest%20of%20my%20remaining%20zodiac%20all%20went%20out%20into%20the%20town%20to%20help%20in%20the%20rebuilding%20effort%20and%20to%20spread%20word%20that%20all%20in%20need%20of%20a%20meal%20could%20find%20one%20in%20Strawberry%20Street.%20It%20was%20thanks%20to%20them%20that%20Magnolia%20got%20back%20on%20its%20feet%20as%20quick%20as%20it%20did%20but%20not%20a%20day%20passed%20where%20I%20didn%E2%80%99t%20feel%20guilty%20for%20being%20unable%20to%20help%20-%20expressing%20my%20apologies%20every%20time%20someone%20would%20pop%20in%20for%20some%20food%20or%20a%20chat.%20I%20was%20bed%20bound%20for%20just%20under%20two%20weeks%20whilst%20my%20injuries%20healed%20and%20both%20my%20soul%20and%20magic%20stabilised.%20In%20that%20time%20I%20found%20myself%20becoming%20close%20friends%20with%20my%20roommates.%20My%20landlady%20and%20her%20circle%20of%20friends%20were%20wonderful%20people%20and%20we%20used%20much%20of%20my%20time%20indoors%20to%20bond%20over%20books;%20forming%20a%20book%20club%20during%20the%20ordeal.%20I%20woke%20them%20all%20up%20one%20night%20when%20I%20had%20a%20nightmare%20about%20Tartarus%20and%20ended%20up%20telling%20them%20everything%20I%E2%80%99m%20telling%20you%20now.%20I%20was%20terrified%20that%20they%20too%20would%20abandon%20me%20but%20soon%20discovered%20that%20I%20had%20been%20adopted%20by%20such%20a%20fierce%20group%20of%20friends%20that%20I%20had%20nothing%20to%20fear.%20%5CnI%20was%20eventually%20able%20to%20get%20out%20and%20help%20with%20the%20rebuilding%20effort%20during%20the%20day,%20whilst%20at%20night%20I%20slowly%20began%20meditating%20to%20expand%20my%20magical%20containers%20once%20again.%20It%20had%20finally%20reached%20the%20point%20that%20everything%20in%20the%20town%20was%20rebuilt%20apart%20from%20the%20guild.%20By%20this%20point%20I%20had%20almost%20accepted%20that%20Fairy%20Tail%20was%20truly%20disbanded%20but%20decided%20to%20give%20it%20one%20last%20go%20nonetheless.%20After%20all%20that%20my%20spirits%20had%20done%20for%20the%20town%20I%20was%20inundated%20with%20offers%20of%20help.%20However,%20as%20I%20had%20nothing%20to%20pay%20them%20with%20-%20and%20the%20fact%20that%20they%20all%20had%20lives%20to%20get%20back%20to%20-%20I%20politely%20refused.%20I%20felt%20that%20it%20was%20something%20I%20felt%20I%20needed%20to%20do%20myself%20-%20with%20my%20spirits%20help%20of%20course.%20The%20people%20of%20Magnolia%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20quite%20take%20that%20as%20an%20answer%20so%20instead%20I%20asked%20for%20wood%20carving%20lessons.%20I%20told%20them%20if%20someone%20could%20teach%20me%20how%20to%20carve%20I%20would%20see%20our%20debt%20as%20repaid.%20My%20book%20club%20knew%20exactly%20what%20I%20wished%20these%20skills%20for%20and%20convinced%20everyone%20that%20it%20was%20a%20fair%20trade.%20%5CnSo%20going%20back%20to%20your%20question%20Bix,%20the%20carvings%20do%20have%20a%20meaning.%20It%E2%80%99s%20the%20symbol%20of%20Aquarius%E2%80%99%20constellation.%20I%E2%80%99m%20sure%20you%E2%80%99ve%20spotted%20it%20here%20and%20there%20round%20the%20town%20as%20well?%20It%20was%20something%20I%20discussed%20with%20Loke%20late%20one%20evening,%20how%20I%20wished%20to%20honour%20her%20sacrifice.%20As%20long%20as%20none%20have%20been%20destroyed,%20the%20town%20of%20Magnolia%20is%20filled%20with%20as%20many%20representations%20of%20Aquarius%E2%80%99%20constellation%20as%20lives%20she%20saved%20that%20day.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnNot%20one%20known%20for%20his%20way%20with%20words,%20Laxus%20merely%20stood%20up,%20made%20his%20way%20to%20Lucy%20and%20poked%20her%20in%20the%20forehead.%20Once%20he%20had%20gained%20her%20attention,%20he%20held%20out%20his%20hand%20to%20her%20gesturing%20for%20her%20to%20take%20it.%20Not%20sure%20what%20he%20was%20wanting,%20Lucy%20merely%20looked%20at%20him%20confused.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CCome%20on%20Blondie,%20take%20it.%20You%20and%20I%20both%20know%20it%E2%80%99s%20long%20overdue,%20I%20was%20just%20too%20stubborn%20to%20claim%20you%20before.%20I%20know%20after%20that%20story%20it%20seems%20strange%20to%20offer%20you%20kinship%20so%20how%20about%20a%20promise%20to%20go%20along%20with%20it.%20I%20promise%20I%20won%E2%80%99t%20ever%20leave%20you%20to%20suffer%20how%20those%20numbskulls%20did,%20and%20I%20also%20promise%20to%20electrocute%20their%20ass%20to%20oblivion%20when%20I%20next%20see%20them.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnLucy%20must%E2%80%99ve%20seen%20something%20in%20his%20eye%20that%20told%20her%20she%20could%20trust%20him%20for%20the%20next%20thing%20she%20knew%20she%20was%20holding%20Laxus%E2%80%99%20hand.%20Turning%20a%20smirk%20towards%20their%20onlookers%20Lucy%20had%20just%20one%20thing%20to%20say.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CCome%20on%20everyone,%20time%20to%20place%20your%20bets.%20What%20day%20will%20it%20be?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn%5Cn---%20---%20---%20---%20---%5Cn%5CnAfter%20spilling%20all%20her%20secrets%20the%20other%20night%20at%20the%20Pradesh%20Estate,%20Lucy%20decided%20she%20had%20earned%20a%20couple%20of%20days%20off%20from%20her%20studies.%20Laxus%E2%80%99%20kin%20bond%20had%20gone%20off%20without%20a%20hitch%20and%20her%20soul%20felt%20all%20the%20lighter%20for%20it.%20Laxus%20was%20left%20speechless%20when%20he%20discovered%20that%20she%20had%20viewed%20him%20as%20kin%20since%20his%20arrival%20on%20Tenrou%20and%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20sure%20anymore%20why%20had%20he%20taken%20so%20long%20to%20claim%20Blondie.%20It%20didn%E2%80%99t%20help%20that%20he%20was%20being%20teased%20for%20taking%20over%208%20years%20to%20do%20so.%20Stupid%20time%20skip.%5Cn%5CnThe%20Thunder%20Legion%20had%20almost%20forgotten%20that%20they%20were%20the%20only%20ones%20on%20holiday%20right%20now.%20The%20family%20plus%20guests%20had%20all%20enjoyed%20their%20days%20together%20but%20Blondie%20had%20to%20head%20back%20to%20the%20Academe%20Celestine%20tomorrow.%20Zen%20expressed%20his%20wish%20to%20go%20with%20her,%20so%20after%20a%20quick%20call%20to%20Dean%20Kalperdean%20everything%20was%20in%20order%20for%20his%20arrival%20too.%20Kaleb%20and%20Farron%20were%20needing%20to%20return%20to%20work%20and%20Laxus%20was%20only%20glad%20that%20Cris%20would%20be%20around%20should%20his%20dragon%20demand%20a%20visitation%20with%20his%20kin.%20Laxus%20knew%20his%20kin%20attracted%20trouble%20like%20you%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20believe%20so%20was%20enjoying%20the%20calm%20while%20it%20lasted.%20Little%20did%20he%20know%20he%20thought%20too%20soon.%20%5Cn%5CnThe%20first%20disturbance%20came%20from%20none%20other%20than%20Farron.%20Something%20had%20been%20eating%20away%20at%20his%20mind%20since%20Blondie%E2%80%99s%20story%20the%20other%20night%20and%20it%20seemed%20that%20he%20had%20finally%20figured%20out%20what%20it%20was.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CLucy...%20tell%20me.%20When%20exactly%20was%20the%20battle%20with%20Tartarus?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CHmmm,%20I%E2%80%99d%20have%20to%20check%20with%20my%20spirits%20for%20the%20exact%20date%20as%20it%E2%80%99s%20not%20one%20I%20like%20to%20remember,%20but%20what%20maybe%20around%2014%20months%20ago?%20Why%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnIgnoring%20her%20question%20for%20now,%20Farron%20turned%20his%20attention%20to%20his%20younger%20brothers.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CZen,%20you%20told%20me%20you%20heard%20a%20voice%20when%20you%20were%20in%20the%20pits%20-%20about%20sending%20help%20your%20way.%20When%20roughly%20do%20you%20think%20that%20was?%20Do%20you%20have%20any%20idea?%20Kaleb,%20I%20know%20Dean%20Kalperdean%20reached%20out%20to%20you%20when%20he%20was%20wanted%20your%20help%20with%20the%20homing%20beacon%20in%20the%20night%20sky.%20You%20know%20the%20SOS%20evening%20star?%20Do%20you%20both%20think%20those%20events%20were%20around%2014%20months%20ago,%20give%20or%20take?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnUnderstanding%20lit%20in%20the%20faces%20of%20all%20present%20as%20they%20finally%20got%20what%20Farron%20was%20getting%20at.%20When%20the%20Celestial%20Spirit%20King%20was%20called%20by%20Lucy%20to%20Earthland%20he%20must%20have%20sensed%20Zen%E2%80%99s%20magic%20calling%20out%20to%20him.%20His%20investigation%20brought%20him%20to%20Zen%20who%20he%20promised%20to%20help%20save%20but%20all%20he%20could%20do%20was%20create%20a%20beacon%20in%20the%20sky%20that%20he%20hoped%20others%20would%20notice.%20Thinking%20back%20to%20the%20torrential%20rain%20that%20night%20had%20them%20realising%20that%20the%20heavens%20truly%20could%20have%20been%20crying,%20that%20they%20were%20mourning%20the%20pain%20of%20their%20Princess%20and%20her%20lost%20friend%20Aquarius.%20%5Cn%5CnBefore%20anyone%20could%20dwell%20on%20this%20further,%20Draco%20popped%20in%20with%20a%20grim%20look%20on%20his%20face.%20He%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20happy%20about%20the%20news%20he%20was%20unanimously%20nominated%20in%20telling%20the%20Princess%20but%20understood%20the%20logic.%20It%20related%20to%20his%20magic%20and%20kin%20after%20all%20so%20he%20should%20be%20the%20one%20to%20tell%20her.%20That,%20and%20they%20were%20all%20too%20pissed%20about%20the%20situation%20to%20do%20it%20themselves.%20At%20least%20Loke%20got%20the%20second%20short%20straw%20as%20leader%20of%20the%20zodiacs%20so%20he%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20suffering%20alone.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CPrincess,%20we%20need%20to%20talk%20and%20please%20believe%20me%20when%20I%20apologise%20for%20what%20I%E2%80%99m%20about%20to%20tell%20you.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnFeeling%20a%20sense%20of%20whiplash%20from%20the%20sudden%20conversation%20change,%20Lucy%20did%20her%20best%20to%20focus%20in%20on%20what%20Draco%20was%20about%20to%20tell%20her.%20Smiling%20and%20signalling%20for%20him%20to%20continue,%20the%20dragon%20spirit%20took%20a%20deep%20breathe%20before%20dropping%20a%20live%20grenade%20into%20their%20calm%20and%20relaxing%20day.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CIn%20the%20history%20of%20my%20magic,%20the%20only%20way%20a%20kin%20bond%20has%20been%20%E2%80%98broken%E2%80%99%20before%20now%20was%20through%20the%20death%20of%20one%20of%20the%20bonded.%20Truthfully%20however%20it%E2%80%99s%20a%20soul%20bond%20that%20is%20maintained%20between%20the%20bonded%20into%20the%20afterlife%20and%20beyond.%20It%20pains%20me%20to%20tell%20you%20this%20but%20upon%20further%20investigation%20it%20appears%20that%20it%20was%20always%20meant%20to%20be%20that%20way...%20Kin%20bonds%20simply%20cannot%20break...%20Your%20fallen%20brothers,%20they%20need%20to%20come%20to%20Bosco.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn---%20---%20---%20---%20---%5Cn%5CnShortly%20after%20Draco%E2%80%99s%20conversation%20with%20Lucy%20-%20once%20a%20plan%20of%20action%20was%20agreed%20upon%20-%20Loke%20found%20himself%20sitting%20at%20the%20bar%20in%20Fairy%20Tail.%20Many%20now%20knew%20of%20what%20had%20happened%20between%20Lucy%20and%20her%20dragon%20brothers%20so%20were%20cleverly%20keeping%20a%20wide%20berth.%20The%20only%20soul%20he%20was%20truly%20happy%20to%20see%20was%20Wendy%20and%20would%20make%20sure%20she%20was%20part%20of%20the%20small%20visiting%20party.%20Stars%20above%20help%20him%20if%20the%20whole%20of%20Fairy%20Tail%20tried%20to%20travel%20to%20Bosco.%20%5Cn%5CnGaining%20everyone%E2%80%99s%20attention%20Loke%20explained%20the%20situation%20to%20them%20-%20seeing%20far%20more%20joyous%20faces%20than%20he%20was%20sure%20Draco%20had%20earlier.%20Before%20he%20gave%20them%20the%20location%20of%20his%20Princess%20however,%20Loke%20demanded%20to%20know%20the%20list%20of%20the%20visiting%20party.%20It%20was%20eventually%20decided%20that%20Team%20Natsu,%20Gajeel,%20Levy,%20Juvia,%20Cana%20and%20the%20exceeds%20would%20go%20-%20Juvia%20for%20she%20was%20sure%20to%20follow%20Gray%20anyway,%20and%20Cana%20used%20some%20fortune%20telling%20excuse%20to%20bag%20herself%20a%20place.%20With%20Wendy%20in%20charge%20to%20make%20sure%20there%20would%20be%20no%20further%20tagalongs,%20Loke%20spoke%20his%20parting%20words%20before%20disappearing%20back%20to%20the%20Celestial%20Spirit%20Realm.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CPack%20your%20bags%20kids,%20you%E2%80%99re%20going%20to%20Bosco.%E2%80%9D%22,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-30%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1161,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1162,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2558,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2559,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3219,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3220,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3946,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3947,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,4851,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,4852,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5198,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5199,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5356,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5357,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5480,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5481,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5606,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5607,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5648,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5649,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5762,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5763,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6152,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6153,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6469,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6470,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6613,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6614,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6727,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6728,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7059,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7060,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7147,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7148,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7227,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7228,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7927,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7928,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8503,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8504,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,9653,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,9654,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10217,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10735,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,11212,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,11643,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,12105,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,13082,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,13546,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14299,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14502,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14955,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,16290,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,16291,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,16982,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,16983,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,17173,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,17784,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,18169,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,19186,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,20164,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,20591,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,20592,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,20863,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,20864,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,21229,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,21230,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,21432,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,21433,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,21499,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,21500,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,21501,%5B14,%5B-101%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,21521,%5B14,%5B-75%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,21522,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,22009,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,22010,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,22645,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,22646,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,22842,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,22843,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,22905,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,22906,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,23044,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,23045,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,23130,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,23131,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,23505,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,23506,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,24063,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,24064,%5B14,%5B-118%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,24514,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,24515,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,24614,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,24615,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,24895,%5B14,%5B-24%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,24896,%5B14,%5B-122%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,25325,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,25326,%5B14,%5B-31%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,25346,%5B14,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,25347,%5B14,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,25785,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,25786,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,26395,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,26396,2,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B352,%5B0,%5B726,%5B%5D,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-177%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,1432,%5B14,%5B-138%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,1439,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,5247,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,5250,%5B14,%5B-141%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,5254,%5B14,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,5300,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6491,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6509,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,11878,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,11886,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,14272,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,14282,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,21991,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,22007,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,24896,%5B14,%5B-156%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,25688,%5B14,%5B-156%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,25694,%5B14,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B553,%5B0,%5B4757,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%2283001389-7FC7-4C52-950C-E9E03DB8B694%22,%5B9,%5B552,%5B%5D,%22C4F916DB-4F7F-4CA9-83FD-DFF9C6569DDB%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-552,%5B%5D,%5B0,%22F9824FF4-3832-4C7E-B906-54E62251A69E%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-552,%5B%5D,%5B0,%22FD5CCB66-08D1-40B5-8EAB-EE1F295373DA%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%22Section%22,true,false,false,false,0,0,1%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-163%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-352,%5B-1,1,%5B727,%5B%5D,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,628,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,634,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,3301,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,3344,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,4711,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,4718,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6498,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6509,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,8218,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,8259,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,21854,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,21873,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,22010,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,22160,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-352,%5B-2,2,%5B836,%5B%5D,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,0%5D,%5B9%5D,null,true%5D%5D"></a>It was finally the day of Zen’s welcome home dinner and safe to say everyone in the Pradesh Estate was super hyped for Lucy to join them - or you know “professionally excited” in the case of the more mature. Having spotted Freed’s copy of Lucy’s novel-come-autobiography the other night, Cristoff was bribed into moon-hopping to Fiore and returning with enough copies for the whole family. Now all caught up with the happenings of Lucy’s life, all present agreed that Loke’s comment of ‘soon to be a bestseller’ was spot on. Furthermore, those who knew the inner workings of celestial magic - namely Arman and to a lesser extent Kaleb - found themselves in awe of Lucy’s multiple meetings with the Celestial Spirit King and her ability to change a celestial law. Arman realised that a mage such as Lucy wouldn’t publish the contents of her work without first getting the King’s blessing. Therefore, the inclusion of how she came to save Loke meant that the Spirit Realm wished for her book to be as true to life as possible; allowing the whole of Earthland to see their Princess for who she really was, alongside a glimpse into the politics of the rare magic.<br/><br/>To a select few round the table it was known that the Crowned Princess of Bosco - Kurino - would often overstep her boundaries as Princess by blackmailing some of the Pradesh men into her bed. This was all done in hope that someday they would snap and give her what she really wanted - Farron. Kurino had always had an unhealthy obsession with Farron to the point that the rest of the Pradesh brothers had agreed they would protect him for as long as possible; preferably till the day he was promised and safe from her reach. Farron knew none of this of course for they knew him and saw it as the only way they could save his chance at lifelong happiness. Being the only Pradesh sibling to experience and remember the love Arman and Ganier held for each other, Farron has made it his mission to settle for nothing less when it comes to love. Really what brought these thoughts on was the shock found in many from the poor decisions made by the future ruler of Fiore. Having Kurino as a future monarch was bad enough and whilst Hisui’s faults were of a different nature, many round the table were left wondering how trustworthy these Queen’s would be. Both had showcased occurrences where they abused their power - either through manipulation and abuse, or falsely arresting someone and attempted murder? - that all feared what would happen when they took the throne with no-one to rein them in.<br/><br/>For those present from Fairy Tail, Lucy’s book really didn’t contain much new information but was written in such a way they couldn’t help reading and reminiscing on times gone by. One touch they were all planning to thank her for was the way she handled Fantasia and how she took the time to explain to her readers what drove that event to occur in the first place. Of course she didn’t overstep her bounds in sharing Laxus’ past, or the Thunder Legions for that matter, but merely highlighted how abuse of any kind can create explosive reactions later on - using her own emotional abuse and how it drove her into running away from the Konzern as an example.<br/><br/>With all said and done, everyone was looking forward to the evening ahead. Still remembering the haunted look in Lucy’s eyes, Arman had made the visiting Fairies promise that they wouldn’t take their questions too far. Arman was adamant that Lucy would open up to them when she was ready, and much like Cristoff they would simply have to wait. Upon arriving at the Pradesh estate a few days ago, Kaleb had immediately caught wind of Laxus’ thoughts, and quickly informed him that the girl he was looking for would be joining them at Zen’s welcome home dinner. Knowing that he had a timeline before seeing his (hopefully) future kin again allowed Laxus’ dragon to relax to the point his days in Bosco were far more enjoyable.<br/><br/>It was just about time for their guest to arrive so Cristoff - having won the earlier argument - moon-hopped over to the Academe Celestine looking like the cat that ate the canary... or was that ‘dragon that ate a cow’? Minutes later he returned with everyone’s favourite celestial summoner nicely cocooned in his arms. Was that necessary in moon-hopping her safely? No, but if he was being honest with himself he was trying to use physical touch to help her open up to him - and solve the dragon mystery. The sibling rivalry continued however as Zen promptly whisked Lucy from Cristoff’s arms into a spinning hug and kiss hello. Wrapped up in the antics of each Pradesh member trying to one-up each other with their greetings, Lucy remained oblivious to the four Fairies standing off to the side. Reaching Arman and letting her laughter subside, Lucy was finally able to get out words other than hello.<br/><br/>“Honestly Arman, you’re a man of many talents I’ll give you that. How you were not only able to find out about my book in the first place but get a copy delivered to Dean Kalperdean so quickly is frightening. The Dean only let me leave with the promise I have tea with him the moment I’m back! Really, is there a Virgo 2.0 I should know about?!”<br/><br/>Overjoyed by the light that shone in her eyes - so this is why she’s called the ‘Light of Fairy Tail’ - Arman let out a chuckle of his own before replying.<br/><br/>“I’m not sure about a Virgo 2.0, whatever that means, but there’s always mutual friends and a moon-hopping dragon slayer.”<br/><br/>Face a picture of confusion, Lucy - not realising she was thinking out loud - started to question what exactly Arman meant.<br/><br/>“Mutual friends? What mutual friends...”<br/><br/>“That was some disappearing act you pulled Cosplayer. Since when did you add magician to your list of cosplays?”<br/><br/>“Bixy?! Bixy!! How are you? How are you here? Why are you here? How do you know these people? How did you know I’d be here? How ... no, wait a minute ... most important question first, erm is there anyone else from Fairy Tail with you? As in do I need to fear for the beautiful waters of the White Sea? Is it in danger of being evaporated, frozen, cut to smithereens or all of the above?”<br/><br/>Lucy had made a running leap into the Seith mage’s arms the second she registered who was talking to her and had nervously looked around his person when she began questioning after her team. Vander, still pouting over his K.O. at the blondes hands, chose to cut in with a bit more snark than was perhaps necessary.<br/><br/>“Come now starshine, cut to smithereens?!! You do realise you’re talking about a body of water right? I thought you were smarter than that...”<br/><br/>Not even missing a beat, Lucy replied with such an honestly to her words that no one dared question her further.<br/><br/>“Trust me, you take one mission with Team Natsu and you soon learn that any form of destruction is possible. I mean if the Grass Sea were to disappear (and here’s hoping it won’t) the name Bosco would be slightly more fitting don’t you think? Someone needs to explain to me how a country famous for its waters is called ‘Forest’.”<br/><br/>Any further words were cut off by Laxus’ (ridiculously large) hand covering her face.<br/><br/>“You and the other nerds can debate that later Blondie. It’s good to see you.”<br/><br/>Once she was over the shock that the Thunder Legion were in Bosco, and that Bix was related to Arman Pradesh, Lucy was able to settle herself in for the evening. Many were shocked how easily she accepted members from her old guild; having heard about or witnessed the Gemini-Double-Act run its course. It was after many hugs from the Thunder Legion, a promise to sign and discuss her book with Freed (with an open invitation to anyone else interested), and a plan for a girls day with Ever, Emzadi and Xally (Bix&amp;Co’s two sisters) that they all sat down for dinner. Later on in the evening, as they were all relaxing on the couches in the family room, Bix tried to ease the way into question time.<br/><br/>“You know I carve all my babies by hand right Cosplayer?” After a pause to see Lucy nod, Bickslow then continued. “It’s taken me a long time to hone those skills and I can now tell a good carver from a mediocre one. So much so, I know the carvings in the guild weren’t put there randomly - especially if you consider the repetition - but intentionally; and by a trained hand. To a trained eye they can’t help but scream ‘look at me’. So, considering how you and your spirits singlehandedly rebuilt the guild, answer me this one thing Cosplayer... what do the carvings mean?”<br/><br/>Lucy wanted to face palm so hard right now that she was sure even Kaleb knew. They had discovered over the course of the evening that if she projected something hard enough - and would by no mean release any sensitive information in doing so - he could pick up on it. Crap! Of course, Bickslow would notice the carvings; she always knew he was smarter than he looked. I mean fighting her on top of a toy store during Fantasia? Genius! Evil yes, but also genius. Stars above help her! In what she was sure Bix meant as a innocent question, maybe one to pave the way to the heavier topics, he had inadvertently asked a question that threw Pandora’s box wide open. After feeling so abandoned after Tartarus, Lucy wasn’t sure she would or could ever easily trust others again. Yet, after having had such a wonderful evening, Lucy found herself not wanting to hold onto her secrets any longer. Checking mentally with her spirits that this was what she truly wanted, and not some compulsion of archangel magic affecting her, Lucy took a deep breath before starting her tale; secretly hoping she could make it all the way to the end without interruption.<br/><br/>“Before I begin I guess I never got to thank you all for what you did during Tartarus. Had you not defeated Tempester, and absorbed all the Ethernano he released, there’s no way I could have done what I did. Sure, there was a time that I wished I had been poisoned by the Ethernano; that it would have taken the choice of what I did away from me. I wasn’t in a good place during that time but at least now I realise that everything that happened - in regard to the battle - was really the only way it could have played out. Well the only way with minimal losses.<br/>During the battle, the rest of Fairy Tail found themselves inside the guild of Tartarus with the standard play of seek and destroy. I’ve always hated to go into battles without any tactics - with magic like mine it always works out better if I have a plan. Stars above, I really could’ve done with a plan that day. Whilst we were in the cube, the stone walls suddenly disappeared and before I knew it the guild had become a demon in its own right, Plutogrim. A demon which was slowly devouring my trapped guildmates.<br/>I found myself all alone in the belly of the beast unsure why I alone was free from the curse. My plan was to be smart, lay low and stay alive till I had an effective plan of action. However, my peace - if you could call it that - was short lived. Next thing I knew I had a target on my back with 3 demons all vying to take my life. I had both Loke and Virgo called out but it just wasn’t enough, I wasn’t enough. So I did the only thing I could do, call out one more spirit.<br/>There are days when I wish it wasn’t her, that I hadn't turned to the person who effectively raised me for aid. There she was, pretending like she hated me but trying to save me nonetheless. Aquarius. I.. I actually could’ve died then and there. It is almost taboo for someone to try and call out 3 zodiacs at once. However, whether it was a blessing or a curse I survived the summoning but my magic wasn’t going to last forever.<br/>Doubled over in pain I could feel my magic containers being drained at an alarming rate and having my kneecap blown out by explosive curse magic didn’t help matters. I remember wanting nothing more than to pass out from the pain but I couldn’t. For the first time I was in a battle truly alone and had to see it through to the end, whatever it may be. Of course, during all this Virgo and Loke were sent back to the Celestial Realm, leaving just the two of us.<br/>I know my book states that I’ve met the Spirit King on two occasions. What most don’t know is that there was in fact a third. In order to save my guild, to save everyone, Aquarius demanded that I summon the King. However, there is only one way to do so officially - being a stubborn brat doesn’t count. It’s.. it’s called a substitution summoning. You use the key of a zodiac, one which you hold the strongest of bonds to, to summon the King. Without these strong bonds the summoning won’t work. She teased me, insulted me, attempted to drown me on some occasions but I loved her always. As much as she pretended to hate me calling her in my bath growing up, every now and then I was able to catch the look of love in her eyes. She was my first friend, my only one for a long time. She raised me after my mother’s death and my father neglected me in his grief. It broke my heart to use her key for the summoning, even more so when it worked and her key shattered in my hands.<br/>My memory is slightly foggy due to my heartache but the next thing I knew I was on solid ground, the cube has been destroyed and Stache Face stood before me once more. He gave me the power to fight Jackal whilst he handled Tartarus’ master, Mard Geer. Before he left Earthland however he said there was something he needed to investigate and asked that my magic hold on that one moment longer. The second he left, I collapsed from a broken heart and broken body.<br/>Most of Magnolia had been destroyed in the battle yet somehow my apartment was still standing and I could have cried at the sight of it. It was only the day after the battle that I entered my apartment - having been healed by Wendy - to find a note from Natsu. He was supposed to be my best friend; we were supposed to be there for each other always. And what do I get, a note that merely says I’m off training for a year without you - look after the guild for me. I had spent the day searching for him - well him and Happy - and they turned their backs and walked away without a second glance. I honestly thought that my heart couldn’t take much more pain. However I shouldn’t have thought such a thing for the second I did “Lucky Lucy” struck again.<br/>I’m sure everyone here is well aware of the kin bonds that dragon slayers can have. At the end of Tartarus I had three but what I didn’t know was that I was soon to lose not one but two of these bonds.<br/>I’ve since been informed that in my pain I would have unconsciously been reaching out for help, needing my brothers and sister to save me from the pit of despair that I was in. When Natsu chose to walk away, he chose to sever our kin bond. In doing so - for reasons even Draco is unaware of - I was hit with a magical backlash that caused a massive amount of my magic to be ripped from my body which later settled into a constant drain on my reserves.<br/>It was only two days later was the guild disbanded. Wendy was a mess and came to me for comfort. I told her that she should go visit her friend Sherria for a while and if she needed me I’d only be a com call away. My other kin however seemed to be the most in tune with his dragon. It’s not hard to imagine how weak I was and it took all the energy I had to get to the guild and back. I was almost catatonic by the time I reached my apartment and simply lay on my bed in a trance like state. I don’t think they realise but my window above my bed was open when Gajeel came by to visit and so I heard every word of the conversation he had with Levy. Gajeel has actually felt my call for help through the bond and was coming to check on me, maybe take me with him, when Levy talked him out of it. She was able to get him to turn his back on me, ignore the instinct that had brought him to my door, by simply staying that I’d have my team and right now she needed him more than I did. I wanted to call out that she was wrong but a voice inside told me that perhaps this was all I was worthy of in life. To find a family and once I was happy again simply have it taken away from me. It’ll come as no surprise I suppose that once again I had my magic forcibly ripped from me just as my kin got on his train, leaving me all alone once more.”<br/><br/>It was the first time Lucy had paused in the conversation, but no one dared to speak. They were horrified by all they had learned so far and realised why she couldn’t go back to her former guild anymore. She had given them all everything she had and they just walked away. During everyone’s silent contemplation Lucy had been unwinding a bandage on her upper left arm. There, out of the way of her silver keys, sat three dragon kin markings except two of them looked like they had been branded into her skin with a red hot poker. As the sight before them registered, a collection and gasps and growls invaded the once silent room. Before Cristoff could even more, Lucy began to speak again.<br/><br/>“Don’t waste your energy Cris. I’ve already tried various means to heal them but they get neither better nor worse. It seems I’m destined to forever hold the markings of my failed kinship.<br/>Anyway, where was I. Oh yes.. Bed bound in my apartment in Magnolia word soon reached me that there were many still left homeless and the rebuilding effort was making little progress. Not wanting to risk calling out a spirit just yet on my own magic I held my keys over my heart and begged my friends that if they had the strength to help, I could really use them right now. To my surprise all my zodiacs were now able to open their own gates and I was so relieved I wasn’t alone I burst into tears. I immediately sent Scorpio back however knowing that as much as I needed my friends, Aquarius needed him more.<br/>From there I asked both Virgo and Aries to help me turn my flat into a soup kitchen and for Aries to create extra beds so that I could accommodate those currently homeless. It turns out that my landlady’s circle of friends had been some of the worst hit so Virgo promptly helped them all move in, settling one of them into my bed for they would have struggled with a bed on the floor.<br/>The rest of my remaining zodiac all went out into the town to help in the rebuilding effort and to spread word that all in need of a meal could find one in Strawberry Street. It was thanks to them that Magnolia got back on its feet as quick as it did but not a day passed where I didn’t feel guilty for being unable to help - expressing my apologies every time someone would pop in for some food or a chat. I was bed bound for just under two weeks whilst my injuries healed and both my soul and magic stabilised. In that time I found myself becoming close friends with my roommates. My landlady and her circle of friends were wonderful people and we used much of my time indoors to bond over books; forming a book club during the ordeal. I woke them all up one night when I had a nightmare about Tartarus and ended up telling them everything I’m telling you now. I was terrified that they too would abandon me but soon discovered that I had been adopted by such a fierce group of friends that I had nothing to fear.<br/>I was eventually able to get out and help with the rebuilding effort during the day, whilst at night I slowly began meditating to expand my magical containers once again. It had finally reached the point that everything in the town was rebuilt apart from the guild. By this point I had almost accepted that Fairy Tail was truly disbanded but decided to give it one last go nonetheless. After all that my spirits had done for the town I was inundated with offers of help. However, as I had nothing to pay them with - and the fact that they all had lives to get back to - I politely refused. I felt that it was something I felt I needed to do myself - with my spirits help of course. The people of Magnolia wouldn’t quite take that as an answer so instead I asked for wood carving lessons. I told them if someone could teach me how to carve I would see our debt as repaid. My book club knew exactly what I wished these skills for and convinced everyone that it was a fair trade.<br/>So going back to your question Bix, the carvings do have a meaning. It’s the symbol of Aquarius’ constellation. I’m sure you’ve spotted it here and there round the town as well? It was something I discussed with Loke late one evening, how I wished to honour her sacrifice. As long as none have been destroyed, the town of Magnolia is filled with as many representations of Aquarius’ constellation as lives she saved that day.”<br/><br/>Not one known for his way with words, Laxus merely stood up, made his way to Lucy and poked her in the forehead. Once he had gained her attention, he held out his hand to her gesturing for her to take it. Not sure what he was wanting, Lucy merely looked at him confused.<br/><br/>“Come on Blondie, take it. You and I both know it’s long overdue, I was just too stubborn to claim you before. I know after that story it seems strange to offer you kinship so how about a promise to go along with it. I promise I won’t ever leave you to suffer how those numbskulls did, and I also promise to electrocute their ass to oblivion when I next see them.”<br/><br/>Lucy must’ve seen something in his eye that told her she could trust him for the next thing she knew she was holding Laxus’ hand. Turning a smirk towards their onlookers Lucy had just one thing to say.<br/><br/>“Come on everyone, time to place your bets. What day will it be?”<br/><br/><br/>--- --- --- --- ---<br/><br/>After spilling all her secrets the other night at the Pradesh Estate, Lucy decided she had earned a couple of days off from her studies. Laxus’ kin bond had gone off without a hitch and her soul felt all the lighter for it. Laxus was left speechless when he discovered that she had viewed him as kin since his arrival on Tenrou and wasn’t sure anymore why had he taken so long to claim Blondie. It didn’t help that he was being teased for taking over 8 years to do so. Stupid time skip.<br/><br/>The Thunder Legion had almost forgotten that they were the only ones on holiday right now. The family plus guests had all enjoyed their days together but Blondie had to head back to the Academe Celestine tomorrow. Zen expressed his wish to go with her, so after a quick call to Dean Kalperdean everything was in order for his arrival too. Kaleb and Farron were needing to return to work and Laxus was only glad that Cris would be around should his dragon demand a visitation with his kin. Laxus knew his kin attracted trouble like you wouldn’t believe so was enjoying the calm while it lasted. Little did he know he thought too soon.<br/><br/>The first disturbance came from none other than Farron. Something had been eating away at his mind since Blondie’s story the other night and it seemed that he had finally figured out what it was.<br/><br/>“Lucy... tell me. When exactly was the battle with Tartarus?”<br/><br/>“Hmmm, I’d have to check with my spirits for the exact date as it’s not one I like to remember, but what maybe around 14 months ago? Why”<br/><br/>Ignoring her question for now, Farron turned his attention to his younger brothers.<br/><br/>“Zen, you told me you heard a voice when you were in the pits - about sending help your way. When roughly do you think that was? Do you have any idea? Kaleb, I know Dean Kalperdean reached out to you when he was wanted your help with the homing beacon in the night sky. You know the SOS evening star? Do you both think those events were around 14 months ago, give or take?”<br/><br/>Understanding lit in the faces of all present as they finally got what Farron was getting at. When the Celestial Spirit King was called by Lucy to Earthland he must have sensed Zen’s magic calling out to him. His investigation brought him to Zen who he promised to help save but all he could do was create a beacon in the sky that he hoped others would notice. Thinking back to the torrential rain that night had them realising that the heavens truly could have been crying, that they were mourning the pain of their Princess and her lost friend Aquarius.<br/><br/>Before anyone could dwell on this further, Draco popped in with a grim look on his face. He wasn’t happy about the news he was unanimously nominated in telling the Princess but understood the logic. It related to his magic and kin after all so he should be the one to tell her. That, and they were all too pissed about the situation to do it themselves. At least Loke got the second short straw as leader of the zodiacs so he wasn’t suffering alone.<br/><br/>“Princess, we need to talk and please believe me when I apologise for what I’m about to tell you.”<br/><br/>Feeling a sense of whiplash from the sudden conversation change, Lucy did her best to focus in on what Draco was about to tell her. Smiling and signalling for him to continue, the dragon spirit took a deep breathe before dropping a live grenade into their calm and relaxing day.<br/><br/>“In the history of my magic, the only way a kin bond has been ‘broken’ before now was through the death of one of the bonded. Truthfully however it’s a soul bond that is maintained between the bonded into the afterlife and beyond. It pains me to tell you this but upon further investigation it appears that it was always meant to be that way... Kin bonds simply cannot break... Your fallen brothers, they need to come to Bosco.”<br/><br/>--- --- --- --- ---<br/><br/>Shortly after Draco’s conversation with Lucy - once a plan of action was agreed upon - Loke found himself sitting at the bar in Fairy Tail. Many now knew of what had happened between Lucy and her dragon brothers so were cleverly keeping a wide berth. The only soul he was truly happy to see was Wendy and would make sure she was part of the small visiting party. Stars above help him if the whole of Fairy Tail tried to travel to Bosco.<br/><br/>Gaining everyone’s attention Loke explained the situation to them - seeing far more joyous faces than he was sure Draco had earlier. Before he gave them the location of his Princess however, Loke demanded to know the list of the visiting party. It was eventually decided that Team Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Cana and the exceeds would go - Juvia for she was sure to follow Gray anyway, and Cana used some fortune telling excuse to bag herself a place. With Wendy in charge to make sure there would be no further tagalongs, Loke spoke his parting words before disappearing back to the Celestial Spirit Realm.<br/><br/>“Pack your bags kids, you’re going to Bosco.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this is a double bill so you might be wondering why I'm here again. Thought this was the best place to say a couple of housekeeping things...</p>
<p>Firstly, I am well aware that Bosco is the land of sharing pleasure but I have so much drama-rama that I want to achieve with this story that I really don't see a natural place for it to go. It's something I may consider writing in the future should I have more ideas (and people want to hear them) but as this is my first story it's not something I've ever attempted. Please don't think there will be no romance though! I've got a vague idea where that may lead... I'm sorry if this makes you think my depiction of Bosco to be false but I don't wish to exclude any readers who started this story on its current rating.</p>
<p>Secondly, I realise not everyone is wanting to comment on work publicly so if you wish to pm me privately you can find me over on ff under the same name. I have not cross-posted yet for one key reason. I've read so many stories over there where the author has had to deal with cyberbullying. It's not something I believe anyone should have to face so am currently only here for the time being. PLEASE keep that wish of mine in mind if you do choose to reach out (there is a difference between constructive crit and bullying). I'm more than happy to answer any questions you may have about the story or why my username is what it is and I promise all the weird random pieces will slot together eventually....</p>
<p>Thank you everyone for all your support so far ♡</p>
<p>Lots of love, Toasty xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a id="%5B4200,%5B423,%5B%5D,%2298A7EF51-AB9D-4C71-B8F4-CECB53A82104%22,%22pages%22,%22AwBuCAESEHm9ZwMdNEf-4Lj_RTspZpAaPPu5z4aTTgvN0XQMcNHznyPxfhTJ64OT_-7GR3rygnbuOFGYghGXQJipqD9FID3HnEVfrFXwbo76OqATXgMCUCAQEEIHZA2yp6CPtU1guZ1Ja1-IQ2aQ1P0LrzfR4Ljr3lOQg7%22,%5B276,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B118,%5B1,%22line-3-shapestyle%22,4,%222498D553-4C38-460E-96D9-BF6865E33D38%22%5D,%5B119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B1092,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1,0%5D,6,1,0,4,%5B171,%5B%5D,1,%5B9%5D,0%5D,%22Chalk2%22,0%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-3%5D,false%5D,null%5D,8,%5B365,%5B%5D,8,8,8,8%5D,10,1,12,%5B398,%5B3,%5B398,%5B%5B0,%22Label%22,%22text-20-paragraphstyle-Shape%20Caption%20White%22%5D,4,%22A8EA826B-047D-4B98-AD17-D3146A9E5377%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,1,1%5D%5D%5D,false,2,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,%5B386,%5B%5B0,%22None%22,%22text-0-liststyle-None%22%5D,4,%2211DC6376-DCE5-44B0-84E1-E19ACA9D5B5F%22%5D,%5B383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,1,0,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,3.2727272510528564,6.545454502105713,9.818181991577148,13.090909004211425,16.363636016845703,19.636363983154297,22.909090042114258,26.18181800842285%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,false,false,0,%5B391,%5B%5D,0,1,0.800000011920929%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B740,%5B%5D,0,0%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B395,%5B38,%5B386,%5B3,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-383,%5B-4,-6,10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,3,6,9,12,15,18,21,24%5D%5D,-12%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B441,%5B1,%22chart-0-valueaxis_1%22,4,%2223EFB368-FF55-4B94-833A-9FDE830F1D6E%22%5D,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B169,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7233663201332092,0.7233663201332092,0.7233663201332092%5D%5D,1,0,0,4,%5B-36%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,1,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%22465453D1-393D-42FB-ABB7-DC57183C2BA2%22%5D,%5B302,%5B0,false,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7824999690055847,0.7881260514259338,0.785480797290802%5D%5D%5D,0,%5B365,%5B%5D,4,4,4,4%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22A8DD7FDA-1B56-4E2B-81E7-6A15E24C7C7E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.3717264835122478e-7,0.44260185956954956,0.7017772793769836%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22F3EF766C-94DD-40D3-9663-6754D277B6E8%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-49%5D,true%5D,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-48%5D%5D,false,2,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,null,false,false,0,%5B-33%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B-33%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B-33%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B625,%5B1,%22chart-0-legend%22,4,%22B4D3A141-EBCF-47D6-A94E-1B10015739B9%22%5D,%5B626,%5B%5B0,null,9,1%5D,4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,%5B0,2,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B779,%5B1,%22movie-3-movieStyle%22,4,%22421EABBF-2621-47CF-91F7-011C67C8570D%22%5D,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3,%5B160,%5B%5D,0.4000000059604645%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-headerRowStyle%22,4,%22AE18D6E9-0588-4E87-940D-CC10E70B7A21%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B386,%5B%5B0,%22Harvard%22,%22text-6-liststyle-Harvard%22%5D,4,%22C435C3E9-D6AE-4219-BB27-2C908FA889D7%22%5D,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-56%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,9,0,14,1,13,8,1,13%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363627910614013,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%22D8CDD104-47C3-4123-966E-832376786624%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9999960064888,1,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22042AFBA0-23A7-4F68-98B9-AEBFBC9AEA7F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-32%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_3%22,4,%2204E22AF2-0B1E-4448-8006-590C76834807%22%5D,%5B101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-60%5D%5D,%5B156,%5B%5B0,%5B195,%5B%5D,3,-0.800000011920929%5D,false,%22line%22%5D%5D,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22,0%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9321255087852478,0.13482949137687683,0.046555064618587494%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7372549176216125,0.1764705926179886,0.1882352977991104%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,5,10,10,3,6,5,3,1,7,8,8,6,7,6,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,null,null,null%5D,%5B43,null,null,null,null,null,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9997664093971252,0.14722031354904175,0%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-64%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-86%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,true,false,true%5D,%5B68,false,false,false,false,false%5D,%5B74,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,10,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.14464735984802246,0.04994506016373634%5D%5D%5D,1,9,1,9,8,4%5D,%5B94,5,4,8,4,4,8,8,4%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%2230A68CF7-CE9B-4D8E-A6C9-30DF54FCB7F8%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-80%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%2221F79386-43EA-492C-81CA-E0EE53EA1A24%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5399730801582336,0.5766600966453552,0.6188032627105713%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B294,%5B1,%22table-3-tableStyle%22,4,%222A47BD89-7C6C-4DAF-B0FE-642726639E1E%22%5D,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9058824181556702,0.9058824181556702,0.9058824181556702%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.21104750037193298,0.4894333481788635,0.6363624334335327%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-79%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-106%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-109%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%229FDF0120-18E2-4211-8F46-5C0221809428%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5869272351264954,0.6268044710159302,0.6726122498512268%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22F78D6A77-BF86-4F36-90CC-CB8501DA5F92%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-29%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-1-shapestyle%22,4,%223EC6B683-2657-48DA-8999-069047653102%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.37844690680503845,0.8482561707496643,0.21206393837928772%5D%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-29%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,7,%5B538,%5B%5D,1,true,%5B9,1%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22BFF39EDB-06D4-4D4A-9E39-BFC24A0876B8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.49301886558532715,0.526515781879425,0.5649942755699158%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-279%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%225A23D708-9D03-4AD6-B27F-0FA551C52C85%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0007067132391966879,0.3015930950641632,0.5009297728538513%5D%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-3%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22FB4115C4-4E37-46C4-B705-FCACEE354C11%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-23%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22450F2432-B1BF-41CF-BE8C-57F487C2AE66%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_2%22,4,%22F4D360ED-0B9B-415F-9E2F-53C4BF72A618%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-47%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.60185152253689e-7,0.4624593257904053,0.7291366457939148%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9058823585510254,0.6313725709915161,0.239215686917305%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-30%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9741330742835998,0.7305998206138611,0%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-54%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-215%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.0412346657394664e-7,0.5893105268478393,0.9291366338729858%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%22D995E31B-EC33-4618-92E9-F5947FBE01D8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.1431053792421153e-7,0.36883488297462463,0.5848144292831421%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22E9639737-3336-4E66-BB3A-54F28706C3C3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-58%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_2%22,4,%2282514956-D0A8-4287-894B-3FB5D6A3A656%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.3280235528945923,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-85%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-48%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-49%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-74%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B1,0.4624188542366028,0.20000000298023224%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_4%22,4,%22EED0452E-88BF-4042-B257-4E0E7425A1C4%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-76%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7614761590957642,0.28106969594955444,0.5235114693641663%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.43529412150382995,0.239215686917305,0.4745098054409027%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-63%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9614761471748352,0.3548920154571533,0.6610105633735657%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-headerRowStyle%22,4,%22336585FB-06E2-434A-87C1-03964949DBCC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-243%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%227012EC55-1A26-41A5-B245-547A640CDA4C%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.314571136390441e-7,0.4241601228713989,0.6725365519523621%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-4-valueaxis_1%22,4,%2275DB5923-9970-465A-88C8-19553D2340F2%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-523%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-footerRowStyle%22,4,%225FBA14E3-1D08-4FD0-A85D-8879253291F4%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_1%22,4,%22F7517BCC-384A-49D9-9371-F3E742C6451D%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-85%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.267192430987052e-7,0.48426753282546997,0.4641311764717102%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.364705890417099,0.5882353186607361,0.2823529541492462%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-300%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-55%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-57%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-78%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.790536430235079e-7,0.684267520904541,0.6558149456977844%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22FBF68352-4580-484F-B4A1-1BA2FEEF73C5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22536B2EC0-0551-4A58-806C-4BEB6E5DB751%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-79%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%22EA2A65C4-24D9-42B1-9A82-AE8EA99E0F22%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8180681467056274,0.823949933052063,0.821184515953064%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_4%22,4,%2228668C56-78F8-4A0B-B21B-B80634B43148%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.00506509467959404,0.4427661597728729,0.0017366838874295353%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-172%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-152%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-51%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-52%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-77%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.007353026885539293,0.6427661776542664,0.0025211540050804615%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22D1082C5B-3D81-41E6-A4EA-D20C67684BD6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.2002605842553748e-7,0.38727661967277527,0.6140550971031189%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-0-valueaxis_0%22,4,%225F2BF45B-9166-483C-808A-4DF3B0466F8E%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-175%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,36,3%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-1-movieStyle%22,4,%227CB03076-5F8B-461C-8E0A-D2C17EDE1D2A%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-86%5D,1%5D%5D,-4%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22EBECEB3F-F814-465B-8100-6C967277F3D3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5495852828025818,0.5496827363967895,0.5495790243148804%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B2966,%5B1,%22chart-1-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22E073F5DF-90AE-46A4-A87F-D73839C6EDD2%22%5D,%5B7396,%5B%5B0,9,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3%5D,9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22FACF64C7-7C8C-404D-BE94-0155BC059968%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-45%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-4-imageStyle%22,4,%2268978D78-00BD-46C2-A676-550E4AC06BE8%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-37%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-18%5D,false%5D,%5B160,%5B%5D,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%225CF0E4D2-6B6C-4638-9904-FA888D76F5F2%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9999088644981384,1,0.9998779892921448%5D%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-456%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-2-tableStyle%22,4,%22A1E7A450-14B2-41A0-9C48-1A1DC62F2C6E%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9359428882598877,0.9360800385475159,0.9359120726585388%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-49%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.21780747175216675,0.34225994348526,0.09999250620603561%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,false,true,true,true,false,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-92%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-100%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-91%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_4%22,4,%22674A7D98-AE00-412F-B8AB-8A495BC85B86%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.709662914276123,0.7107478976249695,0.7566038966178894%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-220%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-47%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-185%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-46%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-166%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8972545862197876,0.8986263871192932,0.9566038846969604%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22DE81BD1B-9749-4B8E-AA6B-AAF150286100%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-55%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22A7EE1714-01FD-4A24-A934-99617CB29302%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-valueaxis_0%22,4,%2229125402-4210-454B-9D1D-F496D007F62C%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-226%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_1%22,4,%2225517408-5C9A-4461-B727-67A60D013FCB%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0006389988702721894,0.6336030960083008,0.9999999403953552%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-399%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-363%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-55%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-56%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-81%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0006389989284798503,0.6336031556129456,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22C69FD304-8E90-4A6E-964D-1B9FADDC04C8%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,13,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%2257E200CF-C419-408F-BD26-B1FCEECA2482%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-28%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-bodyStyle%22,4,%22E7DDC34C-0AE2-4151-8B65-50371186BCD7%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9999087452888489,1,0.9998779892921448%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22C688026F-842C-47BC-9748-85F8C434EF55%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-13%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-293%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22C9E6F88F-5CD0-40F9-9CD6-B83322DCD6DA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8799198269844055,0.8799999952316284,0.8798926472663879%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_2%22,4,%22A69F1147-70AC-4286-8419-ED78088BA56E%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-604%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-660%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-65%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-65%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-60%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.75,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%228D45AC7B-5942-485C-A8AB-64C44AB4244D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5037865042686462,0.5038758516311645,0.5037807822227478%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22A7E29E13-7E44-4C15-8C0D-3E157FC4D52F%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-180%5D,1%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-2-shapestyle%22,4,%225AE91C02-9F34-42B9-BAAA-C67BA70D658F%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-982%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-59%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-23%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-bodyStyle%22,4,%22071EB7DD-C17F-4F27-9330-71CC5635F095%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-103%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22512DFCEF-6C1F-497A-BA8D-9D775B59CF36%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1069%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-2-shapestyle%22,4,%225DFA10A4-DDC6-4B3F-8912-BDF3D1EA3DA9%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-1092,%5B%5D,0,%5B-16%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,-8%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%222B9C2AEB-576B-4DCB-9F6A-C1773E76D734%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.516495943069458,0.5515879392623901,0.5918987989425659%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-3-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%221C7997C5-03F5-4EB4-8E03-636F282DF3C0%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-31%5D,5,%5B-44%5D%5D,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22E00B56EC-159D-4F7D-9AF5-8359AE50A0A2%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.746931791305542,0.7523021101951599,0.7497771382331848%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Default%22,%22paragraph-style-default%22%5D,4,%22D2783276-5841-434F-8E13-E74B69FC2B5C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,11,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-34%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-125%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_5%22,4,%22E2CAE5CE-4DF3-4D60-9579-67FC92B98437%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5375882983207703,0.05861132591962814,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4901960790157318,0.501960813999176,0.49803921580314636%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.37419354915618896,0.37419354915618896,0.3741934895515442%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-68%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-49%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-114%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7375882863998413,0.08041661232709884,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Bullet%20Big%22,%22text-2-liststyle-Bullet%20Big%22%5D,4,%224565B750-077B-466B-8652-527379AFEB32%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-378,%5B%5D,0,1.2000000476837158%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,-7,-8,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_4%22,4,%22504556B6-A103-4F42-BA0A-A260770E0CD1%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-70%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,3.459397746041759e-8,0.20570886135101318,0.3851734399795532%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-406%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-369%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-56%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-57%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-82%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,5.255678203752723e-8,0.3125225007534027,0.5851734280586243%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22F236D80D-276E-43F4-AAED-962A01CCAFD5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-77%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22B17E284F-B709-4DDE-840A-CB3E1A70D3CF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-0-shapestyle%22,4,%221E40D382-45A8-4EBC-B926-07335E5D7D29%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-7%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22622A329F-C0A5-4D20-97CA-9179E29C6A2A%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8536363244056702,0.8597738742828369,0.8568881750106811%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B102,%5B1,%22chart-4-chart%22,4,%221E94BE26-DA15-46E2-9EDF-8343AF5104AF%22%5D,%5B103,%5B%5B0,1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B1140,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.75,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B1141,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D,3.20000005,0%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,1,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,false,9,null,1,10,40%5D,20,false,22,8%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-15%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4230-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,15%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-163%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-345%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22E0C075DC-66A1-4F4A-876B-B911C3D39533%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-3-shapestyle%22,4,%22760AA728-A361-4C59-8E0B-12140B450F07%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-421%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-193%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,7,%5B-1241%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22839CE97D-3496-46FF-94BC-64D49BD28549%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-211%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22E6531AB6-19B8-4A4A-AF4E-FDB2878CCFC9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-21%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%207%22,%22text-31-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%207%22%5D,4,%22226E9939-40D0-414B-B3C5-94BC76139079%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1001%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-25%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%2203970915-FB57-4477-86F2-0BAC4AFFCB16%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8399234414100647,0.8399999737739563,0.8398975133895874%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22D18E80FA-AE99-4816-8C47-330BE9B4B9BD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-798%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_5%22,4,%22CA87DC24-5A7C-489B-983C-AB75631C9A98%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-218%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7492373585700989,0.5890758633613586,0.9115050435066223%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-379%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-41%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-343%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-58%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8219782710075378,0.6462672352790832,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%202%22,%22text-2-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%22605634D5-6CBC-4DE7-B487-D636AD0467D9%22%5D,%5B809,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D,false,4,%22.%22,36,null,0%5D,%5B37,true,%5B-91%5D,false,false,0,%5B-1590%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B-1590%5D,1,0,6,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,2%5D,446.3999938964844%5D%5D%5D,1,false,false,true,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22C9A83352-11BF-4B27-AD99-D831F3E8E9DA%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-494%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%223049F389-3D69-4A7B-B24A-58C167810F63%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-95%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%2249DA7B0D-D3A7-4093-900A-86C49A6DFCEA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8892045021057129,0.8955977559089661,0.8925918340682983%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%229876556E-96E6-4666-8363-7459D3BF327A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22278C5930-3FE6-4899-9674-044808E486E1%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-27%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22C4CD1DA0-3733-4E57-87C1-B3283C50C510%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%22188ED730-7E71-46A1-905E-B4D7A5E8D123%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-3-valueaxis_1%22,4,%222C6B1D26-140D-4DF8-B324-1EA849CFBFBF%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-511%5D,1%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,1,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%222E9D445C-62BA-46B0-845F-CC35030EB23F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-32%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-32%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-5-chart%22,4,%227A795FFD-A227-4B0F-8E2B-B45F50F0E08E%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.15160661935806274,0.15161120891571045,0.15160873532295227%5D%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_3%22,4,%22DC49ACA7-899C-4A1E-8186-F845AB03B616%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-171%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0011307180393487215,0.3012468218803406,0.5%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1752%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1717%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-247%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-248%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-219%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0015830053016543388,0.42174553871154785,0.699999988079071%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-4-valueaxis_0%22,4,%22C9205210-6BF2-4C95-87A4-95562FF16C59%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-244%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,36,3%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-4-shapestyle%22,4,%2268EC7331-0836-475B-B503-ED2493063BC5%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8360306024551392,0.8360306024551392,0.8360306024551392%5D%5D,2%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,-8%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22500309A4-809E-4BF0-B3D8-FA356340F379%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%227A44E19B-1301-47C0-B8A8-2AA9D505B112%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-252%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-252%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22DA6B972A-7253-4DC3-AB3A-5311892B4F53%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4579877257347107,0.45806893706321716,0.45798254013061523%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_0%22,4,%226770806A-A6C8-4115-AD29-533103867C89%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-78%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7973268628120422,0.1623145341873169,0.4827795624732971%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.18039216101169586,0.34117648005485534,0.5490196347236633%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-946%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-65%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-66%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-91%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9973268508911133,0.20302921533584595,0.6038790941238403%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%220A2C91FC-EA2B-4097-B524-BD288170450E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-55%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%221C0C8EF6-DB36-4AE5-9A8A-22583537CBEA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%225594A725-1DB3-4824-AC88-5B9789DE260B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1859%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_0%22,4,%2229611128-5A0A-48A2-9DE2-18FD04BB8786%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-12%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3274606466293335,0.34433358907699585,0.373420774936676%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-90%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-54%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-55%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-80%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5028449296951294,0.5287548303604126,0.5734207630157471%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22743659DD-5EB0-45C8-9F62-9B0E9ADCDE73%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9599125385284424,0.9599999785423279,0.9598828554153442%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22D9796FED-C238-4A4F-8C2A-3ABFA7C6FFE9%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-89%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22182CE584-E4A9-496C-8A59-A23C2D87EE2E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-63%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-bodyStyle%22,4,%22B9A202C4-8CCD-432D-A552-9CF318C262E8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%2288B2B474-42A2-4A04-9916-66F9B43D33D9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-466%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22equation-0-imageStyle%22,4,%229D635D96-791C-4479-AF22-A5A3E409DE2A%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-31%5D%5D,%5B2,null,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%222CEB07B7-020C-4285-989E-535ACF4810C9%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7113636136054993,0.7164782285690308,0.7140734791755676%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%202%22,%22text-26-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%202%22%5D,4,%22906FE944-FEE6-4B6A-8C74-5A65CA30CEB4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-9%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-206%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-bodyStyle%22,4,%2291A19E5E-CA6A-4F1B-BE22-A5F1F99F2D7C%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%22197329C6-18A2-4951-8D39-170DE5E894C8%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22CBB49934-81EF-4065-A2D2-A0EDA03DBAC6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9599999785423279,0.9599999785423279,0.9599999785423279%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_1%22,4,%225D63C418-67BA-411E-9133-6552715D032A%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-52%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1139%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1195%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-37%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-54%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-108%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.44614696502685547,1,0.24999988079071045%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%229BC98CE4-59AE-49E0-BBD7-C31B75CBF8EE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-47%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%2258CA69AA-281F-433A-BCB3-31DDA6F4B2FF%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-289%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2212%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_0%22,4,%22E3A787DE-2450-43B2-AFD8-42DDC30FD4D4%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-143%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-200%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-49%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-68%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-1267%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_4%22,4,%22C88CE7D1-D377-4C39-A499-21547EDA5BD8%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-69%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7082242369651794,0.09132572263479233,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1029%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-993%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-39%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-62%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9082242250442505,0.11711578071117401%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-28%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4630-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,28,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-238%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-footerRowStyle%22,4,%222F6E85DA-00AF-4FC4-8F52-DC7225294DC3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0.3391494154930115,0.756831169128418,0.9983033537864685,0.3204500377178192,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22673ADBC8-BB8E-4983-BCA5-C5F14119CE88%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%204%22,%22text-28-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%204%22%5D,4,%227D375F51-A5C6-44F0-8995-A12BF79D8B2C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,1.4288816885255073e-7,0.4610435962677002,0.7310180068016052,1,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%229FEA34FA-CC58-4E6C-8ED3-4494AB6279FB%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9199161529541016,0.9200000166893005,0.9198877215385437%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22684C61C6-AECE-4B16-8D90-41550F4BE968%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-43%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B542,%5B%5B0,%22None%22,%22column-style-default%22%5D,4,%223F151BE0-F81D-49CB-83F9-A785315BAA4E%22%5D,%5B543,%5B%5B0,%5B-868%5D,true,%5B365,%5B%5D,0,0,0,0%5D,0,%5B-1%5D,false,0,false,-1%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Body%22,%22text-9-paragraphstyle-Body%201%22%5D,4,%22474B6A9E-6F90-4381-879C-59987DEA26EC%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,11%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-29%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-29%5D,44,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22C4E35877-093B-4654-8CB4-9A94922A9B66%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null,44,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22F56DF59E-5471-43D1-A824-8EBD313CA2F2%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-496%5D,1%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-24%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4530-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,24,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-13%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%228C88C63E-3EC3-4EDE-A4D8-60C5905CE80D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-492%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-0-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22532E3426-DD1C-4CEC-96E7-E6D6E1819E0B%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-23%5D,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-footerRowStyle%22,4,%2265579FCB-60C0-43FB-8D32-38E76557FDF6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11566738039255142,0.6930304169654846,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%206%22,%22text-30-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%206%22%5D,4,%22DE537DEE-42C5-488B-AA02-49C8BE7DA18E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-893%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%203%22,%22text-27-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%203%22%5D,4,%22E4B95F82-9939-4D1A-A928-41AE23EC5C68%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-17%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-0-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-0-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%220EA6E67F-24A1-4432-979F-AFC4EC91DEF4%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B-1,1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-80%5D%5D,-3,-4,-5,8,%5B-2411%5D,-13%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22D8A1C6A3-1CDC-4B9C-9EB0-36688E2D3763%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5634501576423645,0.6017323136329651,0.6457077860832214%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Header%20&amp;%20Footer%22,%22text-17-paragraphstyle-Header%20&amp;%20Footer%22%5D,4,%228951C9F8-F153-49B7-B60B-94E97D8FEEC0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-26%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D,0,451%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_5%22,4,%2246804B4F-2AD6-4097-B4ED-6E2F78310A7A%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-92%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.13204188526106e-7,0.6595850586891174,0.6152740120887756%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-903%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-29%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-867%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-45%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-108%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.778521661639388e-7,0.8595850467681885,0.8018379807472229%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22B1631F41-73BE-4C7F-9282-06872D0B8FAF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-55%5D%5D,53,%5B-2491%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-4-tableStyle%22,4,%229476C643-B7F2-4531-AF19-198616773A5C%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9098039269447327,0.9098039269447327,0.9098039269447327%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-7%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,%5B0,0,%5B9,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-22%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-104%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-85%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%22784759D9-6C33-4520-BFE2-7F4688629A55%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-104%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-14%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4130-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,14,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-234%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22shape-5-shapestyle%22,4,%2294ED2E2E-79FF-430C-B41A-CD0AE09C3E30%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-28%5D%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,null%5D,%5B7,%5B-261%5D,%5B-2666%5D%5D,12,%5B-2639%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22539802C7-3990-41A8-8885-1B6B19255448%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-226%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-2-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22A6688962-4A31-4806-A809-E299743FC50A%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3,5,%5B-35%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22311D1D79-10A2-4B85-BD19-71C5F9088BB9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_2%22,4,%227CA04C1D-6964-43BF-A7E3-6B7834A8BA6C%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9377977252006531,0.3721911907196045,0.6561880707740784%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1621%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-52%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1180%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-50%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-208%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.39687788486480713,0.6997117400169373%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22CFD696A5-06A1-4D1C-B3E8-0A23FECC90B5%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-342%5D,1%5D%5D,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22drawingline-0-drawinglineStyle%22,4,%22652EAA26-26A1-4AA8-897B-A98E4D6B7A04%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-60%5D,2%5D%5D%5D,3,null,%5B5,null,null%5D,-8,-9,-11,-13%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%2252830BBA-404B-4274-B97E-25DBFA789235%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-5-imageStyle%22,4,%22325AA936-5FA3-42EC-A2FF-C959A1A15FEE%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B153,%5B%5D,%22Formal%20Shadow%22,0.699999988079071%5D,2,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-5%5D,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%2201292823-179A-497A-97F2-4DA1DAB02438%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.48088711500167846,0.48097237944602966,0.4808816611766815%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22C6B32C59-6626-48BC-A940-2A84A29249FD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-343%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-127%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22618E9B3E-BC05-4CD5-9FF1-85AEAD4935CD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-13%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Subtitle%22,%22text-2-paragraphstyle-Subtitle%22%5D,4,%22748DB60A-4593-4C84-809A-4A462E528620%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,20%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-380%5D,38,%5B-9%5D,40,true%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-bodyStyle%22,4,%22BC585DC7-5740-45ED-AD3C-91C9779AF72D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%225DF144BC-1DDA-40FB-AEE0-3EE66F26A9D5%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-663%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%229278BB6E-E0D8-4DB6-B7AF-31B903C02074%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2064%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-2-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-2-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22F9260439-D42E-49C3-B8AA-4E3ECAC3E82D%22%5D,0,%5B119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-59%5D%5D,8,%5B-358%5D,10,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-0-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22EB4DB8F1-0728-41FC-B33E-959E0F2C212A%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-53%5D,5,%5B-62%5D%5D,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-0-chart%22,4,%229BC3126A-6890-47D3-B90B-EDB1AC634688%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-182%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%22A830B86B-5B79-44E3-AE16-0D02859C5C86%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-303%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Caption%22,%22text-16-paragraphstyle-Caption%203%22%5D,4,%225F996BCE-72E5-4CCF-8494-FDFF103B26B9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B1,1,4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D,36,null,40,false,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,0%5D,57.499996185302734%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%2265FEE7A5-0267-4058-81C6-0913AA696A63%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.526685893535614,0.526779294013977,0.5266799330711365%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22EFDE0C6A-630C-4C34-895B-F3626303FFDC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_1%22,4,%225EFBA2CA-F8E8-4129-A519-5D2971147356%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.5777060389518738,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-834%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-35%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-814%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-213%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-211%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-298%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B1,0.6621648073196411,0.20000000298023224%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_1%22,4,%224A97CD63-378A-494F-B986-EBCD4C1FDDC0%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5143634676933289,0.2531074285507202,0.5666145086288452%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-77%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-40%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6959202289581299,0.3424476981163025,0.7666144967079163%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-valueaxis_0%22,4,%2232903C8A-28FE-4C43-95B4-D3B65BA6E401%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-331%5D,1%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,3,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Bullet%22,%22text-1-liststyle-Bullet%22%5D,4,%228D57E40F-4D4C-4518-BE79-63C7FACCCDFC%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,1,-1,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,9,18,27,36,45,54,63,72%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Image%22,%22text-3-liststyle-Image%22%5D,4,%227D0F9977-18AC-4F63-9EB4-865FC9B656F8%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,0.6000000238418579,1,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B437,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B436,%5B0,%22ginger/01_theme/hardcover_bullet_black%22,%5B2,%2216357198c7f99135de48a39b6961df7fda72c8f5%22,%22hardcover_bullet_black.png%22,0,false%5D%5D,84,90,false,%5B9%5D,true%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,9,18,27,36,45,54,63,72%5D%5D%5D,-10,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%22FA5526E2-5E85-4060-B5FA-CDD83501387A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B1,0,4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-123%5D%5D,31,2,38,null,53,%5B-648%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22DFD23E3A-73D2-49CA-BBFF-A1F8974A958B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%22B1366C1A-07A0-42C4-8CD1-FE1FA5DA6433%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5724846720695496,0.572586178779602,0.572478175163269%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%22D4548FEA-1F21-4599-8C13-95B7D8D84E48%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2029%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22FBD6B43A-D836-42E7-B9D9-AFEA8BB92403%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-86%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-headerRowStyle%22,4,%2245AD063B-9026-4264-A4E7-90846A583CCF%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2061%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%22C611E388-5190-4072-B20D-821AD5E0E786%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.2574159313771815e-7,0.4057183563709259,0.6432958245277405%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%223092020C-1040-4D69-8446-D7E2FD20F918%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2920%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%223FD5B46F-70EA-4E87-B06D-5E5111764475%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2165%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%225670F55B-9CCB-4DF8-8E7F-92C40A20209E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-834%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%2207A28C2A-F598-4E42-8756-E70BAD76491B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8399999737739563,0.8399999737739563,0.8399999737739563%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-2-chart%22,4,%22A5DA90FD-2A47-4B12-8C9F-2F8E733FBA94%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-195%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-valueaxis_0%22,4,%222D312101-1689-4B69-994B-A369ACA075DA%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-246%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%221F9A3EBB-6350-46ED-8D54-DCA45D0E782E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3352%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%227AE4035A-E374-435B-8A04-AD127286F15C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,13,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-2-imageStyle%22,4,%22FE5C6CC6-D667-4376-808F-C0A665A06DFA%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-272%5D%5D,2,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,45,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%2254C8784A-3565-40E4-AC8F-A7A953B57525%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-0-tableStyle%22,4,%2240E3B58E-0676-446F-8FE3-3B2F0228545E%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2648%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-279%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3178148567676544,0.3178454637527466,0.31778430938720703%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-90%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-95%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-91%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Numbered%22,%22text-5-liststyle-Numbered%22%5D,4,%22AFE22563-9505-4C3E-AE47-A55A0F5863D3%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-3443%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,-5,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-4-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22DC5E89FA-5330-4367-B441-EE30E94B7820%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_0%22,4,%229ED508C3-BFA1-4334-B59D-56677DE869D8%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-414%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1302%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1282%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-67%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-65%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-374%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-1387%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22A3961E45-4CD2-4564-ACE4-251FAC2589D5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-120%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%2286618BD3-AE34-496D-827E-423401E6F0DF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%229A8078BD-6FAB-425C-9AA2-5F8549034E4D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-13%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4030-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,13,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-830%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%22A37E58BC-1343-4E79-9EE6-946DA1F61941%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-397%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%2235D99371-8893-4935-B8B8-14D3AB95A1D0%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1177%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22809DFC3A-FD52-411C-8CD8-1C951CEEADA4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-852%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-22%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4430-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,22%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-26%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_5%22,4,%22B222E5F8-34BE-472C-AE9D-3EE689843EE1%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.19629687070846558,0.1962968409061432,0.19629687070846558%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1179%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1142%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-70%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-71%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-96%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3962968587875366,0.39629679918289184,0.3962968587875366%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-0-imageStyle%22,4,%223EB296FF-F2C8-4FA5-8721-4CB26459585F%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-76%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-12%5D%5D,2,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-valueaxis_1%22,4,%2207105235-B58A-40E7-9C61-80B2AF7B47D9%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-336%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,36,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%224C28CCFB-6E1B-4C41-AE00-756045BEEFC3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%2217BC64F8-32C1-4F00-89E7-67A75B382DC5%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%2221B14080-4FBC-4BA4-8E8E-5B915B59215C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-3-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-3-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22C450ACD5-42AC-47AF-9C21-CD28049CC055%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-23%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_3%22,4,%22EE3D484C-14D5-41BC-96A7-DC10EB06F60F%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-21%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.08815591782331466,0.9048587083816528,0.8119124174118042%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1903%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-28%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1867%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-95%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.09742506593465805,1,0.8972808718681335%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-5-movieStyle%22,4,%2257FBC702-4505-4836-8DB7-B6823407BB07%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-153,%5B%5D,1,0.6100000143051147%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%22C1CEEE52-4757-4810-BAFA-53E71898E0B8%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1700%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-1-tableStyle%22,4,%2282299F6B-C788-4D71-9E96-80D41B8B97B4%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-419%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-63%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-26%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.2509804368019104,0.3764706254005432,0.5686274766921997%5D%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-18%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.14934006333351135,0.6333713531494141,0.8747996091842651%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,false,false,true,false,false,false,true,false,false,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-68%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-82%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-86%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22EE8CABFB-0595-4F6D-8BEA-9BB17E446AD7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-971%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-323%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_3%22,4,%22EB66292E-B1BE-43CF-ACF2-A5134042D84A%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11294329911470413,0.1129470244050026,0.11294504255056381%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-202%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-53%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-166%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-54%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-52%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-192%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3129366934299469,0.31294703483581543,0.3129415214061737%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%220A544875-8441-4FE8-9167-F89B4CFFE4E3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-55%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-headerRowStyle%22,4,%220D0C35E9-6E3B-4032-84CB-7A460EDE9AC5%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.00389677076600492,0.4437386691570282,0.0021101231686770916%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Footnote%22,%22text-32-paragraphstyle-Footnote%20Text%22%5D,4,%226038D572-A93E-4ABC-A147-84B1175372E6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,11%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%22E7233CF3-E01C-49B8-91F1-1E770352773F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22BFCAD142-BA8A-4FCC-BEF8-92859F53E5AA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7999271154403686,0.800000011920929,0.7999023795127869%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22AC60B396-25CC-4C6D-98A0-CE3259F27FBF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-12%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-102%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22CDB391B5-738D-442A-9A23-5B729755C9B7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-108%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-12%22,4,%22FE9A81BB-E168-481E-A689-A6046D225769%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-10%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22stickyComment-0-shapeStyle%22,4,%22C9FB6ED5-1795-460E-9852-16D9E14EC01D%22%5D,0,%5B119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-58%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B136,%5B%5D,0,0,0,0.15000000596046448,0%5D,1%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,90,2,5,0.25,%5B-8%5D,true%5D,null,null,null,%5B-1402%5D,%5B-1662%5D,false,0,false,%5B-9%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-5-tableStyle%22,4,%22B2C29018-E017-4D0F-9136-A94E95C3E196%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-241%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-1525%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-62%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-67%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,false,true,false,true,false,false,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-79%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-83%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%227BC78832-A684-473E-B8F4-A6F7F0A233B5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-353%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%225B0E512C-CA81-458D-B983-A4CACCF4E853%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-110%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-1-legend%22,4,%228374296D-9788-46AD-A526-69E5281B2E5C%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-27%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%203%22,%22text-3-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%2244D9C306-BCD5-4E16-8810-F3F0B018D401%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,11,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,2%5D,446.3999938964844%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B375,%5B%5B0,%22Link%22,%22character-style-hyperlink%22%5D,4,%227AFB8368-1950-45FA-BD14-F2AE1FEF677F%22%5D,%5B369,%5B21,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_5%22,4,%22AC397E17-D138-4697-9F46-08A69297C62B%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-32%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0.0014227052452042698,0.09296277910470962,0.2144666314125061,1,0%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-556%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-520%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-181%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0027494432870298624,0.17965485155582428,0.41446661949157715%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-1-chart%22,4,%2202212398-6D5E-4772-996D-6541EDF54319%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-242%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Title%22,%22text-1-paragraphstyle-Title%22%5D,4,%2201B349E1-8F96-4A49-9D75-EDD956B122CF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,30%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-1639%5D,38,%5B-384%5D,40,true%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%227480781E-375A-4AD9-A8AF-88F59F02EBB3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22E1848B34-AD1F-4082-B6BC-14513DB7DDAD%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3794%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-3-imageStyle%22,4,%2242C15F1C-A231-40B1-BAEF-ECE71BCE115F%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4923780560493469,0.47020667791366577,0.4237736761569977%5D%5D,0.75%5D%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,68,1,2,0.5%5D%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_0%22,4,%22016E7532-AA02-41C2-A35C-7ADB94ED0B9D%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-18%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3375922441482544,0.7577283382415771,0.9999999403953552%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-911%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,0,141,2,10%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-875%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-213%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-214%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-239%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3375922739505768,0.7577283978462219,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%205%22,%22text-29-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%205%22%5D,4,%22C8EFDC47-C0A4-4F59-ABB2-7062524D8109%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-472%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-94%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_3%22,4,%22FF4E94E6-F0CB-4330-B675-DF640164FC28%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-82%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-524%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-581%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-47%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-47%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-70%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.14725470542907715,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_4%22,4,%22A4146AFA-AA9C-4297-A1CF-90F79F9B1163%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-47%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5995331406593323,0.097915880382061,0.3701362609863281%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2296%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-2260%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-39%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-62%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7995331287384033,0.13057991862297058,0.49361109733581543%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-5-shapestyle%22,4,%227F4D5B2C-02E5-40F7-A131-EC8EB3818F87%22%5D,0,%5B119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-76%5D,3,1%5D,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,0.0010000000474974513,2%5D%5D%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,null%5D,8,%5B-2014%5D,10,1,12,%5B-2014%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%22A84C6137-37D0-4B7C-A457-DA5AD1C27B17%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2288%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%2288C686E4-AF0B-4F50-A74F-FA9104F40FDB%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-164%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22830E3F81-13BA-4337-B3BB-B8F05D9712B0%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%203%22,%22text-5-paragraphstyle-Heading%203%22%5D,4,%229D81BB4C-338A-4618-9AB6-4748C9FB6F0A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,14%5D,13,null,19,0.019999999552965164,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-20%5D%5D,36,%5B-266%5D,40,true,%5B42,%5B-391,%5B%5D,1,1.2000000476837158%5D,0,2%5D,%5B46,1,%5B740,%5B%5D,-3,-3%5D%5D,%5B50,2,18,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1270%5D,0.5,0%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_2%22,4,%2260C0FB70-BF62-4F6A-8101-934151188A82%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-10%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.58798748254776,0.626181960105896,0.6720042824745178%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2024%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1988%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-71%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-38%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-97%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7629826664924622,0.8125444650650024,0.8720042705535889%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22B2D188BD-2074-4419-9ED1-DFBCBB7FE2AE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,19,0,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,%5B42,%5B-3144%5D,-1,0%5D,%5B46,0,%5B-3144%5D%5D,%5B50,0,0,null%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%224523A6C8-B703-4DF6-B1BA-7190A97A42C3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8799999952316284,0.8799999952316284,0.8799999952316284%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-4-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-4-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22375A2618-AF8F-4D66-9336-54F3D59A1CC5%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B-1,1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-64%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-22%5D%5D,-3,-4,-5,8,%5B-1987%5D,-13%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-3-legend%22,4,%22510C0727-C3AF-46A1-B7F8-3C1856525410%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Note%20Taking%22,%22text-8-liststyle-Note%20Taking%22%5D,4,%22FFD93E27-51ED-41A4-9BCD-34E43D566050%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,1.2000000476837158,2,true%5D,%5B-3536%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,-7,-8,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22D0C81FEF-DB6A-4752-A117-C56B25F4023D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.97458416223526,0.7300633788108826,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22shape-4-shapestyle%22,4,%222992BDFE-6F45-4054-88EE-9EFDB213BC76%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2072%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-32%5D,false%5D,null%5D,%5B7,%5B-760%5D,%5B-148%5D%5D,12,%5B-148%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Title%201%22,%22text-24-paragraphstyle-Table%20Title%201%22%5D,4,%22F0AE18E5-1C51-43DF-9A4E-7CB01FCB404E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-7%5D%5D,38,%5B-307%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%223578F107-AB0C-4713-AD14-B62B7E6E63E6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%225D472872-F7DA-4A37-BC36-E3471ACDF3FA%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-152%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-headerRowStyle%22,4,%228F505E06-099E-4B6C-A54A-85FFF101BC26%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-28%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%227D3BEB27-9766-443A-989E-595E8E140441%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-670%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%220F6C9C99-151C-4DE5-8B0B-8AD136BFDBD9%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-65%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%223F122D52-5C0E-4A54-99E7-DFD4B61F195A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-26%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%228C3E3A97-4A2B-474A-A11C-88F7BB024DE0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%202%22,%22text-4-paragraphstyle-Heading%202%22%5D,4,%22D2904F25-FF25-43C7-8C82-9A30E978FEC6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,16%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-168%5D,38,%5B-24%5D,40,true,%5B43,0,2%5D,47,%5B-168%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-4-legend%22,4,%22EC42634A-042A-44D5-BA6E-0096AC48F82C%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_3%22,4,%2226353A36-2DE5-447B-9BFC-8042F158DC4B%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-99%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6165589094161987,0.4381375014781952,0.7973268628120422%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-344%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-39%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-324%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-110%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-158%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7712154388427734,0.5480390787124634,0.9973268508911133%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%2279567911-C69B-4888-8676-718DF8464D08%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4401%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-headerRowStyle%22,4,%221545F7C4-A198-47D1-8583-07BF3DCC8D20%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7435110211372375,0.7536889314651489,0.7505912184715271%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-4-movieStyle%22,4,%2256C4D560-7DE4-4C61-9DB0-B60C46ED95FE%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B153,%5B%5D,%22Headlines%22,1%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%225A6FA0FD-5624-4AEB-A380-6D4F8CF779DC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2810%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%2260030825-2A78-43D0-8E6D-D682C290CDC3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1752%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%222399FB40-BFB5-4866-9136-1682D3D962E8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4245%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%2236C2ABC7-9FEF-4356-87E4-C3BF4D7C610B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-78%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,%5B43,-1,0%5D,47,%5B-191%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22CDA0B303-E2C4-4041-BE2C-43404E148504%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-3-valueaxis_0%22,4,%2215819DC0-5018-494D-A491-68C10B7D768E%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1258%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,36,3%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-1-imageStyle%22,4,%221CD1A8FB-8A12-4F61-9000-6544EEAD036D%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B-153,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-15%5D,false%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%229807972B-CA69-4C13-A9C3-122DD50CB13E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-952%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-valueaxis_1%22,4,%22BD292CD9-DA59-48FC-81F0-E814BE537766%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,36,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%201%22,%22text-25-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%201%22%5D,4,%22BD941232-8720-49E8-A061-02B0D4F0E6D7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-139%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22D57F44BC-6D0E-4446-8E6A-34410650E20A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1374%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%226B6D5723-DE07-4EA2-BE0C-6720F0B3E6BC%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_1%22,4,%2299252ECF-4B3C-4B68-9228-FCC38CA26631%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4750521183013916,0.5009443163871765,0.5383895635604858%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1950%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1442%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-107%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-108%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-133%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6515236496925354,0.6870342493057251,0.7383895516395569%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22924120B0-F93B-4085-B08A-FF87BF99B15D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3730%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%228AC7848F-B30A-42AE-B8E5-D16302D6ADC8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4695417881011963,0.5014435648918152,0.5380898118019104%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22345C37E8-AA1D-4121-873A-9B7EB70C754B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-32%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-5-legend%22,4,%22C5A7ADAE-BED5-4D07-9875-FE52D5B0BFD5%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-67%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-25%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-5-referenceLine_0%22,4,%225E4AE4CA-C0D5-4742-95E9-5950E0586A65%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3,5,%5B-26%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22F72F2B78-70B4-4C89-9CC4-439A58F7C73D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-1-shapestyle%22,4,%2211C13C94-FB3A-4CED-A32F-DE69DF647674%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-38%5D,2%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-6%5D,false%5D,-8%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-bodyStyle%22,4,%22B64DCED9-7BBC-483B-A8D0-A276915547B5%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%2215383D24-9F40-4E7A-BFC7-B5F7A4DB1EB4%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9200000166893005,0.9200000166893005,0.9200000166893005%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%227C0E05B9-3441-4668-B16F-35F55DC19F9A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-282%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22textbox-0-shapestyle%22,4,%22861CB830-13C6-4E57-8B4E-443C2B0096DC%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-14%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-29%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B7,%5B-313%5D,%5B-345%5D%5D,10,0,12,%5B-276%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%221987DC9B-B3ED-4B03-A109-DF1D7BF27643%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-141%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-3-chart%22,4,%22AE2B47B9-94D3-42E3-A966-891B58DF3744%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-189%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%221337A437-7141-43E0-A627-6D6C8D168BFE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-169%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-204%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%2212041B91-F130-4F30-A7E9-41FE7369A4FF%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3199%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-5-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-5-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%228CF5FC1C-0F7B-4B91-875C-3B39C32CC966%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B-1,1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-178%5D%5D,-3,-4,-5,-8,10,1,-13%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22B2C6A984-3BDE-4FAF-8B7F-0EA4A6D3B20F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-14%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-480%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-176%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-2-legend%22,4,%2246F92D2D-9ABC-42E9-8BBA-6546CBAA49D0%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-valueaxis_1%22,4,%22C1D26A7C-7363-44C1-A6DD-FA94E5EFB5E2%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-346%5D,5,%5B-29%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%22,%22toc-entry-style-default%22%5D,4,%22AE81BB36-DB85-4277-9EC4-8317C990C428%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,14,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-17%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22CD88ECFE-0883-48CD-A12D-62A2A6B92D17%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-18%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4330-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,18%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-23%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%22FA4E4933-80EA-48B6-A041-BF3E0FDBC31B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4218%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22767C4B7E-F5FF-4258-8B64-7190DC77AB90%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5315%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%224F127F2A-9EFD-4CF7-9EC8-836B63CBBE11%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-229%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Dash%22,%22text-7-liststyle-Dash%22%5D,4,%2233DF25A5-727D-40D2-8A52-80F63ED1156D%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-551%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Lettered%22,%22text-4-liststyle-Lettered%22%5D,4,%220C37ABE5-3FDC-4C58-99BF-3BEBDBD973FE%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-1851%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,-10,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363627910614013,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22774BF1CF-D06F-4F8B-A8A3-E08D93F3B0C0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-74%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%225CC9D6D0-0985-45FB-A0C6-C1BEB690D08B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-267%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%204%22,%22text-4-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%22D63C7399-B0DB-4E79-979A-6290AE05B109%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,9,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-67%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2225A5C962-3EFD-4E9C-AFCF-529D047B6999%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5016%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5B0,%22None%22,%22character-style-null%22%5D,4,%22DB6E71C1-5B08-4230-AB77-605A731643C8%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-22%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%22BDB62EC2-A633-4EA0-85FE-47DC1246C825%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-317%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22C19A7CDE-26F6-4B43-90A6-52D17E69F1C4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-16%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Label%20Dark%22,%22text-19-paragraphstyle-Shape%20Caption%22%5D,4,%22B9D16780-1F2D-42ED-B100-E8E38D8A737D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,38,%5B-78%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-0-movieStyle%22,4,%22BE45AC94-BAE1-43BE-9A5A-7C2C55D5DB65%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-113%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%2267AADFF9-95F8-4B01-B91E-E314D709B181%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3880%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_0%22,4,%22CE54E5E7-9818-4703-81D6-ABB46B1BE163%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-106%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-673%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-988%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-32%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-953%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-38%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-173%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-4382%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%20Red%22,%22text-33-paragraphstyle-Heading%204%22%5D,4,%2239F06B36-1832-4008-9638-009A7B543AC5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,16%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4356%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-373%5D,40,true,43,0,47,%5B-648%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-2-movieStyle%22,4,%228C250331-B9C1-4DD0-9F3A-8AB37C129157%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-60%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-18%5D%5D,2,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,53,4,6,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-3-referenceLine_0%22,4,%229A9F8BE0-34C2-4775-AC64-C3A0A4E38E04%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3,5,%5B-20%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%22,%22text-3-paragraphstyle-Heading%201%22%5D,4,%224E52F324-30CC-4D21-B38C-0D3A7CE52A22%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,18,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-10%5D%5D,44,2,47,%5B-554%5D,55,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-1-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-1-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22083DF201-41C4-4DA5-BE0C-8C65914C11A4%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22shape-0-shapestyle%22,4,%226AF14A13-9AB1-4B8F-9A19-0AA0AC459B89%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-37%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-12%5D,false%5D,null%5D,%5B7,%5B-403%5D,%5B-716%5D%5D,12,%5B-716%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%2222745CD7-E061-4D2C-99E4-1C2E9909CE22%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-7%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,%5B43,-1,0%5D,56,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%201%22,%22text-1-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%22BDE9D791-E254-457A-B127-B9A8689E68CA%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,14,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-4-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22AD7E361A-1EF0-42EA-A838-DB8ECDF99C99%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-230%5D,5,%5B-35%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%2204E2913F-FFFB-4AFE-9FC0-BF7BE6C6A2B6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4404%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_5%22,4,%22D387288E-A3C9-42E0-A517-0862E144B133%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-20%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1315%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1371%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-65%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-42%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-120%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.57419353723526,0.57419353723526,0.5741934776306152%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_2%22,4,%229DA320C4-04FE-431A-8176-268A957F961F%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-69%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11306291073560715,0.6937540769577026,0.0017174729146063327%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-933%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-163%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-39%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-62%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.14565743505954742,0.8937540650367737,0.0022125972900539636%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%227D010318-5C41-4705-8068-095D39312F58%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-316%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%221C5C5ACC-9F34-4DB6-9AD2-30BCEDFDCB89%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2940%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22D8714006-EE5A-402A-82F1-01EC56C985CD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%229A6BB36C-8480-4E95-94D3-B54E51AE0823%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-88%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-16%22,4,%226151310C-5950-4B2F-2345-995025593F7B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,16,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-308%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%225EB2D8F1-2349-485E-A2D7-D849B7D26035%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-341%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22A64BDC51-5AFB-4378-B08F-C4BE52BDFD43%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Emphasis%22,-2,4,%22C8D46325-2BB2-405B-86DA-51D1E09A838A%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B4,true%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Red%22,4,%224809EA58-BAD8-467D-BD02-EBEC3EB7F5AC%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-5,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7859717607498169,0.1470136046409607,0.022383563220500946%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Strikethrough%22,4,%229CDC4F2A-0DEA-4732-B0BA-F98A54A95EFC%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B15,1,-30%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Italic%22,4,%22ED2504F2-47B5-440C-ADF5-CB6662AB39C5%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B5,true,-16%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Underline%22,4,%22CEFC9AF0-946E-48D4-8058-F560FDBCCD3E%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-6,21,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-5731%5D,%5B-213%5D,%5B398,%5B3,%5B-4578%5D%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,25,0,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.2705899775028229,0.2705898880958557,0.2705899775028229%5D%5D%5D,31,3,33,28%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B-30,31,2,-34,49,13.894195556640625%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9321255087852478,0.13482949137687683,0.046555064618587494%5D%5D%5D,31,3,33,28,-50%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.37036359310150146,0.3703635334968567,0.37036359310150146%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B375,%5B3,%5B-360%5D%5D,%5B-369,%5B5,true,-22%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-6,8,12%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-9,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.20000000298023224,0.20000000298023224,0.20000000298023224%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B5,true,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B542,%5B3,%5B-3378%5D%5D,%5B543,%5B8,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B301,%5B3,%5B-831%5D%5D,%5B302,%5B0,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B398,%5B1,%22formula-editor-parStyle%22,4,%22FFC3580D-6F2F-4C39-BBD6-EE223E58879C%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D,false,0,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,null,false,false,0,%5B391,%5B%5D,2,18,0.7222222222222222%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B740,%5B%5D,0,0%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B3,%5B-2586%5D%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B3,%5B-1768%5D%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B3,%5B-5256%5D%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B3,%5B-959%5D%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B3,%5B-5745%5D%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B354,%5B%5D,%22A1293C30-7820-4B1C-8955-28F48FDBB86D%22,%22They%20had%20been%20here%20for%20all%20of%20five%20minutes%20and%20Kaleb%20could%20already%20feel%20a%20migraine%20coming%20on.%20He%20was%20slowly%20deciding%20that%20Lucy%20deserved%20a%20sainthood%20for%20how%20long%20she%20had%20been%20mother%20hen%20to%20the%20visiting%20Fairies%20downstairs.%20Why%20an%20idiot%20with%20over%20half%20of%20his%20magic%20permanently%20drained%20kept%20asking%20people%20to%20fight%20him%20he%E2%80%99d%20never%20know%20-%20mind%20bender%20or%20not.%20He%20had%20sent%20Cristoff%20to%20collect%20Lucy%20the%20second%20he%20heard%20them%20arrive%20and%20only%20wished%20they%20would%20hurry%20up.%20He%20was%20slowly%20regretting%20his%20decision%20to%20have%20the%20Fairies%20reunite%20at%20White%20Sea%20but%20could%20now%20understand%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20concern%20for%20Bosco%20otherwise.%20%5Cn%5CnNot%20wanting%20to%20drop%20Lucy%20in%20the%20middle%20of%20a%20war%20zone,%20Cristoff%20moon-hopped%20them%20(plus%20%5CnZen)%20into%20Kaleb%E2%80%99s%20office.%20Their%20arrival%20caused%20Kaleb%20to%20release%20a%20sign%20of%20relief%20but%20the%20uncharacteristic%20behaviour%20from%20the%20Wizard%20Saint%20didn%E2%80%99t%20go%20unnoticed.%20Kaleb%20was%20met%20with%20questioning%20glances%20from%20his%20two%20brothers,%20and%20a%20knowing%20smirk%20from%20Lucy.%20Damn.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CIf%20you%20tell%20him%20this%20I%E2%80%99ll%20deny%20it%20all%20to%20hell,%20but%20when%20it%20comes%20to%20giving%20me%20a%20headache%20Fairy%20Tail%20has%20Vander%20beat.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnKnowing%20that%20Vander%20really%20didn%E2%80%99t%20need%20any%20more%20motivation,%20all%20three%20visitors%20nodded%20before%20moving%20out%20of%20Kaleb%E2%80%99s%20office%20and%20towards%20the%20main%20hall%20of%20the%20guild,%20guild%20master%20in%20tow.%20%5Cn%5CnLucy%20had%20done%20her%20best%20to%20prepare%20herself%20for%20when%20she%20saw%20her%20old%20guild-mates%20again.%20Truthfully,%20she%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20sure%20she%E2%80%99d%20ever%20be%20ready%20but%20there%20was%20no%20use%20worrying%20about%20that%20now.%20Turning%20the%20corner%20she%20could%20see%20them%20all%20not%20so%20patiently%20waiting.%20Loke%20had%20informed%20her%20who%20would%20be%20coming%20and%20honestly%20right%20now%20the%20only%20one%20she%20wished%20to%20see%20was%20Wendy%20-%20Juvia%20and%20Cana%20were%20probably%20next%20on%20the%20list%20at%20a%20push.%20Subtly%20equipping%20the%20rune%20pen%20that%20came%20with%20her%20Virgo%20stardress,%20Lucy%20wrote%20runes%20to%20keep%20all%20but%20Wendy%20out%20of%20the%20upper%20level%20of%20the%20guild%20hall.%20The%20second%20she%20was%20visible%20the%20whole%20guild%20went%20silent,%20it%20felt%20like%20everyone%20in%20White%20Sea%20was%20present%20to%20watch%20the%20show.%20Wendy%20broke%20the%20silence%20with%20her%20greeting,%20bounding%20up%20the%20stairs%20to%20her%20kin.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CLucy-nee!!%20I%20missed%20you%20so%20much!%20You%20need%20to%20tell%20me%20about%20all%20you%E2%80%99ve%20been%20up%20to...%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnHowever,%20Wendy%20was%20cut%20off%20but%20Natsu%20slamming%20into%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20rune%20wall.%20Knowing%20he%20was%20likely%20to%20say%20something%20stupid,%20Lucy%20chose%20to%20speak%20her%20mind%20before%20her%20courage%20left%20her.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CI%20may%20have%20agreed%20to%20see%20you%20but%20that%20doesn%E2%80%99t%20mean%20you%E2%80%99re%20forgiven.%20Before%20you%20tell%20me%20about%20the%20pain%20you%E2%80%99re%20in%20now,%20before%20you%20try%20and%20guilt%20me%20into%20feeling%20sorry%20for%20you,%20I%20need%20you%20to%20first%20double%20it%20-%20magic%20drain%20and%20all%20-%20and%20tell%20me%20if%20you%E2%80%99d%20still%20be%20standing.%20I%20know%20you%20think%20I%20called%20you%20here%20out%20of%20want%20but%20right%20now%20I%E2%80%99m%20merely%20doing%20what%20the%20fates%20have%20dictated.%20If%20you%20want%20to%20try%20and%20reforge%20our%20kinship%20-%20or%20friendship%20-%20you%20need%20to%20know%20that%20it%E2%80%99ll%20be%20a%20long%20road%20and%20not%20a%20challenge%20you%20can%20simply%20fight%20your%20way%20through.%20Additionally,%20it%E2%80%99s%20not%20just%20me%20you%20need%20to%20prove%20yourself%20to%20but%20my%20other%20kin%20and%20of%20course%20my%20spirits%20-%20and%20you%20might%20like%20to%20know%20that%20I%E2%80%99ve%20got%20a%20new%20friend%20who%20really%20isn%E2%80%99t%20your%20biggest%20fans%20right%20now.%5CnIf%20you%20ever%20truly%20cared%20for%20me,%20even%20a%20little,%20you%E2%80%99ll%20understand%20that%20I%E2%80%99m%20going%20to%20need%20space%20and%20time,%20and%20most%20importantly%20you%E2%80%99ll%20give%20me%20those%20things.%20I%E2%80%99m%20not%20saying%20you%20need%20to%20give%20up%20your%20own%20lives%20to%20get%20me%20back,%20or%20move%20to%20Bosco...%20you%20just%20need%20to%20show%20me%20that%20you%E2%80%99re%20here%20for%20me%20when%20I%20need%20you...%20that%20you%20won%E2%80%99t%20walk%20away%20again...%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CWhat%20are%20you%20on%20about%20you%20weirdo..%20why%20would%20we%20move%20to%20Bosco?%20You%20need%20to%20come%20back%20to%20Fairy%20Tail%20so%20we%20can%20go%20on%20more%20adventures..%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnLaxus%20entered%20White%20Sea%20the%20moment%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20speech%20began%20but%20it%20was%20during%20Natsu%E2%80%99s%20reply%20that%20he%20remembered%20the%20promise%20he%20made%20to%20Blondie.%20Letting%20out%20a%20large%20bolt%20of%20lighting%20to%20render%20the%20idiot%20unconscious,%20Laxus%20turned%20his%20attention%20to%20Gajeel%20as%20if%20to%20say%20%E2%80%98you%E2%80%99re%20next%E2%80%99.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CSo%20I%20think%20my%20kin%20has%20made%20it%20clear%20what%20we%20think%20of%20that%20idea..%20who%E2%80%99s%20next?%20Any%20other%20ideas?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CBun...%20Lucy%20-%20I%E2%80%99m%20sorry%20for%20not%20being%20there%20for%20you%20when%20you%20needed%20me,%20I%E2%80%99m%20sorry%20for%20adding%20to%20your%20pain,%20for%20leaving%20you%20all%20alone%20once%20again.%20I%20honestly%20don%E2%80%99t%20know%20how%20to%20make%20it%20up%20to%20you%20but%20I%E2%80%99ll%20do%20almost%20anything%20you%20ask%20of%20me.%20Just%20please,%20give%20me%20a%20place%20to%20start.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnEven%20without%20looking%20into%20his%20eyes%20as%20he%20spoke%20Lucy%20knew%20that%20Gajeel%20was%20sincere.%20She%20could%20tell%20by%20the%20way%20he%20used%20her%20name%20instead%20of%20calling%20her%20bunny%20girl%20and%20could%20hear%20it%20in%20his%20soul.%20She%20also%20made%20note%20that%20he%20seemed%20to%20remember%20-%20and%20respect%20-%20her%20magic%20enough%20to%20be%20careful%20with%20his%20choice%20of%20words.%20He%20didn%E2%80%99t%20promise%20her%20he%E2%80%99d%20do%20anything%20for%20her%20but%20almost%20anything.%20Others%20may%20have%20been%20offended%20by%20such%20a%20wording%20but%20Lucy%20could%20only%20see%20if%20for%20what%20her%20former%20brother%20intended%20it%20as%20-%20his%20way%20of%20making%20her%20a%20new%20promise,%20one%20that%20he%20worded%20with%20consideration.%20He%20wanted%20her%20to%20know%20that%20he%20was%20taking%20this%20promise%20seriously,%20that%20he%20had%20no%20intentions%20to%20break%20it.%20It%20was%20written%20in%20his%20eyes%20that%20he%20didn%E2%80%99t%20believe%20himself%20worthy%20of%20this%20second%20chance%20but%20was%20going%20to%20give%20it%20his%20best%20shot%20nonetheless.%20Good%20-%20now%20only%20if%20Natsu%20could%20grow%20up...%5Cn%5CnFeeling%20a%20tug%20on%20her%20arm,%20Lucy%20looked%20down%20into%20Wendy%E2%80%99s%20eyes.%20Together%20they%20held%20an%20almost%20silent%20conversation%20about%20what%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20next%20actions%20should%20be.%20Finally,%20Lucy%20faced%20all%20her%20former%20friends%20again%20having%20reached%20her%20decision.%20Whilst%20this%20would%20by%20no%20means%20make%20up%20for%20their%20actions,%20she%20figured%20that%20this%20would%20be%20the%20best%20place%20to%20start.%20However,%20that%20didn%E2%80%99t%20mean%20she%E2%80%99d%20spell%20it%20out%20for%20them.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CAlright,%20I%E2%80%99ll%20give%20you%20a%20place%20to%20start.%20After%20the%20battle%20of%20Tartarus,%20after%20Fairy%20Tail%20disbanded,%20I%20was%20in%20pain%20mind,%20body%20and%20soul.%20Had%20any%20of%20you%20-%20and%20not%20just%20the%20dragons%20-%20stuck%20around%20for%20even%20five%20minutes%20you%E2%80%99d%20know%20that%20I%20was%20anything%20but%20okay.%20I%20shall%20confess%20only%20one%20thing%20to%20you%20-%20my%20two%20kin%20bonds%20were%20not%20the%20only%20ones%20to%20break%20around%20that%20time.%20So,%20if%20you%20really%20want%20to%20prove%20your%20sincerity%20to%20me,%20if%20you%20want%20me%20to%20believe%20in%20your%20friendship%20again,%20you%E2%80%99ll%20start%20by%20fixing%20what%20else%20was%20broken.%20You%20fix%20that,%20and%20I%E2%80%99ll%20leave%20you%20to%20pass%20the%20judgement%20of%20my%20spirits%20and%20kin.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnWith%20that%20Lucy%20turned%20her%20back%20on%20her%20old%20family,%20knowing%20that%20neither%20her%20spirits%20or%20kin%20would%20go%20easy%20on%20them.%20Lucy%20was%20sure%20of%20two%20things%20in%20that%20moment.%20Firstly,%20that%20went%20far%20better%20than%20planned;%20and%20secondly,%20she%20was%20going%20to%20get%20Aquarius%20back%20with%20or%20without%20her%20lost%20dragons.%5Cn%5Cn---%20---%20---%20---%20---%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CLook%20I%20don%E2%80%99t%20need%20some%20prissy,%20dumb%20blonde%20hanging%20around%20me%20all%20the%20time.%20When%20will%20you%20get%20it%20through%20that%20thick%20skull%20of%20yours%20that%20I%E2%80%99m%20not%20interested.%20Go%20spout%20unicorn%20vomit%20on%20someone%20else%20or%20whatever%20it%20is%20you%20do.%20No%20wonder%20people%20think%20of%20celestial%20summoners%20as%20joke!%20Princess%20of%20the%20zodiac?!%20I%E2%80%99ve%20never%20seen%20something%20more%20pathetic%20in%20my%20life!%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnIt%20was%20a%20day%20after%20her%20confrontation%20with%20Fairy%20Tail%20and%20someone%20had%20made%20it%20clear%20-%20to%20the%20point%20that%20even%20Natsu%20understood%20-%20that%20Lucy%20wanted%20to%20be%20left%20alone.%20She%20had%20given%20them%20her%20ultimatum,%20it%20was%20now%20up%20to%20them%20to%20do%20with%20it%20what%20they%20will.%20It%20had%20hurt%20Gray%20and%20Erza%20to%20see%20their%20sister%20so%20cold%20towards%20them%20but%20they%20had%20come%20to%20realise%20they%20were%20just%20as%20guilty%20as%20Natsu.%20They%20truly%20didn%E2%80%99t%20deserve%20someone%20like%20Lucy%20and%20should%20they%20ever%20get%20the%20chance%20to%20call%20her%20friend%20(or%20sister)%20again,%20they%20had%20promised%20to%20show%20her%20how%20much%20she%20really%20meant%20to%20them.%20It%20was%20clear%20that%20amongst%20all%20the%20hurt%20of%20the%20past%20year%20Lucy%20had%20been%20on%20an%20effective%20training%20program%20and%20they%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20wait%20for%20the%20day%20to%20come%20when%20they%20could%20ask%20her%20about%20it.%20%5Cn%5CnAnyway,%20knowing%20that%20she%20was%20safe%20from%20any%20unwanted%20confrontations,%20Lucy%20turned%20her%20sights%20back%20to%20her%20current%20challenge%20of%20late.%20Namely,%20getting%20White%20Sea%E2%80%99s%20prominent%20celestial%20summoner%20to%20actually%20talk%20to%20her.%20He%20seemed%20to%20think%20that%20talking%20to%20her%20would%20be%20an%20onerous%20task%20and%20as%20such%20he%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20interested.%20Having%20dealt%20with%20enough%20of%20his%20insults,%20and%20failing%20every%20time%20she%20could%20try%20so%20far,%20Lucy%20decided%20to%20use%20a%20play%20right%20out%20of%20Team%20Natsu%E2%80%99s%20book%20-%20brute%20force.%20She%20was%20going%20to%20make%20him%20listen%20to%20her.%20Calling%20out%20Virgo%20silently,%20Lucy%20took%20her%20chance%20when%20half%20of%20Hestor%E2%80%99s%20body%20was%20trapped%20in%20Virgo%E2%80%99s%20spica%20lock.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CI%20haven%E2%80%99t%20been%20carrying%20these%20keys%20around%20for%20years%20just%20to%20have%20some%20prickly%20asshole%20ignore%20me%20at%20the%20last%20hurdle.%20You%E2%80%99re%20going%20to%20take%20these%20keys%20and%20save%20your%20god%20damn%20soul.%20Why?%20Because%20I%20have%20a%20promise%20to%20uphold%20and%20stars%20above%20at%20least%20one%20of%20us%20should%20have%20a%20whole%20soul%20don%E2%80%99t%20ya%20think?!%20Oh,%20and%20maybe%20it%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20kill%20you%20to%20find%20a%20better%20attitude%20whilst%20you%E2%80%99re%20at%20it!%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnCompletely%20done%20with%20the%20mage%20before%20her,%20Lucy%20shocked%20every%20spectator%20in%20the%20guild%20when%20she%20gate-hopped%20away.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CYou%20know,%20different%20keys%20or%20not,%20you%20should%20really%20be%20more%20kind%20to%20my%20Princess.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnTurning%20a%20snarl%20towards%20Loke,%20a%20still%20trapped%20Hestor%20was%20about%20to%20tell%20him%20where%20he%20could%20shove%20it%20but%20the%20lion%20spirit%20continued%20on%20regardless.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CI%20don%E2%80%99t%20know%20how%20much%20of%20her%20life%20story%20you%20know%20but%20without%20her%20you%20never%20would%20have%20found%20those%20keys.%20Yes,%20I%20know%20you%20were%20looking%20for%20them%20but%20no%20matter%20how%20hard%20you%20looked%20I%20doubt%20your%20search%20would%20have%20taken%20you%20to%20another%20plane%20of%20existence.%20You%20see%20many%20years%20ago%20-%20no%20thanks%20to%20a%20time%20skip%20-%20the%20whole%20of%20Fairy%20Tail%20was%20transported%20to%20a%20parallel%20universe.%20Whilst%20there%20Lucy%20felt%20a%20pull%20on%20her%20magic%20and%20upon%20following%20it%20she%20found%20the%20two%20keys%20you%20now%20hold.%20Apparently,%20someone%20who%20possessed%20the%20complete%20set%20of%20keys%20centuries%20ago%20angered%20a%20skilled%20space%20magician%20enough%20that%20they%20stole%20two%20of%20them%20and%20banished%20them%20from%20this%20Earth.%20Since%20then%20all%20who%20have%20held%20them%20have%20been%20doomed%20to%20have%20their%20soul%20eaten%20slowly%20by%20the%20others,%20never%20once%20completing%20the%20set%20and%20achieving%20harmony.%20The%20spirits%20in%20those%20keys%20had%20stored%20enough%20magic%20over%20time%20that%20upon%20Lucy%20finding%20them%20they%20were%20able%20to%20come%20into%20existence%20long%20enough%20to%20tell%20her%20their%20history.%20They%20begged%20her%20to%20not%20form%20contracts%20with%20them%20and%20asked%20that%20she%20take%20them%20to%20Earthland%20with%20her%20so%20that%20the%20set%20had%20a%20chance%20to%20be%20complete%20once%20more.%20Lucy%20took%20it%20one%20step%20further%20and%20promised%20them%20that%20she%20would%20help%20reunite%20the%20keys.%20Not%20even%20upon%20pain%20of%20her%20death%20would%20she%20summon%20them.%20Now,%20with%20a%20soul%20and%20magic%20as%20pure%20as%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20it%E2%80%99s%20not%20hard%20to%20know%20that%20she%E2%80%99s%20been%20the%20target%20for%20many%20a%20end-of-the-world%20plot.%20There%E2%80%99s%20been%20so%20many%20occasions%20since%20that%20promise%20that%20the%20keys%20themselves%20have%20begged%20her%20to%20create%20a%20contract%20with%20them;%20that%20keeping%20her%20promise%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20worth%20dying%20over.%20She%20refused%20of%20course%20or%20we%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20be%20here%20now.%20She%20refused%20to%20condemn%20a%20perfect%20stranger%20to%20have%20their%20soul%20slowly%20eaten%20away%20till%20their%20death.%20My%20Princess%20kept%20her%20word%20and%20has%20been%20through%20so%20much%20just%20to%20deliver%20you%20those%20keys.%20You%20may%20not%20be%20interested%20in%20her%20life%20but%20the%20least%20you%20could%20do%20would%20be%20remotely%20thankful%20to%20her.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnWith%20that%20Loke%20left%20Hestor%20to%20his%20thoughts.%20%5Cn%5Cn---%20---%20---%20---%20---%5Cn%5CnLucy%E2%80%99s%20personal%20gate%20took%20her%20to%20the%20roof%20of%20the%20guild%20providing%20her%20with%20a%20view%20over%20Palerno%20and%20a%20strong%20breeze.%20Since%20Tartarus%20she%E2%80%99s%20found%20that%20the%20fresh%20air%20always%20helped%20soothe%20her%20nerves,%20and%20found%20that%20she%20really%20needed%20it%20now.%20She%20knew%20that%20Hestor%20was%20a%20snarky%20bitch%20on%20a%20good%20day%20but%20it%20seemed%20that%20he%20was%20having%20a%20bad%20one%20whenever%20she%20tried%20to%20talk%20to%20him.%20She%20honestly%20only%20wanted%20to%20gift%20him%20his%20keys,%20and%20maybe%20explain%20why%20she%20had%20them%20or%20apologise%20in%20taking%20so%20long%20to%20get%20them%20to%20him.%20Old%20Lucy%20would%20have%20relied%20on%20back%20up%20after%20the%20first%20few%20failed%20attempts%20but%20new%20Lucy%20stood%20on%20her%20own%20two%20feet.%20So%20she%20suffered%20through%20his%20insults%20and%20gave%20him%20his%20keys%20anyway%20-%20she%20did%20have%20a%20promise%20to%20uphold%20after%20all.%20%5Cn%5CnIt%20didn%E2%80%99t%20matter%20that%20she%20knew%20that%E2%80%99s%20how%20Hestor%20was,%20his%20words%20still%20hurt.%20He%20had%20laid%20out%20perfectly%20all%20the%20old%20insults%20she%20used%20to%20hear%20and%20as%20much%20as%20she%20had%20grown%20-%20both%20magically%20and%20in%20confidence%20-%20she%20still%20found%20herself%20needing%20a%20moment%20alone.%20One%20that%20was%20short%20lived%20however%20when%20she%20sensed%20a%20presence%20on%20the%20roof%20with%20her.%20Turning%20around,%20Lucy%20caught%20sight%20of%20one%20of%20the%20kids%20she%20had%20seen%20in%20her%20visits%20to%20White%20Sea.%20If%20she%20remembered%20correctly%20it%20was%20one%20of%20the%20little%20girls%20from%20the%20guild%E2%80%99s%20orphanage.%20Not%20wanting%20to%20spook%20the%20girl%20further,%20Lucy%20simply%20smiled%20and%20asked%20what%20brought%20her%20to%20the%20rooftop%20in%20the%20first%20place.%20Shyly%20the%20girl%20replied,%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CI%20come%20here%20when%20I%E2%80%99m%20sad.%20It%E2%80%99s%20quiet%20up%20here%20and%20it%E2%80%99s%20long%20been%20my%20special%20place.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnFeeling%20a%20sense%20of%20similarity%20between%20the%20young%20girl%20before%20her%20and%20herself%20as%20a%20child,%20Lucy%20decided%20she%20knew%20what%20both%20of%20the%20needed%20at%20that%20moment%20in%20time.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CYou%20know..%20When%20I%E2%80%99m%20sad%20I%20go%20get%20ice%20cream.%20You%20know%20anywhere%20good?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn---%20---%20---%20---%20---%5Cn%5CnIt%20was%20a%20good%20couple%20of%20hours%20later%20that%20they%20finally%20found%20Lucy.%20Bix%20called%20out%20on%20the%20family-thunder-legion%20link%20Kaleb%20held%20open%20that%20they%20should%20make%20their%20way%20to%20the%20guild%20orphanage.%20One%20by%20one%20they%20all%20showed%20up%20and%20upon%20arrival%20were%20promptly%20silenced.%20After%20having%20ice%20cream,%20Lucy%20returned%20to%20the%20guild%20with%20Nova%20and%20had%20been%20at%20the%20orphanage%20since.%20Those%20watching%20could%20see%20the%20joy%20within%20her%20eyes%20as%20she%20laughed%20with%20total%20abandon.%20Just%20as%20the%20group%20of%20onlookers%20caught%20a%20glimpse%20of%20Lucy%20as%20the%20ball%20of%20light%20she%20was,%20bedtime%20was%20called%20for%20all%20the%20children.%20Amongst%20a%20series%20of%20groans,%20complaints,%20and%20adamant%20shouts%20of%20%E2%80%98but%20I%E2%80%99m%20not%20tired%E2%80%99%20came%20the%20shy%20request%20of%20a%20little%20girl%20for%20a%20bedtime%20story.%20%5Cn%5CnHaving%20found%20a%20kindred%20spirit%20in%20Nova,%20and%20with%20the%20permission%20from%20the%20orphanage%20staff,%20Lucy%20happily%20agreed%20to%20the%20girl%E2%80%99s%20request.%20Telling%20the%20kids%20to%20get%20ready%20for%20bed%20before%20she%20would%20begin,%20Lucy%20settled%20down%20for%20story-time...%20as%20well%20as%20a%20group%20of%20grown%20ass%20mages.%20Lucy%20silently%20called%20Virgo%20out%20to%20take%20a%20picture%20of%20the%20Thunder%20Legion,%20a%20Wizard%20Saint%20Guild%20Master,%20three%20other%20dragon%20slayers,%20a%20shadowquip%20mage,%20and%20an%20archangel%20mage%20all%20settled%20down%20on%20the%20floor%20ready%20for%20story-time%20like%20the%20children%20she%20swears%20they%20were%20sometimes.%20Once%20everyone%20was%20settled,%20Lucy%20began%20her%20story.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CLong%20ago,%20the%20four%20nations%20lived%20together%20in%20harmony.%20Then%20everything%20changed%20when%20the%20fire%20nation%20attacked....%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnLaughter%20could%20be%20heard%20from%20the%20more%20adult%20of%20her%20listeners,%20with%20Bix%20and%20Vander%20being%20the%20loudest.%20She%20was%20glad%20someone%20got%20her%20reference%20and%20it%20was%20a%20bonus%20that%20they%20seemed%20to%20be%20fellow%20fans%20too.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CStop%20quoting%20Avatar:%20The%20Last%20Airbender%20you%20nerd...%20tell%20us%20something%20else.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnBix%E2%80%99s%20complaint%20was%20soon%20drowned%20out%20by%20Kaleb%20breaking%20out%20in%20laughter.%20Lucy,%20knowing%20what%20caused%20it,%20joined%20in%20too.%20Realising%20they%20were%20missing%20something,%20the%20rest%20of%20the%20mages%20present%20soon%20demanded%20to%20be%20let%20in%20on%20the%20joke.%20Getting%20a%20nod%20from%20Lucy,%20Kaleb%20shared%20the%20scene%20she%20had%20been%20picturing.%20There,%20in%20the%20Avatar%20universe,%20was%20Team%20Natsu%20but%20not%20as%20you%20knew%20them.%20Natsu%20-%20with%20all%20his%20exuberant%20energy%20-%20found%20himself%20in%20the%20place%20of%20Aang,%20bald%20head%20and%20all,%20with%20pink%20arrows%20covering%20his%20body.%20Happy,%20similar%20to%20Frosch,%20was%20wearing%20a%20suit%20that%20made%20him%20look%20like%20momo.%20Erza%20obviously%20took%20the%20role%20of%20Toph%20and%20perhaps%20the%20best%20one%20yet%20was%20Gray%20as%20Zuko.%20His%20comment%20of%20%E2%80%9Cgreat%20I%E2%80%99m%20Flame%20Brain%E2%80%9D%20caused%20a%20second%20round%20of%20laughter%20to%20ensue.%20%5Cn%5CnWhen%20the%20room%20was%20finally%20calm%20once%20again,%20Lucy%20began%20her%20bedtime%20story.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9COkay,%20so%20this%20is%20one%20of%20my%20favourite%20stories%20that%20my%20mama%20would%20tell%20me%20when%20I%20was%20little.%20It%E2%80%99s%20been%20years%20since%20I%20heard%20it%20so%20hopefully%20I%20remember%20it%20all%20correctly.%20%5CnA%20long%20time%20ago,%20back%20when%20the%20world%20was%20a%20more%20magical%20place,%20people%20could%20explore%20underground%20forests%20and%20dance%20under%20the%20light%20of%20a%20fallen%20star.%20It%20was%20a%20time%20when%20the%20wonders%20of%20the%20world%20and%20the%20heavens%20coexisted%20in%20one%20plane.%20However,%20like%20all%20tales%20of%20old%20this%20magic%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20to%20last%20forever.%20Time%20is%20the%20enemy%20of%20all%20man%20and%20soon%20enough%20people%20forgot%20the%20origins%20and%20secrets%20of%20the%20world%20around%20them.%20With%20time,%20the%20world%20was%20filled%20with%20more%20magic,%20yet%20it%20somehow%20became%20a%20less%20magical%20place.%20As%20academic%20study%20advanced,%20people%E2%80%99s%20dependence%20on%20the%20stars%20depleted.%20However,%20for%20those%20of%20us%20who%20still%20believe%20in%20the%20words%20of%20the%20stars,%20there%20is%20still%20hope%20for%20the%20magical%20world%20of%20old%20to%20be%20reborn%20again.%20It%20all%20begins%20with%20the%20birth%20of%20a%20river...%E2%80%9D%20%22,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-52%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,599,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,600,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,687,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,945,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,946,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1065,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1066,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1250,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1251,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2011,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2012,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2098,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2099,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2274,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2275,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3019,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3362,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3363,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3498,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3499,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3772,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3773,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3869,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3870,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,4146,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,4147,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5005,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5006,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5405,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5406,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5998,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5999,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6283,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6284,%5B14,%5B-85%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6304,%5B14,%5B-37%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6305,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6659,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6660,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7403,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7404,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8026,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8027,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8405,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8406,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8517,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8518,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8600,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8601,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8746,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8747,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10637,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10638,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10683,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10684,%5B14,%5B-22%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10704,%5B14,%5B-22%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10705,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,11431,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,11432,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,12092,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,12093,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,12177,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,12178,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,12337,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,12338,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,12408,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,12409,%5B14,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,12429,%5B14,%5B-119%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,12430,%5B14,%5B-117%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,13139,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,13140,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,13729,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,13730,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,13844,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,13845,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14044,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14045,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14123,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14124,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14868,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14869,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14943,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14944,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,15112,2,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B352,%5B0,%5B726,%5B%5D,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-178%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,4507,%5B14,%5B-137%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,4514,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6284,%5B14,%5B-138%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6303,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,7890,%5B14,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,7894,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,8517,%5B14,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10682,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10684,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10703,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,12409,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,12428,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,12430,%5B14,%5B-149%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,13060,%5B14,%5B-148%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,13077,%5B14,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,14800,%5B14,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,14805,%5B14,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B553,%5B0,%5B4757,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%22EF6278D9-35DF-4B05-9D53-2EA1CD1974E1%22,%5B9,%5B552,%5B%5D,%2271EE5261-8013-4CB5-ACF9-8B6725FB373A%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-552,%5B%5D,%5B0,%22E0AF5B99-B7DF-49E1-BD80-5C74153D6ECD%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-552,%5B%5D,%5B0,%22531119D4-82AE-4F44-BB4F-B79407C940AF%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%22Section%22,true,false,false,false,0,0,1%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-159%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-352,%5B-1,1,%5B727,%5B%5D,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,1933,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,1956,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,3505,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,3510,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,3513,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,3522,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6253,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6265,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6743,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6784,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,8329,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,8336,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,8360,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,8402,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-352,%5B-2,2,%5B836,%5B%5D,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,0%5D,%5B9%5D,null,true%5D%5D" name="%5B4200,%5B423,%5B%5D,%2298A7EF51-AB9D-4C71-B8F4-CECB53A82104%22,%22pages%22,%22AwBuCAESEHm9ZwMdNEf-4Lj_RTspZpAaPPu5z4aTTgvN0XQMcNHznyPxfhTJ64OT_-7GR3rygnbuOFGYghGXQJipqD9FID3HnEVfrFXwbo76OqATXgMCUCAQEEIHZA2yp6CPtU1guZ1Ja1-IQ2aQ1P0LrzfR4Ljr3lOQg7%22,%5B276,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B118,%5B1,%22line-3-shapestyle%22,4,%222498D553-4C38-460E-96D9-BF6865E33D38%22%5D,%5B119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B1092,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1,0%5D,6,1,0,4,%5B171,%5B%5D,1,%5B9%5D,0%5D,%22Chalk2%22,0%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-3%5D,false%5D,null%5D,8,%5B365,%5B%5D,8,8,8,8%5D,10,1,12,%5B398,%5B3,%5B398,%5B%5B0,%22Label%22,%22text-20-paragraphstyle-Shape%20Caption%20White%22%5D,4,%22A8EA826B-047D-4B98-AD17-D3146A9E5377%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,1,1%5D%5D%5D,false,2,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,%5B386,%5B%5B0,%22None%22,%22text-0-liststyle-None%22%5D,4,%2211DC6376-DCE5-44B0-84E1-E19ACA9D5B5F%22%5D,%5B383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,1,0,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,3.2727272510528564,6.545454502105713,9.818181991577148,13.090909004211425,16.363636016845703,19.636363983154297,22.909090042114258,26.18181800842285%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,false,false,0,%5B391,%5B%5D,0,1,0.800000011920929%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B740,%5B%5D,0,0%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B395,%5B38,%5B386,%5B3,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-383,%5B-4,-6,10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,3,6,9,12,15,18,21,24%5D%5D,-12%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B441,%5B1,%22chart-0-valueaxis_1%22,4,%2223EFB368-FF55-4B94-833A-9FDE830F1D6E%22%5D,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B169,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7233663201332092,0.7233663201332092,0.7233663201332092%5D%5D,1,0,0,4,%5B-36%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,1,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%22465453D1-393D-42FB-ABB7-DC57183C2BA2%22%5D,%5B302,%5B0,false,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7824999690055847,0.7881260514259338,0.785480797290802%5D%5D%5D,0,%5B365,%5B%5D,4,4,4,4%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22A8DD7FDA-1B56-4E2B-81E7-6A15E24C7C7E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.3717264835122478e-7,0.44260185956954956,0.7017772793769836%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22F3EF766C-94DD-40D3-9663-6754D277B6E8%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-49%5D,true%5D,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-48%5D%5D,false,2,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,null,false,false,0,%5B-33%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B-33%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B-33%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B625,%5B1,%22chart-0-legend%22,4,%22B4D3A141-EBCF-47D6-A94E-1B10015739B9%22%5D,%5B626,%5B%5B0,null,9,1%5D,4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,%5B0,2,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B779,%5B1,%22movie-3-movieStyle%22,4,%22421EABBF-2621-47CF-91F7-011C67C8570D%22%5D,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3,%5B160,%5B%5D,0.4000000059604645%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-headerRowStyle%22,4,%22AE18D6E9-0588-4E87-940D-CC10E70B7A21%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B386,%5B%5B0,%22Harvard%22,%22text-6-liststyle-Harvard%22%5D,4,%22C435C3E9-D6AE-4219-BB27-2C908FA889D7%22%5D,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-56%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,9,0,14,1,13,8,1,13%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363627910614013,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%22D8CDD104-47C3-4123-966E-832376786624%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9999960064888,1,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22042AFBA0-23A7-4F68-98B9-AEBFBC9AEA7F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-32%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_3%22,4,%2204E22AF2-0B1E-4448-8006-590C76834807%22%5D,%5B101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-60%5D%5D,%5B156,%5B%5B0,%5B195,%5B%5D,3,-0.800000011920929%5D,false,%22line%22%5D%5D,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22,0%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9321255087852478,0.13482949137687683,0.046555064618587494%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7372549176216125,0.1764705926179886,0.1882352977991104%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,5,10,10,3,6,5,3,1,7,8,8,6,7,6,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,null,null,null%5D,%5B43,null,null,null,null,null,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9997664093971252,0.14722031354904175,0%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-64%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-86%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,true,false,true%5D,%5B68,false,false,false,false,false%5D,%5B74,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,3.4028234663852886e+38,10,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.14464735984802246,0.04994506016373634%5D%5D%5D,1,9,1,9,8,4%5D,%5B94,5,4,8,4,4,8,8,4%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%2230A68CF7-CE9B-4D8E-A6C9-30DF54FCB7F8%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-80%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%2221F79386-43EA-492C-81CA-E0EE53EA1A24%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5399730801582336,0.5766600966453552,0.6188032627105713%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B294,%5B1,%22table-3-tableStyle%22,4,%222A47BD89-7C6C-4DAF-B0FE-642726639E1E%22%5D,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9058824181556702,0.9058824181556702,0.9058824181556702%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.21104750037193298,0.4894333481788635,0.6363624334335327%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-79%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-106%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-109%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%229FDF0120-18E2-4211-8F46-5C0221809428%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5869272351264954,0.6268044710159302,0.6726122498512268%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22F78D6A77-BF86-4F36-90CC-CB8501DA5F92%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-29%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-1-shapestyle%22,4,%223EC6B683-2657-48DA-8999-069047653102%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.37844690680503845,0.8482561707496643,0.21206393837928772%5D%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-29%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,7,%5B538,%5B%5D,1,true,%5B9,1%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22BFF39EDB-06D4-4D4A-9E39-BFC24A0876B8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.49301886558532715,0.526515781879425,0.5649942755699158%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-279%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%225A23D708-9D03-4AD6-B27F-0FA551C52C85%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0007067132391966879,0.3015930950641632,0.5009297728538513%5D%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-3%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22FB4115C4-4E37-46C4-B705-FCACEE354C11%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-23%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22450F2432-B1BF-41CF-BE8C-57F487C2AE66%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_2%22,4,%22F4D360ED-0B9B-415F-9E2F-53C4BF72A618%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-47%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.60185152253689e-7,0.4624593257904053,0.7291366457939148%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9058823585510254,0.6313725709915161,0.239215686917305%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-30%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9741330742835998,0.7305998206138611,0%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-54%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-215%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.0412346657394664e-7,0.5893105268478393,0.9291366338729858%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%22D995E31B-EC33-4618-92E9-F5947FBE01D8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.1431053792421153e-7,0.36883488297462463,0.5848144292831421%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22E9639737-3336-4E66-BB3A-54F28706C3C3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-58%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_2%22,4,%2282514956-D0A8-4287-894B-3FB5D6A3A656%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.3280235528945923,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-85%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-48%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-49%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-74%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B1,0.4624188542366028,0.20000000298023224%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_4%22,4,%22EED0452E-88BF-4042-B257-4E0E7425A1C4%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-76%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7614761590957642,0.28106969594955444,0.5235114693641663%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.43529412150382995,0.239215686917305,0.4745098054409027%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-63%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9614761471748352,0.3548920154571533,0.6610105633735657%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-headerRowStyle%22,4,%22336585FB-06E2-434A-87C1-03964949DBCC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-243%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%227012EC55-1A26-41A5-B245-547A640CDA4C%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.314571136390441e-7,0.4241601228713989,0.6725365519523621%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-4-valueaxis_1%22,4,%2275DB5923-9970-465A-88C8-19553D2340F2%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-523%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-footerRowStyle%22,4,%225FBA14E3-1D08-4FD0-A85D-8879253291F4%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_1%22,4,%22F7517BCC-384A-49D9-9371-F3E742C6451D%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-85%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.267192430987052e-7,0.48426753282546997,0.4641311764717102%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.364705890417099,0.5882353186607361,0.2823529541492462%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-300%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-55%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-57%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-78%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.790536430235079e-7,0.684267520904541,0.6558149456977844%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22FBF68352-4580-484F-B4A1-1BA2FEEF73C5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22536B2EC0-0551-4A58-806C-4BEB6E5DB751%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-79%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%22EA2A65C4-24D9-42B1-9A82-AE8EA99E0F22%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8180681467056274,0.823949933052063,0.821184515953064%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_4%22,4,%2228668C56-78F8-4A0B-B21B-B80634B43148%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.00506509467959404,0.4427661597728729,0.0017366838874295353%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-172%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-152%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-51%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-52%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-77%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.007353026885539293,0.6427661776542664,0.0025211540050804615%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22D1082C5B-3D81-41E6-A4EA-D20C67684BD6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.2002605842553748e-7,0.38727661967277527,0.6140550971031189%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-0-valueaxis_0%22,4,%225F2BF45B-9166-483C-808A-4DF3B0466F8E%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-175%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,36,3%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-1-movieStyle%22,4,%227CB03076-5F8B-461C-8E0A-D2C17EDE1D2A%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-86%5D,1%5D%5D,-4%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22EBECEB3F-F814-465B-8100-6C967277F3D3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5495852828025818,0.5496827363967895,0.5495790243148804%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B2966,%5B1,%22chart-1-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22E073F5DF-90AE-46A4-A87F-D73839C6EDD2%22%5D,%5B7396,%5B%5B0,9,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3%5D,9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22FACF64C7-7C8C-404D-BE94-0155BC059968%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-45%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-4-imageStyle%22,4,%2268978D78-00BD-46C2-A676-550E4AC06BE8%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-37%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-18%5D,false%5D,%5B160,%5B%5D,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%225CF0E4D2-6B6C-4638-9904-FA888D76F5F2%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9999088644981384,1,0.9998779892921448%5D%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-456%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-2-tableStyle%22,4,%22A1E7A450-14B2-41A0-9C48-1A1DC62F2C6E%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9359428882598877,0.9360800385475159,0.9359120726585388%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-49%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.21780747175216675,0.34225994348526,0.09999250620603561%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,false,true,true,true,false,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-92%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-100%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-91%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_4%22,4,%22674A7D98-AE00-412F-B8AB-8A495BC85B86%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.709662914276123,0.7107478976249695,0.7566038966178894%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-220%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-47%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-185%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-46%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-166%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8972545862197876,0.8986263871192932,0.9566038846969604%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22DE81BD1B-9749-4B8E-AA6B-AAF150286100%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-55%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22A7EE1714-01FD-4A24-A934-99617CB29302%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-valueaxis_0%22,4,%2229125402-4210-454B-9D1D-F496D007F62C%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-226%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_1%22,4,%2225517408-5C9A-4461-B727-67A60D013FCB%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0006389988702721894,0.6336030960083008,0.9999999403953552%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-399%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-363%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-55%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-56%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-81%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0006389989284798503,0.6336031556129456,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22C69FD304-8E90-4A6E-964D-1B9FADDC04C8%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,13,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%2257E200CF-C419-408F-BD26-B1FCEECA2482%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-28%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-bodyStyle%22,4,%22E7DDC34C-0AE2-4151-8B65-50371186BCD7%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9999087452888489,1,0.9998779892921448%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22C688026F-842C-47BC-9748-85F8C434EF55%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-13%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-293%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22C9E6F88F-5CD0-40F9-9CD6-B83322DCD6DA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8799198269844055,0.8799999952316284,0.8798926472663879%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_2%22,4,%22A69F1147-70AC-4286-8419-ED78088BA56E%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-604%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-660%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-65%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-65%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-60%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.75,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%228D45AC7B-5942-485C-A8AB-64C44AB4244D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5037865042686462,0.5038758516311645,0.5037807822227478%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22A7E29E13-7E44-4C15-8C0D-3E157FC4D52F%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-180%5D,1%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-2-shapestyle%22,4,%225AE91C02-9F34-42B9-BAAA-C67BA70D658F%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-982%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-59%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-23%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-bodyStyle%22,4,%22071EB7DD-C17F-4F27-9330-71CC5635F095%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-103%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22512DFCEF-6C1F-497A-BA8D-9D775B59CF36%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1069%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-2-shapestyle%22,4,%225DFA10A4-DDC6-4B3F-8912-BDF3D1EA3DA9%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-1092,%5B%5D,0,%5B-16%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,-8%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%222B9C2AEB-576B-4DCB-9F6A-C1773E76D734%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.516495943069458,0.5515879392623901,0.5918987989425659%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-3-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%221C7997C5-03F5-4EB4-8E03-636F282DF3C0%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-31%5D,5,%5B-44%5D%5D,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22E00B56EC-159D-4F7D-9AF5-8359AE50A0A2%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.746931791305542,0.7523021101951599,0.7497771382331848%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Default%22,%22paragraph-style-default%22%5D,4,%22D2783276-5841-434F-8E13-E74B69FC2B5C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,11,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-34%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-125%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_5%22,4,%22E2CAE5CE-4DF3-4D60-9579-67FC92B98437%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5375882983207703,0.05861132591962814,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4901960790157318,0.501960813999176,0.49803921580314636%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.37419354915618896,0.37419354915618896,0.3741934895515442%5D%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-68%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-49%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-114%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7375882863998413,0.08041661232709884,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Bullet%20Big%22,%22text-2-liststyle-Bullet%20Big%22%5D,4,%224565B750-077B-466B-8652-527379AFEB32%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-378,%5B%5D,0,1.2000000476837158%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,-7,-8,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_4%22,4,%22504556B6-A103-4F42-BA0A-A260770E0CD1%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-70%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,3.459397746041759e-8,0.20570886135101318,0.3851734399795532%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-406%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-369%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-56%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-57%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-82%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,5.255678203752723e-8,0.3125225007534027,0.5851734280586243%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22F236D80D-276E-43F4-AAED-962A01CCAFD5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-77%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22B17E284F-B709-4DDE-840A-CB3E1A70D3CF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-0-shapestyle%22,4,%221E40D382-45A8-4EBC-B926-07335E5D7D29%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-7%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22622A329F-C0A5-4D20-97CA-9179E29C6A2A%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8536363244056702,0.8597738742828369,0.8568881750106811%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B102,%5B1,%22chart-4-chart%22,4,%221E94BE26-DA15-46E2-9EDF-8343AF5104AF%22%5D,%5B103,%5B%5B0,1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B1140,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.75,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B1141,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D,3.20000005,0%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,1,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,false,9,null,1,10,40%5D,20,false,22,8%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-15%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4230-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,15%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-163%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-345%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22E0C075DC-66A1-4F4A-876B-B911C3D39533%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22shape-3-shapestyle%22,4,%22760AA728-A361-4C59-8E0B-12140B450F07%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-421%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-193%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,7,%5B-1241%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22839CE97D-3496-46FF-94BC-64D49BD28549%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-211%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22E6531AB6-19B8-4A4A-AF4E-FDB2878CCFC9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-21%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%207%22,%22text-31-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%207%22%5D,4,%22226E9939-40D0-414B-B3C5-94BC76139079%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1001%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-25%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%2203970915-FB57-4477-86F2-0BAC4AFFCB16%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8399234414100647,0.8399999737739563,0.8398975133895874%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22D18E80FA-AE99-4816-8C47-330BE9B4B9BD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-798%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_5%22,4,%22CA87DC24-5A7C-489B-983C-AB75631C9A98%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-218%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7492373585700989,0.5890758633613586,0.9115050435066223%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-379%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-41%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-343%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-58%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8219782710075378,0.6462672352790832,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%202%22,%22text-2-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%22605634D5-6CBC-4DE7-B487-D636AD0467D9%22%5D,%5B809,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D,false,4,%22.%22,36,null,0%5D,%5B37,true,%5B-91%5D,false,false,0,%5B-1590%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B-1590%5D,1,0,6,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,2%5D,446.3999938964844%5D%5D%5D,1,false,false,true,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22C9A83352-11BF-4B27-AD99-D831F3E8E9DA%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-494%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%223049F389-3D69-4A7B-B24A-58C167810F63%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-95%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%2249DA7B0D-D3A7-4093-900A-86C49A6DFCEA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8892045021057129,0.8955977559089661,0.8925918340682983%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%229876556E-96E6-4666-8363-7459D3BF327A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22278C5930-3FE6-4899-9674-044808E486E1%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-27%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22C4CD1DA0-3733-4E57-87C1-B3283C50C510%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-54%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%22188ED730-7E71-46A1-905E-B4D7A5E8D123%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-3-valueaxis_1%22,4,%222C6B1D26-140D-4DF8-B324-1EA849CFBFBF%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-511%5D,1%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,1,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%222E9D445C-62BA-46B0-845F-CC35030EB23F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-32%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-32%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-5-chart%22,4,%227A795FFD-A227-4B0F-8E2B-B45F50F0E08E%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.15160661935806274,0.15161120891571045,0.15160873532295227%5D%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_3%22,4,%22DC49ACA7-899C-4A1E-8186-F845AB03B616%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-171%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0011307180393487215,0.3012468218803406,0.5%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1752%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1717%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-247%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-248%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-219%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0015830053016543388,0.42174553871154785,0.699999988079071%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-4-valueaxis_0%22,4,%22C9205210-6BF2-4C95-87A4-95562FF16C59%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-244%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,36,3%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-4-shapestyle%22,4,%2268EC7331-0836-475B-B503-ED2493063BC5%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8360306024551392,0.8360306024551392,0.8360306024551392%5D%5D,2%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,-8%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22500309A4-809E-4BF0-B3D8-FA356340F379%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%227A44E19B-1301-47C0-B8A8-2AA9D505B112%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-252%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-252%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22DA6B972A-7253-4DC3-AB3A-5311892B4F53%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4579877257347107,0.45806893706321716,0.45798254013061523%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_0%22,4,%226770806A-A6C8-4115-AD29-533103867C89%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-78%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7973268628120422,0.1623145341873169,0.4827795624732971%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.18039216101169586,0.34117648005485534,0.5490196347236633%5D%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-946%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-65%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-66%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-91%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9973268508911133,0.20302921533584595,0.6038790941238403%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%220A2C91FC-EA2B-4097-B524-BD288170450E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-55%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%221C0C8EF6-DB36-4AE5-9A8A-22583537CBEA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%225594A725-1DB3-4824-AC88-5B9789DE260B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1859%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_0%22,4,%2229611128-5A0A-48A2-9DE2-18FD04BB8786%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-12%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3274606466293335,0.34433358907699585,0.373420774936676%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-90%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-54%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-55%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-80%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5028449296951294,0.5287548303604126,0.5734207630157471%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22743659DD-5EB0-45C8-9F62-9B0E9ADCDE73%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9599125385284424,0.9599999785423279,0.9598828554153442%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22D9796FED-C238-4A4F-8C2A-3ABFA7C6FFE9%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-89%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%22182CE584-E4A9-496C-8A59-A23C2D87EE2E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-63%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-bodyStyle%22,4,%22B9A202C4-8CCD-432D-A552-9CF318C262E8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%2288B2B474-42A2-4A04-9916-66F9B43D33D9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-466%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22equation-0-imageStyle%22,4,%229D635D96-791C-4479-AF22-A5A3E409DE2A%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-31%5D%5D,%5B2,null,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%222CEB07B7-020C-4285-989E-535ACF4810C9%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7113636136054993,0.7164782285690308,0.7140734791755676%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%202%22,%22text-26-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%202%22%5D,4,%22906FE944-FEE6-4B6A-8C74-5A65CA30CEB4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-9%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-206%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-bodyStyle%22,4,%2291A19E5E-CA6A-4F1B-BE22-A5F1F99F2D7C%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%22197329C6-18A2-4951-8D39-170DE5E894C8%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22CBB49934-81EF-4065-A2D2-A0EDA03DBAC6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9599999785423279,0.9599999785423279,0.9599999785423279%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_1%22,4,%225D63C418-67BA-411E-9133-6552715D032A%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-52%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1139%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1195%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-37%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-54%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-108%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.44614696502685547,1,0.24999988079071045%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%229BC98CE4-59AE-49E0-BBD7-C31B75CBF8EE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-47%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%2258CA69AA-281F-433A-BCB3-31DDA6F4B2FF%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-289%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2212%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_0%22,4,%22E3A787DE-2450-43B2-AFD8-42DDC30FD4D4%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-143%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-200%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-48%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-49%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-68%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-1267%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_4%22,4,%22C88CE7D1-D377-4C39-A499-21547EDA5BD8%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-69%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7082242369651794,0.09132572263479233,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1029%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-993%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-39%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-62%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9082242250442505,0.11711578071117401%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-28%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4630-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,28,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-76%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-238%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-footerRowStyle%22,4,%222F6E85DA-00AF-4FC4-8F52-DC7225294DC3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0.3391494154930115,0.756831169128418,0.9983033537864685,0.3204500377178192,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22673ADBC8-BB8E-4983-BCA5-C5F14119CE88%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%204%22,%22text-28-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%204%22%5D,4,%227D375F51-A5C6-44F0-8995-A12BF79D8B2C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,1.4288816885255073e-7,0.4610435962677002,0.7310180068016052,1,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%229FEA34FA-CC58-4E6C-8ED3-4494AB6279FB%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9199161529541016,0.9200000166893005,0.9198877215385437%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22684C61C6-AECE-4B16-8D90-41550F4BE968%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-43%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B542,%5B%5B0,%22None%22,%22column-style-default%22%5D,4,%223F151BE0-F81D-49CB-83F9-A785315BAA4E%22%5D,%5B543,%5B%5B0,%5B-868%5D,true,%5B365,%5B%5D,0,0,0,0%5D,0,%5B-1%5D,false,0,false,-1%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Body%22,%22text-9-paragraphstyle-Body%201%22%5D,4,%22474B6A9E-6F90-4381-879C-59987DEA26EC%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,11%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-29%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-29%5D,44,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22C4E35877-093B-4654-8CB4-9A94922A9B66%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null,44,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22F56DF59E-5471-43D1-A824-8EBD313CA2F2%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-496%5D,1%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-24%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4530-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,24,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-13%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%228C88C63E-3EC3-4EDE-A4D8-60C5905CE80D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-492%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-0-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22532E3426-DD1C-4CEC-96E7-E6D6E1819E0B%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-23%5D,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-footerRowStyle%22,4,%2265579FCB-60C0-43FB-8D32-38E76557FDF6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11566738039255142,0.6930304169654846,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%206%22,%22text-30-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%206%22%5D,4,%22DE537DEE-42C5-488B-AA02-49C8BE7DA18E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-893%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%203%22,%22text-27-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%203%22%5D,4,%22E4B95F82-9939-4D1A-A928-41AE23EC5C68%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-17%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-0-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-0-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%220EA6E67F-24A1-4432-979F-AFC4EC91DEF4%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B-1,1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-80%5D%5D,-3,-4,-5,8,%5B-2411%5D,-13%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%22D8A1C6A3-1CDC-4B9C-9EB0-36688E2D3763%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5634501576423645,0.6017323136329651,0.6457077860832214%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Header%20&amp;%20Footer%22,%22text-17-paragraphstyle-Header%20&amp;%20Footer%22%5D,4,%228951C9F8-F153-49B7-B60B-94E97D8FEEC0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-26%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D,0,451%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_5%22,4,%2246804B4F-2AD6-4097-B4ED-6E2F78310A7A%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-92%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.13204188526106e-7,0.6595850586891174,0.6152740120887756%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-903%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-29%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-867%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-45%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-108%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,2.778521661639388e-7,0.8595850467681885,0.8018379807472229%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22B1631F41-73BE-4C7F-9282-06872D0B8FAF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-55%5D%5D,53,%5B-2491%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-4-tableStyle%22,4,%229476C643-B7F2-4531-AF19-198616773A5C%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9098039269447327,0.9098039269447327,0.9098039269447327%5D%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-7%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,%5B0,0,%5B9,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-22%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-104%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-85%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%22784759D9-6C33-4520-BFE2-7F4688629A55%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-104%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-14%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4130-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,14,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-234%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22shape-5-shapestyle%22,4,%2294ED2E2E-79FF-430C-B41A-CD0AE09C3E30%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-28%5D%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,null%5D,%5B7,%5B-261%5D,%5B-2666%5D%5D,12,%5B-2639%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22539802C7-3990-41A8-8885-1B6B19255448%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-226%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-2-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22A6688962-4A31-4806-A809-E299743FC50A%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3,5,%5B-35%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22311D1D79-10A2-4B85-BD19-71C5F9088BB9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_2%22,4,%227CA04C1D-6964-43BF-A7E3-6B7834A8BA6C%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9377977252006531,0.3721911907196045,0.6561880707740784%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1621%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-52%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1180%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-50%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-208%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.39687788486480713,0.6997117400169373%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22CFD696A5-06A1-4D1C-B3E8-0A23FECC90B5%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-342%5D,1%5D%5D,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22drawingline-0-drawinglineStyle%22,4,%22652EAA26-26A1-4AA8-897B-A98E4D6B7A04%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-60%5D,2%5D%5D%5D,3,null,%5B5,null,null%5D,-8,-9,-11,-13%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%2252830BBA-404B-4274-B97E-25DBFA789235%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-5-imageStyle%22,4,%22325AA936-5FA3-42EC-A2FF-C959A1A15FEE%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B153,%5B%5D,%22Formal%20Shadow%22,0.699999988079071%5D,2,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-5%5D,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%2201292823-179A-497A-97F2-4DA1DAB02438%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.48088711500167846,0.48097237944602966,0.4808816611766815%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22C6B32C59-6626-48BC-A940-2A84A29249FD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-343%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-127%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22618E9B3E-BC05-4CD5-9FF1-85AEAD4935CD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-13%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Subtitle%22,%22text-2-paragraphstyle-Subtitle%22%5D,4,%22748DB60A-4593-4C84-809A-4A462E528620%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,20%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-380%5D,38,%5B-9%5D,40,true%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-bodyStyle%22,4,%22BC585DC7-5740-45ED-AD3C-91C9779AF72D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%225DF144BC-1DDA-40FB-AEE0-3EE66F26A9D5%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-663%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%229278BB6E-E0D8-4DB6-B7AF-31B903C02074%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2064%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-2-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-2-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22F9260439-D42E-49C3-B8AA-4E3ECAC3E82D%22%5D,0,%5B119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-59%5D%5D,8,%5B-358%5D,10,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-0-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22EB4DB8F1-0728-41FC-B33E-959E0F2C212A%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-53%5D,5,%5B-62%5D%5D,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-0-chart%22,4,%229BC3126A-6890-47D3-B90B-EDB1AC634688%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-182%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%22A830B86B-5B79-44E3-AE16-0D02859C5C86%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-303%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Caption%22,%22text-16-paragraphstyle-Caption%203%22%5D,4,%225F996BCE-72E5-4CCF-8494-FDFF103B26B9%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B1,1,4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D,36,null,40,false,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,0%5D,57.499996185302734%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%2265FEE7A5-0267-4058-81C6-0913AA696A63%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.526685893535614,0.526779294013977,0.5266799330711365%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22EFDE0C6A-630C-4C34-895B-F3626303FFDC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_1%22,4,%225EFBA2CA-F8E8-4129-A519-5D2971147356%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.5777060389518738,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-834%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-35%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-814%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-213%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-211%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-298%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B1,0.6621648073196411,0.20000000298023224%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_1%22,4,%224A97CD63-378A-494F-B986-EBCD4C1FDDC0%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-54%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5143634676933289,0.2531074285507202,0.5666145086288452%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-77%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-40%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-66%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6959202289581299,0.3424476981163025,0.7666144967079163%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-valueaxis_0%22,4,%2232903C8A-28FE-4C43-95B4-D3B65BA6E401%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B1,1,3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-331%5D,1%5D%5D,6,9,10,0,12,1,14,null,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,18,1,20,null,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,%5B29,false,true%5D,32,false,34,false,36,3,38,9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Bullet%22,%22text-1-liststyle-Bullet%22%5D,4,%228D57E40F-4D4C-4518-BE79-63C7FACCCDFC%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,1,-1,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,9,18,27,36,45,54,63,72%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Image%22,%22text-3-liststyle-Image%22%5D,4,%227D0F9977-18AC-4F63-9EB4-865FC9B656F8%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,0.6000000238418579,1,true%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B437,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B436,%5B0,%22ginger/01_theme/hardcover_bullet_black%22,%5B2,%2216357198c7f99135de48a39b6961df7fda72c8f5%22,%22hardcover_bullet_black.png%22,0,false%5D%5D,84,90,false,%5B9%5D,true%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-436,%5B%5D,3,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,9,18,27,36,45,54,63,72%5D%5D%5D,-10,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0.800000011920929,0.800000011920929,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141,0.8181818127632141%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%22FA5526E2-5E85-4060-B5FA-CDD83501387A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B1,0,4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-123%5D%5D,31,2,38,null,53,%5B-648%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22DFD23E3A-73D2-49CA-BBFF-A1F8974A958B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%22B1366C1A-07A0-42C4-8CD1-FE1FA5DA6433%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5724846720695496,0.572586178779602,0.572478175163269%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%22D4548FEA-1F21-4599-8C13-95B7D8D84E48%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2029%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_3%22,4,%22FBD6B43A-D836-42E7-B9D9-AFEA8BB92403%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-86%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-headerRowStyle%22,4,%2245AD063B-9026-4264-A4E7-90846A583CCF%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2061%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%22C611E388-5190-4072-B20D-821AD5E0E786%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1.2574159313771815e-7,0.4057183563709259,0.6432958245277405%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%223092020C-1040-4D69-8446-D7E2FD20F918%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2920%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%223FD5B46F-70EA-4E87-B06D-5E5111764475%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2165%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%225670F55B-9CCB-4DF8-8E7F-92C40A20209E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-834%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%2207A28C2A-F598-4E42-8756-E70BAD76491B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8399999737739563,0.8399999737739563,0.8399999737739563%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-2-chart%22,4,%22A5DA90FD-2A47-4B12-8C9F-2F8E733FBA94%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-195%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-valueaxis_0%22,4,%222D312101-1689-4B69-994B-A369ACA075DA%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-246%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%221F9A3EBB-6350-46ED-8D54-DCA45D0E782E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3352%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%227AE4035A-E374-435B-8A04-AD127286F15C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,13,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-2-imageStyle%22,4,%22FE5C6CC6-D667-4376-808F-C0A665A06DFA%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-272%5D%5D,2,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,45,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%2254C8784A-3565-40E4-AC8F-A7A953B57525%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-0-tableStyle%22,4,%2240E3B58E-0676-446F-8FE3-3B2F0228545E%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2648%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-279%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3178148567676544,0.3178454637527466,0.31778430938720703%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,true,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-90%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-95%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-91%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Numbered%22,%22text-5-liststyle-Numbered%22%5D,4,%22AFE22563-9505-4C3E-AE47-A55A0F5863D3%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-3443%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,-5,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-4-referenceLine_0%22,4,%22DC5E89FA-5330-4367-B441-EE30E94B7820%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_0%22,4,%229ED508C3-BFA1-4334-B59D-56677DE869D8%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-414%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1302%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1282%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-67%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-65%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-374%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-1387%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_0%22,4,%22A3961E45-4CD2-4564-ACE4-251FAC2589D5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,13%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-120%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%2286618BD3-AE34-496D-827E-423401E6F0DF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%229A8078BD-6FAB-425C-9AA2-5F8549034E4D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-13%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4030-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,13,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-830%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%22A37E58BC-1343-4E79-9EE6-946DA1F61941%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-397%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%2235D99371-8893-4935-B8B8-14D3AB95A1D0%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1177%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22809DFC3A-FD52-411C-8CD8-1C951CEEADA4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-852%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-22%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4430-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,22%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-26%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_5%22,4,%22B222E5F8-34BE-472C-AE9D-3EE689843EE1%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-4%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.19629687070846558,0.1962968409061432,0.19629687070846558%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1179%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1142%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-70%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-71%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-96%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3962968587875366,0.39629679918289184,0.3962968587875366%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-0-imageStyle%22,4,%223EB296FF-F2C8-4FA5-8721-4CB26459585F%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-76%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-12%5D%5D,2,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-2-valueaxis_1%22,4,%2207105235-B58A-40E7-9C61-80B2AF7B47D9%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-336%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,36,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%224C28CCFB-6E1B-4C41-AE00-756045BEEFC3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-headerColumnStyle%22,4,%2217BC64F8-32C1-4F00-89E7-67A75B382DC5%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%2221B14080-4FBC-4BA4-8E8E-5B915B59215C%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-3-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-3-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22C450ACD5-42AC-47AF-9C21-CD28049CC055%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-23%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_3%22,4,%22EE3D484C-14D5-41BC-96A7-DC10EB06F60F%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-21%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.08815591782331466,0.9048587083816528,0.8119124174118042%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1903%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-28%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1867%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-95%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.09742506593465805,1,0.8972808718681335%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-5-movieStyle%22,4,%2257FBC702-4505-4836-8DB7-B6823407BB07%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-153,%5B%5D,1,0.6100000143051147%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%22C1CEEE52-4757-4810-BAFA-53E71898E0B8%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1700%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-1-tableStyle%22,4,%2282299F6B-C788-4D71-9E96-80D41B8B97B4%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-419%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-63%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-26%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.2509804368019104,0.3764706254005432,0.5686274766921997%5D%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-18%5D,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.14934006333351135,0.6333713531494141,0.8747996091842651%5D%5D,2%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,false,false,true,false,false,false,true,false,false,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-68%5D,1%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-82%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-86%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22EE8CABFB-0595-4F6D-8BEA-9BB17E446AD7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-971%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-323%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_3%22,4,%22EB66292E-B1BE-43CF-ACF2-A5134042D84A%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11294329911470413,0.1129470244050026,0.11294504255056381%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-202%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-53%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-166%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-54%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-52%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-192%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3129366934299469,0.31294703483581543,0.3129415214061737%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%220A544875-8441-4FE8-9167-F89B4CFFE4E3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-55%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-headerRowStyle%22,4,%220D0C35E9-6E3B-4032-84CB-7A460EDE9AC5%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.00389677076600492,0.4437386691570282,0.0021101231686770916%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Footnote%22,%22text-32-paragraphstyle-Footnote%20Text%22%5D,4,%226038D572-A93E-4ABC-A147-84B1175372E6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,11%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%22E7233CF3-E01C-49B8-91F1-1E770352773F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22BFCAD142-BA8A-4FCC-BEF8-92859F53E5AA%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7999271154403686,0.800000011920929,0.7999023795127869%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-0-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%22AC60B396-25CC-4C6D-98A0-CE3259F27FBF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-12%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-102%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22CDB391B5-738D-442A-9A23-5B729755C9B7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-108%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-12%22,4,%22FE9A81BB-E168-481E-A689-A6046D225769%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-10%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22stickyComment-0-shapeStyle%22,4,%22C9FB6ED5-1795-460E-9852-16D9E14EC01D%22%5D,0,%5B119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-58%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B136,%5B%5D,0,0,0,0.15000000596046448,0%5D,1%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,90,2,5,0.25,%5B-8%5D,true%5D,null,null,null,%5B-1402%5D,%5B-1662%5D,false,0,false,%5B-9%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-294,%5B1,%22table-5-tableStyle%22,4,%22B2C29018-E017-4D0F-9136-A94E95C3E196%22%5D,0,%5B295,%5B%5B0,true,true,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-241%5D%5D,true,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-1525%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-62%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-67%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.25%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.75%5D,%5B828,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,63%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,31%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,47%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,15%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,16%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,2%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,4%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,32%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,8%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,19%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,44%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,3%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,12%5D,%5B827,%5B%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,48%5D%5D%5D,true,true,true,false,true,false,true,false,false,%22HelveticaNeue%22,0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0,5,%5B-79%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-83%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%227BC78832-A684-473E-B8F4-A6F7F0A233B5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-353%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%225B0E512C-CA81-458D-B983-A4CACCF4E853%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-110%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-1-legend%22,4,%228374296D-9788-46AD-A526-69E5281B2E5C%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-27%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%203%22,%22text-3-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%2244D9C306-BCD5-4E16-8810-F3F0B018D401%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,11,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B623,%5B0,2%5D,446.3999938964844%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B375,%5B%5B0,%22Link%22,%22character-style-hyperlink%22%5D,4,%227AFB8368-1950-45FA-BD14-F2AE1FEF677F%22%5D,%5B369,%5B21,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_5%22,4,%22AC397E17-D138-4697-9F46-08A69297C62B%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-32%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B136,%5B%5D,0.0014227052452042698,0.09296277910470962,0.2144666314125061,1,0%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-556%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-520%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-40%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-33%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-181%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.0027494432870298624,0.17965485155582428,0.41446661949157715%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-1-chart%22,4,%2202212398-6D5E-4772-996D-6541EDF54319%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-242%5D,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Title%22,%22text-1-paragraphstyle-Title%22%5D,4,%2201B349E1-8F96-4A49-9D75-EDD956B122CF%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,30%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-1639%5D,38,%5B-384%5D,40,true%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%227480781E-375A-4AD9-A8AF-88F59F02EBB3%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%22E1848B34-AD1F-4082-B6BC-14513DB7DDAD%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3794%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-3-imageStyle%22,4,%2242C15F1C-A231-40B1-BAEF-ECE71BCE115F%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4923780560493469,0.47020667791366577,0.4237736761569977%5D%5D,0.75%5D%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,68,1,2,0.5%5D%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-1-series_0%22,4,%22016E7532-AA02-41C2-A35C-7ADB94ED0B9D%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-18%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3375922441482544,0.7577283382415771,0.9999999403953552%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-911%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,0,141,2,10%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-875%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-213%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-214%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-239%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.3375922739505768,0.7577283978462219,1%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%205%22,%22text-29-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%205%22%5D,4,%22C8EFDC47-C0A4-4F59-ABB2-7062524D8109%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-472%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-94%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_3%22,4,%22FF4E94E6-F0CB-4330-B675-DF640164FC28%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-82%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-524%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-581%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-47%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-47%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-70%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,1,0.14725470542907715,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_4%22,4,%22A4146AFA-AA9C-4297-A1CF-90F79F9B1163%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-47%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.5995331406593323,0.097915880382061,0.3701362609863281%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2296%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-2260%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-39%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-62%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7995331287384033,0.13057991862297058,0.49361109733581543%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-5-shapestyle%22,4,%227F4D5B2C-02E5-40F7-A131-EC8EB3818F87%22%5D,0,%5B119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-76%5D,3,1%5D,5,%5B-171,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,0.0010000000474974513,2%5D%5D%5D,1,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,null%5D,8,%5B-2014%5D,10,1,12,%5B-2014%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%22A84C6137-37D0-4B7C-A457-DA5AD1C27B17%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2288%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-4-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%2288C686E4-AF0B-4F50-A74F-FA9104F40FDB%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-164%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22830E3F81-13BA-4337-B3BB-B8F05D9712B0%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%203%22,%22text-5-paragraphstyle-Heading%203%22%5D,4,%229D81BB4C-338A-4618-9AB6-4748C9FB6F0A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,14%5D,13,null,19,0.019999999552965164,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-20%5D%5D,36,%5B-266%5D,40,true,%5B42,%5B-391,%5B%5D,1,1.2000000476837158%5D,0,2%5D,%5B46,1,%5B740,%5B%5D,-3,-3%5D%5D,%5B50,2,18,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1270%5D,0.5,0%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_2%22,4,%2260C0FB70-BF62-4F6A-8101-934151188A82%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-10%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.58798748254776,0.626181960105896,0.6720042824745178%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2024%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1988%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-71%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-38%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-97%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7629826664924622,0.8125444650650024,0.8720042705535889%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22B2D188BD-2074-4419-9ED1-DFBCBB7FE2AE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,19,0,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,%5B42,%5B-3144%5D,-1,0%5D,%5B46,0,%5B-3144%5D%5D,%5B50,0,0,null%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%224523A6C8-B703-4DF6-B1BA-7190A97A42C3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.8799999952316284,0.8799999952316284,0.8799999952316284%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-4-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-4-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22375A2618-AF8F-4D66-9336-54F3D59A1CC5%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B-1,1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-64%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-22%5D%5D,-3,-4,-5,8,%5B-1987%5D,-13%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-3-legend%22,4,%22510C0727-C3AF-46A1-B7F8-3C1856525410%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Note%20Taking%22,%22text-8-liststyle-Note%20Taking%22%5D,4,%22FFD93E27-51ED-41A4-9BCD-34E43D566050%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B378,%5B%5D,1.2000000476837158,2,true%5D,%5B-3536%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,-7,-8,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22,%22%E2%80%A2%22,%22-%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-footerRowStyle%22,4,%22D0C81FEF-DB6A-4752-A117-C56B25F4023D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.97458416223526,0.7300633788108826,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22shape-4-shapestyle%22,4,%222992BDFE-6F45-4054-88EE-9EFDB213BC76%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2072%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-32%5D,false%5D,null%5D,%5B7,%5B-760%5D,%5B-148%5D%5D,12,%5B-148%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Title%201%22,%22text-24-paragraphstyle-Table%20Title%201%22%5D,4,%22F0AE18E5-1C51-43DF-9A4E-7CB01FCB404E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-7%5D%5D,38,%5B-307%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%223578F107-AB0C-4713-AD14-B62B7E6E63E6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%225D472872-F7DA-4A37-BC36-E3471ACDF3FA%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-152%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-headerRowStyle%22,4,%228F505E06-099E-4B6C-A54A-85FFF101BC26%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-28%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%227D3BEB27-9766-443A-989E-595E8E140441%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-670%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%220F6C9C99-151C-4DE5-8B0B-8AD136BFDBD9%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-65%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_1%22,4,%223F122D52-5C0E-4A54-99E7-DFD4B61F195A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-26%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%228C3E3A97-4A2B-474A-A11C-88F7BB024DE0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%202%22,%22text-4-paragraphstyle-Heading%202%22%5D,4,%22D2904F25-FF25-43C7-8C82-9A30E978FEC6%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,16%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-168%5D,38,%5B-24%5D,40,true,%5B43,0,2%5D,47,%5B-168%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-4-legend%22,4,%22EC42634A-042A-44D5-BA6E-0096AC48F82C%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-4-series_3%22,4,%2226353A36-2DE5-447B-9BFC-8042F158DC4B%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-99%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6165589094161987,0.4381375014781952,0.7973268628120422%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-344%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-39%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-324%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-110%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-158%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7712154388427734,0.5480390787124634,0.9973268508911133%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%2279567911-C69B-4888-8676-718DF8464D08%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4401%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-headerRowStyle%22,4,%221545F7C4-A198-47D1-8583-07BF3DCC8D20%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7435110211372375,0.7536889314651489,0.7505912184715271%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-4-movieStyle%22,4,%2256C4D560-7DE4-4C61-9DB0-B60C46ED95FE%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B153,%5B%5D,%22Headlines%22,1%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%225A6FA0FD-5624-4AEB-A380-6D4F8CF779DC%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2810%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%2260030825-2A78-43D0-8E6D-D682C290CDC3%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1752%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-categoryLevel4Row%22,4,%222399FB40-BFB5-4866-9136-1682D3D962E8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4245%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%2236C2ABC7-9FEF-4356-87E4-C3BF4D7C610B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-78%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,%5B43,-1,0%5D,47,%5B-191%5D,%5B55,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%22CDA0B303-E2C4-4041-BE2C-43404E148504%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-3-valueaxis_0%22,4,%2215819DC0-5018-494D-A491-68C10B7D768E%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1258%5D,1%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,false,27,true,36,3%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22image-1-imageStyle%22,4,%221CD1A8FB-8A12-4F61-9000-6544EEAD036D%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B%5B0,%5B-153,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-15%5D,false%5D,null%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%229807972B-CA69-4C13-A9C3-122DD50CB13E%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-952%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-1-valueaxis_1%22,4,%22BD292CD9-DA59-48FC-81F0-E814BE537766%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,24,true,27,false,36,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Table%20Style%201%22,%22text-25-paragraphstyle-Table%20Style%201%22%5D,4,%22BD941232-8720-49E8-A061-02B0D4F0E6D7%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-139%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22D57F44BC-6D0E-4446-8E6A-34410650E20A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1374%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_9%22,4,%226B6D5723-DE07-4EA2-BE0C-6720F0B3E6BC%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-5-series_1%22,4,%2299252ECF-4B3C-4B68-9228-FCC38CA26631%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4750521183013916,0.5009443163871765,0.5383895635604858%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1950%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-23%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-1442%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-107%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-108%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-133%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.6515236496925354,0.6870342493057251,0.7383895516395569%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel1Row%22,4,%22924120B0-F93B-4085-B08A-FF87BF99B15D%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3730%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%228AC7848F-B30A-42AE-B8E5-D16302D6ADC8%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.4695417881011963,0.5014435648918152,0.5380898118019104%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%22345C37E8-AA1D-4121-873A-9B7EB70C754B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-32%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-5-legend%22,4,%22C5A7ADAE-BED5-4D07-9875-FE52D5B0BFD5%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-67%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-25%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-5-referenceLine_0%22,4,%225E4AE4CA-C0D5-4742-95E9-5950E0586A65%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3,5,%5B-26%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22F72F2B78-70B4-4C89-9CC4-439A58F7C73D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-9%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22line-1-shapestyle%22,4,%2211C13C94-FB3A-4CED-A32F-DE69DF647674%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,null,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-38%5D,2%5D%5D%5D,3,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-6%5D,false%5D,-8%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-bodyStyle%22,4,%22B64DCED9-7BBC-483B-A8D0-A276915547B5%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,true,2,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%2215383D24-9F40-4E7A-BFC7-B5F7A4DB1EB4%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B0,false,2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9200000166893005,0.9200000166893005,0.9200000166893005%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%227C0E05B9-3441-4668-B16F-35F55DC19F9A%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-282%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B1,%22textbox-0-shapestyle%22,4,%22861CB830-13C6-4E57-8B4E-443C2B0096DC%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-14%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-29%5D%5D,3,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B7,%5B-313%5D,%5B-345%5D%5D,10,0,12,%5B-276%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-3-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%221987DC9B-B3ED-4B03-A109-DF1D7BF27643%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-141%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-102,%5B1,%22chart-3-chart%22,4,%22AE2B47B9-94D3-42E3-A966-891B58DF3744%22%5D,0,%5B-103,%5B%5B1,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Left%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Top%20Light%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.823514163,0.823514163,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,12,100,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20High%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.95613718,0.969676256,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.899999976,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,40,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%20Low%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,-90,100,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Soft%20Light%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-1142,%5B%5D,1,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,11,50,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Directional%20Key%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,90,100,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Default%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.400000006,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,10,15,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1140,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-0.251457274,-0.56923151,-0.782780111,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,100,0,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.100000001,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-100,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B1142,%5B%5D,%22Medium%20Center%22,%5B9,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Fill%20Center%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.300000012,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-12,12,30,0%5D%5D,%5B-1141,%5B%5D,%5B1,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,1,1,1,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,%5B8,%5B1116,%5B%5D,30.0004902,40.0005531,30.0004654,0%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.387422115,-0.578737617,-0.717611969,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Right%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,50,20,0,0%5D%5D,%5B1139,%5B%5D,%22Edge%20Left%22,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,0,1%5D,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0.898664832,1,0.99987793,1%5D,%5B-1116,%5B%5D%5D,0.200000003,%5B1116,%5B%5D,0,0,1,0%5D,1,true,%5B1116,%5B%5D,-50,20,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,11,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-189%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-3-paragraphStyle_5%22,4,%221337A437-7141-43E0-A627-6D6C8D168BFE%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-169%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-204%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-categoryLevel1Row%22,4,%2212041B91-F130-4F30-A7E9-41FE7369A4FF%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3199%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-5-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-5-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%228CF5FC1C-0F7B-4B91-875C-3B39C32CC966%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B-1,1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-178%5D%5D,-3,-4,-5,-8,10,1,-13%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-1-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22B2C6A984-3BDE-4FAF-8B7F-0EA4A6D3B20F%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,10%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-14%5D,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-480%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-176%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-625,%5B1,%22chart-2-legend%22,4,%2246F92D2D-9ABC-42E9-8BBA-6546CBAA49D0%22%5D,0,%5B-626,%5B4,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-5-valueaxis_1%22,4,%22C1D26A7C-7363-44C1-A6DD-FA94E5EFB5E2%22%5D,0,%5B-442,%5B3,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-346%5D,5,%5B-29%5D%5D,16,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,22,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%22,%22toc-entry-style-default%22%5D,4,%22AE81BB36-DB85-4277-9EC4-8317C990C428%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,14,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-17%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-0-paragraphStyle_6%22,4,%22CD88ECFE-0883-48CD-A12D-62A2A6B92D17%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-18%22,4,%2240DF7722-A1CE-43DD-4330-04D2AD8F2A6E%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,18%5D,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-23%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%22FA4E4933-80EA-48B6-A041-BF3E0FDBC31B%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4218%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-0-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22767C4B7E-F5FF-4258-8B64-7190DC77AB90%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5315%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-5-categoryLevel2Row%22,4,%224F127F2A-9EFD-4CF7-9EC8-836B63CBBE11%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-229%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Dash%22,%22text-7-liststyle-Dash%22%5D,4,%2233DF25A5-727D-40D2-8A52-80F63ED1156D%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-551%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,12,24,36,48,60,72,84,96%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B380,%5B%5D,%5B9,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22,%22-%22%5D%5D,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153,1.0909091234207153%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-386,%5B%5B0,%22Lettered%22,%22text-4-liststyle-Lettered%22%5D,4,%220C37ABE5-3FDC-4C58-99BF-3BEBDBD973FE%22%5D,0,%5B-383,%5B3,%5B381,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-1851%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D,%5B-1%5D%5D%5D,%5B5,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,0,18,36,54,72,90,108,126,144%5D%5D,%5B382,%5B%5D,%5B9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9%5D%5D,%5B820,%5B%5D,%5B9,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false,false%5D%5D%5D,-10,%5B10,%5B379,%5B%5D,%5B9,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282,1.6363627910614013,1.6363636255264282,1.6363636255264282%5D%5D,%5B774,%5B%5D,%5B9,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%22774BF1CF-D06F-4F8B-A8A3-E08D93F3B0C0%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-74%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-1-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%225CC9D6D0-0985-45FB-A0C6-C1BEB690D08B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,12%5D,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-267%5D%5D,31,2,38,null%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%204%22,%22text-4-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%22D63C7399-B0DB-4E79-979A-6290AE05B109%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,9,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-67%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-1-labelLevel5Row%22,4,%2225A5C962-3EFD-4E9C-AFCF-529D047B6999%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5016%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5B0,%22None%22,%22character-style-null%22%5D,4,%22DB6E71C1-5B08-4230-AB77-605A731643C8%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-22%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel5Row%22,4,%22BDB62EC2-A633-4EA0-85FE-47DC1246C825%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-317%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_2%22,4,%22C19A7CDE-26F6-4B43-90A6-52D17E69F1C4%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,10,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-16%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Label%20Dark%22,%22text-19-paragraphstyle-Shape%20Caption%22%5D,4,%22B9D16780-1F2D-42ED-B100-E8E38D8A737D%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,12,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,38,%5B-78%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-0-movieStyle%22,4,%22BE45AC94-BAE1-43BE-9A5A-7C2C55D5DB65%22%5D,0,%5B780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-113%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-3-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%2267AADFF9-95F8-4B01-B91E-E314D709B181%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-3880%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-3-series_0%22,4,%22CE54E5E7-9818-4703-81D6-ABB46B1BE163%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5,5,%5B-106%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-673%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-988%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B789,%5B%5D,141,1,10,0.5,%5B-32%5D,true%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-953%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-38%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-14%5D,5,%5B-34%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-173%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-4382%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%20Red%22,%22text-33-paragraphstyle-Heading%204%22%5D,4,%2239F06B36-1832-4008-9638-009A7B543AC5%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,true,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,16%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4356%5D%5D,31,4,36,%5B-373%5D,40,true,43,0,47,%5B-648%5D,%5B55,true,true%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-779,%5B1,%22movie-2-movieStyle%22,4,%228C250331-B9C1-4DD0-9F3A-8AB37C129157%22%5D,0,%5B-780,%5B0,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-60%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-18%5D%5D,2,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,53,4,6,0.5%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-2966,%5B1,%22chart-3-referenceLine_0%22,4,%229A9F8BE0-34C2-4775-AC64-C3A0A4E38E04%22%5D,0,%5B-7396,%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,3,5,%5B-20%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5B0,%22Heading%22,%22text-3-paragraphstyle-Heading%201%22%5D,4,%224E52F324-30CC-4D21-B38C-0D3A7CE52A22%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,18,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-10%5D%5D,44,2,47,%5B-554%5D,55,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B%5B0,%22tableName-1-shapeStyle%22,%22tableName-1-shapeStyle%22%5D,4,%22083DF201-41C4-4DA5-BE0C-8C65914C11A4%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B1,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1,5,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-118,%5B-1,1,%22shape-0-shapestyle%22,4,%226AF14A13-9AB1-4B8F-9A19-0AA0AC459B89%22%5D,0,%5B-119,%5B%5B0,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-37%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,1,%5B789,%5B%5D,315,5,1,1,%5B-12%5D,false%5D,null%5D,%5B7,%5B-403%5D,%5B-716%5D%5D,12,%5B-716%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B-1,1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_7%22,4,%2222745CD7-E061-4D2C-99E4-1C2E9909CE22%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B4,false,%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,13,%5B789,%5B%5D,86.565185546875,0.8133138418197632,2,0.4187769293785095,%5B-7%5D,true%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2%5D%5D,31,2,36,null,38,null,40,false,%5B43,-1,0%5D,56,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B-800,%5B%5B0,%22TOC%20Heading%201%22,%22text-1-tocentrystyle%22%5D,4,%22BDE9D791-E254-457A-B127-B9A8689E68CA%22%5D,0,%5B-809,%5B8,14,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,53,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9,%5B-623,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-441,%5B1,%22chart-4-categoryaxis_0%22,4,%22AD7E361A-1EF0-42EA-A838-DB8ECDF99C99%22%5D,0,%5B442,%5B0,1,2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-230%5D,5,%5B-35%5D%5D,4,0,6,9,8,0,11,1,13,null,15,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,17,1,19,null,21,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,0.5%5D,23,true,%5B25,false,false%5D,28,false,31,false,33,false,35,2,38,9,40,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-4-categoryLevel3Row%22,4,%2204E2913F-FFFB-4AFE-9FC0-BF7BE6C6A2B6%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4404%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-0-series_5%22,4,%22D387288E-A3C9-42E0-A517-0862E144B133%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-20%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1315%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-1371%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-9%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-65%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,5,%5B-42%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-120%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-15%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-13%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4,5,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.57419353723526,0.57419353723526,0.5741934776306152%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-100,%5B1,%22chart-2-series_2%22,4,%229DA320C4-04FE-431A-8176-268A957F961F%22%5D,0,%5B-101,%5B%5B2,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-69%5D,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D,%5B-156,%5B0,%5B-195,%5B%5D%5D%5D,0,%22M%200%200%20L%206%200%22%5D%5D,%5B6,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.11306291073560715,0.6937540769577026,0.0017174729146063327%5D%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-933%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-11%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B34,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,141,1,10,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,20,0.550000011920929%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,220,3,4,0.5%5D%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,122,0,10,0.550000011920929%5D%5D%5D,%5B49,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-163%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-39%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-13%5D,5,%5B-41%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,4%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,1%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-8%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-8%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-62%5D,1%5D,5,%5B-7%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-6%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-5%5D%5D,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D,79,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-22%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B81,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-10%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-15%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,2%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,%5B0,%5B-6%5D,4%5D,5,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,1,2%5D,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B1,2,1,0.25%5D%5D,%5B-169,%5B%5D,0,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.14565743505954742,0.8937540650367737,0.0022125972900539636%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-5-paragraphStyle_4%22,4,%227D010318-5C41-4705-8068-095D39312F58%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue%22,13,null,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-316%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B1,%22tableCell-2-labelLevel4Row%22,4,%221C5C5ACC-9F34-4DB6-9AD2-30BCEDFDCB89%22%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B2,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-2940%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-4-paragraphStyle_10%22,4,%22D8714006-EE5A-402A-82F1-01EC56C985CD%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-8%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22chart-2-paragraphStyle_8%22,4,%229A6BB36C-8480-4E95-94D3-B54E51AE0823%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-88%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22stickyComment-0-paragraphstyle-16%22,4,%226151310C-5950-4B2F-2345-995025593F7B%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B8,16,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D,31,4,38,%5B-308%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-2-labelLevel2Row%22,4,%225EB2D8F1-2349-485E-A2D7-D849B7D26035%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B%5B7,%22HelveticaNeue-Bold%22,10%5D,13,%5B-789,%5B%5D,%5B0,315,5%5D,3,1,5,false%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-341%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B1,%22tableCellText-5-labelLevel3Row%22,4,%22A64BDC51-5AFB-4378-B08F-C4BE52BDFD43%22%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B13,%5B-789,%5B%5D%5D,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-14%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Emphasis%22,-2,4,%22C8D46325-2BB2-405B-86DA-51D1E09A838A%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B4,true%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Red%22,4,%224809EA58-BAD8-467D-BD02-EBEC3EB7F5AC%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-5,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.7859717607498169,0.1470136046409607,0.022383563220500946%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Strikethrough%22,4,%229CDC4F2A-0DEA-4732-B0BA-F98A54A95EFC%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B15,1,-30%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Italic%22,4,%22ED2504F2-47B5-440C-ADF5-CB6662AB39C5%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B5,true,-16%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B0,%22Underline%22,4,%22CEFC9AF0-946E-48D4-8058-F560FDBCCD3E%22%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-6,21,1%5D%5D%5D,%5B-5731%5D,%5B-213%5D,%5B398,%5B3,%5B-4578%5D%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B7,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,25,0,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.2705899775028229,0.2705898880958557,0.2705899775028229%5D%5D%5D,31,3,33,28%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B-30,31,2,-34,49,13.894195556640625%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.9321255087852478,0.13482949137687683,0.046555064618587494%5D%5D%5D,31,3,33,28,-50%5D%5D%5D,%5B-398,%5B%5D,0,%5B-395,%5B29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.37036359310150146,0.3703635334968567,0.37036359310150146%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B375,%5B3,%5B-360%5D%5D,%5B-369,%5B5,true,-22%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-6,8,12%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B-9,29,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0.20000000298023224,0.20000000298023224,0.20000000298023224%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-375,%5B%5D,0,%5B-369,%5B5,true,29,%5B-134,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B542,%5B3,%5B-3378%5D%5D,%5B543,%5B8,0%5D%5D%5D,%5B301,%5B3,%5B-831%5D%5D,%5B302,%5B0,false%5D%5D%5D,%5B398,%5B1,%22formula-editor-parStyle%22,4,%22FFC3580D-6F2F-4C39-BBD6-EE223E58879C%22%5D,%5B395,%5B%5B0,0,0,null,null,false,false,null,%22Helvetica%22,12%5D,%5B10,0,null,1,null,null,0,1,0,null,0,null,0,1,false,false,-1,false,false,null,%5B134,%5B%5D,%5B-136,%5B%5D,%5B0,0,0,0%5D%5D%5D,false,0,%22.%22,36,null,0,null,true,null,false,false,0,%5B391,%5B%5D,2,18,0.7222222222222222%5D,-1,0,false,0,%5B740,%5B%5D,0,0%5D,1,0,0,0,null,%5B624,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,1,false,false%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B3,%5B-2586%5D%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B3,%5B-1768%5D%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B3,%5B-5256%5D%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B3,%5B-959%5D%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B%5D%5D%5D,%5B-301,%5B3,%5B-5745%5D%5D,0,%5B-302,%5B%5D%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B354,%5B%5D,%22A1293C30-7820-4B1C-8955-28F48FDBB86D%22,%22They%20had%20been%20here%20for%20all%20of%20five%20minutes%20and%20Kaleb%20could%20already%20feel%20a%20migraine%20coming%20on.%20He%20was%20slowly%20deciding%20that%20Lucy%20deserved%20a%20sainthood%20for%20how%20long%20she%20had%20been%20mother%20hen%20to%20the%20visiting%20Fairies%20downstairs.%20Why%20an%20idiot%20with%20over%20half%20of%20his%20magic%20permanently%20drained%20kept%20asking%20people%20to%20fight%20him%20he%E2%80%99d%20never%20know%20-%20mind%20bender%20or%20not.%20He%20had%20sent%20Cristoff%20to%20collect%20Lucy%20the%20second%20he%20heard%20them%20arrive%20and%20only%20wished%20they%20would%20hurry%20up.%20He%20was%20slowly%20regretting%20his%20decision%20to%20have%20the%20Fairies%20reunite%20at%20White%20Sea%20but%20could%20now%20understand%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20concern%20for%20Bosco%20otherwise.%20%5Cn%5CnNot%20wanting%20to%20drop%20Lucy%20in%20the%20middle%20of%20a%20war%20zone,%20Cristoff%20moon-hopped%20them%20(plus%20%5CnZen)%20into%20Kaleb%E2%80%99s%20office.%20Their%20arrival%20caused%20Kaleb%20to%20release%20a%20sign%20of%20relief%20but%20the%20uncharacteristic%20behaviour%20from%20the%20Wizard%20Saint%20didn%E2%80%99t%20go%20unnoticed.%20Kaleb%20was%20met%20with%20questioning%20glances%20from%20his%20two%20brothers,%20and%20a%20knowing%20smirk%20from%20Lucy.%20Damn.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CIf%20you%20tell%20him%20this%20I%E2%80%99ll%20deny%20it%20all%20to%20hell,%20but%20when%20it%20comes%20to%20giving%20me%20a%20headache%20Fairy%20Tail%20has%20Vander%20beat.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnKnowing%20that%20Vander%20really%20didn%E2%80%99t%20need%20any%20more%20motivation,%20all%20three%20visitors%20nodded%20before%20moving%20out%20of%20Kaleb%E2%80%99s%20office%20and%20towards%20the%20main%20hall%20of%20the%20guild,%20guild%20master%20in%20tow.%20%5Cn%5CnLucy%20had%20done%20her%20best%20to%20prepare%20herself%20for%20when%20she%20saw%20her%20old%20guild-mates%20again.%20Truthfully,%20she%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20sure%20she%E2%80%99d%20ever%20be%20ready%20but%20there%20was%20no%20use%20worrying%20about%20that%20now.%20Turning%20the%20corner%20she%20could%20see%20them%20all%20not%20so%20patiently%20waiting.%20Loke%20had%20informed%20her%20who%20would%20be%20coming%20and%20honestly%20right%20now%20the%20only%20one%20she%20wished%20to%20see%20was%20Wendy%20-%20Juvia%20and%20Cana%20were%20probably%20next%20on%20the%20list%20at%20a%20push.%20Subtly%20equipping%20the%20rune%20pen%20that%20came%20with%20her%20Virgo%20stardress,%20Lucy%20wrote%20runes%20to%20keep%20all%20but%20Wendy%20out%20of%20the%20upper%20level%20of%20the%20guild%20hall.%20The%20second%20she%20was%20visible%20the%20whole%20guild%20went%20silent,%20it%20felt%20like%20everyone%20in%20White%20Sea%20was%20present%20to%20watch%20the%20show.%20Wendy%20broke%20the%20silence%20with%20her%20greeting,%20bounding%20up%20the%20stairs%20to%20her%20kin.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CLucy-nee!!%20I%20missed%20you%20so%20much!%20You%20need%20to%20tell%20me%20about%20all%20you%E2%80%99ve%20been%20up%20to...%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnHowever,%20Wendy%20was%20cut%20off%20but%20Natsu%20slamming%20into%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20rune%20wall.%20Knowing%20he%20was%20likely%20to%20say%20something%20stupid,%20Lucy%20chose%20to%20speak%20her%20mind%20before%20her%20courage%20left%20her.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CI%20may%20have%20agreed%20to%20see%20you%20but%20that%20doesn%E2%80%99t%20mean%20you%E2%80%99re%20forgiven.%20Before%20you%20tell%20me%20about%20the%20pain%20you%E2%80%99re%20in%20now,%20before%20you%20try%20and%20guilt%20me%20into%20feeling%20sorry%20for%20you,%20I%20need%20you%20to%20first%20double%20it%20-%20magic%20drain%20and%20all%20-%20and%20tell%20me%20if%20you%E2%80%99d%20still%20be%20standing.%20I%20know%20you%20think%20I%20called%20you%20here%20out%20of%20want%20but%20right%20now%20I%E2%80%99m%20merely%20doing%20what%20the%20fates%20have%20dictated.%20If%20you%20want%20to%20try%20and%20reforge%20our%20kinship%20-%20or%20friendship%20-%20you%20need%20to%20know%20that%20it%E2%80%99ll%20be%20a%20long%20road%20and%20not%20a%20challenge%20you%20can%20simply%20fight%20your%20way%20through.%20Additionally,%20it%E2%80%99s%20not%20just%20me%20you%20need%20to%20prove%20yourself%20to%20but%20my%20other%20kin%20and%20of%20course%20my%20spirits%20-%20and%20you%20might%20like%20to%20know%20that%20I%E2%80%99ve%20got%20a%20new%20friend%20who%20really%20isn%E2%80%99t%20your%20biggest%20fans%20right%20now.%5CnIf%20you%20ever%20truly%20cared%20for%20me,%20even%20a%20little,%20you%E2%80%99ll%20understand%20that%20I%E2%80%99m%20going%20to%20need%20space%20and%20time,%20and%20most%20importantly%20you%E2%80%99ll%20give%20me%20those%20things.%20I%E2%80%99m%20not%20saying%20you%20need%20to%20give%20up%20your%20own%20lives%20to%20get%20me%20back,%20or%20move%20to%20Bosco...%20you%20just%20need%20to%20show%20me%20that%20you%E2%80%99re%20here%20for%20me%20when%20I%20need%20you...%20that%20you%20won%E2%80%99t%20walk%20away%20again...%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CWhat%20are%20you%20on%20about%20you%20weirdo..%20why%20would%20we%20move%20to%20Bosco?%20You%20need%20to%20come%20back%20to%20Fairy%20Tail%20so%20we%20can%20go%20on%20more%20adventures..%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnLaxus%20entered%20White%20Sea%20the%20moment%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20speech%20began%20but%20it%20was%20during%20Natsu%E2%80%99s%20reply%20that%20he%20remembered%20the%20promise%20he%20made%20to%20Blondie.%20Letting%20out%20a%20large%20bolt%20of%20lighting%20to%20render%20the%20idiot%20unconscious,%20Laxus%20turned%20his%20attention%20to%20Gajeel%20as%20if%20to%20say%20%E2%80%98you%E2%80%99re%20next%E2%80%99.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CSo%20I%20think%20my%20kin%20has%20made%20it%20clear%20what%20we%20think%20of%20that%20idea..%20who%E2%80%99s%20next?%20Any%20other%20ideas?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CBun...%20Lucy%20-%20I%E2%80%99m%20sorry%20for%20not%20being%20there%20for%20you%20when%20you%20needed%20me,%20I%E2%80%99m%20sorry%20for%20adding%20to%20your%20pain,%20for%20leaving%20you%20all%20alone%20once%20again.%20I%20honestly%20don%E2%80%99t%20know%20how%20to%20make%20it%20up%20to%20you%20but%20I%E2%80%99ll%20do%20almost%20anything%20you%20ask%20of%20me.%20Just%20please,%20give%20me%20a%20place%20to%20start.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnEven%20without%20looking%20into%20his%20eyes%20as%20he%20spoke%20Lucy%20knew%20that%20Gajeel%20was%20sincere.%20She%20could%20tell%20by%20the%20way%20he%20used%20her%20name%20instead%20of%20calling%20her%20bunny%20girl%20and%20could%20hear%20it%20in%20his%20soul.%20She%20also%20made%20note%20that%20he%20seemed%20to%20remember%20-%20and%20respect%20-%20her%20magic%20enough%20to%20be%20careful%20with%20his%20choice%20of%20words.%20He%20didn%E2%80%99t%20promise%20her%20he%E2%80%99d%20do%20anything%20for%20her%20but%20almost%20anything.%20Others%20may%20have%20been%20offended%20by%20such%20a%20wording%20but%20Lucy%20could%20only%20see%20if%20for%20what%20her%20former%20brother%20intended%20it%20as%20-%20his%20way%20of%20making%20her%20a%20new%20promise,%20one%20that%20he%20worded%20with%20consideration.%20He%20wanted%20her%20to%20know%20that%20he%20was%20taking%20this%20promise%20seriously,%20that%20he%20had%20no%20intentions%20to%20break%20it.%20It%20was%20written%20in%20his%20eyes%20that%20he%20didn%E2%80%99t%20believe%20himself%20worthy%20of%20this%20second%20chance%20but%20was%20going%20to%20give%20it%20his%20best%20shot%20nonetheless.%20Good%20-%20now%20only%20if%20Natsu%20could%20grow%20up...%5Cn%5CnFeeling%20a%20tug%20on%20her%20arm,%20Lucy%20looked%20down%20into%20Wendy%E2%80%99s%20eyes.%20Together%20they%20held%20an%20almost%20silent%20conversation%20about%20what%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20next%20actions%20should%20be.%20Finally,%20Lucy%20faced%20all%20her%20former%20friends%20again%20having%20reached%20her%20decision.%20Whilst%20this%20would%20by%20no%20means%20make%20up%20for%20their%20actions,%20she%20figured%20that%20this%20would%20be%20the%20best%20place%20to%20start.%20However,%20that%20didn%E2%80%99t%20mean%20she%E2%80%99d%20spell%20it%20out%20for%20them.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CAlright,%20I%E2%80%99ll%20give%20you%20a%20place%20to%20start.%20After%20the%20battle%20of%20Tartarus,%20after%20Fairy%20Tail%20disbanded,%20I%20was%20in%20pain%20mind,%20body%20and%20soul.%20Had%20any%20of%20you%20-%20and%20not%20just%20the%20dragons%20-%20stuck%20around%20for%20even%20five%20minutes%20you%E2%80%99d%20know%20that%20I%20was%20anything%20but%20okay.%20I%20shall%20confess%20only%20one%20thing%20to%20you%20-%20my%20two%20kin%20bonds%20were%20not%20the%20only%20ones%20to%20break%20around%20that%20time.%20So,%20if%20you%20really%20want%20to%20prove%20your%20sincerity%20to%20me,%20if%20you%20want%20me%20to%20believe%20in%20your%20friendship%20again,%20you%E2%80%99ll%20start%20by%20fixing%20what%20else%20was%20broken.%20You%20fix%20that,%20and%20I%E2%80%99ll%20leave%20you%20to%20pass%20the%20judgement%20of%20my%20spirits%20and%20kin.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnWith%20that%20Lucy%20turned%20her%20back%20on%20her%20old%20family,%20knowing%20that%20neither%20her%20spirits%20or%20kin%20would%20go%20easy%20on%20them.%20Lucy%20was%20sure%20of%20two%20things%20in%20that%20moment.%20Firstly,%20that%20went%20far%20better%20than%20planned;%20and%20secondly,%20she%20was%20going%20to%20get%20Aquarius%20back%20with%20or%20without%20her%20lost%20dragons.%5Cn%5Cn---%20---%20---%20---%20---%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CLook%20I%20don%E2%80%99t%20need%20some%20prissy,%20dumb%20blonde%20hanging%20around%20me%20all%20the%20time.%20When%20will%20you%20get%20it%20through%20that%20thick%20skull%20of%20yours%20that%20I%E2%80%99m%20not%20interested.%20Go%20spout%20unicorn%20vomit%20on%20someone%20else%20or%20whatever%20it%20is%20you%20do.%20No%20wonder%20people%20think%20of%20celestial%20summoners%20as%20joke!%20Princess%20of%20the%20zodiac?!%20I%E2%80%99ve%20never%20seen%20something%20more%20pathetic%20in%20my%20life!%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnIt%20was%20a%20day%20after%20her%20confrontation%20with%20Fairy%20Tail%20and%20someone%20had%20made%20it%20clear%20-%20to%20the%20point%20that%20even%20Natsu%20understood%20-%20that%20Lucy%20wanted%20to%20be%20left%20alone.%20She%20had%20given%20them%20her%20ultimatum,%20it%20was%20now%20up%20to%20them%20to%20do%20with%20it%20what%20they%20will.%20It%20had%20hurt%20Gray%20and%20Erza%20to%20see%20their%20sister%20so%20cold%20towards%20them%20but%20they%20had%20come%20to%20realise%20they%20were%20just%20as%20guilty%20as%20Natsu.%20They%20truly%20didn%E2%80%99t%20deserve%20someone%20like%20Lucy%20and%20should%20they%20ever%20get%20the%20chance%20to%20call%20her%20friend%20(or%20sister)%20again,%20they%20had%20promised%20to%20show%20her%20how%20much%20she%20really%20meant%20to%20them.%20It%20was%20clear%20that%20amongst%20all%20the%20hurt%20of%20the%20past%20year%20Lucy%20had%20been%20on%20an%20effective%20training%20program%20and%20they%20couldn%E2%80%99t%20wait%20for%20the%20day%20to%20come%20when%20they%20could%20ask%20her%20about%20it.%20%5Cn%5CnAnyway,%20knowing%20that%20she%20was%20safe%20from%20any%20unwanted%20confrontations,%20Lucy%20turned%20her%20sights%20back%20to%20her%20current%20challenge%20of%20late.%20Namely,%20getting%20White%20Sea%E2%80%99s%20prominent%20celestial%20summoner%20to%20actually%20talk%20to%20her.%20He%20seemed%20to%20think%20that%20talking%20to%20her%20would%20be%20an%20onerous%20task%20and%20as%20such%20he%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20interested.%20Having%20dealt%20with%20enough%20of%20his%20insults,%20and%20failing%20every%20time%20she%20could%20try%20so%20far,%20Lucy%20decided%20to%20use%20a%20play%20right%20out%20of%20Team%20Natsu%E2%80%99s%20book%20-%20brute%20force.%20She%20was%20going%20to%20make%20him%20listen%20to%20her.%20Calling%20out%20Virgo%20silently,%20Lucy%20took%20her%20chance%20when%20half%20of%20Hestor%E2%80%99s%20body%20was%20trapped%20in%20Virgo%E2%80%99s%20spica%20lock.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CI%20haven%E2%80%99t%20been%20carrying%20these%20keys%20around%20for%20years%20just%20to%20have%20some%20prickly%20asshole%20ignore%20me%20at%20the%20last%20hurdle.%20You%E2%80%99re%20going%20to%20take%20these%20keys%20and%20save%20your%20god%20damn%20soul.%20Why?%20Because%20I%20have%20a%20promise%20to%20uphold%20and%20stars%20above%20at%20least%20one%20of%20us%20should%20have%20a%20whole%20soul%20don%E2%80%99t%20ya%20think?!%20Oh,%20and%20maybe%20it%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20kill%20you%20to%20find%20a%20better%20attitude%20whilst%20you%E2%80%99re%20at%20it!%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnCompletely%20done%20with%20the%20mage%20before%20her,%20Lucy%20shocked%20every%20spectator%20in%20the%20guild%20when%20she%20gate-hopped%20away.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CYou%20know,%20different%20keys%20or%20not,%20you%20should%20really%20be%20more%20kind%20to%20my%20Princess.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnTurning%20a%20snarl%20towards%20Loke,%20a%20still%20trapped%20Hestor%20was%20about%20to%20tell%20him%20where%20he%20could%20shove%20it%20but%20the%20lion%20spirit%20continued%20on%20regardless.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CI%20don%E2%80%99t%20know%20how%20much%20of%20her%20life%20story%20you%20know%20but%20without%20her%20you%20never%20would%20have%20found%20those%20keys.%20Yes,%20I%20know%20you%20were%20looking%20for%20them%20but%20no%20matter%20how%20hard%20you%20looked%20I%20doubt%20your%20search%20would%20have%20taken%20you%20to%20another%20plane%20of%20existence.%20You%20see%20many%20years%20ago%20-%20no%20thanks%20to%20a%20time%20skip%20-%20the%20whole%20of%20Fairy%20Tail%20was%20transported%20to%20a%20parallel%20universe.%20Whilst%20there%20Lucy%20felt%20a%20pull%20on%20her%20magic%20and%20upon%20following%20it%20she%20found%20the%20two%20keys%20you%20now%20hold.%20Apparently,%20someone%20who%20possessed%20the%20complete%20set%20of%20keys%20centuries%20ago%20angered%20a%20skilled%20space%20magician%20enough%20that%20they%20stole%20two%20of%20them%20and%20banished%20them%20from%20this%20Earth.%20Since%20then%20all%20who%20have%20held%20them%20have%20been%20doomed%20to%20have%20their%20soul%20eaten%20slowly%20by%20the%20others,%20never%20once%20completing%20the%20set%20and%20achieving%20harmony.%20The%20spirits%20in%20those%20keys%20had%20stored%20enough%20magic%20over%20time%20that%20upon%20Lucy%20finding%20them%20they%20were%20able%20to%20come%20into%20existence%20long%20enough%20to%20tell%20her%20their%20history.%20They%20begged%20her%20to%20not%20form%20contracts%20with%20them%20and%20asked%20that%20she%20take%20them%20to%20Earthland%20with%20her%20so%20that%20the%20set%20had%20a%20chance%20to%20be%20complete%20once%20more.%20Lucy%20took%20it%20one%20step%20further%20and%20promised%20them%20that%20she%20would%20help%20reunite%20the%20keys.%20Not%20even%20upon%20pain%20of%20her%20death%20would%20she%20summon%20them.%20Now,%20with%20a%20soul%20and%20magic%20as%20pure%20as%20Lucy%E2%80%99s%20it%E2%80%99s%20not%20hard%20to%20know%20that%20she%E2%80%99s%20been%20the%20target%20for%20many%20a%20end-of-the-world%20plot.%20There%E2%80%99s%20been%20so%20many%20occasions%20since%20that%20promise%20that%20the%20keys%20themselves%20have%20begged%20her%20to%20create%20a%20contract%20with%20them;%20that%20keeping%20her%20promise%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20worth%20dying%20over.%20She%20refused%20of%20course%20or%20we%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20be%20here%20now.%20She%20refused%20to%20condemn%20a%20perfect%20stranger%20to%20have%20their%20soul%20slowly%20eaten%20away%20till%20their%20death.%20My%20Princess%20kept%20her%20word%20and%20has%20been%20through%20so%20much%20just%20to%20deliver%20you%20those%20keys.%20You%20may%20not%20be%20interested%20in%20her%20life%20but%20the%20least%20you%20could%20do%20would%20be%20remotely%20thankful%20to%20her.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnWith%20that%20Loke%20left%20Hestor%20to%20his%20thoughts.%20%5Cn%5Cn---%20---%20---%20---%20---%5Cn%5CnLucy%E2%80%99s%20personal%20gate%20took%20her%20to%20the%20roof%20of%20the%20guild%20providing%20her%20with%20a%20view%20over%20Palerno%20and%20a%20strong%20breeze.%20Since%20Tartarus%20she%E2%80%99s%20found%20that%20the%20fresh%20air%20always%20helped%20soothe%20her%20nerves,%20and%20found%20that%20she%20really%20needed%20it%20now.%20She%20knew%20that%20Hestor%20was%20a%20snarky%20bitch%20on%20a%20good%20day%20but%20it%20seemed%20that%20he%20was%20having%20a%20bad%20one%20whenever%20she%20tried%20to%20talk%20to%20him.%20She%20honestly%20only%20wanted%20to%20gift%20him%20his%20keys,%20and%20maybe%20explain%20why%20she%20had%20them%20or%20apologise%20in%20taking%20so%20long%20to%20get%20them%20to%20him.%20Old%20Lucy%20would%20have%20relied%20on%20back%20up%20after%20the%20first%20few%20failed%20attempts%20but%20new%20Lucy%20stood%20on%20her%20own%20two%20feet.%20So%20she%20suffered%20through%20his%20insults%20and%20gave%20him%20his%20keys%20anyway%20-%20she%20did%20have%20a%20promise%20to%20uphold%20after%20all.%20%5Cn%5CnIt%20didn%E2%80%99t%20matter%20that%20she%20knew%20that%E2%80%99s%20how%20Hestor%20was,%20his%20words%20still%20hurt.%20He%20had%20laid%20out%20perfectly%20all%20the%20old%20insults%20she%20used%20to%20hear%20and%20as%20much%20as%20she%20had%20grown%20-%20both%20magically%20and%20in%20confidence%20-%20she%20still%20found%20herself%20needing%20a%20moment%20alone.%20One%20that%20was%20short%20lived%20however%20when%20she%20sensed%20a%20presence%20on%20the%20roof%20with%20her.%20Turning%20around,%20Lucy%20caught%20sight%20of%20one%20of%20the%20kids%20she%20had%20seen%20in%20her%20visits%20to%20White%20Sea.%20If%20she%20remembered%20correctly%20it%20was%20one%20of%20the%20little%20girls%20from%20the%20guild%E2%80%99s%20orphanage.%20Not%20wanting%20to%20spook%20the%20girl%20further,%20Lucy%20simply%20smiled%20and%20asked%20what%20brought%20her%20to%20the%20rooftop%20in%20the%20first%20place.%20Shyly%20the%20girl%20replied,%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CI%20come%20here%20when%20I%E2%80%99m%20sad.%20It%E2%80%99s%20quiet%20up%20here%20and%20it%E2%80%99s%20long%20been%20my%20special%20place.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnFeeling%20a%20sense%20of%20similarity%20between%20the%20young%20girl%20before%20her%20and%20herself%20as%20a%20child,%20Lucy%20decided%20she%20knew%20what%20both%20of%20the%20needed%20at%20that%20moment%20in%20time.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CYou%20know..%20When%20I%E2%80%99m%20sad%20I%20go%20get%20ice%20cream.%20You%20know%20anywhere%20good?%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5Cn---%20---%20---%20---%20---%5Cn%5CnIt%20was%20a%20good%20couple%20of%20hours%20later%20that%20they%20finally%20found%20Lucy.%20Bix%20called%20out%20on%20the%20family-thunder-legion%20link%20Kaleb%20held%20open%20that%20they%20should%20make%20their%20way%20to%20the%20guild%20orphanage.%20One%20by%20one%20they%20all%20showed%20up%20and%20upon%20arrival%20were%20promptly%20silenced.%20After%20having%20ice%20cream,%20Lucy%20returned%20to%20the%20guild%20with%20Nova%20and%20had%20been%20at%20the%20orphanage%20since.%20Those%20watching%20could%20see%20the%20joy%20within%20her%20eyes%20as%20she%20laughed%20with%20total%20abandon.%20Just%20as%20the%20group%20of%20onlookers%20caught%20a%20glimpse%20of%20Lucy%20as%20the%20ball%20of%20light%20she%20was,%20bedtime%20was%20called%20for%20all%20the%20children.%20Amongst%20a%20series%20of%20groans,%20complaints,%20and%20adamant%20shouts%20of%20%E2%80%98but%20I%E2%80%99m%20not%20tired%E2%80%99%20came%20the%20shy%20request%20of%20a%20little%20girl%20for%20a%20bedtime%20story.%20%5Cn%5CnHaving%20found%20a%20kindred%20spirit%20in%20Nova,%20and%20with%20the%20permission%20from%20the%20orphanage%20staff,%20Lucy%20happily%20agreed%20to%20the%20girl%E2%80%99s%20request.%20Telling%20the%20kids%20to%20get%20ready%20for%20bed%20before%20she%20would%20begin,%20Lucy%20settled%20down%20for%20story-time...%20as%20well%20as%20a%20group%20of%20grown%20ass%20mages.%20Lucy%20silently%20called%20Virgo%20out%20to%20take%20a%20picture%20of%20the%20Thunder%20Legion,%20a%20Wizard%20Saint%20Guild%20Master,%20three%20other%20dragon%20slayers,%20a%20shadowquip%20mage,%20and%20an%20archangel%20mage%20all%20settled%20down%20on%20the%20floor%20ready%20for%20story-time%20like%20the%20children%20she%20swears%20they%20were%20sometimes.%20Once%20everyone%20was%20settled,%20Lucy%20began%20her%20story.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CLong%20ago,%20the%20four%20nations%20lived%20together%20in%20harmony.%20Then%20everything%20changed%20when%20the%20fire%20nation%20attacked....%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnLaughter%20could%20be%20heard%20from%20the%20more%20adult%20of%20her%20listeners,%20with%20Bix%20and%20Vander%20being%20the%20loudest.%20She%20was%20glad%20someone%20got%20her%20reference%20and%20it%20was%20a%20bonus%20that%20they%20seemed%20to%20be%20fellow%20fans%20too.%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9CStop%20quoting%20Avatar:%20The%20Last%20Airbender%20you%20nerd...%20tell%20us%20something%20else.%E2%80%9D%5Cn%5CnBix%E2%80%99s%20complaint%20was%20soon%20drowned%20out%20by%20Kaleb%20breaking%20out%20in%20laughter.%20Lucy,%20knowing%20what%20caused%20it,%20joined%20in%20too.%20Realising%20they%20were%20missing%20something,%20the%20rest%20of%20the%20mages%20present%20soon%20demanded%20to%20be%20let%20in%20on%20the%20joke.%20Getting%20a%20nod%20from%20Lucy,%20Kaleb%20shared%20the%20scene%20she%20had%20been%20picturing.%20There,%20in%20the%20Avatar%20universe,%20was%20Team%20Natsu%20but%20not%20as%20you%20knew%20them.%20Natsu%20-%20with%20all%20his%20exuberant%20energy%20-%20found%20himself%20in%20the%20place%20of%20Aang,%20bald%20head%20and%20all,%20with%20pink%20arrows%20covering%20his%20body.%20Happy,%20similar%20to%20Frosch,%20was%20wearing%20a%20suit%20that%20made%20him%20look%20like%20momo.%20Erza%20obviously%20took%20the%20role%20of%20Toph%20and%20perhaps%20the%20best%20one%20yet%20was%20Gray%20as%20Zuko.%20His%20comment%20of%20%E2%80%9Cgreat%20I%E2%80%99m%20Flame%20Brain%E2%80%9D%20caused%20a%20second%20round%20of%20laughter%20to%20ensue.%20%5Cn%5CnWhen%20the%20room%20was%20finally%20calm%20once%20again,%20Lucy%20began%20her%20bedtime%20story.%20%5Cn%5Cn%E2%80%9COkay,%20so%20this%20is%20one%20of%20my%20favourite%20stories%20that%20my%20mama%20would%20tell%20me%20when%20I%20was%20little.%20It%E2%80%99s%20been%20years%20since%20I%20heard%20it%20so%20hopefully%20I%20remember%20it%20all%20correctly.%20%5CnA%20long%20time%20ago,%20back%20when%20the%20world%20was%20a%20more%20magical%20place,%20people%20could%20explore%20underground%20forests%20and%20dance%20under%20the%20light%20of%20a%20fallen%20star.%20It%20was%20a%20time%20when%20the%20wonders%20of%20the%20world%20and%20the%20heavens%20coexisted%20in%20one%20plane.%20However,%20like%20all%20tales%20of%20old%20this%20magic%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20to%20last%20forever.%20Time%20is%20the%20enemy%20of%20all%20man%20and%20soon%20enough%20people%20forgot%20the%20origins%20and%20secrets%20of%20the%20world%20around%20them.%20With%20time,%20the%20world%20was%20filled%20with%20more%20magic,%20yet%20it%20somehow%20became%20a%20less%20magical%20place.%20As%20academic%20study%20advanced,%20people%E2%80%99s%20dependence%20on%20the%20stars%20depleted.%20However,%20for%20those%20of%20us%20who%20still%20believe%20in%20the%20words%20of%20the%20stars,%20there%20is%20still%20hope%20for%20the%20magical%20world%20of%20old%20to%20be%20reborn%20again.%20It%20all%20begins%20with%20the%20birth%20of%20a%20river...%E2%80%9D%20%22,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-52%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,599,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,600,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,687,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,945,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,946,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1065,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1066,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1250,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,1251,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2011,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2012,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2098,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2099,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2274,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,2275,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3019,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3362,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3363,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3498,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3499,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3772,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3773,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3869,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,3870,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,4146,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,4147,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5005,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5006,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5405,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5406,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5998,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,5999,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6283,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6284,%5B14,%5B-85%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6304,%5B14,%5B-37%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6305,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6659,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,6660,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7403,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,7404,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8026,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8027,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8405,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8406,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8517,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8518,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8600,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8601,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8746,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,8747,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10637,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10638,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10683,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10684,%5B14,%5B-22%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10704,%5B14,%5B-22%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,10705,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,11431,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,11432,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,12092,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,12093,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,12177,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,12178,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,12337,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,12338,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,12408,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,12409,%5B14,%5B-14%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,12429,%5B14,%5B-119%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,12430,%5B14,%5B-117%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,13139,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,13140,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,13729,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,13730,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,13844,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,13845,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14044,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14045,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14123,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14124,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14868,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14869,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14943,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,14944,2,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-355,%5B%5D,0,15112,2,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B352,%5B0,%5B726,%5B%5D,0,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-178%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,4507,%5B14,%5B-137%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,4514,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6284,%5B14,%5B-138%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6303,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,7890,%5B14,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,7894,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,8517,%5B14,%5B-6%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10682,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10684,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,10703,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,12409,%5B14,%5B-3%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,12428,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,12430,%5B14,%5B-149%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,13060,%5B14,%5B-148%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,13077,%5B14,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,14800,%5B14,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,14805,%5B14,%5B-4%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B553,%5B0,%5B4757,%5B%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%22EF6278D9-35DF-4B05-9D53-2EA1CD1974E1%22,%5B9,%5B552,%5B%5D,%2271EE5261-8013-4CB5-ACF9-8B6725FB373A%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B-552,%5B%5D,%5B0,%22E0AF5B99-B7DF-49E1-BD80-5C74153D6ECD%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B-552,%5B%5D,%5B0,%22531119D4-82AE-4F44-BB4F-B79407C940AF%22,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D%5D,%22Section%22,true,false,false,false,0,0,1%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-159%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-352,%5B-1,1,%5B727,%5B%5D,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,1933,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,1956,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,3505,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,3510,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,3513,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,3522,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6253,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6265,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6743,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,6784,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,8329,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,8336,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,8360,null,%5B9%5D%5D,%5B355,%5B%5D,8402,%5B13,%22en%22%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9,%5B355,%5B%5D,0,%5B14,%5B-352,%5B-2,2,%5B836,%5B%5D,0%5D%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D%5D%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,%5B9%5D,0%5D,%5B9%5D,null,true%5D%5D"></a>They had been here for all of five minutes and Kaleb could already feel a migraine coming on. He was slowly deciding that Lucy deserved a sainthood for how long she had been mother hen to the visiting Fairies downstairs. Why an idiot with over half of his magic permanently drained kept asking people to fight him he’d never know - mind bender or not. He had sent Cristoff to collect Lucy the second he heard them arrive and only wished they would hurry up. He was slowly regretting his decision to have the Fairies reunite at White Sea but could now understand Lucy’s concern for Bosco otherwise. <br/><br/>Not wanting to drop Lucy in the middle of a war zone, Cristoff moon-hopped them (plus <br/>Zen) into Kaleb’s office. Their arrival caused Kaleb to release a sign of relief but the uncharacteristic behaviour from the Wizard Saint didn’t go unnoticed. Kaleb was met with questioning glances from his two brothers, and a knowing smirk from Lucy. Damn.<br/><br/>“If you tell him this I’ll deny it all to hell, but when it comes to giving me a headache Fairy Tail has Vander beat.”<br/><br/>Knowing that Vander really didn’t need any more motivation, all three visitors nodded before moving out of Kaleb’s office and towards the main hall of the guild, guild master in tow. <br/><br/>Lucy had done her best to prepare herself for when she saw her old guild-mates again. Truthfully, she wasn’t sure she’d ever be ready but there was no use worrying about that now. Turning the corner she could see them all not so patiently waiting. Loke had informed her who would be coming and honestly right now the only one she wished to see was Wendy - Juvia and Cana were probably next on the list at a push. Subtly equipping the rune pen that came with her Virgo stardress, Lucy wrote runes to keep all but Wendy out of the upper level of the guild hall. The second she was visible the whole guild went silent, it felt like everyone in White Sea was present to watch the show. Wendy broke the silence with her greeting, bounding up the stairs to her kin.<br/><br/>“Lucy-nee!! I missed you so much! You need to tell me about all you’ve been up to...”<br/><br/>However, Wendy was cut off but Natsu slamming into Lucy’s rune wall. Knowing he was likely to say something stupid, Lucy chose to speak her mind before her courage left her. <br/><br/>“I may have agreed to see you but that doesn’t mean you’re forgiven. Before you tell me about the pain you’re in now, before you try and guilt me into feeling sorry for you, I need you to first double it - magic drain and all - and tell me if you’d still be standing. I know you think I called you here out of want but right now I’m merely doing what the fates have dictated. If you want to try and reforge our kinship - or friendship - you need to know that it’ll be a long road and not a challenge you can simply fight your way through. Additionally, it’s not just me you need to prove yourself to but my other kin and of course my spirits - and you might like to know that I’ve got a new friend who really isn’t your biggest fans right now.<br/>If you ever truly cared for me, even a little, you’ll understand that I’m going to need space and time, and most importantly you’ll give me those things. I’m not saying you need to give up your own lives to get me back, or move to Bosco... you just need to show me that you’re here for me when I need you... that you won’t walk away again...”<br/><br/>“What are you on about you weirdo.. why would we move to Bosco? You need to come back to Fairy Tail so we can go on more adventures..”<br/><br/>Laxus entered White Sea the moment Lucy’s speech began but it was during Natsu’s reply that he remembered the promise he made to Blondie. Letting out a large bolt of lighting to render the idiot unconscious, Laxus turned his attention to Gajeel as if to say ‘you’re next’.<br/><br/>“So I think my kin has made it clear what we think of that idea.. who’s next? Any other ideas?”<br/><br/>“Bun... Lucy - I’m sorry for not being there for you when you needed me, I’m sorry for adding to your pain, for leaving you all alone once again. I honestly don’t know how to make it up to you but I’ll do almost anything you ask of me. Just please, give me a place to start.”<br/><br/>Even without looking into his eyes as he spoke Lucy knew that Gajeel was sincere. She could tell by the way he used her name instead of calling her bunny girl and could hear it in his soul. She also made note that he seemed to remember - and respect - her magic enough to be careful with his choice of words. He didn’t promise her he’d do anything for her but almost anything. Others may have been offended by such a wording but Lucy could only see if for what her former brother intended it as - his way of making her a new promise, one that he worded with consideration. He wanted her to know that he was taking this promise seriously, that he had no intentions to break it. It was written in his eyes that he didn’t believe himself worthy of this second chance but was going to give it his best shot nonetheless. Good - now only if Natsu could grow up...<br/><br/>Feeling a tug on her arm, Lucy looked down into Wendy’s eyes. Together they held an almost silent conversation about what Lucy’s next actions should be. Finally, Lucy faced all her former friends again having reached her decision. Whilst this would by no means make up for their actions, she figured that this would be the best place to start. However, that didn’t mean she’d spell it out for them.<br/><br/>“Alright, I’ll give you a place to start. After the battle of Tartarus, after Fairy Tail disbanded, I was in pain mind, body and soul. Had any of you - and not just the dragons - stuck around for even five minutes you’d know that I was anything but okay. I shall confess only one thing to you - my two kin bonds were not the only ones to break around that time. So, if you really want to prove your sincerity to me, if you want me to believe in your friendship again, you’ll start by fixing what else was broken. You fix that, and I’ll leave you to pass the judgement of my spirits and kin.”<br/><br/>With that Lucy turned her back on her old family, knowing that neither her spirits or kin would go easy on them. Lucy was sure of two things in that moment. Firstly, that went far better than planned; and secondly, she was going to get Aquarius back with or without her lost dragons.<br/><br/>--- --- --- --- ---<br/><br/>“Look I don’t need some prissy, dumb blonde hanging around me all the time. When will you get it through that thick skull of yours that I’m not interested. Go spout unicorn vomit on someone else or whatever it is you do. No wonder people think of celestial summoners as joke! Princess of the zodiac?! I’ve never seen something more pathetic in my life!”<br/><br/>It was a day after her confrontation with Fairy Tail and someone had made it clear - to the point that even Natsu understood - that Lucy wanted to be left alone. She had given them her ultimatum, it was now up to them to do with it what they will. It had hurt Gray and Erza to see their sister so cold towards them but they had come to realise they were just as guilty as Natsu. They truly didn’t deserve someone like Lucy and should they ever get the chance to call her friend (or sister) again, they had promised to show her how much she really meant to them. It was clear that amongst all the hurt of the past year Lucy had been on an effective training program and they couldn’t wait for the day to come when they could ask her about it. <br/><br/>Anyway, knowing that she was safe from any unwanted confrontations, Lucy turned her sights back to her current challenge of late. Namely, getting White Sea’s prominent celestial summoner to actually talk to her. He seemed to think that talking to her would be an onerous task and as such he wasn’t interested. Having dealt with enough of his insults, and failing every time she could try so far, Lucy decided to use a play right out of Team Natsu’s book - brute force. She was going to make him listen to her. Calling out Virgo silently, Lucy took her chance when half of Hestor’s body was trapped in Virgo’s spica lock. <br/><br/>“I haven’t been carrying these keys around for years just to have some prickly asshole ignore me at the last hurdle. You’re going to take these keys and save your god damn soul. Why? Because I have a promise to uphold and stars above at least one of us should have a whole soul don’t ya think?! Oh, and maybe it wouldn’t kill you to find a better attitude whilst you’re at it!”<br/><br/>Completely done with the mage before her, Lucy shocked every spectator in the guild when she gate-hopped away.<br/><br/>“You know, different keys or not, you should really be more kind to my Princess.”<br/><br/>Turning a snarl towards Loke, a still trapped Hestor was about to tell him where he could shove it but the lion spirit continued on regardless. <br/><br/>“I don’t know how much of her life story you know but without her you never would have found those keys. Yes, I know you were looking for them but no matter how hard you looked I doubt your search would have taken you to another plane of existence. You see many years ago - no thanks to a time skip - the whole of Fairy Tail was transported to a parallel universe. Whilst there Lucy felt a pull on her magic and upon following it she found the two keys you now hold. Apparently, someone who possessed the complete set of keys centuries ago angered a skilled space magician enough that they stole two of them and banished them from this Earth. Since then all who have held them have been doomed to have their soul eaten slowly by the others, never once completing the set and achieving harmony. The spirits in those keys had stored enough magic over time that upon Lucy finding them they were able to come into existence long enough to tell her their history. They begged her to not form contracts with them and asked that she take them to Earthland with her so that the set had a chance to be complete once more. Lucy took it one step further and promised them that she would help reunite the keys. Not even upon pain of her death would she summon them. Now, with a soul and magic as pure as Lucy’s it’s not hard to know that she’s been the target for many a end-of-the-world plot. There’s been so many occasions since that promise that the keys themselves have begged her to create a contract with them; that keeping her promise wasn’t worth dying over. She refused of course or we wouldn’t be here now. She refused to condemn a perfect stranger to have their soul slowly eaten away till their death. My Princess kept her word and has been through so much just to deliver you those keys. You may not be interested in her life but the least you could do would be remotely thankful to her.”<br/><br/>With that Loke left Hestor to his thoughts. <br/><br/>--- --- --- --- ---<br/><br/>Lucy’s personal gate took her to the roof of the guild providing her with a view over Palerno and a strong breeze. Since Tartarus she’s found that the fresh air always helped soothe her nerves, and found that she really needed it now. She knew that Hestor was a snarky bitch on a good day but it seemed that he was having a bad one whenever she tried to talk to him. She honestly only wanted to gift him his keys, and maybe explain why she had them or apologise in taking so long to get them to him. Old Lucy would have relied on back up after the first few failed attempts but new Lucy stood on her own two feet. So she suffered through his insults and gave him his keys anyway - she did have a promise to uphold after all. <br/><br/>It didn’t matter that she knew that’s how Hestor was, his words still hurt. He had laid out perfectly all the old insults she used to hear and as much as she had grown - both magically and in confidence - she still found herself needing a moment alone. One that was short lived however when she sensed a presence on the roof with her. Turning around, Lucy caught sight of one of the kids she had seen in her visits to White Sea. If she remembered correctly it was one of the little girls from the guild’s orphanage. Not wanting to spook the girl further, Lucy simply smiled and asked what brought her to the rooftop in the first place. Shyly the girl replied,<br/><br/>“I come here when I’m sad. It’s quiet up here and it’s long been my special place.”<br/><br/>Feeling a sense of similarity between the young girl before her and herself as a child, Lucy decided she knew what both of the needed at that moment in time. <br/><br/>“You know.. When I’m sad I go get ice cream. You know anywhere good?”<br/><br/>--- --- --- --- ---<br/><br/>It was a good couple of hours later that they finally found Lucy. Bix called out on the family-thunder-legion link Kaleb held open that they should make their way to the guild orphanage. One by one they all showed up and upon arrival were promptly silenced. After having ice cream, Lucy returned to the guild with Nova and had been at the orphanage since. Those watching could see the joy within her eyes as she laughed with total abandon. Just as the group of onlookers caught a glimpse of Lucy as the ball of light she was, bedtime was called for all the children. Amongst a series of groans, complaints, and adamant shouts of ‘but I’m not tired’ came the shy request of a little girl for a bedtime story. <br/><br/>Having found a kindred spirit in Nova, and with the permission from the orphanage staff, Lucy happily agreed to the girl’s request. Telling the kids to get ready for bed before she would begin, Lucy settled down for story time... as well as a group of grown ass mages. Lucy silently called Virgo out to take a picture of the Thunder Legion, a Wizard Saint Guild Master, three other dragon slayers, a shadowquip mage, and an archangel mage all settled down on the floor ready for story-time like the children she swears they were sometimes. Once everyone was settled, Lucy began her story.<br/><br/>“Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked....”<br/><br/>Laughter could be heard from the more adult of her listeners, with Bix and Vander being the loudest. She was glad someone got her reference and it was a bonus that they seemed to be fellow fans too.<br/><br/>“Stop quoting Avatar: The Last Airbender you nerd... tell us something else.”<br/><br/>Bix’s complaint was soon drowned out by Kaleb breaking out in laughter. Lucy, knowing what caused it, joined in too. Realising they were missing something, the rest of the mages present soon demanded to be let in on the joke. Getting a nod from Lucy, Kaleb shared the scene she had been picturing. There, in the Avatar universe, was Team Natsu but not as you knew them. Natsu - with all his exuberant energy - found himself in the place of Aang, bald head and all, with pink arrows covering his body. Happy, similar to Frosch, was wearing a suit that made him look like momo. Erza obviously took the role of Toph and perhaps the best one yet was Gray as Zuko. His comment of “great I’m Flame Brain” caused a second round of laughter to ensue. <br/><br/>When the room was finally calm once again, Lucy began her bedtime story. <br/><br/>“Okay, so this is one of my favourite stories that my mama would tell me when I was little. It’s been years since I heard it so hopefully I remember it all correctly. <br/>A long time ago, back when the world was a more magical place, people could explore underground forests and dance under the light of a fallen star. It was a time when the wonders of the world and the heavens coexisted in one plane. However, like all tales of old this magic wasn’t to last forever. Time is the enemy of all man and soon enough people forgot the origins and secrets of the world around them. With time, the world was filled with more magic, yet it somehow became a less magical place. As academic study advanced, people’s dependence on the stars depleted. However, for those of us who still believe in the words of the stars, there is still hope for the magical world of old to be reborn again. It all begins with the birth of a river...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, that was Hestor. No, he doesn't exactly have a key role - I just needed a way to get Lucy onto the roof. I can't tell you how much I wanted Avatar-Team Natsu story time!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovelies I am finally back with a new chapter. Despite the fact that I've been super keen to get this one out there, the words were just not forthcoming so please accept my apologies. </p>
<p>This chapter finally marks me sharing a concept that has been plaguing me for two years! - one that I turned into a bit of a nerd over - as such I hope I've been able to explain in a way that makes sense but if it doesn't please shoot me a comment/message and I'll write it all out for you! ♡ [that moment when you tell people that can reach out to you on ff and realise you gave them the wrong user name, whelp - my bad? same name, no underscore if you need things clarified - no spoilers though!]</p>
<p>Also you guys are the cutest bunch of souls. The amount of love I got for the double update made my heart melt so thank you to all who commented, kudo'd etc. As standard Toasty procedure I'd like to dedicate this one to all of you lovely commenters - larajefferys, Wasserschlange, Mom381, CVBlovesu93, kerippi and Llanen. I'm sorry its only one chapter for you all but it's a bit of a beast - and if it helps I've already started working on the next one...</p>
<p>Oh last few things before I leave you to enjoy [?] I got some questions last time [yay! - not sarcasm, promise] - so have decided to create a new feature ToastyQT. You'll find it at the end where I clarify/clear up things that you might want to know. </p>
<p>Finally, there was a lot of love for Nova and the rest last time so whilst they won't appear in this chapter I'm now working them into a future one for you all... </p>
<p>Stay toasty my lovelies xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was safe to say that over time those responsible for Vander wrangling and clean up had started to develop a sixth sense of sorts. Their greatest regret however was that it only told them when Vander was up to something, and not <em>what</em> it was. The signs were all there. Most notably, it had been quiet recently... too quiet. Just as these thoughts went through Kaleb’s mind, he felt his father reach out on the ‘Vander Apology &amp; Cleanup Services’ mind link, or VACS for short. There were only four members of the Pradesh family regrettably - and unwillingly - running these services; Arman, Farron, Cristoff and Kaleb, and all four had a binding agreement to keep this from the man himself. Knowing Vander he’d only see it as a compliment and ensured all VACS ‘employees’ made tenure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now, I don’t know what your brother is up to but my shadow senses are tingling...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Farron quickly joined in on the mind link, updating them all on the places Vander wasn’t - not that it really helped them narrow down where he could be. Oh the places Van found himself...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Mine too. He’s not currently assigned on any missions for the Steel Council, and I’ve had staff check the embassy - he’s not here either. Kaleb is he at White Sea?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shuddering, Kaleb truly hoped not. Last time he was at White Sea around this time of year, and everyone’s senses were going off, it didn’t end well for him. It seemed that Vander had wanted to make that year’s Valentine’s Day celebrations all the more epic and chose Kaleb to help him accomplish said goal. Just as Kaleb left his office to join the party he was hit from all sides by a glitter bomb to end all glitter bombs. Knowing his trixy brother was behind the attack, Kaleb played right into his hands by going in search of him... in the main hall of the guild. Whoever had let Vander help with the party decorations had surely fled Ishgar to escape Kaleb’s wrath - the hall had been covered in posters of himself, ethereally glowing, with the caption “Kupid: (Guild) Master of Love”. That’s right, Cupid. With a K.. Vander thought he was so clever for coming up with that one....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Not that I can tell... and trust me I updated the search parameters once I finally got the glitter out of my hair. Cris, any luck your end?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence. They all waited but still they got nothing back. It was as Kaleb was going to sound the family alarm that he caught sight of the date. Crap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Erm Dad, Fare... who’s on Cristoff watch right now?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Expletives filled the mind link as they all realised that (A) it was a full moon tonight, and (B) Vander was on duty. Whatever Van was planning was sure to utilise his dragon brothers moon lust to a certain extent... it was just the case of working out what for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- --- --- --- ---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Academe Celestine was buzzing with excitement. Tonight the sky was to be graced with a full moon and the weather was perfect for an evening of moon gazing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucy had found her kindred spirit in Zen who, having spent most of his life in the pits, relished any and every opportunity to be outdoors. Paired with his magic, it meant that Lucy had found herself a stargazing buddy who as a bonus was interested in hearing more about her magic. Sure, there were others on campus who would join them for a time but none were nearly as dedicated. Upon arriving at the Academy the two had quickly fallen into a routine of waking up to the rising sun having both fallen asleep under the night sky. After the second night of this occurring, Lucy set up runes to make sure they were both safe as neither of them had a wish to be abducted... again. By the fifth they had made a whole thing out of it, heading outdoors with a picnic dinner and numerous blankets to sink into Aries’ wool with. Cristoff was no stranger to the Academe and had made sure to join them whenever he was visiting. Just the memory of his last visit had her cheeks blushing - she could still remember the warmth of waking up trapped between the two Pradesh brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tonight was special though and you could feel it in the air. Just as the moon was to reach its zenith, at midnight no less, there was to be a lunar eclipse. So in reality when the sky was to be it’s brightest it would be plunged into darkness - something Lucy was more than okay with as the full moon tended to outshine her precious stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zen and her had already claimed their favourite spot - a slight slope that was the perfect angle for stargazing - and everything was all set. They snuggled themselves in and prepared for a calm night under the stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it’s safe to say Van liked to live life on the edge and didn’t always think things through. Tonight... well it was probably one of those times. He had willingly (eagerly truth be told) signed up to Cristoff watch. Cris was always his favourite brother come the full moon what with all his delicious moon drunk side effects. However, there were a few things he didn’t consider this time around. The first being that Cristoff’s dragon had been in a state of confusion since meeting Lucy. Unaware of whether he had met his mate or kin, Cris ended up being the biggest buzzkill on the mood. Where Vander should have been living the life of pleasure, right now the reality was he was stuck with a mopey pouting dragon slayer who only wanted one thing. Lucy. This brought Van to his current location hidden in the shadows of the Academe Celestine, and his second faux pas of late. What Van hadn’t considered was that a seasoned abductee such as Lucy would have runes protecting her - runes that kicked him out of the shadows, knocked him onto his ass and trapped him down in some crazy light bindings he couldn’t escape. Vander would’ve been more than happy about his current predicament should this have all happened under different circumstances yet as it stands, there he was having just been bested by the blonde bombshell... again. Vander - 0; Celestial Princess - 2. Not that anyone was keeping score or anything... who was he kidding all his siblings were, and sure as hell none of them were rooting for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vander had heard stories of Scary Lucy. As someone who was plagued by void monsters every time he travelled in the shadows, he just didn’t believe how a pint sized blonde could be <em>that</em> scary. Lucy wasn’t constantly trying to eat his soul. She wasn’t a terrifying beast looking to escape the voids and reap wanton destruction. She was a ball of bubbly light. Turns out Vander was an idiot, and that the title Scary Lucy needed updating. Valkyrie Lucy perhaps? With Taurus’ axe held at his throat, golden glowing eyes and a murderous intent set to kill, she was sure giving off the impression of a badass female warrior. Didn’t help matters that The Dark Eagle of the Pergrandian pits was acting as her back up. Yeah, he’d really messed up this time. Just as Lucy was about to rip into Vander for ruining the best part of the lunar eclipse, the moon disappeared completely and all that was left were the glowing golden eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucy felt strange. One moment she was radiating a murderous aura, and the next she felt she was having an out of body experience. A wave of instinct rushed over her and, unbeknownst to her, her eyes had switched from gold to an eerie black that somehow shone in the dark. Donning her Virgo stardress, Lucy first created a rune dome containing only Vander and herself. Once complete, knowing she was safe from interruptions, Lucy then switched to her Cancer stardress and got to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zen could only watch as Lucy’s blades cut strange sigils into Vander’s chest; how his brother was still conscious right now he wasn’t sure. Every fibre of his body was tensed and his mouth seemed to be open in a silent scream. Weirder still, Lucy’s eyes seemed to be mirroring the moon above, gaining light as an invisible obstacle moved its way across them. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to penetrate the runes and utterly at a loss of what to do, Zen reached out in the family mind link for help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dad?! Kaleb?! Anyone there? I need help, it’s Vander...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaleb quickly filled himself in on all that was happening and promised he would be there immediately. Arriving not a moment later with Thane, Kaleb quickly acquainted himself with the situation and called out mentally to Dean Kalperdean. He hated to intrude on the man’s night - it seemed almost everyone on campus was out enjoying the eclipse - but Kaleb could really use the Dean’s knowledge right now. Kaleb had no idea what was happening with Vander and Lucy but had a hunch why he was there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Was Vander seriously planning on abducting Lucy and dumping her with Cris right now?! Well, it’s Van.. so probably yes. No wonder my Vander senses were going crazy.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turns out, Dean Kalperdean was just as clueless as the rest of them but stayed to watch having found Lucy’s stardress, runes and sigils all the more fascinating than a lunar eclipse. Kaleb too soon accepted defeat so settled himself in the mound of pink wool and blankets beside Zen and Thane to wait. As the eclipse finally ran its course Kaleb could see the activity in the dome dying down. Lucy’s eyes and clothing soon returned to normal, and Lucy, exhausted from the magic she had used, collapsed in a heap on the ground. Catching his brothers eye just before unconsciousness took over him, Kaleb raised an eyebrow in question. It was a look Vander knew well so started his case for the defence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>All I wanted was some delicious pleasure...</em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It’s called karma Van, and it’s pronounced Lucy.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that parting blow from Kaleb, Vander blacked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- --- --- --- ---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning had Lucy waking up on solid ground, confused beyond belief, and with five men all staring at her; four of which were still stuck outside her rune dome. Quickly dispelling the dome, she rolled over and let out a groan. <em>Stars why do I feel like I’m about to face an inquisition and I’ve only just woken up. Urgh it’s too early for this...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Long since used to Lucy’s morning routine by now, Zen simply watched on whilst the others tried to coax Lucy into waking up and answering their multitude of questions. Unsurprisingly, for Zen at least, their attempts failed. Deciding the future conversation may require a semblance of discretion, Zen picked her up with the plan to relocate inside. He knew that Lucy would wake again within the hour and was likely to request a certain level of privacy - that is if she herself knew what was going on. Following his brother’s thoughts, Kaleb asked Dean Kalperdean if they could relocate to his office whilst they waited for Lucy to wake up. Before Vander could even contemplate hiding from his brother - or Lucy for that matter - in the shadows, Virgo showed up and placed golden cuffs around his wrists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unlike most mornings, Lucy didn’t actually fall back asleep. Instead she was having a discussion with Grandpa Crux through their bond whilst they tried to work out what had happened last night. It had been months since she’d found the zodiac temple in the mountains and, whilst nothing like this had happened before, they could only assume the works of last night were connected to her magic extension. Letting out a groan as Grandpa Crux not so gently mind-dumped all the information she’d need - apparently there was an emergency of sorts happening in the celestial realm that demanded his attention - Lucymassaged her temples whilst opening her eyes. Seeing the expectant faces of Zen, Kaleb, Vander, Thane and Dean Kalperdean, Lucy chose to rip the bandaid off this entire morning and dive right into it - after she grabbed the delicious looking mug of coffee off the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm morning... so I guess you’re wondering what happened last night?” Their nods all told her to continue... after taking a sip of the gorgeous hot brown morning potion.</p>
<p>“Having just spoken with Grandpa Crux there’s really only one explanation that we can reach. Honestly we’re both confused ourselves and he said he’d look into it more once things in the realm have calmed down. Before you ask, no I don’t know what’s happening right now either... anyway… I guess to begin I need to go back to my journey to Bosco. You know everything up to the end of Tartarus but your knowledge ends as I leave Fiore.</p>
<p>It was as I was travelling the mountains between Fiore and Bosco that I felt a pull on my magic. This pull started guiding me in a different direction than I had planned out but, being a bit too curious for my own good, I started to follow it. It soon turned out that despite all my spirits’ attempts to get me back on track I would soon zone out and change direction again. I couldn’t do anything but follow the call. It was two days later that I came across a lost temple of the zodiac and, as far as I understand, it was my connection to their keys that brought me there.</p>
<p>For the set of keys that I use it is believed that there are 88 keys, one for each corresponding constellation, and each key brings forth a spirit with their own skills and talents. However, this information is slightly incorrect. Though it is true that my keys relate to the 88 constellations, there are not at this present moment 88 keys. Furthermore, of the keys that do exist not all call forth a spirit - instead some of these keys are more like a booster key, unlocking additional skills of the base key.</p>
<p>The reason why I tell you all this is that whilst meditating in the temple, my magic somehow unlocked these booster keys from their hiding place. As I sat in the centre of a circle lined with statues of each zodiac, my magic expanded. Upon reaching the circles edge, the plinths of the twelve ‘<em>official</em>’ zodiac opened up and from them flew 13 silver keys. Why I got all the keys I am not sure but I plan to see if Yukino can use hers at a later date.</p>
<p>Anyway, as I’m sure you’ve all worked out by this point, each zodiac constellation has a booster key - the one exception being Gemini who has two - and this is why all my zodiac tattoos are framed with a silver star. In the case of Gemini, their keys are Corona Australis and Corona Borealis - the southern and northern crowns. It’s important to note that the keys don’t actually change the spirits themselves, just my magic. In spite of that, since obtaining these keys, Gemi and Mini have taken to wearing little crowns anyway - something I’m sure Fairy Tail didn’t realise as being different.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucy couldn’t help but laugh at her memory of seeing the twins in their handmade paper crowns for the first time - full on glitter glue, feathers and finger painting galore. <em>Wait, do Gemi and Mini even have fingers?</em> Having taken a pause to see how her audience was following, Dean Kalperdean took the chance to ask one of the questions currently plaguing his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do all these ‘<em>booster’</em> keys make sense in their pairings? I can understand that Gemini could require a pair of keys but I assume at least that Sagittarius’ counterpart is Sagitta, the arrow? What about the rest of them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would say that the boosters are more made out of the constellations that might be strange to have as a spirit. Though I’m sure they’d have had their own individual use should they have been standalone keys, they serve an even larger purpose as they are now. Yes, Sagittarius is paired with Sagitta, Loke - though he believes as the leader of the zodiac that he should have a crown - is instead paired with Fornax, the furnace. I think the logic behind it was so that Regulus could burn brighter and hotter - not that it either works that way or that you can apply logic to all the zodiac-booster pairings. Aries is paired with Bootes, the herdsman, and whilst it would make sense that Mensa, the table mountain, is connected to Taurus for his earth magic, instead Mensa is paired with Capricorn whilst Taurus and Libra are connected to Triangulum and Triangulum Australe, the triangle and southern triangle. It’s my belief that the choice of triangle for these two zodiac connects to their planets, where Libra holds the Triangulum Australe due to being located in the southern hemisphere. Does this make sense so far or are you needing me to list out all the pairings?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whilst I’m sure that Dean Kalperdean would love to hear all the pairings, and to debate potential reasonings for said pairings, I have a different question. Alongside, of course, how all this connects to Vander.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Lucy looked around the room she could see the eagerness in the Dean’s eyes and made a mental note to go into more detail with him later. Truth be told, she could do with picking his brain on the matter as there was one pairing that was glaringly odd to her. Not missing the sharp look Kaleb sent his most troublesome brother, Lucy indicated for Kaleb to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said that these silver keys act as a booster to the zodiac but rather than changing the spirit itself, it changes the nature of your magic. What are they doing for you to refer to them as boosters? How does it change your magic? Would this explain the runes I’ve seen you use, in a language no one has yet to recognise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing that question was sure to come up - and that Kaleb was sure to be the one to ask it - Lucy merely smiled and nodded before explaining another secret of her magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In the times of old, where there were only twelve realised zodiac, and people depended on the knowledge of the stars, they too depended on the knowledge of planets. For keen astronomers, the twelve zodiac each fall under the ruling house of a ‘<em>planet’</em>. Leo and Cancer have their own ruling body, whilst the remaining 10 all share with one other. Leo is under guidance from the sun, Cancer is that of the moon. Virgo and Gemini share Mercury, Taurus and Libra share Venus, Aries and Scorpio share Mars, Pisces and Sagittarius share Jupiter, and finally Aquarius and Capricorn share Saturn. These ruling bodies are important as they determine the booster that I receive when wearing a certain zodiac’s stardress. If we ignore the sun and moon for the time being, the five actual planets that I just mentioned were often depicted in specific ways in the past and it is from this that the magic is decided. Mercury for example was known as the scribe so the boosters for Gemini and Virgo are a form of solid script and rune magic. This is why more often than not that when writing runes you would’ve seen me in my Virgo stardress and you wouldn’t be able to read the ancient Celestine language. Venus on the other hand was often shown to be playing an instrument of some sort so the <em>bonus magic </em>as it were relates to that of sound. I don't know myself what Libra’s skill would be but Taurus allows me some skill in sound magic similar to both Arman and Farron I believe. In fact, it was this ability that allowed me to truly understand how sincere Gajeel was with his apology the other day. I could hear his conflict of abandoning his kin for a woman who ended up being his mate, but at the time could have easily not been. Mars is most commonly known as the god of war so Aries and Scorpio allow me to use a bit of requip magic and ‘war’ magic. ‘War’ magic allows me to create a map of my ‘battlefield’, pinpointing allies and enemies alike such that I can create a better tactical strategy. It can actually be applied in various forms, it just depends on how I define my battlefield, and it enabled me safe passage through the mountains to Bosco as I could evade bandits and monsters alike. Sorry this explanation is long but figured that it would save some future questions. Is everyone following so far?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing their nods, alongside understanding in their eyes - <em>some of the more sharp ones seem to be piecing it all together</em> - Lucy did her best to complete her explanation as quickly and efficiently as possible as she realised that she had yet to reach her reasoning of last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right.. where was I? Oh yes, this leaves just Jupiter and Saturn. As I hold only one of the zodiacs connected to Jupiter I again only know one of these powers. Jupiter is known for its wisdom, upholding law and order, and can also be viewed as the larger star of fortune. From this it is my reasoning that Pisces could be connected with some sort of card magic, whilst Sagittarius lends itself to archive magic. My archive magic is limited in function when compared to that of Blue Pegasus’ Hibiki Lates but is more forthcoming where the Celestial Realm is concerned. Finally, where Jupiter is the larger star of fortune, Saturn is the larger star of misfortune. Meaning, the magic my Aquarius and Capricorn stardresses supply me are slightly less clear-cut in their definition. Capricorn focuses on the misfortune of my competition, enabling me to use some Nullification magic. In my experience it works best if I lay this magic into others, for instance my most common use is layering it within my runes. Aquarius’ magic is hard to define as I have yet to truly master it myself. I have had the help of all my other zodiacs in perfecting their skill, and whilst my star dress has come a long way all I seem to get is the image of a river hurtling towards me and then all of a sudden I’m in a desert. What it means I honestly don't know and will have to wait to ask her should we get the chance to meet again.</p>
<p>By this time I’m sure that you have all worked out that my Leo and Cancer stardresses allow me to utilise both solar and lunar magic to a certain extent. I feel it important to mention that I am not nearly as well versed in these <em>booster</em> magics as a pure mage of the same type would be. For example, Freed is far more well versed in rune magic than I ever could be but I do gain an advantage for using a language very few on Earthland have been given permission to understand. Similarly, ignoring the fact that they are both dragon slayers, both Emzadi and Cris will be able to do things with their magic I could never accomplish. That’s not for a lack of trying, but merely a fact about these <em>boosters’</em> limitations. For whatever reason I have found these two magics the hardest to master, perhaps due to their flexibility of application, and planned to ask Cris and Emzadi if they’d be willing to help me gain more control.</p>
<p>So I think that covers all the basics for now… Which just leaves me with what happened between Van and I. The best we can determine right now is that the lunar eclipse, paired with Van’s presence, unlocked a hidden ability of Cancer’s stardress. It was my first time since completing the lunar connection that there was an eclipse and as such both my spirits and myself were all unaware of what could happen. Having a shadowquip mage show up in the middle of things probably didn’t help matters… Anyway, my best explanation for what happened is that as the moon was plunged into the shadows, the darkness surrounding Vander’s soul called out to me. Using instinct alone I used Cancer’s blades to score sigils into his chest, which I believe have since developed into a soul shield. You would have to check with Bix for his official determination but let me have a quick read of your soul now Van.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking this opportunity to don her Gemini stardress, Lucy’s eyes began glowing a familiar green hue. It turns out that there were now three bands of golden light surrounding Vander’s soul, each moving on their own rotational axis. Mesmerised by the golden spinning bands surrounding Van’s soul, Lucy could only share her current vision with Kaleb hoping he’d share with the rest of the class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thane was left reeling from the recent events. This woman seemed to constantly defy logic and magic. What would her next big secret or accomplishment be he could only wonder. One thing’s for certain though - Arman was going to have a field day when he discovers that Lucy was able to save Van’s soul and therefore eliminating the possibility of him becoming a dark mage. One mystery he couldn’t wait to discover the answer to however, is how this new soul bond would affect Vander’s magic - if there were any changes at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know Starshine, I think I’m going to have to give you a new nickname now that we’re soul bonded and all…. How’s Solstice for you, soul-sis??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vander, not really sure how to deal with the knowledge that he could use his magic without fear, turned to his standard coping mechanism - humour. Namely, humour in the form of a nickname that he was infinitely proud of. Mentally facepalming, both Thane and Kaleb were united in their thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I honestly don’t know what’s worse... Kupid or Solstice.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you recognise the film this is from please don't judge me but there's a really sassy old lady who says "it's called karma. and it's pronounced ha!" and I loved it too much to pass up the opportunity.</p>
<p>Hot brown morning potion is a thing! I'm not a [complete] weirdo - the amazing creators of avatar [TLA] also made the dragon prince and I'm a nerd once again and had to include it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now I welcome you all to the first instalment of ToastyQT!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If kin bonds cannot truly be broken then what caused the breakup?</p>
<p>Essentially when Lucy was the only one supporting the kinship bonds she was forced to bear the weight alone. As it wasn't a mutually agreed separation [unlike with Wendy], the bond snapped and Lucy was left to face the magical drain - a physical embodiment of trying to carry a relationship singlehandedly really. When Draco 'released' Lucy from her side of the bond, both Natsu and Gajeel were trying to hold onto their relationship with Lucy whilst Lucy herself was looking forward. As such, this meant the boys are now supporting their kin-bonds solo for Lucy doesn't trust them right now and they are left to deal with the magical drain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Working on the next chapter now my lovelies so see you on the flip side xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here we are - time for one of my bombs to drop. If I’m being honest here I’ve totally pictured myself as a bonafide Agatha Christie with this story - giving you all little hints here and there for what’s to come before going boom that happened. Don't worry I realise I am nowhere near that [I’m more Inspector Japp than Poirot. Inspector Lestrade than Sherlock.] and in reality I’m sure you all saw this coming but hopefully you enjoy nonetheless! And perhaps my later twists and turns aren’t as easy for you to see…</p><p>Don't worry if it makes no sense right now, I shall explain more candidly next chapter - whenever that's written. *facepalms*</p><p>Psshh guuurl you crazy?! There’s no beta here! It helps to explain why the beginning segment is clunky and dry (I know but couldn’t stare at it any longer) and why I’ve probably been over using commas, putting them in the wrong place, etc. Also if you saw the way I write, there is no order. At one point I was staring at 4 started but not complete sections for this. </p><p>Anyhoo, I’ll be short (?) and sweet today so please kudo your love/appreciation or comment your thoughts - I always love to hear them, good or bad.</p><p>Toasty xoxo</p><p>P.S. I'm sorry if this bothers you all or discourages you from leaving a comment but I gotta give a shout out to Wasserschlange, CVBlovesu93 and kerippi. You can tell me I'm lying but honestly knowing that there were these lovely souls out there waiting for the next chapter made me fight through my laziness to finally get this done. Love you guys xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking back, it was one of the best memories in Lucy’s life. There Van was trying to see if the soul bond changed anything with his magic… All he did was travel across the room in the voids and returned… covered in the most adorable shadow puff balls! All the men present froze at the sight of a seasoned assassin and spy covered in tiny bundles of shadow fluff - before they had to cover their ears from Lucy’s squeal.</p><p> </p><p>“Squeeeeeee, aren’t you the most adorable little bundles of void monster that I’ve ever seen!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Yes, apparently the soul bond had protected Van from the void monsters and now that they weren’t crazy rabid animals from feeding off the light of his soul… well they were now the most cute and docile of beings. Kaleb couldn’t resist sharing the image through the family-thunder-legion link much to Vander’s distain but the joy of others. Vander couldn’t believe the power Lucy had. Valkaryie Lucy was a <em>thing</em> and she had the power to turn some of the most fearsome creatures in the cosmos... into loveable puffs. <em>Honestly she’d probably have dad and Fare out of a job in no time if she set her sights on peace treaties</em>.</p><p> </p><p>By this point Lucy had been talking for a while over the cuteness before her and without Vander realising it all the void barnacles once attached to his being were now blanketing Lucy. Vander checked back into the conversation just as she was saying how the kids at the orphanage would <em>love </em>them and how he simply had to attend the beach trip this coming weekend. Opening his mouth to protest he quickly shut it and nodded in the affirmative. Valkaryie Lucy was real and that look promised retribution should he refuse. Seems like he hadn’t escaped the anger from his eclipse crashing. Whelp.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, that brought them to their current location - the gorgeous white beaches in Palerno. Much to Vander’s chagrin, Lucy - and a small army of kids - had woken him up bright and early to utilise as much of the day as possible. They had done all kinds of things. Each child adopted a void fuzzball, gave them a name and everything. They had had a picnic on the beach, played in the waters of the White Sea and let their imagination run wild. It was just nearing dinner [and ice cream] time and everyone found themselves lying lazing on the sand from exhaustion. They had all enjoyed the day and those at the orphanage hoped that there could be more weekends like this in the future.Yet, the quiet was suddenly broken by the innocent curiosity of Nova - asking a question that all present were eager to hear the answer to.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy-nee, what was your mama like?”</p><p> </p><p>At this Lucy sat up, seeing many bright hopeful pairs of eyes gazing at her. Wanting to know her answer as if it was the most wonderful secret in the world. Unlike when faced with Fairy Tail, Lucy had a want to open up to the children in front of her. She didn’t wish to disappoint them nor lie to them, so she began sharing her memories of the two most important women in her life.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm my mama huh… you see I was lucky enough to have two mamas. Not in the way that Bosco might, though they did love each other dearly, it’s more that I was lucky enough to have my second mother raise me after my first one died. My father was heartbroken over my mama’s death and it didn’t help matters that I look exactly like her. Torn apart by his grief I found that I lost not one but two parents that day. My papa is gone now too and whilst we were able to reconcile our differences, we were cheated of the time we should have had. A time where we were father and daughter once more. Anyway where my first mother was bright and caring, open with her love and affection, my second was closed off, all sharp edges and snark. You see my second mama was a mermaid..”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy was forced to pause briefly here for the childish exclaims of wonder and “<em>Ahh mama-mermaid??!!</em>”. The innocent awe warmed her heart and she only wished that they could meet Aquarius - once she knew if they could all swim.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, indeed. She’s a celestial spirit and has been alive far longer than you and I. I honestly believe her snark was her trying to protect her heart. That it must have crushed her every time she had to say goodbye to someone she loved. Watch on as time aged us slowly out of her life only to be replaced by a new face. Except I guess I wasn’t quite a new face for her and that only dragged out her grief. You know, all you guys are far better people than me. Whether you knew one and lost her, or if you had the chance to have a mama that cared for you deeply, I know none of you would ever let her go willingly. You would keep her by your side as long as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“But your mama... she passed away right Lucy-nee”. Looking round Lucy spotted one of the slightly older kids - Benji - ask the question. Unlike many in their circle he was old enough to understand her words but young enough to not understand what she was saying exactly.</p><p> </p><p>“One did. The other, my mama-mermaid, I chose to give her up. It’s a decision I regret everyday and I miss her so much it hurts. She’s still with me, I see her in the stars but it feels like the fates are mocking me. They have her shine so perfectly up there that she’s in my sight but so far from my reach. I lost her to save my family, so I wouldn’t have to know a world without them but I lost them anyway. I gave them everything I had; a massive part of me. Of my heart and soul. I learnt that day that it was never enough. <em>I</em> was never going to be enough for them. If there’s one life lesson I got from that whole event, people who walk away after you've ripped out your heart for them aren’t worth the upset.</p><p>However, the fates are once again cruel. Apparently they’re destined to be in my life, I’m just not accepting of that right now. If they feel the pain of my absence then as spiteful as it is I’m glad. They have each other at least. I used to be so forgiving and open and <em>happy</em>. I hate how these people have broken me. How I am not comfortable within myself as much as I used to be despite all my growth. I’m broken and healing and <em>they’re all okay</em>. It hurts that people who could so easily walk away from me, who obviously didn’t care about, have impacted me such that I don’t always recognise myself. I think I hurt so much because as much as they don’t care I do. I <em>still</em> do. After all of this. After I sacrificed Aquarius for them. I wish I could run into their arms and feel <em>loved</em> again. Better yet I wish I could feel worthy of that love or any love in general. I wish for these things so badly but they’re out of my reach. Until the day my mama-mermaid returns to me. Until the day my heart and soul are healed by having her back in my arms. Until the day comes where she yells at me for interrupting her date. Until she sweeps me away in a massive wave of water. Until then, I will be broken. Until then, I will carry the weight of willingly giving up someone who was always there for me. The weight of my decision where I lost her for them. I will carry that weight, no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>The children couldn’t help but feel heartbroken at their favourite new sisters story. Most of them didn’t know the love of a mama, they could only dream of such a thing. In all honestly lots of them felt it would feel like the love Lucy showered them with. A warming happy feeling that lit you up from the inside. A smile always waiting on their face, only ever spoken to sincerely, a bringer of happiness and the best hugs you could imagine. To picture losing such a thing - for them to picture losing Lucy - it brought most of them close to tears.Aware she had accidentally ruined the mood of the day with her answer to such an innocent question, Lucy quickly closed off the thoughts of her beloved mother in the stars. Using her favourite distraction tactic Lucy reenergised and distracted the children with the promise of ice cream. Stars could she use some right now. However before she left the beach completely, Lucy stopped and looked at the sea over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and Juvia? I’d appreciate it if you didn’t share this information with the others.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Lucy turned her back on the White Sea and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>--- --- --- --- ---</p><p> </p><p>Juvia was confused and heartbroken. Heartbroken for she now understood what Lucy was left to face alone. That Lucy truly did love them all unconditionally when no one even bothered to stick around and love her back. The confusion however stemmed from two things. The first, Lucy knew she was there in the White Sea listening. How, Juvia wasn’t sure... The second, Lucy <em>let</em> her listen. Truly Juvia had no idea what she had done to deserve the knowledge of Lucy’s pain. Juvia was never a good friend to Lucy, always calling her love rival, trying to separate her from her brother figure with the threat of imminent drowning. She wasn’t a member of her team or dragon kin so her departure wouldn’t have been as big a betrayal but the same could be said for Cana. At least with Cana there was the connection of being partners on Tenrou. But, maybe that was it… of all the Fairies that came to visit - aside from the Thunder Legion - Juvia was the one that wronged her the least. As much as Juvia now wishes she was there for her nakama, at the time she wouldn’t have been fifth on the list to be there for Lucy, let alone first. As much as Juvia could nitpick all the ways things could have been handled better there was nothing she could do now. It was all in the past and if she wanted Lucy in her future she would have to do something about it. The ball was very much in her court.</p><p> </p><p>Then it struck her, Lucy had given them all this challenge as a way of testing who was serious in their intentions to stay by her side. Those who tried again and again - within reason - would prove that they deserved her love and had gained back her trust. Walking in a daze too consumed by her thoughts, Juvia didn’t realise she had made it back to White Sea's guildhall. It was only as Gray and the rest of the Fairy Tail members surrounded her, concerned by what was bothering her to such an extent, that she snapped out of it.</p><p> </p><p>The voices were all too loud and too many. Juvia was still processing so when Gray grabbed her shoulders, looked her in the eye and demanded to know what was wrong all she could say was “Lucy.”</p><p> </p><p>The reaction was immediate and... completely unexpected. The atmosphere changed so quickly that Juvia thought she was developing whiplash. Somehow the <em>idiots </em>before her had reacted as if they were preparing for battle. This was Lucy, their forgotten nakama, not Zeref for Mavis’ sake! Fighting her way out of Gray’s grip and though struggling initially to find her voice, Juvia decided enough was enough and spoke her mind... not that it was the clearest right now but she would do her best. For Lucy.</p><p> </p><p>“She did nothing... <em>nothing</em>. She.. We... will you all get your heads out of your ass and get over your damn bruised pride??!!! You’re reacting as if a dark guild attacked me! Do you people even want her back in your lives? Is this all for show? You all called her family once, I thought that’s what brought you here now... we’re all family and yet because I’m in shock, because I’m horrified, because I’m the nakama before you I’m the one you see. I’m horrified by our actions. I’m horrified by our choices. When it comes to family, out of sight shouldn’t mean out of mind yet that’s how you’re all acting.</p><p> </p><p>“I will not tell you what I have discovered but I will say that we, all of us in Fairy Tail, are truly selfish people. We have a long road ahead of us to redemption but as we are now... well we don’t deserve someone like Lucy. Natsu, grow up. Happy she is neither heavy nor fat. Erza, she doesn’t need you protecting her honour anymore. She’s plenty strong herself. Also saying as we all left her behind none of us have the authority to control her life anymore. I appreciate the concern you hold for me Gray but you need more faith in your sister. How can she trust us if we don’t act like we trust her. We know her. For her to not be the forgiving loving friend that we remember... something awful must have happened. Something horrible <em>did</em> happen.</p><p> </p><p>"You want her back in your life then there’s going to have to be some changes around here. Step one, stop thinking of yourselves and start showing her she can trust you again. <em>Earn </em>that trust. It won’t be easy but neither was her life when we all abandoned it. Instead of hurting and healing together we walked away. She’s been abandoned one too many times in this life and we’re responsible for it. This is the path we chose for ourselves and we must make our peace with it. If you are unaccepting of your own shortcomings you might as well give up now and return to Fiore. Nothing in life comes easy, friendships are a two way exchange. The best ones are worth fighting for. I wasn’t the best friend to Lucy in the past but I have decided to fight for her now.”</p><p> </p><p>With the light that Lucy exudes its of no surprise that she fit in as well at White Sea as she did at Fairy Tail. Therefore, it wouldn’t be a surprise to learn that more than a few people took notice of the conversation - unofficial and unsanctioned spies if you will - all with the intention on relaying back to Lucy. Juvia, without her knowledge, had passed the test set to her.</p><p> </p><p>--- --- --- --- ---</p><p> </p><p>Hestor was less than stellar right now… despite the fact that he should be feeling wonderful. No longer were the spirits of his keys eating his soul. No longer did he have to tirelessly search for the missing keys he required. He was complete and could breathe again. The problem was, he couldn’t. He just couldn’t enjoy it.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he has to admit that at first it irked him to an extreme degree that such a blonde bubbly bimbo could complete his life's quest. But, that was really what his problem boiled down to. She wasn’t any of those things. As much as he hated the stereotypes towards his magic, he had done the exact thing to her. Yet still she persevered and gave him his keys. No matter what he said, she upheld her promise and damn if Hestor couldn’t at least respect her for that.</p><p> </p><p>It was made even worse when his esteemed guild master gave him a book to read. Some life tale of the mage he had simply dismissed to showcase exactly what she had been through. To make him understand that she had fought so hard to make him - a complete stranger - whole again.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t ever going to be her best friend - granted not that anyone had said he needed to be - but the look in Kaleb’s eyes when he told him that her pain went far beyond those pages gave him pause. Then he remembered her comment <em>“stars above at least one of us should have a whole soul don’t ya think?!”</em>. The zodiac keys were never known to have a soul drain, you never <em>had</em> to complete the whole set. Hell, Lucy had even turned down that exact opportunity. So Hestor researched. And researched some more. It finally reached the point where he approached Kaleb and asked him what he meant. It was obvious to him that Kaleb knew what happened to Lucy and what she meant by her comment. Hell from the looks of things all the Pradesh knew as Bix didn’t even bat an eye at the mention of a broken soul.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing. He got nothing except from a not so helpful suggestion that if he wants to know then he should ask Lucy. He tried to fight it but Hestor knew he was infinitely curious. He simply <em>had</em> to know. Celestial Spirit magic held many secrets and he just knew it was going to be a cosmos changing one (if the exclusion of it from Lucy’s book was any indication).</p><p> </p><p>So really - as much as he hated it - it was his own curiosity that brought him to the beaches of Palerno that night. He was going to finally find out what happened and if he had to “apologise” to get there well so be it. Just as he was about to approach her as she walked the sandy shores alone, a maid - Virgo he presumed - showed up, magically changed Lucy’s outfit, and they both disappeared. <em>Damn it all.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hestor was sure that he could hear Kaleb’s laughing from here.</p><p> </p><p>--- --- --- --- ---</p><p> </p><p>Lucy didn’t even have time to register the clothes that Virgo dressed her in before she was brought to the Celestial Realm. Nor did she register the slight burning on her forearm signalling a new key being bonded to her. The realm and by proxy her spirits seemed to have been in a state of panic? emergency? since she meditated under Aquarius’ constellation and contracted Draco. If she was being honest, Lucy had been on edge for a while now but if there was one thing she learnt as an heiress it was how to keep a calm facade. So whilst she was going crazy with worry no one was any the wiser. In fact it was part of the reason she avoided the lingering Fairies at White Sea. If anyone knew her tells it would be the group of not-quite invited visitors.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving in the realm she was met with the faces of all of her spirits minus Scorpio. She had noted his absence of late and whilst she knew he would be there for her should she truly need him, she hadn’t the heart to call him out. Her time away from being a working mage gave her some allowances and indulging Scorpio and Aquarius with some time together was one of them. Even so, Lucy still made sure her spirits delivered both him and Aquarius her love.</p><p> </p><p>What was strange about the whole ordeal though was the sense of wonder everyone was looking at her with. She hadn’t done all that much of late had she? She’d just trained and made a soul bond with Vander. Maybe she set the events in motion for Zen to be found and rescued but that was over a year ago. She hadn’t found Aquarius’ key. Really compared to her life at Fairy Tail it had been quite static. Safe? She felt she could finally breathe and for once enjoy the freedom she fought for years ago when she ran away from home. Her life was her own to decide on and define.</p><p> </p><p>Confused by the looks she was getting, Lucy reacquainted herself with the Celestial Realm. To her it always would be one of the most beautiful locations she had ever seen. The place glowed with starlight and as she turned around to take in the sights that much more, her breath caught.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know how she missed it really. Was it the fact that the person her heart longed for the most was right in front of her? Was it the distraction caused by the smile on her face? Or the glow that seemed to surround her? Or the sheer happiness seen in not only her but Scorpio as well? Well, none of those things mattered in the grand scheme of things. She was seeing them now. She was seeing <em>her</em> now. Just how this was possible Lucy honestly had no clue. But there, wrapped in a cloth that looked like a flowing river, bundled up in Aquarius’ arms was a baby.</p><p> </p><p>“I could drown you for the pain you put me through with your stupid light show brat but thank you. Tch, as much as I hate to admit it stars know she wouldn’t be here without you.Quit gaping and come meet our newest family member. Her name is Eridanus, the celestial river.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Be honest - how many saw bubba Eridanus coming?</p><p>Also [if you're interested] google adoraburr - its what I have in my mind when picturing the Void Monsters 2.0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Right.. so err life happened? Annoying when it does that huh?</p><p>Honestly words cannot describe how sorry I am for how long I disappeared for. I had a week before starting my new job and was like right amazing going to write all these chapters and release them in decent time increments cause nothings worse than someone disappearing for ages... then next thing I knew I was starting the next day [no that wasn't me being lazy, I literally was called to start the next day] and no chapters were written *grimaces, heart full of shame*</p><p>Is this chapter worthy of the insanely long wait? No, no it is not but I just gotta get it over and done with and move on to the next one - which will (A) hopefully be soon, and (B) hopefully be much much better. There is a plan for this story I just gotta type it all out - well, a plan apart from an endgame ship. Commuting is rough though and instead of being able to stay up till 4am writing, I gotta get up at 6am for work *cries cause I love sleep*</p><p>Anyway I gotta send some love and apologies to the baes of my day whose comments made this writers soul all toasty warm:<br/>Mom381<br/>kerippi<br/>RedQueen1985<br/>Wasserschlange<br/>oOAshookaOo</p><p>Knowing you guys were out there, honestly excited and wanting to read more of my story, got me to finish this one finally. Sorry there's no wonderful plot and it's all mediocre writing but I'll start working on the next one on my train ride tomorrow [cause honestly there's so much more to happen that I want to share with you all].</p><p>Please comment your thoughts [good or bad, &amp; maybe ya know kudo your love?]</p><p>Till we meet again my lovelies [and may that not be so far away]</p><p>Toasty xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wha.. H—Ho-How?!! How is this possible?! I did this? When did this.. Wait… Light show? You mean when I contracted Draco? I guess it has only been about 8 hours for you since then… I.. that light <em>hit</em> you? I mean I <em>was</em> thinking about when I began meditating…”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>what”</em></p><p> </p><p>Lucy and all spirits present decided that Aquarius’ wrath was far less intimidating when she toned it down for little Eri. Especially, when her eyes softened almost immediately upon looking at the bundle in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you see I missed you so much and it was the first night of your constellation in the sky as it were. I just wanted you to know how much I missed you, how much I love you. So as I meditated I pictured you here in the Celestial Realm in a river and made sure that my love would hit you full force like a wave of water. I could just picture you getting mad saying <em>that stupid brat tried to drown me with her love??!! Just wait till she finds my key…</em> I had given away the last remnants I had of your key earlier that day so I just needed some sort of connection to you… I had no idea this would happen!! Or that it was possible! (please don't drown me)”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait did you say you could picture her in a river?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… I made it the finest I could imagine. Knowing a mere creek wouldn’t do. It looked like a river of stars, like the milky way. Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“When you sent us back during your meditation, just as you called Draco out, I got back just in time to see Quari get hit by a beam of light… she had been swimming in the celestial river here in the realm. Could.. could you have actually <em>seen</em> her?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence dragged on, no one knowing if it was possible. Honestly the whole day was one for the history books. No spirits had been created for eons, not since the stars first exploded into light. They had all just assumed that of the eighty-eight keys, thirteen were gold, thirteen were booster keys to the zodiac, the rest were silver bar the four empty keys. Well, <em>three</em> empty keys now. Something about this seemed all too familiar to Grandpa Crux but he held so much knowledge - the stars took the notion older and wiser literally when it came to him - that he couldn’t pin where he had heard something so similar before. It was worth dwelling on later, for now he was going to remember such a historic moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, the river is kind of perfect really. For the two of you that is.”</p><p> </p><p>The multiple gazes Lucy fell under matched with silence told her to explain her comment further.</p><p> </p><p>“The river. A place where water flows freely, yes but it is also a place where earth is slowly eroded away. Eroded into sand. To me the river is a perfect representation of your two magics - sand and water. So Eri is the perfect representation of your love.” Ignoring the stupefied looks on everyones faces and Aquarius’ quip of <em>maybe not such a dumb blonde after all eh brat</em>, Lucy continued with another - perhaps overly nonchalant comment - “So now that mama-mermaid is a <em>thing</em>, and you guys have been dating for <em>centuries</em>, when’s the wedding?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was once again silent. It was actually quite refreshing to not be the one stupefied to silence. Normally, whenever she’d been permitted to the realm, everyone else already knew her business and would just stand by to watch her expressions and reactions. Honestly, being on this side of things she understood the joy. Never had she even dreamed that she would ever see Aquarius looking like she was going to faint but she couldn’t deny what she was seeing. By this point Lucy decided to just roll with it and if she ended up being swept away by celestial space water so be it.</p><p> </p><p>“All I ask is that I get to attend the wedding! So even if it takes time to plan this sort of thing keep in mind the time difference and make it happen in my lifetime eh?” Sending a smirk and a cheeky wink the frozen couples way, Stache Face was the first to break the silence with his booming laugh. Stars, Lucy was sure the whole realm just shook!! The laughter was soon joined in by all present - minus the frozen couple - however was soon replaced with coos at the cute little giggle of Eri.</p><p> </p><p>Mentally, Lucy sung the little girl praises ‘<em>Thank you, Eri my sweet sweet kindred spirit from saving me from getting drowned</em>’ Thinking she caught a slight glint in the little girls eyes as if she understood her, Lucy soon shook it off and made the most of the time she had in the realm - enjoying the eight hours she was permitted by catching up with Aquarius, and getting to know the newest member of her spirit family.</p><p> </p><p>--- --- --- --- ---</p><p> </p><p>It had been a month since Lucy was whisked away by her spirit Virgo and Kaleb had reached his wits end. As amusing as it was to him that Hestor had to wait to ask his questions, that humour soon turned sour. For whatever reason everyone was looking to him to solve it - as if he had any sort of connection to the stars, let alone the Celestial Realm.</p><p> </p><p>Hestor had only made matters worse in bringing up the broken soul comment to the present fairy tail members. He had to play mediator to prevent them from forcing the truth out of the resident soul doctor Bix... or you know attacking first and asking questions later which was standard FT procedure by now. Kaleb was having to mind scan overtime to make sure they didn’t relapse into violent measures... again.</p><p> </p><p>Alongside the Hestor and Fairy Tail problems (and a worried big brother Laxus and an endlessly curious Freed... and Farron... and dad) there were also the issues of Van, Cris and Zen. Van was utilising his never ending energy to annoy Kaleb as much as possible but there was one difference to his standard playful nature. In his eyes was worry and unease. Having only recently soul bonded with Lucy and suddenly feeling truly free and relaxed for once in his life, he was - not so secretly - on edge about her sudden disappearance. Knowing that Virgo had taken her somewhere - they all assumed it was the celestial realm at least - didn’t really help matters. The whole event was unprecedented and they were all itching to know the depths of this soul bond. Van kept wondering what sort of special superpowers he would now inherit from it... and wasn’t best amused when everyone reminded him that the cute void puffballs were classified as such. Cris and Zen... well turns out if you take away the one person someone’s dragon is trying to figure out or a seasoned gladiators first and best friend, two of the kindest souls Kaleb knew would become cranky and irritable. <em>Irritable is putting it lightly. Stars and Celestial Spirit King above please let Lucy return soon.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Does your necklace glow all the time or is it just your way of saying you missed me”</p><p> </p><p>Shocked by the sudden voice in his office, for when last he checked no one else was there, Kaleb looked up to be met by one of the most beautiful and radiant sights.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking slightly to contain her humour at the sight of a dumbfounded Kaleb, Lucy was still able to see the strain and tension contained in him. Deciding to let him in on an awfully kept secret, Lucy walked over to the Guild Master and started massaging all the stress away. A few minutes passed till Lucy felt he was calm enough to ask a question that had been plaguing her since their first meeting…</p><p> </p><p>“Kaleb”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?Mmm” The Guild Master wasn’t even the least bit ashamed at the sensual moan he let slip at Lucy’s ministrations, that blended perfectly into his questioning hmm. He didn’t realise how much stress he was carrying till it melted away.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is your hair blonde, and not like normal blonde but silvery starlight kinda channels Legolas to an epic degree blonde?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh that’s due to my immersion in the Immaculate Light, I wasn’t this elf like before I promise… and before you ask, it’s the purest light to have ever graced Bosco and is often used to find the darkness in people. It will either cleanse those worth saving or - should they harbour too much darkness - destroy them completely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm a dark soul cannot handle the purest of light, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy truly was fascinated by the Immaculate Light and was about to go down the rabbit hole of every new question floating through her mind before the office door slammed open to reveal a highly unamused - albeit pissed off - Zen. Deciding to ignore the fact that his brother didn’t inform them immediately of Lucy’s sudden reappearance, Zen got straight to the issue at hand.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s done it again.”</p><p> </p><p>Those four words were enough to kick Kaleb into action, almost flooring Lucy with how quickly he stood up from his desk before racing out of his office. The look in Zen’s eyes instructed Lucy that she best follow and see what the mysterious he did again. Entering the infirmary she ignored the looks of surprise - and almost every other emotion imaginable - to focus on highly focussed Cristoff healing a pale looking body… one with pink hair. Immediately snapping her eyes to the one person she knew would tell her the truth in this situation, Lucy merely waited for the explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been fighting…” Zen began.</p><p> </p><p>“Natsu, his name is Natsu and he was training with this stupid drain he’s got in place” Gray’s voice cut through the room cold as ice. For whatever reason, Gray had seemed off with her before Lucy left to the Celestial Realm but she would gladly take that Gray over the one looking at her right now. He wasn’t the brother she knew and sadly still loved; he wasn’t her Gray. However heartbroken this made her feel, the ‘new’ Lucy held her ground and merely turned back to Zen for him to continue his explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“The damn idiot doesn’t know when to stop or how to hold back. His magic containers are drained yes but he holds more magic still than some mages will ever have in their life. The drain shouldn’t be hurting him this much - you’re proof enough of that. He should be able to learn to live with the drain as a mild discomfort, but I swear the pyro doesn’t use his head. He’s not controlling his power. Wasting so much magic on wildfire shots. Every day he’s been here, essentially forcing Cris to heal him - and we have to heal him fully otherwise he fights people anyway no matter his magic levels leaving him dangerously close to severe magic depletion. He’s not endearing himself to any of us acting this way and honestly its about time he grew up.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Lucy knew Fairy Tail was a family and it broke her heart a little to see them all band together again for one of their Nakama… all except Juvia? It was a sight she wasn’t sure she’d ever witness again, but this moment made her realise that instead she should have thought ‘it was a sight she’d never witness as Nakama again’. The second Zen had finished his piece there was a cacophony of sound that overtook the whole infirmary, that one blast of magic power from Lucy promptly silenced. Valkyrie Lucy had returned with a look that said shut up or wait your turn (for Cristoff’s healing power).</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I’m away for a month and this idiot still hasn’t worked anything out has he? He’s got to be the most frustrating of all idiots there ever were. I can't believe the fates thought he was a good brother for me…” sighing Lucy continued before anyone could interrupt her. She had something to say and for once in their lives they would listen to her. She really shouldn’t have been surprised that she would need to spell it out for them. “Natsu was never meant to solve my riddle” The dumbfounded and utterly confused looks showed that almost all Fairies in the room had no idea what she was talking about. “He was never supposed to work out what I meant when I said to fix the bond that broke with Tartarus. He could go his whole life and probably never figure it out. Most likely he’d be determined to solve it, and whilst trying to locate a library would be insulted and demand the person battle him. Then after the battle - where with the current drain he’d probably end up like this - he’d forget all about whatever research he was supposed to be doing” Lucy would find out later that the silence in the room was due to her ability to pretty much describe what had happened the day Natsu was ‘all fired up’ to fix Lucy’s broken bond. “There is only one way he can really show me he’s changed. He can’t use words or promises - those have already been lies and broken. He needs to prove it to me in actions. He needs to show me he’s learnt <em>control</em>. Why burn down a whole forest when you’re trying to kill one bug? He has always been about actions… it has always been the way he shows his heart. He’s hurt me in so many ways with his words and actions towards me that the only way I could ever consider forgiving him is if he showed me that some of my complaints throughout the years have been heard. That he actually cares about what I say. That I <em>matter as a person</em> cause damn it I <em>do</em>, and you all really made me feel otherwise for a while there. I was always the runaway heiress to you whenever I voiced one complaint - no matter how justified it was!!!” Lucy decided to let her brief fit of anger settle and took a couple deep breaths before continuing,</p><p> </p><p>“Also you all seem to have forgotten I have two broken kin bonds… one who has a smart mate to boot. Did any of you ever consider that the riddle was for them and was the beginning of their redemption? That perhaps they had both wronged me in their own ways?”</p><p> </p><p>Deciding she had had enough for one day and could really do to clear her mind, Lucy turned away and walked out of the infirmary. Not having slept for the time she was in the Celestial Realm, Lucy couldn’t quite be sure how long she had been awake for. All she knew was that she was too tired for the mess Fairy Tail had been bringing to her life since their reunion in Bosco. All she needed was a walk along the beaches of the White Sea, before a nap (or hibernation?)… Just Lucy with the water…</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy, we need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, and Erza.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. Please note, people do not have to get married the second someone is pregnant or has a baby. That doesn't work for some people. Some people are perfectly happy without marriage and I wanted you all to know that I appreciate this. It is honestly down to the couple what they do in these situations and it always should be! The only reason why I put this in here is cause I really want a celestial wedding!! Do I know how it fits into my story? Nope! But thought it would be magical nonetheless</p><p>P.P.S. If you haven't guessed by now I am a massive nerd and in the past month I got some news I am still trying to process. Having put in an application for a totally out of my league course/uni/college I found out that I got accepted? Somehow?? You heard that right, this nerd is going back to school [and is super hype for it]</p><p>Did you guys need to know this? Probably not, but sharing is caring right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I feel like there's a lot I need to address here before we get going (but of course please skip over my ramblings should you want to just see what mediocre writing I'm passing off as a chapter nowadays).</p><p>Firstly, I just want to say that I hope all my readers are staying safe and that you're all doing well. It's a bit of a crazy time right now, hell the C word wasn't nearly as big a global concern last I was here, and my heart is with any of you who have lost loved ones of late. Please stay safe, be sensible and be kind</p><p>For all my lovely commenters I promise (even if its a shocking 80 or so days late eeepp) I will write a reply. Your words honestly do mean a lot to us writers and we get to see what bits people are enjoying, what we need to clarify - so much of this story has been worked out in my head that I might know the small details but doesn't mean I explained it in my writing.<br/>So for this chapter I gotta send some extra love and thanks to the baes of this (questionable) writers soul:<br/>dyenipay<br/>oOAshookaOo<br/>kerippi<br/>Mom381<br/>Ella_reading</p><p>Lastly, before I shut up and let y'all get on with what you're here for this chapter is short. Like to me seems super short compared to my other offerings but in a weird way I find this chapter strangely beautiful and I couldn't bring myself to pair it with anything else. It's kind of one of my classic emotion hash chapters where I try and tackle all the feels that for me really did need to be addressed. So for those of you who have ever fallen out with a bestie, I hope this resonates with you and you think I've done it justice. It sucks and is crap but if they're worth it it'll work out.</p><p>I'll try and be back with something lighter soon, but till then comment your thoughts good or bad (warning: no beta lives here, they'd probs hate me by now), leave kudos if ya like and I'll see you all on the flip side.</p><p>Love to all you sweethearts for staying with me this far<br/>Toasty xoxo</p><p>p.s. just one last little shoutout to the darling soul otherwise known as kerippi, thanks so much for checking in and making sure I was alright, I am and I'm sorry if I worried any of you with my absence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Finally decided you know what you want to ask me?”</p><p>“What? What do you mean?”</p><p>Erza had started out shocked and on the defensive. However, knowing that Lucy was never a pushover (she just had bulldozing friends) and that having 2 people being defensive would get them nowhere, Erza immediately softened her tone.</p><p>“Come on Erza, we were sisters once. Don’t you think I know you well enough by now. Those memories aren’t gone.. just overshadowed.”</p><p>There was no need to say overshadowed by hurt. They both knew. It was such a nostalgic feeling for the both of them. Talking once again with one of the few people who could always see past the masks they put up. A friend who didn’t shy away from the heavy topics as they were as much a part of life as joy. Knowing this conversation was a long time coming and would be heavier than those she’s currently held with her former guild mates Lucy sat down on the sandy shores and made herself comfortable. Erza could be a bit like a wild animal meets overthinker at times. She would analyse the situation - in this case Lucy’s body language - and cautiously approach Lucy slowly. They were both trying their best to fix their friendship - Erza was doing her best to not be defensive and Lucy wasn’t running away. Loosing your best friend, your pseudo sister had left them both broken in ways they couldn’t describe. That was fine though as they could always read each other’s eyes. As much as Erza had hurt Lucy in her disappearance, as much as Erza knew Lucy would have questioned her strength alongside all the other issues she still carried with her, Lucy had missed her. Stars she still did and it hurt. She both wanted to hug her and protect her heart from the red haired mage before her.</p><p>Seeing the lost and broken look in Lucy’s eyes brought Erza to her knees. Throwing all caution to the wind, Erza pulled Lucy into a hug. She knew her sister needed her and it was about time she got her head out of her ass and did something about it - looking from afar was never going to help.</p><p>Both mages immediately broke into tears and cried for all they had both lost. They both let out a pain that the other had no clue about but if all went well they would come the end of this conversation. Erza was a warrior, a fighter, she liked to think she had honour and what better battle was there than fighting for your friends.</p><p>A while later, after the tears had run out and they had both let some of the hurt in their hearts go did they pull apart from each other’s arms. Nervous but hopeful smiles graced their faces before turning to look out towards the waters of the White Sea, sitting side by side in companionable silence.</p><p>It was Erza who broke the silence, voicing out the questions she had been holding for a while now.</p><p>“There’s a change in you. Don’t go all snarky snape on me and say ‘obviously’. We both know I mean it in a different way than that. It’s in the way you hold yourself... I’m sure I would see it in how you fight now too. Anyone from the tower would recognise it. Somethings changed you, changed you mentally. You always were a fighter - running away from home is proof enough of that - but there’s a change in how you fight. You’re fighting for something now, more so than before. Something that really matters to you and is close to your heart. Something you’d go to the ends of the earth for...”</p><p>It made sense to Lucy. If anyone was going to see through her facade and also understand what they were seeing then it would be none other than Erza. As she said, the tower changed Erza in the same way Tartarus changed Lucy. Losing someone important to you can do that to a person.</p><p>“My spirits.”</p><p>Erza opened her mouth to comment that Lucy has always fought for them but that haunted look returned to Lucy’s eyes. Erza had never seen the girl so broken and the raw emotion made her breath catch in her throat, halting all comments. Lucy was grateful for the silence as she wasn’t sure she could have continued otherwise.</p><p>“I... I lost one of them Ez. During Tartarus. I gave one of them up f-ff-for... for” Lucy couldn’t help clutching her hand over her heart, the pain as fresh today as it was the day it happened. It didn’t matter that she saw Aquarius just recently or that she knew they could one day be reunited, giving her up hurt.</p><p>“You... you gave one of them up for us didn’t you? For Fairy Tail.”</p><p>Throat clogged with emotion, Lucy could only nod.</p><p>“You were all stuck in Algeria and I was all alone, running out of magic. No one was coming to help me this time and I was tortured by some sadistic demon with an explosive curse, but I couldn’t let you all die. I knew had the roles been reversed any of you would do all you could to save us. So I kept getting back up and fighting... I broke a gold key for you all Ez! and as quick as they disappeared from my life, the next thing I knew, you all were gone too...”</p><p>Letting out a sigh Lucy could only wonder why exposing your heart was so tiring.</p><p>“I waited for you all you know, got the town and guild back together, hoped maybe one of you would reach out. I’m not naive enough to think I’m the only one who was hurt by Tartarus, I just wanted us to heal together.”</p><p>“I... I don’t know what to say. You... you’re truly full of light aren’t you. You always were but you’re radiant now. The thunder legion seem different too and I’m sure that’s not just Bosco, or being in a guild that welcomes their differences. You’re a chameleon, some kinda of magical shapeshifter that just perfects merges to her surroundings.”<br/>After an attempt to lighten the mood (Lucy was only glad she hadn’t been called a sunshine limpet <em>again</em>) Erza was back to the hard topics. In a way Lucy was grateful, they both knew once a wound like this was opened the hurt only let up once you poured out all your pain.</p><p>“who.. erm who was...”</p><p>“Who did I give up for you all?”</p><p>“Hm”</p><p>“Aquarius.”</p><p>There was no need to say what she lost beyond that. Erza knew. It was early in their friendship, surrounded by a team of emotionally constipated boys who really were reaching the upper limits of when they should grow up by, that they had a girls night. Turns out one glare from Titania and girls night was a go. Going down memory lane Lucy couldn’t help but let out a small smile at the memory of telling Erza all about Aquarius. They had started the evening a bit heated - Erza had said Lucy should be better at controlling her spirits (read Aquarius) and their actions (read mini tsunami) and in a heartbeat Lucy had got all defensive. Erza was luckily able to notice the change in her and immediately apologised, instead asking Lucy to tell her about their bond. From that day on Erza just knew that Lucy truly was no ordinary spirit mage and that despite it not being clear to many, Aquarius and Lucy truly loved each other deeply.</p><p>It was silent for a while, but it was one of healing and understanding. No words were needed for them to both know that they’d be okay now. Falling out with one of your best friends was never an easy thing and fixing the problem was sometimes all the more painful. However, both were left with slightly lighter hearts.</p><p>As the sun began to set Erza felt something soft hit her shoulder followed soon after by a soft snore. Amused eyes peered down at the blonde by her side wondering what she could’ve been up to this past month (with Lucy it really could have been anything). Whatever it was Erza couldn’t wait to hear all about it, Lucy always did have a way with words and her bestselling novel was a testament to her storytelling prowess.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if she knows yet that her book is starting to make waves here in Bosco?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>